Not what you would think
by LivinlikeAghost
Summary: When Draco creates a bond with Hermione will her past stop him from moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp her we gooooooo**

_Not what you would think_

**Chapter 1**

Draco sat at his desk rubbing his temple when he heard the approaching roar of little kids taking a tour of his company. Draco managed the Malfoy Company for two years after he graduated from Hogwarts, he knew it was his duty and it was too soon for his mother to take any responsibility. Until one day Narcissa marched into his office at the manor and demanded to take over. Draco was shocked yes, but also happy that she wanted to take part now.

Draco decided to open his own company, _Spell Bound_. A corporation that publishes prints and distributes the majority of the wizarding world's books. Draco recently started working on a new branch of the company, he called it _Kick Off_, and he believed it to be a clever play on his fond memories of first learning to fly when he was a young boy. _Kick Off_ basically took donations from companies all over the world and distributed text books to schools for young wizards all over. Every Christmas Draco donated a load of new books to Hogwarts purely from himself. By starting his company he wished that future generations would be better informed and more educated then he was as a child, hopefully with a more accepting mind.

"And through this big doors, a very important man gets to work" He heard Ali say in a voice to show she was speaking to young children. One of the local schools for children of witches and wizards asked if he would let some classes have a tour. He gladly accepted, not knowing just how loud children really could be.

"WHO WORKS THERE" A very shrill little girl asked.

"I Do" Draco announced as he flung open the doors with a large book in his hands. This entrance excited the children causing them to clap and squeal.

"Now, did you all enjoy your trip around my work?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"YES!" the children replied in unison

"I heard you got to take the…." Draco looked over his shoulder, and motioned the children to move closer to him as he knelt down they all ran over, almost knocking him down, he continued.

"The secret stairs" He whispered as they all replied with a nod. Draco managed to cast a spell that added some fun ways around the rather boring building. He added hidden stairs, small doors just their size and hidden rooms filled with balls, or toys. Apparently they loved it.

"Well, because you were all so well behaved, I have a treat!" Draco said, their eyes lit up and they started to smile, those smiles quickly faded when he pulled out the large book. He called one child up and he asked his name.

"Jonathan sir" the small boy said "John for short"

"Well John for short, why don't you say your name then open the book" The boy looked up at Draco with doubtful eyes but followed suit

"John" He opened the book and a smile broke on his face with a gasp of excitement the other kids gathered around him and were also amazed. Draco charmed the book so when the child said their name and opened the book, their favorite candy appeared and also a picture of them while they were on the trip. Draco watched with happiness in his heart as all of the small students stepped up for their treat and picture before parents started filing in.

Draco watched as happy children bounced up to their parents and jumped up and down while filling them in on the excitement of the day.

"Zenon?" Draco's head shot up as he heard this all too familiar voice

"Over here!" A small blonde girl ran from behind him into the arms of Hermione Granger.

"Oh hello Z how was your trip" Hermione bent down and was brushing the blond locks out to the little girls face.

"Dazzling, Mr. Malfoy was really sweet, and has a great office!" Draco was a little impressed with the child's attitude, she acted so mature. Hermione looked up and flashed a small smile at Draco.

"Oh, Hello Draco. How are you?" Her eyes were shinning at him and he was a little taken aback. He has seen Hermione once since graduation. When he bought that book that he just used. He got it from George's shop, she was stopping in as he was leaving, and they were polite to each other a form of unsaid agreement that the past is the past.

"Hermione always a pleasure, I am well, how are you?" He smiled but was racking his mind to remember if the child was hers. It couldn't be Hermione would never name her child Zenon.

"Also well, I am picking up Zenon for Luna and Neville." Hermione picked up the little girl in her arms hugging her tight. Draco just happened to see that she did not have a ring on her finger. A good sign.

"Ah, that makes more sense" Draco replied without thinking shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What does?" She questioned

"I..I just never pictured you picking out such a ..um… worldly name" he looked at the little girl "but it is a beautiful name at that" She smiled and blushed hiding her head in Hermione's shoulder causing both of the adults to laugh.

"I don't know Malfoy, I have a lot of surprises" that was the last thing she said before smirking and walking away from him towards the tall glass doors. Talking and laughing with the little girl in her arms, she looked so at peace. Draco couldn't help but laugh at himself for letting his mind drift so far to Hermione. He did not have a bloody shot in hell with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you again for picking up Z for us Hermione" Neville said as Hermione took a seat at their kitchen table.

"It was no problem at all Neville, she really is a joy" She took a sip of tea " And it was on my way home from work" Neville nodded his head

"Zenon told me that she wishes to marry Mr. Malfoy, I almost choked on my tea" Neville laughed as Hermione's reaction was much like his own.

"What?"

"Yes, when I helped her up stairs she told me that he was pretty and had a book that developed candy" Neville shook his head and smiled

"Yes well those are mighty fine characters in a man I would say" Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

"So How is Draco?" Neville was curious to see if Hermione found him to be pretty also, Ron was not going to like this.

"I did not get to have a heart to heart with the man if that is what you are aiming at, but he seems like he is well. He looks much better now, more at peace with himself" Hermione allowed the memory of Draco's smiling face flood back into her mind.

"I hear he is actually quite a good man now"

"I think he always was, just conflicted at the least" Hermione was a little shocked that she finally admitted that she thought he was an innocent victim the whole time. Stupid, and stubborn but innocent.

Neville and Hermione discussed work and Zenon for another half hour before she realized she needed to be at Ginny and Harry's house in five short minutes. She bid Neville fair well and opted to use the Floo in the interest of time.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out when she entered her home.

"Upstairs!" Hermione heard Ginny shout so she climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom.

"Hello Mione! How was your day" Ginny embraced Hermione in a hug

"It was fine, a lot of new items came into the shop today, then I picked up Zenon for Luna and Neville"

"But her school is in the opposite direction of your flat" Ginny was folding clothing and Hermione plopped herself down on the bed ready for some serous girl talk coming her way.

"She was on a fieldtrip today"

"Oh, where at?" Ginny looked up at Hermione and saw that Hermione was holding something back

"_Spell Bound _headquarters" Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes widened

"You mean _Malfoy's _company? Did you see him?" Hermione nodded her head

"Yes I did. He seemed to be a big hit with the children, Neville told me that Zenon wishes to marry him" Hermione chuckled

"Well how was he? Did you talk to him, is he still a jerk?" Ginny was sitting in front of Hermione now, laundry was long forgotten.

"He seems well, No not a jerk different, I don't know how but different" Ginny started smirking

"Is he still hot?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Hermione joke slapped her arm.

"GINNY! You are married!"

"Yeah so! I am not above admitting that he is hot, a bloody prat but a hot one at that!" Hermione started laughing at Ginny's statement; just then a baby started crying in the background.

"I don't know Blaise she just seemed so…. I'm not sure….just Happy I guess" Draco ran his hand through his hair and slumped back into the plush armchair.

"Well without you insulting her every day she can be" Blaise laughed and Draco rolled his eyes

"I am not a boy anymore; I am different from our Hogwarts years"

"We all are" Blaise agreed. Then turned back to Draco and smirked

"What?" Draco sneered

"You want to see her again don't you?" There was no use lying to Him now, Blaise could tell when Draco was lying

"Of course I want to Bloody see her again!" Draco announced. Now he just had to figure out how.

"I might be able to help you there mate!" Blaise announced, as if he read Draco's mind.

Draco sat on the edge of his chair while Blaise explained his interesting new friendship with Luna, they like the same little café and have ran into each other a couple of times. Luna works in the same building as Potter so she would bring him to lunch sometimes. Blaise made sure to point out that he and Potter were not under any circumstances friends, but they were nice to each other and got along just fine.

"Luna mentioned that the lot of them like to take their children to the park on Sunday afternoons, if Granger is close with them they she would most likely be there." Blaise explained

"Well it's worth a shot" Draco hoped that he would be able to see Hermione again, for some reason she was just stuck on his mind.

_Sunday afternoon_

Draco sat on a bench by the lake, which was close enough to the park that he would be able to see Hermione but far enough away that he did not seem like a complete stalker. He sat there with a book on his lap, waiting for her familiar face. Soon enough a flash of red hair caught his attention. Standing in a group was Potter and Ginny, Luna with Neville, a young woman he did not recognize, and finally Hermione with the Weasel standing aside her. He should have known. Soon there were three toddlers running around their parents, he remembered the blonde little girl Zamara, Zuzu or some sort of weird name. Also an auburn haired boy and a red head, well there is no doubting what family he belonged too. He watched as the two boys hugged Ginny, Potter, and Ron. He was about to abandon his hope when something caught his eye, a baby. Hermione had a baby no older than one on her hip; he stopped breathing while he watched her bounce up and down making the baby laugh in delight.

"I need to get back home" Ron said as he handed the baby back over to Hermione

"Okay, I will see you later tonight" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. He said his goodbyes to everyone else while Hermione sat on a bench on the outsides of the playground and laughed to herself while she watched all of the parents chase their children up and down the jungle gyms.

"Why Granger I thought Sundays were dedicated to books" She turned when she heard the silky voice behind her.

"And what would make Sundays different from any other day then Malfoy" She smirked back at him and he chuckled, and then glanced to the baby in her arms. She took this as her queue and stood to face him then took a deep breath.

"Draco, is my daughter, Sophia" Hermione glanced at the little girl in her arms, then back at Draco's face for any clue of emotion. She did not know why she was so worried about his reaction, it's not like they were in love or anything.

"Your daughter" was all that came out of his mouth she swore for a split second she saw a flash of defeat in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but here you go**

**Chapter three**

"I wonder who it could be" Draco was sitting at his desk, Feet propped upon some important files that he could not focus on. He was spinning a pen in his hand and trying to figure out Hermione's whole situation. He did not see a wedding ring on her finger and the child, Sophia, looked nothing like Weasley thank Merlin for that.

"So how is the apple of your eye!" Blaise said as he barged into Draco's office, not bothering himself to knock.

"Ah Blaise, I was thinking it was about time you so rudely barged into my office" Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise just smirked at his friend and sat in a chair infront of the desk.

"So, Luna has just informed me that you spoke to Hermione" Blaise looked at Draco only to receive a nod.

"annndd she also mentioned that you have met Hermione's daughter" this seemed to catch Draco's attention.

"Yes, I can't say I'm surprised, I knew she and that Weasel would start their own weird little family" Blaise could pick up on the bitter undertone of his statement.

"She's not the Weasel's" Blaise said through a smirk as he got up to exit the office. Draco's head shot up and stared his friend down

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Draco demanded as he stood up abruptly knocking the papers all over the emerald green carpet. Blaise just laughed and walked out the door, leaving Draco to pick up his work that was never going to be finished.

"I swear it looked as if I had extra eyes!" Hermione sighed as she was placing books back in the place.

"Well can you blame him! You sort of just sprung the whole offspring thing on him pretty quick!" Said the short spunky girl who was sitting in front of Hermione. Her name is Lucy, she is Hermione's employee. Lucy was a homeschooled witch, her parents were healers before they were killed in the war. Hermione ran into Lucy one day in a book store in the medical section, they hit it off right away. Lucy supported Hermione when she decided that she did not want to work for the ministry but to open her on shop. With that _Healing glow _ was opened, a small store on the corner of a busy street in the wizarding world. Hermione's store was a hosh posh collection of books and potions that were the equivalent of muggle over the counter medicine.

"Well what was I supposed to do, the git was right in front of me!" Lucy shrugged and took a bite of her muffin

"I suppose you are right"

"Yes, and it is not as if I need to worry, He is probably scared off now" She scoffed to herself, as if trying to convince herself that she did not want him around.

"As if, how could anyone resist you!" Lucy laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at her young friend.

As Hermione and Lucy were closing up the shop, Lucy was about to leave when she opened the door and an owl flew in and scared her half to death.

"Oh Merlin!" Lucy said grasping her chest and taking deep breaths.

"You can leave, I have this, it is probably just a last minute order" Hermione waved to Lucy as she bounced out of the door.

Hermione took the parchment off of the owl and rubbed his head gently, the owl nudged her hand to keep rubbing but she laughed and opened the scroll.

_Granger_

_I know this comes as a surprise that I am taking my time to write you, but I would like to inquire if you would enjoy getting some coffee with me tomorrow morning. Do not say that you have to work because I know for a fact your store opens at 10 on Tuesdays. _

_Let me know as soon as possible_

_The ever charming _

_Malfoy._

Hermione rolled her eyes at his stuck up attitude, she could practically see his smirk. Something intrigued her so she decided to take a chance.

_To the ever arrogant Malfoy_

_I do not even want to know how you know my hours, or the fact that I actually have a store, who knew you would have the time to find out. I happen to get coffee every morning at this small coffee shop. It is called Belladonna it is down the street from my store. I will see you there at 8:30 sharp_

_Granger. _

__

A smile spread across Draco's face as he read Hermione's message. Tomorrow he was to meet with her and figure out what exactly is pulling him to her.

"I will have a large coffee with two creams please" Hermione handed the worker her money and moved over to wait for her coffee.

"I will have the same as the beautiful witch over here" Draco said, causing the worker to smile and Hermione to blush.

"Malfoy, you are on time" She said looking away and taking her coffee.

"Well of course, it is not every day that you would agree to grace me with your presence" Draco said in a silky voice that just seemed to slide right around her body causing Goosebumps to appear.

"Are you sure you don't mean grace me with your presence" Hermione scoffed as they took a seat at a table in the corner.

"Well that is just a given isn't it Hermione" Draco watched Hermione as she choked on her coffee

"What?" She asked her eyes slightly widened

"What, did I say something wrong"

"Well no but you called me Hermione" She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"That is your name. We are adults now first names are a must" He took a long sip of his coffee and watched her smile and nod

"I guess you are correct." For the next couple of minutes the seemed to fly through every topic, Hermione's store, Lucy, how Harry and all of them were doing. Draco's new empire, his mother, everything was answered except one question that they both knew had to come up.

" So are you and Weasley still a package?" He asked trying to slide into the conversation.

"No, we lasted a couple of months, figured out that the heat was gone. Much better as friends"

"Oh" He said signaling her to keep explaining

"yes, we are quite close now, he is Sophia's uncle, along with Harry. I believe he started seeing someone new now, yet to introduce me but still it is good for him" She looked Draco in the eyes and she was surprised to see, relief or joy. Maybe both.

"And is there anyone tickling your fancy these days" Draco asked causing Hermione to laugh at his phrase

"nope, just me and Soph now. It is pretty hectic and I am a new mother so. Yeah" Her face suddenly dropped. Sadness over casting her bright smile.

"What about Sophia's father?" Draco finally asked the question that was burning the tip of his tounge. Hermione just showed a small smile

"That is a story for another time" a wide smile broke out on Draco's face when she said this

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"That's good" He said matter of factly

"why"

"That means there will be a next time. " Draco smiled and laughed as she shook her head and tried to hide the smile that was twitching on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"He is an arrogant little twat" Hermione stated as she read the piece of parchment in front of her.

"You mean an _amazingly_ HOT arrogant twat, then yes, he very much is" Lucy sighed as she inhaled the warm aroma of the almost tie-dye looking roses.

"Well if he is so hot, why don't you take a swing at him" Hermione smiled at Lucy as she took a moment to contemplate if she and the hottie got together. She shook those thoughts out of her head and followed Hermione.

"Although I know that he would be eating out of the palm of my hand, He only has eyes for youuuuuuu" She dragged out the last letters as if she were swooning in love.

"The only thing Draco Malfoy has eyes for is himself…and money" Hermione said as she walked into the back to do inventory Lucy just rolled her eyes and placed the dozen roses in the front window for all others to envey. Then she walked over to the counter and her nosey eyes rested upon the piece of parchment.

_Granger __Hermione_

_I would like to thank you for agreeing to have coffee with me yesterday morning, it was wonderful catching up. I will assume that you will agree to have lunch with me today also because I am just so dashing. No need to reply I know you answer. I mean come on who can resist me. _

_Draco_

Lucy snorted as she placed the note in a drawer. He really was arrogant.

XXOOXX

"What do you mean you have plans, you never have plans" Ron said obviously without thinking first Hermione shot him a glare

"I am going to ignore that comment. I am sorry guys but I already have lunch plans" Hermione shrugged as she placed two large books back on herself. Harry and Ron standing crossed armed and curious.

"With whom?" Harry asked in a much nicer tone then Ron

"Not that it is any of your business" She paused unsure if she should continue

"I am having lunch with Draco Malfoy" she waited for their reaction

"MALFOY" they both yelled together, their jaws looked as if they were about o dislocate from their skulls.

"yes now shut your mouths" She walked past them, looking at the clock to make sure she would not be late.

"What, why, why Hermione Why" steam was practically coming out of his ears from all of the thinking he was doing.

"We had coffee the other morning and he asked me to lunch and I accepted" She shrugged her shoulders as if this happens all of the time.

"coffee, you had coffee with the ferret?" Ron finally snapped, slamming his hands down on the counter in front of Hermione.

"Yes Ronald I did, and I think you could move past childish names, it's about time don't you think!" Hermione and Ron were glaring at each other when Harry looked upon them with uneasy eyes.

"Come on Ron it is time to leave, Mione have fun at lunch with um yea have fun" and with that Harry pushed Ron out of her store and she could see him dragging him down the street. She sighed and got ready to go to lunch.

XXOOXX

Draco was sitting at a small round table off in the corner of the Bistro in the muggle part of town. He was getting impatient when he heard the small bell ring at the door that opened to a beautiful young lady that turned many of heads. She had her long curls half up and the rest cascading down her back. A peach sundress hugged her curves in all the envious places making her look like a walking dream. Draco smirked at all of the men that turned their heads hopping for a chance.

_No chance boys, she is here to see me! _ he thought smugly

"Good afternoon Draco" Hermione said as she walked up to the table, Draco stood and pulled out her chair like a gentleman. He flashed a look of smugness towards all of the other men that would kill to be in his spot.

"Good afternoon, you look beautiful today _Hermione_" He flashed her a genuine smile, hey she did look good.

"Thank You _Draco_, and thank you for the roses, they were very beautiful" She smiled at him, her brightness shining like a candle in a dark room.

"It is not a problem" He flashed her a brilliant smile that would have made any other woman weak at her knees but Hermione just smiled and looked down at the menu, she was going to be a challenge.

"Im So sorry I had to cut lunch short but I need to take Soph her medicine" Hermione said as she was taking long strides down a wizard world street. Draco was easily keeping up with her.

"Its no problem at all, a nice day for a walk" He looked down at her and she had a strange look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked trying not to smile. She looked away and laughed.

"Nothing, its just you are so relaxed now." They reached the small daycare and he opened the door, placing his hand in the small of her back guiding her in.

"My life is good now, I have nothing to worry about" he answered truthfully.

After Hermione dropped off the medicine at the front desk she and Draco made their way back outside taking a leisurely pace.

"When do you need to be back at work" Hermione asked Draco as she brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Whenever I please" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes typical Draco.

"How about you"

"I still have half an hour to kill" She felt a butterflies as the sidewalk got smaller causing them to brush elbows.

"So…" Draco stammered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" She looked up at him and smiled small wisps of her hair flying across her face.

"Uh, you don't have to answer this but I was just wondering…Who is Sophia's father?" He felt her stiffen and automatically resented asking.

"Oh" She looked down

"Never mind you don't have to answer that it was bloody rude of me to ask" He shook his head, she hesitated for a minute before looking off into the distance as if she were looking at a friend on the horizon.

"Viktor Krum is Sophia's father" she waited for his reaction. Draco felt his heart drop a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo sorry I have not been around just super busy with wedding planning! Okay so here is some more stuff for you to enjoy!**

**Chapter five**

If Draco showed any signs of disappointment he quickly hid them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head a bit.

"I never pictured you with as a quidditch player's girl" Draco said in a joking matter. "Especially with your fear of flying" She looked up at him and hit his arm lightly

"I am not scared of flying….I just am not that fond of it" Draco laughed and she hit him again.

"Okay okay I surrender! But really I never would have put you two together" He said setting the tone as serious again.

"We are not together, not now" She lowered her head and clasped her hands together behind her back as they continued walking.

"Oh I'm sorry, so was he a rebound after the Weasel?"

"His name is Ron and no of course not. We had a small thing during school and that summer but no just very close friends" She lifted her head and closed her eyes allowing the breeze to brush across her face.

"Then, um how did um" Draco was unsure of how to ask this politely

"Did Sophia happen?" Hermione finished Draco nodded

"Sophia is not mine, well she is mine but ugh what I mean is, I am not her biological mother" She looked at Draco and he just nodded so she continued.

"Viktor married a very nice women named **Anastasia** together they had Sophia, because I was so close with Viktor they asked me to be her godmother. "

"Oh, then how did you come to get her?"

"Well this part is actually quite sad really, Anastasia's brother Alik, he was sick, mental actually. Some side effects from magic gone wrong. One day he floos into their home accusing them of trying to kill him, things started to go wrong. Alik killed Anastasia; Viktor rushed to Sophia's room and flooed her to me. Alik got to Viktor right as he sent her." Hermione needed to stop, she was crying a little now and shivering from the emotions not the wind. Draco stopped them and took Hermione into his arms whispering soft words into her hair. Once she calmed down and was sure she could continue Draco found a bench and they both sat down.

"Anyway, when Sophia came into my home I knew something was wrong. After I found out what had happened, I was sure that Anastasia's parents would want to raise Sophia. They said they did not want her, that it would be too painful. I believe that they felt responsible for the whole thing, that they should have kept a better eye on Alik. Then a letter was found in Viktor's desk, saying that if anything were to happen, that they would want Sophia to grow up with me. So I am raising her as my own. "She stopped and looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes again

"She is mine, I am her mother, and she is my baby! I never wanted this to happen but she will grow up thinking I am her mother! I feel as if I took her, that I should not be allowed to raise her!" Draco stopped her by cupping his large hands on her face and looking her straight in the eyes.

"You are her mother Hermione, maybe not by blood but by everything that actually matters, you love her and care for her and that is all that you need to be a mother. This is what Krum would have a wanted. "He brushed away stray tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you Draco, oh gosh look at me I am a blubbering idiot!" Hermione laughed as she stood and straightened her Dress out. She then extended her hand out to Draco who took it and wrapped it around his arm.

"Come on I will walk you back to the store"

"That sounds wonderful"

XXOOXX

"You twat, you could not tell me that the girl is Krum's!" Draco said as Blaise made himself at home in Draco's flat.

"Now what kind of fun would I have gotten if I would have just spilt the beans?" Blaise said shrugging and flopping down on the leather couch.

"A warning would have been nice" Draco shook his head and sat in a chair opposite Blaise

"So how are things coming alone with the Princess?"

"Good, I guess." Draco ran his hand through his icy blond hair

"Have you shagged her yet?" Blaise had a way of getting straight to the point

"Merlin no!" Draco all but shouted

"Wow" Is all that Blaise said

"Wow what?"

"You must really like her" Blaise laughed and went to get some drinks from the kitchen and Draco just sat there staring off into the distance, Did he really like her?

XXOOXX

"Albus…ALBUS COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. Albus came scurrying through the door.

"Yes mum?" He hung his head and looked at her through his beautiful long eyelashes

"Would you like to inform me on why the dishes were done by magic and _not _by hand?"

"Well um dad he wanted to practice flying so …" Albus did not even get to finish his sentence.

"FLYING what! You are barley 5 years old why in Merlin's name was your father teaching you to fly!" Ginny was steaming, even though she loved flying just as much as the next wizard, Albus was much too young

"Well he said I am going to be the bestest quidditch player ever at Hogwarts!" Albus gave a full hearted grin that showed the gabs on where his teeth were still growing in.

"oh goodness" Ginny said rubbing her head and sitting on her chair

"Albus, why don't you go outside and play while I help your mum with some tea" Hermione said Albus smiled at her and then rain out back.

"I'm going to hex that man, teaching our son to fly at FIVE what is he thinking!" Although Hermione agreed that flying at such a young age was certainly a bad idea, she understood where Harry is coming from.

"Ginny, this is the first family Harry ever really had, his first son, he just wants the best, he is so excited he does not want to wait for anything" Hermione laughed as she placed the tea in front of her pregnant best friend.

"You are right, well he better get it out of his system before he teaches this one to fly when he is just one year." Ginny laughed as she rubbed her small bump.

"How is the baby doing today?" Hermione asked while she sipped her tea

"Oh well enough, kicking as usual….to think you could have had this with my brother" Ginny took a long pause and Hermione rolled her eyes

"Oh Gin not this again, you know I love Ron but we were never made to work out, after Sophie came to me he said that he did not want to be involved, that it felt weird" Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday

**Flashback**

"_No Hermione, give her to the grandparents" Ron crossed his arms and stared at the baby in his girlfriend's arms_

"_They don't want her and Viktor gave her to me, I am her mother now Ron like it or not!" Hermione was not going to let go of Sophia absolutely not even if it meant letting go of Ron_

"_So you are going to give up all of what we had, what like four years!" Ron yelled, Hermione rolled her eyes and placed Sophia down on her blanket. _

"_I'm sure more like three if you take out all the time we were broken up" She scoffed at herself they really were like a couple of teenagers breaking up and getting back together all the time. _

"_You know I love you Mione, I just don't want a family right now, and I have too much to do" _

"_Well she is my family! I am now her mother! Her parents are dead Ron, dead! It has not even been two weeks and you are telling me to suck it up and send her back?" Hermione was furious; she sent a silencing charm over them so Sophia would not wake up_

"_All I am saying is that she is not your responsibility, you are supposed to want to make me happy and be with me!" Ron's face started to resemble a tomato _

"_I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE RONALD I DO NOT NEED TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! Get out….I don't want you around me and my DAUGHTER!" She turned away from him too upset to even look_

"_What…what are you saying?" You think that he would get the point but no_

"_I am saying that we are done, for good, I am not giving up my family just because you don't want to share" _

**End flash back**

"Say momma! Moooommmmmaaaaa" Draco was cracking up on the inside at the ridiculous faces Hermione was making at the poor child in her arms.

"What is that crazy lady doing to you?" Draco asked as he brushed his hand over the baby's head, Hermione looked up at him in surprise

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione picked up Sophia and placed her on her hip walking around the counter to face Draco.

"It is nice to see you too!" Draco laughed

"Oh yes sorry, nice to see you, now what are you doing here?"

"well I was dropping off some books at a friend's house and saw your shop so I stopped right in, good think I did looked as if you were scaring the wits out of the poor child" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"I am just trying to get her to say her first words, there is nothing wrong about that" She turned with Sophia in her arms swaying as she walked to her office. Draco could not help but watch as her hips swayed all the way down the hallway. She is like a trance, once he locks eyes with her there is no going back, his eyes stay focused.

"Of course not but she is what. Only a year old?" Draco leaned on the door frame; he peered inside the small pink and green room. Flowers and birds were gracing the walls, the flowers were charmed to bloom and the birds were charmed to fly across the ceiling.

"She will be in two weeks; we are having a big party for you aren't we Sophia!" Hermione gushed to the bouncing little baby on her hip. Hermione bent over the crib railing to lay Sophia down giving Draco a full view of her ass.

"Oh really a party for a one year old, Hermione I do believe you will throw the bash of the year" Draco chuckled as he admired her ass. She stood up and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"It really is going to be fun, everyone will be there. Harry and Ginny with Albus, Zenon with Luna and Neville. And Ron with his girlfriend and I believe Lucy will be there with her little sister.

"Oh yeah that sounds like a blast" Draco rolled his eyes and she smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Hey! Harry and Ron are Sophia's uncles and Ginny is her godmother so they are obligated to be involved with birthdays!" She moved past him but then just as he was about to follow out into the hall she stopped and turned to him

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione"

"Would you like to come to Sophia's Birthday party? You can bring Blaise if you like" Hermione opened her eyes wide and gave him a very sweet smile trying to sway him in her direction. Weird actually how she felt he needed to be there

"Um, Yea sure, I would love to come" Draco was taken aback by the offer but was happy.

"Oh good!" Was all Hermione said before she flung herself into Draco's arms in a bone crushing hug. Draco could care less that his neck was about to snap in two, he was preoccupied by the warm sensation spreading throughout his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"oh dear it feels as if I have not seen you in ages!" Narcissia said to her son as she walked him into her sitting room for tea.

"Mother I spoke with you yesterday" Draco sat down and accepted the cup of tea that was offered to him by a small house elf that bowed out of the room

"Yes but seeing and speaking to you are two entirely different things my dear Draco" She gave him a smirk that could rival his own.

"Of course mother" Draco tried not to roll his eyes. For the next hour she discussed the Malfoy business, Spell Bound, gossip his mother hears, and much to his dislike, his personal life.

"So Draco, I spoke with Blaise the other day…"She tried to slip into the conversation

"What? Why?" Draco sat up straighter and looked at his mother

"Well I was in the store and I ran into him and we had a nice conversation" She smiled to herself and Draco knew that instant that something was wrong.

"About what mother?"

"Nothing much he just said how Luna and Harry were doing, and also that you were seeing what is her name? oh yes Hermione Granger" She looked up at Draco who was slumped back in the chair and rubbing his temples

"Bloody hell, I am not seeing her mother, I just had lunch with her"

"Draco she has a child, are you sure you want to step into that web?" Narcissa did not want to sound rude but she was just looking out for her son.

"Hell mother the child is not even hers! And I will do as I see fit!"

XXOOXX

"Z just absolutely adores Albus" Luna said while watching Zenon color at the table in Hermione's home.

"Oh yes, I have noticed that she follows him around quite a bit" Hermione laughed and started bouncing Sophia up and down on her knee; Sophia laughed and smiled causing Hermione's heart to soar.

"Blaise mentioned that you and Draco have been seeing each other" Luna said as if she were just asking for tea.

"Um, Well I would not say we are seeing each other we just had lunch." She started to feel nervous that one of her closest friends would not approve

"But you invited him to Sophia's party had you not"

"Well yes…wait how did you know that?" Hermione wiped some spit off of Sophia's chin and looked up at her friend who just smiled to the air

"Draco told Blaise and Blaise informed me yesterday when we had lunch" Luna got up and brought the two cups of tea to the sink in the kitchen

"Oh…um yes I did, we are friends now so I figured it was a polite thing to do" Hermione tried to justify her reasons in her mind but all she could think was I really want him around me more.

" I think it is wonderful" Luna said

"You..you do?" Hermione was shocked, yes she knew Luna was the most accepting of her friends but still it was new to her

"well yes, I think you would make a beautiful couple" Luna turned on her heel and picked up Zenon, Hermione was so shocked at the statement she just sat there with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Well it was a pleasure but I must be off now, good bye Hermione" And with that Luna and Zenon flooed out of Hermione's home.

XXOOXX

"Why the bloody hell would you even think of brining that up to my MOTHER of all people" Draco was running his hand through his hair and pacing in front of his desk in his flat.

" calm down mate, I did not even giver her that much information!" Blaise was entertained by the uneasiness that Draco hardly showed anyone

"She knows that I saw her! That is way more information than she ever needs to know!" Draco was annoyed that Blaise could not use his handsome little brain to figure out that telling his mother was a bad move!

"well what did she say?"

"Well she warned me of the kid, as if I didn't already know. " Draco rolled his eyes

"annnddd is that it?" Blaise was gesturing for Draco to continue

"Annd she scolded me" Draco chuckled to himself

"What? She yelled at you for seeing Granger"

"No, she yelled at me for thinking that she would not be happy for me" Draco could hardly believe it himself and by the look on Blaise's face her could not believe it either.

"Wait….what?"

"she said that she was disappointed that I could not believe that she would get past something like blood status. That we all changed and if I am happy then she is happy"

XXOOXX

"You will like her John she is a muggle born like you" Draco was sitting in a small café by a window watching for Hermione. He invited her to lunch to meet his good friend John. John laughed at Draco

"Mate, it's not like there is a club! All muggleborn wizards and witches don't get along. Just like some purebloods don't like each other" John took a sip of his coffee still laughing at what Draco said. Draco frowned at john but then spotted Hermione opening the door.

"Oh shut up, look her she comes" Draco looked at Johns face as Hermione walked in, his eyes widened, so Draco turned to see what he was looking at.

Hermione was walking toward them in a white sundress with a navy blue blazer. Her hair was in this braided pony tail thing and it fell cascading over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright and her smile was inviting as she waved at Draco, her bracelets clanging together.

"Hello Draco" Hermione said as she walked up to him. Draco shut his mouth and racked his brain for words

"Hello Hermione, this is my friend John" Draco managed to form a sentence and introduced his friend to his side. Hermione smiled and took the hand that was offered to her by the tall handsome man next to Draco.

"Hello John, it is very nice to meet you" Hermione smiled brightly. John was very handsome, Brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a structured face and deep blue eyes. He was built, a little taller than Draco. Very handsome indeed.

"Well hello Hermione, I assure you the pleasure is all mine. Draco she is way more beautiful then you informed me." John kept his eye contact with Hermione who blushed and lowered her gaze. Draco rolled his eyes and John continued speaking

"Well Draco also informed me that you are a muggle born. As am I so in his words we are bound to be best friends" John laughed and looked at Draco and rolled his eyes

"Draco its not like we have a club" Hermione laughed and swatted Draco's arm

"That is exactly what I said!" John also swatted Draco's arm

"Oh shut it mate" Draco punched John in the arm and smiled at Hermione motioning her to sit down.

25 minutes and three cups of coffee later all of them were enjoying the conversation

"So where did you grow up?" Hermione looked at John who was finishing up his coffee

"Well I was born in New York City in America but then my parents moved my whole family to a small town in Pennsylvania"

"You have brothers and sisters?"

"3 brothers, 4 sisters, and 5 nieces and nephews" Draco finished for John. At first Draco was jealous of John and his siblings, then he met them and changed his mind

"Wow that is certainly a full house" Hermione said, she always wanted a brother or sister but that seemed like a lot.

"Well one of my brothers Kyle and my sister Jen stayed in New York for work. So I guess that made it a little less crowded"

"Oh, And how is it being an uncle?" Hermione was actually interested in John…and not just because he was muggle born

"it is amazing, I love the lot of them the best part is I get to give them back at the end of the day" All three of them laughed at this.

"So Hermione any kids in your life?" John asked, Draco noticed her smile at the thought of Sophia

"Yes actually I have one nephew and one goddaughter, and a daughter Sophia" Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled at her. Draco had warned John earlier not to ask about Sophia's parents.

"A daughter, that's wonderful! How old is she?"

"She will turn two this weekend" Hermione could not help but smile when she talked about Sophia

"That's wonderful, I have a nephew at that age, such an adorable age" John and Hermione started talking about the ins and outs of having a child at that age, Draco sat by and watched feeling a little out of place.

"I keep trying to get this one to settle down so he can have a runt of his own" John said pointing at Draco with his thumb Hermione laughed

"I told you John, it will happen when it happens, Let it go" Draco stood up John and Hermione followed

"I happen to think you will be a wonderful father Draco" Hermione said as if she were just saying have a nice day. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"You do?"

"Well, yes. You are very loyal which is good, and you protect your own" Hermione smiled at him bid them both farewell and left through the door.

"Well it is safe to say you picked a good one Draco, now I can see why you like her so much" John nudged him with his elbow.

"What…what are you talking about" Draco tried to play dumb

"Oh come on, all you could talk about with me is her, how grown up she is, how much she loves her daughter blah blah blah!" Draco chuckled and hit John in the arm

"Oh shut it mate"

XXOOXX

"Hello? Lucy?" Hermione unlocked the door to her bookstore she walked in to find books whizzing past her head, and no Lucy to be seen.

"Lucy? Where are you" Hermione started walking back to the back isle of her store where she heard mumbling

"Oh Hermione thank goodness!" Lucy climbed down the ladder she was on and ran over to Hermione. Lucy's hair was a mess and her eyes were wide with worry.

"Lucy what in Merlin's name is wrong"

" Well you know that shipment of old healer books that you ordered? Well you wanted 10 copies of volume three, Im soooooo sorry I must have messed up the order because we got shipped 100 copies. Oh Merlin how are we supposed to sell 100 copies! So I tried to find a place to put them when a weak self-broke and all the books started to fall and oh Merlin it's a mess I know Im so sorry I will fix it"

"Lucy, Lucy! Calm down take a breath! Its okay I will handle it" Hermione patted the now calm Lucy and muttered a spell that caused all of the books to fall slowly to the ground in piles.

"So how was your date?" Lucy hoped up on the counter and started flipping through a magazine

"Lucy how many times do I need to tell you, it was not a date. I met his friend John." Hermione smiled and Lucy's attention was caught

"Oh? And is his friend John as handsome as he is?"

"Oh yes, John is very handsome indeed." Hermione chuckled to herself and watched as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh and Lucy?" Hermione called back before walking to the stock room

"Huh?"

"He is single" With that Hermione turned into the room and shut the door to Lucy's excited screams. Lucy was a very pretty and intelligent girl she deserved someone to love her. She had a rough life, her parents were gone and she was left to take care of her little sister by herself.

XXOOXX

"How may I help you ma'am" a chubby old lady said from behind a desk, she looked at Hermione and Lucy through her eyelashes and seemed bored waiting for her response

"Oh yes um I need to speak with Draco Malfoy please."

"Okay you can go right in." She pointed her wand at the large wooden doors and Hermione and Lucy pushed through them

" No really mate she came walking out of my closet with all of my clothes on" Draco and Blaise laughed at what came out of Johns mouth before they noticed the two amused women standing in the door way.

"Oh Hermione! What are you doing here" Draco looked up and saw the women standing in the doorway laughing to themselves.

"Obviously not have as good as a time as you" She walked over to where Draco was standing.

"Ah Granger! Its been a while!" Blaise walked over and actually crushed Hermione in a hug surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh! Um yes hello Blaise" Hermione was straighten out her shirt when John stood up

"Hermione it is a pleasure to see you again" He gave her a dazzling smile and shook her hand

"Oh I assure you the pleasure is all mine John" She laughed and he winked at her.

"Oh! I almost forgot my manners, Draco, Blaise, John this is my close friend and partner Lucy Kyle" Lucy stepped forward and gave them all a smile. Hermione looked towards John who looked as if he just saw Merlin himself.

"Hello! It is great to meet all of you" Lucy stood before all of them completely nervous but hiding it well. Oh my, were they a lot of very handsome men right in front of her.

" Lucy nice to finally meet you" Draco stood in front of the young girl and shook her and. She was indeed very pretty. A couple of inches shorter than Hermione but she had wide golden eyes that were framed by short dark brown air.

"Likewise Mr. Malfoy, Hermione has told me much about you" Hermione blushed and Draco laughed

"Call me Draco, this is my close friend Blaise" Blaise stood up and walked over to Lucy taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his hand to place a kiss on it. Lucy smiled and Draco rolled his eyes

"Hello Lucy" Blaise said in his usual charming voice

"Oh hello Blaise!" Lucy blushed but then looked at John he was staring right back at her as if he was in a daze.

"And this is also my mate John" Draco pointed to John who didn't move, Lucy being the upfront girl she is walked straight up to him.

"Hello John, Im Lucy it is great to meet you" She stuck out her hand and waited for him to take it

"Uh…Hi, Nice to meet you" He finally managed to get out. Hermione turned to Draco and smile, she felt as if she was seeing love in the making right in front of her own eyes.

XXOOXX

"Thanks for the books Hermione I am sure I can find somewhere for them" Draco was showing Hermione to the door Blaise, John, and Lucy were already on their way down stairs.

"Draco wait!" Hermione turned around and Draco saw something like schoolgirl excitement swimming in her eyes.

"What?" Draco was not sure what was going on but he did notice that Hermione had her hands firmly grasping his upper arms

"Did you see them? Did you!" She started bouncing up and down slightly

"See who? Hermione what is wrong with you?" Not that Draco was complaining

"Lucy and John! They are so attracted to each other!" Much to Draco's dismay she let go of his arms and peered out the doorway to see Lucy laughing at something that John said.

"What are you talking about? I did not see anything" Draco really didn't notice anything different maybe it was because he could not keep his eyes off of Hermione the whole time.

"Ugh you are such a guy!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She guessed it was up to her to get Lucy and John together.

XXOOXX

"Albus put down the balloons!" Ginny waddled her way into the kitchen where she saw Hermione setting out food for the party.

"I swear that boy gets into everything" Ginny sighed and plopped down into a chair, Hermione laughed and patted her friend on the back

"Just wait until he gets into Hogwarts" Hermione laughed again and walked out of the kitchen into the living room to see the decorations.

"George you did a wonderful job!" Hermione walked over to George and embraced him with a hug. The living room was covered with streamers and balloons and charmed birds that soared through the sky, formally the ceiling but was not covered in sunshine and fluffy white clouds.

"Hey we helped!" Ron said as he stuffed a biscuit into his mouth.

"Yes I see you decorated my couch with crumbs, thank you Ronald" He laughed and Hermione bent down to brush off Ron's bread crumbs.

"So Mione who is coming today" Harry asked as he sat down in an armchair with a butterbeer in his hand.

"Well you, Ron invited his girlfriend, George, Ginny, and Albus obviously. Luna, Neville, and Zenon, Lucy and her little sister. Oh and Draco and Blaise." Hermione looked down at her hands when she rushed the last two names out of her mouth. She knew that Harry probably would not have a problem with Blaise but Ron was a different story.

"What? You invited who!" Ron's mouth was wide open and Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Honestly Ronald shut your mouth. I invited Draco and Blaise. Blaise and Luna are good friends, and Draco is um well he is also a friend" Merlin knew that she wanted Draco to be more than a friend but who would want to walk into her life, it was a little messed up.

"Wha…wha..but why?" He could not think straight and everyone in the room was hushed. Then Ginny walked in and stomped her foot.

"_Okay enough! I have just as much reason to hate those two blokes as you all do but grow up already! If Hermione and Luna can befriend them then bloody hell so can we! AND YOU RONALD, if you become a jealous, annoying, rude twat at Sophia's second birthday party I will hex you so much you will have a beard when you come through!_" Ginny was jabbing her index finger into Ron's chest, Ron swallowed hard and lightly pushed her finger away

"Okay yea I understand, Geeze Gin these hormones are driving you mad" He backed away slowly and inched over to Harry.

"Um Thank you Ginny, I guess I should go get Sophia ready" And with that Hermione practically ran to Sophia's room and out of the sibling war zone.

XXOOXX

"Mate, you need to calm down" Blaise looked at the fighting Malfoy that stood by his side.

"What? No Im fine" Draco knew that this would not convince Blaise who responded with a smirk.

"Seriously though Luna said that Hermione was excited that you agreed to come today so no getting scared and running off" Blaise jabbed at Draco's chest and then knocked on the door of Hermione's flat. Draco hatted to admit it but just the thought of being in the same area as Ron and Harry kind of made him uneasy. He knew that they would do their very best from letting the likes of Draco anywhere near their precious Hermione Granger. Before he could even give apperating away a second chance the door swung open.

"Oh Mr. Zabine, Mr. Malfoy! Welcome come in come in" Both men were taken aback by the rather round Ginny Potter standing at the door playing the role of gracious host

"Thank you Mrs. Potter" Blaise recovered from his shock quicker than Draco, he always was the suck up.

"Oh please it is Ginny, all that formality crap makes me sick" She waved her hand to them ushering them in further towards the others

"Then you would have no problem calling me Blaise would you" Blaise flashed her one of his "knickers dropping" smiles and Draco almost through up in his mouth

"Of course no problem at all" She turned to Draco "What about you Draco?"

"my first name will do just fine" Draco smiled at her and she patted his arm

"Thank you for coming today, both of you I know Hermione will be pleased" Ginny said as she walked them into the living room. Draco thought the room looked like a little girls dream exploded coving the walls in everything pink and fluffy.

"Oh Blaise! How wonderful you're here!" Luna said walking over to him and giving him a hug

"Good afternoon Luna" Blaise gave her a smile and she turned to Draco

"Hello Draco" She said in a wispy voice that made Draco want to hit her with a book

"Hello Luna, how are you and Neville?"

"Oh we are splendid, I believe you met Zenon correct?" Luna asked

"Yes, wonderful daughter you have" Zenon that's her name ah okay he needs to remember that

"She is sparkly isn't she" Draco had no idea how to respond so he just smiled.

"Blaise! Draco! You both came oh that's wonderful!" He was saved by Hermione's upbeat voice Draco turned to see her walking towards them

"Hello there Granger! You are looking wonderful" Blaise that cheeky bastard thought Draco.

"Oh Blaise you are just as bad as Draco, please call me Hermione!" She smiled and turned to Draco

"Hello Hermione" Was all Draco said, but the way he said it meant much more. There was a certain emotion behind his voice that gave her Goosebumps

"Draco, so nice of you to join us" She was not sure if she should hug him or not, Merlin knew she wanted too but she refrained as she heard Harry's voice behind her


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mione do you have any more balloons? Albus found that he liked hugging them until they popped" Harry lightly grasped her elbow and gave her a guilty smile

"Oh of course Harry they are in the pantry, just charm them so he cannot pop anymore" Hermione replied then she turned to Draco and Blaise, Harry followed her line of sight and instantly stood straighter

"Blaise good to see you again" He held out his hand and Blaise shook it

"Like wise Potter" Harry turned to Draco and both of them seemed a little uncomfortable

"Potter" Was all that Draco said but in a friendly voice so it was better than normal

"Hello Malfoy, I trust you are doing well" Hermione patted Harry on the arm for being so nice, she was proud of how grown up he was acting

"I am, and you?" Draco just wanted this blasted conversation to be over with.

"Just fine, um nice seeing you both" Potter could not have ran from the situation any faster than he did, Hermione just sighed and ushered both of the men further into the room.

The level of awkwardness did not decline as they walked into the room. Hermione knew that Ron would not approach Blaise and Draco so she just left him to wallow in the corner waiting for his girlfriend. George was surprisingly inviting, he even seemed to keep up conversation with Draco as Blaise sat down to chat with Luna and Neville. Within the next hour Lucy and her sister Marie came to join the party. Marie was a spitting image of her older sister. She was thirteen and almost as tall as Lucy, longer brown hair but the same golden eyes and bright white smile. Lucy had managed to usher Marie off to Hogwarts for schooling. Marie seemed to enjoy it a lot; she got sorted into Ravenclaw, a smart girl indeed. Hermione had a soft spot for the girl, she often sent her books when she was in school, and Marie had a strong love for reading much to Lucy and Hermione's delight.

"Im just going to put on some tea" Hermione said standing from her spot at the table with Sophia in tow.

"Would you like some help?" Draco started to stand and Hermione smiled at him and walked with him towards the kitchen leaving Ginny with a knowing smile on her face that seemed to match Blaise's smirk.

XXOOXX

"Here, Draco would you mind holding Soph?" Hermione went to hand Draco the young girl in a sparkly pink tutu dress thing.

"Um Im not sure.." Draco was hesitant, he never held a baby before Hermione smiled and moved closer to him

"Oh here, it's easy just place her on your hip like this, put your arm around her…there perfect" Hermione stepped back to look at them she could not help but smile. Draco looked very out of place holding Sophia but she was laughing and smiling playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Aw she likes you!" Hermione clapped her hands together

"Come on Granger, all the ladies love me!" Draco smirked at her and she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Unnoticed by the two smiling people standing in the kitchen Ginny was in the door way smiling as well. She snapped a picture of the three of them

"Its about bloody time" She mumbled to herself before she turned around.

XXOOXX

"I had a wonderful time this weekend Hermione!" Lucy was helping Hermione restack some books Monday morning.

"Im glad Lucy! It was wonderful to have you and Marie there, she has grown so much since I last saw her" Hermione stepped down from the ladder and picked up a box of potions.

"I know she is like a dang weed, she really does enjoy seeing you Hermione, I can't thank you enough for being there for both of us." Lucy stopped walking and looked up at Hermione. Lucy could never express the amount of love that she had for Hermione, She was so lost after the death of her parents and Hermione helped her. She even talked to the professors at Hogwarts and got them to allow Marie late entrance into the school.

"Lucy, you guys saved me as much as I have saved you, I love you both so much, now lets get back to work before we both start crying!" Hermione hugged Lucy and started to unpack the potions. The bell at the door rang and Lucy looked up to a pleasant surprise.

"John!" Hermione said with surprise in her voice, she walked around the counter to greet him.

"Hello Hermione! How are you doing this morning" He smiled at her

"I am just fine, how can I help you?"

"Well one of my nephews is turning 11 soon and he is very interested in all things Healer related, and I remembered you owned a store and I thought you could help me. Oh And Draco sent this for you" He handed over a sheet of paper to Hermione; she nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh thank you, um I will take care of this in my office, meanwhile John I am sure Lucy would be more than happy to help you" She turned to Lucy whose eyes were wide open

"Lucy could you help John find one of our finest books please" Hermione saw the glint of lust in Lucy's eyes

"Oh yes, of course, follow me John" She smiled at him and started walking into the isles

"my pleasure" John mumbled with a smile on his face

As Lucy led John towards a row of books for young readers she could hardly breathe. John was tall and had nice broad shoulders, and this beautiful hair that was brownish but had hints of blonde if the sun caught it just right. It was a little messy coming just past his ears; dark brown eyes contrasted his rather light complexion. And the best part of all, his hands; big and strong just how she liked them.

As Lucy was pondering where exactly he could be placing his hands John was having trouble tearing his eyes off of her. He had never seen such beautiful golden eyes, like honey. He was always the kind of guy to go for long blonde hair but Lucy's short darker hair was evoking a whole new emotion.

"Well here we go" John snapped back to reality when Lucy stopped walking and pointed to a self of brightly colored books.

"Oh, thanks for the help" He picked up the first book grazed his eyes over it and then smiled at Lucy

"I will take this one" He stated

"Really? You just picked on that quick?" Lucy seemed shocked it usually took her a good 15 minute debate on which book to read.

"yeah he is not picky" John smiled and Lucy nearly jumped him right there in the isle that was flooded with sunlight from a skylight.

"Oh, okay well then that was easy!" Lucy took the book and started walking to the front of the store, once John paid for the book they both stood there for a little just trying to prolong their interaction

"Um well if you want I can wrap the book up for you" Lucy was fidgeting with the parchment that was sitting on the counter.

"Oh yes that would be great!" John looked up at Lucy and smiled.

"Okay John can you give these to Draco?" Hermione walked out of the back office and looked up to see Lucy handing a neatly wrapped book to John, his hand lingering on hers as he thanked her once again. Hearing Hermione's voice they both looked at her and started to blush.

"What? Oh yes it's no problem at all" John stammered as he took the roll of parchment from Hermione smiling at both of the women and making his exit. Hermione turned to Lucy who was still in a daze.

"What was that about?" She said a smile hinting at her lips.

"Oh nothing, just the realization that John is COMPLETELY AND UTERLY THE MOST PERFECT WIZARD FOR ME!" Lucy stuck her arms out at her sides and started spinning in circles smiling at the ceiling Hermione started laughing happy that her friend finally found someone.

XXOOXX

Hermione was on her way to pick up Sophia, she was walking down the street with somewhat of a kick in her step. She thought to herself how finally things were looking up. Her store was doing very well, her friends all seemed to be content at the least, and Sophia was growing up so fast, saying her first words now. People tried to tell her that if Sophia is two she should be talking more but Hermione just shakes her head and says "All in good time". And Draco was nice….Draco, he was well more than nice. Let's face it Hermione was falling hard for the one wizard she promised herself she would stay away from.

She walked into the daycare for young children of witches and wizards and walked over to the front desk to sign Sophia out.

"Oh Hermione!" Said the witch sitting at the counter

"Hello Rose, how are you?" Hermione was scratching down her name on the sheet

"Just a heads up a man came in just a few moments ago, asked to see Sophia"

"What who was it? Is he here?" Hermione did not even wait for an answer she rushed through the doors towards the room for one to two year olds. She flung the door open and her eyes landing on a nicely maintained head of hair, blonde hair. 

"Malfoy you prat!" Hermione stormed over and slapped him upside the head

"Merlin Hermione there are little ears in the room" Draco chuckled and pointed to a giggling Sophia on his lap, holding a book.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to hold back a smile at the sight of Sophia bouncing up and down on Draco's knee while chewing on the edge of a book.

"Well I had a question for you, I noticed the time figured I would meet you here" He shrugged and pulled the book out to the toddler's mouth

"Books are not for chewing Sophia, ask your mommy she reads enough of them" Draco smiled and earned himself a swat on the arm

"Hey!" Hermione tried not to let the laughter pass her lips.

"Oh um they had stuff for you at the desk place" Draco said pointing to the witch that was watching them through the glass window.

"Oh um okay I will be right back" Hermione started to walk out of the room when she turned and watched Draco with Sophia.

"Soph what is this?" Draco asked

"dwaggie!" Sophia exclaimed clapping her hands and smiling at Draco as if she were asking if she was correct.

"Good job sunshine! That's a Dog" Draco rubbed her back and turned the page, Hermione smiled it was odd to see Sophia acting so comfortable with Draco she was not even like this for George just Harry and Ron. And she would have to ask Draco about the nickname later.

"You have papers for me?" Hermione asked the witch that she just saw

"Ah yes here you go Hermione, by the way nice pick of a wizard over there, I have never seen a man with such happiness in his smile, with a drooling snotty nosed toddler that is" The witch laughed at her statement and Hermione smiled

"thank you" She handed the papers back "Have a good day" Hermione nodded at the lady and then went back to Draco and her daughter.

XXOOXX

"You really don't have to do this" Hermione said looking at Draco who looked a tad foolish. He was hunched over his arms extended to hold the hands of Sophia who was have a blast standing with her right foot on Draco's and her left foot on his other. Kind of how a father might dance with his daughter standing on his feet. She smiled at the thought

"Its alright Hermione, I was never around kids, so this is fun for me" He looked up at her through his wispy blonde hair and smiled she sighed

"Oh alright, the least I can do is cook you dinner, I mean for helping with Sophia and everything." Secretly she was pleading on the inside that he would say yes.

"That seems reasonable enough, don't you think so Soph?" He looked down at Sophia she squealed and yelled "Dwinner dwinner!" Draco scooped Sophia up in his arms her chocolate curls bouncing around her face

"Well then it is settled" Hermione said brushing the hair out of her daughters face.

XXOOXX

Draco was stopped in front of Hermione's fire place looking at the pictures muggle and wizard that were placed in glass and silver frames. His eyes brushed past pictures of her parents, he noticed she does not mention them at all. Next were pictures of her friends, some with her and Potter and Weasley, one with Krum and his wife when she was pregnant. His eyes stopped on one with her and Ginny sitting on a blanket on the grass, her hair blowing in the wind, and Albus running up to Hermione and handing her flowers he picked.

"How old is Albus" He asked Hermione as she walked in with Sophia on her hip.

"He is five now, incredibly smart for his age too" She placed Sophia in a play pen and walked up next to Draco, she smiled when she saw the picture he was looking at.

"Wait five? We only graduated five years ago, and Ginny is a year younger right?"

"Yes, She and Harry discovered she was pregnant before her last year in Hogwarts, she got a special parting, she finished her studies at home, officially graduating while raising Albus." Hermione smiled, it was difficult for Ginny but she had a lot of help so she made it through with all of the grace she was born with.

"Wow, always knew she was stronger than Potter" Draco chuckled and Hermione elbowed him

"Hey! Potter..I mean Harry is a lot stronger than he lets show" Hermione said with an air of smugness in her voice.

"Ha, yea sure" Draco scoffed and walked over to Sophia and picking her up, she dropped her toy to play with his tie.

"What do you thing Sunshine? Is Potter strong?" He poked her on her nose and she gurgled

"Ponner!" She squealed with delight

"Ha! Will you look at that she takes after me" Draco said laughing as Hermione walked over and poked him in the shoulder

"You. Will. Not. Teach. My. Daughter. To. Call. Her. Uncle. Potter." She said emphasizing every word with a poke.

"Gee sorry Mother" He drawled rolling his eyes

XXOOXX

"This is bloody delicious Hermione. Where did you learn to cook?" Draco was enjoying his chicken parmesan with pasta and garlic bread.

"Well, a couple of years back after me and Ron had a row, I took off. I needed time and space, I have always wanted to see Italy. So I went there, I knew a girl who was from this small town right on the coast, her family took me in. Her Nonna, her grandmother, spent the nights teaching me to cook she always said _Il cibo è il cuore della casa_. The food is the heart of the home." She took a deep breath and a sip of her tea "I loved it there, so warm. There was never a night that family was not swarming the house; they never needed an excuse to have a party. They said we are alive that is reason enough." Draco smiled at her; Hermione's eyes were dancing with good memories.

"Wow, sounds wonderful. If you don't mind me asking"

"I have a feeling you are going to ask anyway" She said rolling her eyes

"of course! What was your fight about?" Draco watched as Hermione set her glass down and handed a small piece of bread to Sophia who had sauce spread all over her mouth.

"Well, he was trying to convince me to stay in the ministry. He did not thing I could run a store all by myself, I told him that he was daft if he thinks that I would stay just because he said so. It was all so silly looking at it now, but I have been told my whole life what I was. Hermione you are a witch, Hermione you are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione you are a teacher's pet, Hermione you are a war hero. I got so sick of people trying to tell me who I was, and what I was going to do with my life. So one day I followed my heart and it took me to where I am now. "She stopped and smiled slightly at Draco who placed his hand over hers on the table, her skin tingling from the contact.

"Hermione, if anyone could do anything by themselves, it would be you. You have done rather well for yourself from what I can see." Draco held her gaze for a couple of moments then he pulled his hand away slowly. Hermione missed the tingle

"Yes well that is the past now, so no use worrying about it" Hermione stood to start cleaning off Sophia's face. Hermione moved her daughter over to her play area but the second Sophia's feet touched to blankets she started screaming.

"Here, Hermione let me hold her for you" Draco walked over and picked Sophia up, she stopped screaming and Hermione gave him a weird glance

"What?" He asked slightly bouncing to soothe the upset two year old.

"Nothing it's just, well, she doesn't do that for anyone. Not even Ron and he was always her favorite." She just shook her head and went to clear the table.

"I have a gift Hermione, why don't you just charm those to clean themselves?" Draco asked walking her to the kitchen.

"I don't know really, I don't use that much magic around here" She shrugged and placed the dishes in the sink.

XXOOXX

After Hermione finally got Sophia to bed she offered Draco some of her best muggle wine. Before they knew it they were both sitting on the floor in front of the fire place with an empty bottle of wine and toys at their feet.

"He would never listen! I mean really he was such a bloody prat some days!"

"Well it is Weasley what do you expect!" Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione and she laughed

"Oh stop, he is a wonderful uncle to Sophia, that's all that matters" Hermione nodded her head in a matter of fact manner Draco gave her a long glance.

"Was there a time when Ron was, well not her uncle?" He was not sure how to phrase it and the wine was making it difficult for him to find the correct words.

"Oh" Hermione looked down at her lap, Draco instantly noticed his mistake

"You know what, no don't tell me, it is not my business" He looked away into the fire that was crackling softly into the night

"I always thought we could make good parents" Hermione started Draco kept his eyes trained on the flames

" We never got around to settling down, always a reason to leave I guess" She scoffed lightly but continued

"He knew how much I loved that girl, sure he was never really on good terms with Krum but I made sure that Ron understood that Viktor was indeed a best friend. When I got Sophia, it was not even a month after the tragedy when Ron asked when I was sending her to her grandparents. I guess I never really explained to him that they did not want her, but I did. At that point I guess I needed her, she was made from my best friend and in a way it is like having him around." She paused to wipe a small tear from falling across her face, Draco patted her hand and she gave him a soft smile, took a deep breath and continued.

"When I said that I was Sophia's mother now, he kind of lost it. Started yelling so loudly that Merlin himself could probably hear, acting like such a tosser. I would not budge, told him that if I were to pick between them that I would pick Sophia over him for the rest of my life. Looking back now it is a little harsh but I love her so much. I told him to get out, and he left. That was the end of anything we had for a relationship, after sometime he apologized and we moved on."

"and now he is her uncle?" Draco asked slowly just to fill in the empty space

"Yes, Harry and Ron both helped me so much. Since Harry had a son he knew some of the ins and outs so it was helpful" She turned her head and smiled at Draco, a slightly sad smile but a smile at that. Draco could not will himself to sit still; his hand came up to lightly cut her cheek, her eyes stayed focused on his.

"You are a wonderful mother Hermione, never doubt that. Sophia will never be short on love" Draco whispered to her, her eyes closing and her hand coming up to place on top of his. In that moment Draco felt like he was on the outside looking in. He watched as he leaned forward slowly, as Hermione's eyes fluttered open soon enough for Draco to place a small kiss on her lips.

Heaven, that's what muggles call it. So this is what they are talking about. For the short moment where they were connected Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat, Draco's soft but soothing lips on hers passing warmth and comfort through her veins. So this is heaven she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"And then what" John was sitting on the edge of his chair staring at Draco who was pacing in front of the fire place.

"And then I left" Draco answered simply

"You what! You just left!" Blaise stood up and punched Draco in the arm who returned the hit just as hard.

"yes! After a few minutes I said it was getting late and I should return to my flat. Kissed her goodnight and left" Draco knew how strange he most likely sounded but that was the truth. For some reason he did not want to push the boundaries with Hermione, she was already far too important.

XXOOXX

"It was lovely they way he acted with Sophia" Hermione was smiling to herself. She always wanted Sophia to have strong father figures around her, Harry, Ron and George would protect her to no end and for that she was grateful. It shocked her when Draco was so good with Sophia, changed man or not Hermione never pegged him as a paternal type.

"Don't get me wrong hunny that is wonderful but how was he with you?" Ginny was rubbing her belly that looked ready to explode at any given time.

"He was um very kind" Hermione had to choose her words carefully

"How was the snogging?" Lucy piped up from behind Ginny. The only thing that calmed Ginny down when having a hormonal rush was having her hair played with so Lucy was brushing the long solar red locks.

"It was well, oh merlin it was wonderful!" She knew that she could not lie to her two best girlfriends, which would just not fly

"I knew it!" Ginny all but screamed

XXOOXX

Hermione was sitting at the counter at _Healing Glow_ flipping though some orders that came in that day, Lucy was off storing some new books and humming to herself. Thursdays were always the worst days; it is the day before the day before the weekend. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when a customer walked into the store.

"Hello Sir, can I help you find anything today" She flashed him a pleasant smile. This man he looked familiar, she could not place him but she remembered his eyes. Green like Harry's but almost cold, and distant.

"Oh no thank you, I am just going to have a quick look around." The man gave her a bright smile and walked over to a stack of books and Hermione was left to stare at his short brown hair trying so desperately to place him in her mind.

"I think I will take this book" The man said while turning around to face the still perplexed Hermione

"Oh, yes, okay, that will be um 5 galloons" She took his money and placed his book in a bag. She was about to ask him his name when he spoke up

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable but you look awfully familiar to me" He said with a lop sided grin.

"Do I? Well what I mean is you look familiar also! I'm Hermione if that helps" She stuck out her hand and he grasped it, then it looked as if realization dawned on his face.

"Hermione! Its Joe! Natalie's older brother!" He was smiling largely now and her grin started to grow also

"Oh merlin Joe! How is Natty? And the family I hope they are well" She leaned against the counter and he did the same resting his elbows on the corner.

"they are well, old Natty is engaged now, a fellow named Bick. Odd name if you ask me!"

"Oh wow, I cannot believe she will be getting married! Would you please send her my best wishes?"

"Of course Hermione" He gave her a knee weakening smile and she found herself blushing.

"Um yes so how are you doing, not still with that horrid girl are you?" Hermione remembered Joe's old girlfriend, she did not know of the magical abilities and one night after reading a story about a witch she laughed and called it juvenile. No one liked her much.

"Ah of course not, did not last long after you left actually, I told her she was too boring" He started laughing and Hermione found herself laughing also

"Oh you didn't!"

"I did! She was dreadful. But anyways I have just moved here from Canada actually, work keeps me moving"

"Wow Canada, went there once beautiful place. Where do you work?"

"I work for a company that promotes the magical countries alliances with one another."

"Impressive"

Draco decided he wanted to stop by Hermione's store before he went home. Was it out of the way yes, but he could not explain the pulling feeling he felt about her. Every day all day he feels like part of his mind and heart is being pulled towards her. He feels the need just to be near her, just to see her makes him at ease. Never before in his life has he ever felt this way. Draco thought back on something that his mother told him after a nasty break up. "_if you are not scared, then it is not love" _ it took him a couple of years to understand. Love is all about risks, hell it is a risk and if you are completely 100 percent calm then it is not love, it is settling. When Draco thought about Hermione part of him felt like he could just close his eyes and drift off. The other part of him was terrified of messing it up, losing her, hurting her.

As Draco was walking by the shop he looked in the window to glance at Hermione, laughing and touching another man. Draco quickly ducked out of sight; Hermione was smiling at this man, touching his hand. There was a poison that was running through Draco's veins turning his vision dark. Part of his heart felt like it was just ripped out, the other part wanted to cut apart that man that dared look at Hermione.

He was so angry with her, with that man, with himself. He needed to leave, he quickly walked across the street, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets and ducking his head low.

Hermione turned her head towards the window just to catch a glimpse of some familiar blonde hair.

"Weird" She said under her breath, if that was Draco why did he not stop in to say hello. He has not spoken to her since the kiss, did he regret it. Her heart stopped at the thought. She did not understand but a part of her felt like it was in his hands, totally under his control. _And that terrified her_.

XXOOXX

"You don't understand mother she was touching his hand!" Draco raked a shaky hand through his hair and was pacing before his mother.

"Sit down child you are giving me a headache" Narcissa said while sipping her tea, Draco's tea was long cold on the table.

"I am sorry mother but, why would she kiss me then throw herself at other men" Draco stopped pacing and placed his hands on the back of the chair. He looked at his mother and she was smiling.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing Draco, you just have never thrown such a tizzy over any other witch before" She smiled into her tea and Draco shook his head.

"Well my efforts are wasted" Draco was angry, not at anyone in particular just angry

"Oh what efforts! So you kissed her big deal, did you contact her afterwards? Did you make your intentions clear?"

"I kissed her! Shouldn't my intentions be clear enough?" He crumpled down into the seat with the grace only a pissed off Malfoy could pull off.

"Of course not! A lady needs to hear the words right out of your mouth. As far as you are considered she is a single witch." Narcissa just aired the very thought that Draco could not pass on his lips.

"This is so bloody infuriating" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Language Draco" His mother smiled at him and looked off into the gardens. Her son was far from stupid but sometimes she wanted to smack him with a romance novel, give him some knowledge on that.

XXOOXX

"Coming!" Hermione shouted at her door. She was just cleaning Sophia up from lunch when her wards sent her a message that someone was there. She walked over to the door and opened it to a tall smirking blonde

"I don't remember knocking Granger how did you know I was here?" Draco was smirking because he knew that at home she liked to do as many things the muggle way as possible.

"Magic isn't completely useless Malfoy" She said smacking on a smirk that danced with playfulness she moved aside and signaled for him to enter.

"So what brings you here, I know for a fact I do not live near you so none of this I was in the area bull" She walked past him into the kitchen where Sophia was playing with a large bulky puzzle.

"Ah but I was in the area, visiting my mother actually. Hello Sophia!" Draco practically sang, he knelt down by Sophia and poked her nose to which she laughed.

"Dwaco! Momma Dwaco here!" Sophia squealed as she launched her two year old body into the open arms of Draco, All but choking him with her little arms.

"Yes I see that, why don't you ask him why he is here?" Hermione smiled at Sophia who pulled away from Draco and put on a face that mirrored Hermione when she could not figure something she just read out.

"Why you here Dwaco?" Draco laughed and stood up with Sophia firmly in his arms.

"Do I need a reason to come visit you Sophia" He asked Sophia, she turned her head and looked at her mother then back to Draco

"Yes" She said in a very firm voice for a two year old that is.

"Ha, Hermione she is just like you. Always needs a reason to do something"

"I do not always need a reason; I just like them as much as possible." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, and quite frankly she wanted to know why the bloody hell Draco Malfoy was standing in her kitchen…again.

"Well my reason was to see if two beautiful ladies would like to accompany me to the park. It is such a nice day" Draco said turning Sophia to the bright rare sunshine outside the window.

"Momma please! I wanna go park!" Sophia shimmied down out of Draco's arms and ran over to Hermione and hugged her legs looking up at her mother with large puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, it will be good for you to get some sun" She patted her daughters head and held out her hand.

"Accio sweater!" She said and a small purple sweater came flying out of Sophia's room into Hermione's hands. Draco smirked.

"What, I am a witch remember" Hermione said shrugging when Draco smirked

"Oh believe me I remember, I was beginning to wonder if you remembered that" Hermione shot him a glare and he laughed, opening the door for Hermione and Sophia to make their way out.

Draco, Hermione, and a very excited Sophia made their way down the streets in Wizard London to a small wizarding park. Draco remembered his mother would take him here sometimes when his father was away. They had all of the same things as a muggle park but with a dash of magic. Swing sets that expanded so there was always an empty swing. Sand boxes where the sand changed colors and stayed in the box much to the parents delight. Also Slides that twisted and turned different ways for each child. And Draco's childhood favorite, mini brooms that flew around on a set track. When they arrived Sophia was entranced with the sand so Hermione and Draco sat on the bench that was closest to the sand box and watched as Sophia interacted with the other toddlers who were clapping every time the sand would change.

"This is a lovely park, I always see it but I never thought to take Sophia here" Hermione was smiling at her daughter unknowing of Draco who was smiling at her.

"Yea, it was always my favorite growing up" Draco replied with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"You came to parks?" Hermione turned her head and her eyebrows shot up Draco chuckled at her surprise

"Yes Hermione don't be too surprised, I wasn't always a cold ferret. I did play when I was young" He looked at Hermione who was blushing

"No, no I just meant that you father never seemed like the type…" She didn't get to finish for Draco interrupted her

"My father was never really a father at all, my mother took me here"

"Oh well that is lovely" Hermione gave him a small smile to which he returned.

"So uh, how are things at the store" Draco asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence

"Great actually, a lot of new orders so I am kept busy" She flashed him a smile not knowing that he was trying to hint at something else.

"Good, I um I well walked by the store today" Draco approached the topic carefully knowing all too well how painful Hermione's anger was.

"Oh I thought I saw you!" She turned to him and her smile faded only a little bit but enough for Draco to take notice

"Why didn't you stop in to say hello?" She was confused he could tell

"Well I was but I saw you talking to the man" The end of his statement was dripping with hatred

"And I was on my way to my mother's" He quickly recovered.

_Man? What man OH Joe! _ Hermione thought, wait was he jealous of Joe?

"You must mean Joe, yes he is an old friend" She finished her sentence with a smile Draco smiled

"Oh a friend, you too just looked um comfortable" Draco did not like where this was headed he was getting angry quickly.

"Well that's cause we were comfortable" Hermione stated as if she were saying that the sky is blue

_Bloody fucking hell_ Draco thought

"Draco, he is a friend, remember when I told you about Italy the family I stayed with?" She asked placing a hand on his forearm

"Yes I remember" Draco felt like something lit his arm on fire but he could not move away.

"Well he was part of the family, my friend's older brother actually. He is great really you would like him" Hermione removed her arm and went to pick up Sophia

"I would like to bloody ring his neck that's what I would like" Draco mumbled as he stood up from the bench about to catch a running Sophia in his arms.

XXOOXX

"She stayed with him, in the same house, doing Merlin knows what! Then he just shows up looking all bloody Italian and she swoons over his arse" Draco took a large gulp of fire whisky and turned to his mate John who turned to light Blaise's cigarette

"Hey watch it I'm Italian!" He took another drag then turned to Draco "Wait who are we talking about?" Blaise just entered the conversation between John and Draco a moment ago.

"The Italian hunk that is giving Draco a run for his money with Hermione" John filled Blaise up. Blaise's head shot up quickly

"What was his name" He asked Draco quickly

"Joe" Draco answered with a sneer

"Fuckin arse" Blaise mumbled that is what called Draco and John's attention

"Do you know the guy Blaise?" John asked

"Well uh..." Blaise was unsure of what to say he was swaying from foot to foot. Draco stood up and locked eyes with is best mate.

"Spit it out Blaise!" Draco demanded with fire in his voice

"Yes I know him okay!" He took a long drag and sat down

"How?" John asked sitting forward in his seat

"Well I actually ran into Hermione in Italy…"

John and Draco sat there and listened to Blaise while he filled them in on the run in between himself and Hermione. Apparently they ran into each other at a market, Hermione asked him back to meet the family she was staying with. He hesitantly told them about the large amount of wine that Hermione and he drank.

"And well" Blaise was starting to look like he wanted to vomit

"_And what Blaise_" Draco was not enjoying this conversation

"Ishaggedher" He finished quickly not making eye contact with Draco

"What did you say?"

"I SHAGGED HERMIONE OKAY THERE NOW YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT I DID" Blaise yelled. He braced himself to Draco's rage.

"Uh Draco breath mate" John said to his friend who was sitting deathly still staring daggers into Blaise's heart.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER! YOU SLEPT WITH HERMIONE GRANGER AND DID NOT FEEL THE NEED TO LET ME KNOW EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS TO PERSUE HER!" Draco knocked over the table, no he really actually threw the table and flew up to Blaise

"Listen Draco calm down we were both piss drunk, and completely mental! It did not mean anything! I can hardly remember it!" Blaise did his best to calm Draco down but was not making much head way.

Draco could not believe it, his best mate slept with the one woman he could never have, and did not even tell him. Hermione did not tell him either. What the hell was going on? Draco felt so torn inside torn between ripping Blaise apart and crying. Crying! Draco never cries but it feels like Hermione someone who always seemed so pure to him, was being pulled away. He needed to leave he needed air.

"Accio broom!" Draco's broom came flying in his hand with a satisfying smack and he took off barely registering the shouts behind him. Fuck them all, he thought, fuck them all.

He had been flying for over an hour, it started raining, he was cold and drenched but he didn't care. He did not really know where he was going until he landed on the balcony of none other than Hermione Granger's flat just as she walked by the window. She jumped when she saw him but then smiled and rushed over to open the door.

"Merlin Draco what are you doing here! It is almost midnight and you are soaked!" She was too busy fussing over how sick he would be to notice the stone cold face of a gargoyle looking at her.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione went to pull him inside he hardly budged.

"Did you sleep with him?" He said barely above a whisper she looked shocked and took a step back

"Draco, what are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and hugged herself, Draco was slightly scaring her now.

"Blaise! Hermione did you sleep with my best friend!" He almost yelled through the rain she looked up her eyes wide

"How, how did you know?" She forgot about that night, mostly because of the intense amount of alcohol in her system.

"He told me Hermione, I can't believe it, you shagged Blaise and neither of you told me!" Draco was beyond angry now he could not even move closer to her.

"Draco Im sorry but it was a long time ago! I didn't know you would care" She dropped her head again. She knew that they were not extremely close, or in a set relationship but she knew of his feelings and now she felt she betrayed him in some way.

"I don't know why I care" Draco said before mounting his broom and taking off back into the rain. Hermione quickly stepped out onto the balcony and screamed his name but it was too late he was in the sky with the thunder now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Friday morning; Hermione hardly got any sleep that night after Draco left. She was plagued with thoughts on the matter half of her brain was saying we are not dating so why the hell does he care, and the other part said if I found out he shagged Ginny I would be angry also.

"Good morning Hermione" Lucy sang when she walked through the door. She took one look at Hermione and straightened her back.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Lucy looked at the dark bags under Hermione's eyes and her wrinkled robes and she knew it was a problem.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong!" Hermione said as she placed Sophia in a play area. Sophia's school was closed today so Hermione took her to work.

"Yeah okay sure, merlin Hermione just spill!" Lucy stomped her foot and huffed, sometimes Hermione was just so stubborn.

"Fine, just because I am going mental" Hermione walked over to a plush arm chair and sat down. The store did not open for another hour so she had enough time.

" Okay do you remember me telling you about when I went to Italy?" Lucy nodded "Okay well That guy that I had a drunken night with, well he is Blaise." Hermione looked at Lucy through her lashes.

"Blaise, as in Draco's mate Blaise?" This time Hermione nodded slowly.

"well Draco found out last night, he was so angry with me" Hermione started rubbing her temples

"Merlin Hermione, this is bad. I thought you really liked Draco, and Sophia likes him also!" Lucy was trying to make connections.

"I do I do like him! And the thing with Blaise meant nothing; I was drunk he was drunk. It was so long ago!" She was so confused between feeling guilty and being angry.

"True. But still Draco probably feels so foolish. No worries he will get over it" Lucy stood up patted Hermione's arm and went to clean up the store.

_I'm not so sure_ Hermione thought. She looked over at Sophia who was playing with a doll completely unaware of everything going on.

XXOOXX

"Luna I think I messed up" Blaise was sitting down to lunch with Luna and Potter. Harry went to get something to drink when Blaise cracked.

"and how so Blaise, the wind seems to be in order" She gave him a wispy smile.

"Well um I kind of slept with Hermione" Even Luna blanched at that statement rendered her speechless.

"What! Blaise why would you do that!" She placed her cup of tea down when Potter walked over and sat down.

"Do what?" He asked looking between the two friends.

"Luna don't" Blaise gave her a warning glance but she was Luna so it did not matter

"Blaise slept with Hermione" Luna said

"WHAT!" Harry stood up and grabbed Blaise by the collar of his robes and shoved him backwards.

"Whoa! Potter calm down! It was years ago! We were both drunk I can hardly remember" Blaise was trying to get Harry to back off.

"Then why bring it up now?" Harry was still fuming but let his hands fall down at his sides, hands still clenched in fists.

"well because Draco found out last night and went bloody mental."

"poor Hermione" Luna said from the background.

"poor Hermione? I was thinking more poor Draco, I mean I shagged his love interest." Blaise was sitting back down so was Harry.

"You do know how angry Draco gets correct" Harry asked, Blaise just nodded so he continued

"Well knowing him he confronted her already, probably yelled made things worse by now" Harry shrugged and Blaise looked confused.

"Yeah but doesn't he have a right to be angry?" Blaise was trying to connect all of the dots.

"Well of course but making a scene and leaving her in a huff, is going to hurt Hermione. She does not let just anybody into her life, to meet and know Sophia" Luna said as understanding rolled through Blaise's eyes.

"Oh bloody hell I messed up" He slapped a hand on his head and slumped down in his chair.

"Better now than later I think" Luna sighed and sipped her tea.

XXOOXX

"Mr. Malfoy you have a visitor" A stout lady said as she popped her head through the large wooden doors of Draco's office.

"Im busy, take a message" He mumbled without looking up.

"Too bad Im coming in" Harry Potter said as he pushed through the doors.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco stood up and crossed his arms, the last thing he needs it's the Golden Boy here to rub it in his face.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I am here" Draco just gave him a glare and turned around to pour himself a drink. Harry continued.

"Listen I know that you don't like me at all" Draco snorted "And I am definitely not in your fan club but this is about Hermione" Draco snorted again

"Blaise knows all about her" He said filled with spite

"Okay enough Malfoy, I know it hurts your ego to find out someone got to her before you did but you need to realized that she did a lot for you before you go messing it up" Harry was angry now and Draco just laughed.

"A lot how has she done a lot for me?"

"Sophia you prat! It took 3 weeks for her just to let me hold Sophia! She never lets anyone in especially a guy, she let you in Malfoy she let you get close to Sophia. That was her way of letting you get close to her. I have no bloody clue why but she did, she likes you Malfoy and you are holding her past against her when she never held your _very colorful_ past against you. " Draco didn't move, mostly because he knew potter was right.

"Fuck Malfoy I never cared what you did, but she is my sister, Sophia is my niece. You better make this right before she closes off for good." And with that Harry Potter left Draco to himself.

"FUCK" Draco roared as he chucked his glass against the door. The cup shattering into millions of shining sharp pieces glittering the floor below him.

XXOOXX

The bell on top of the door rang when Hermione was in the back giving Sophia her lunch. Hermione turned around to face the haunted grey eyes that were in front of her. She stepped back in surprise

"Draco" She said sounding more like she was exhaling he stuck his hands in his pockets and lowered his head.

"Dwaco!" Sophia cried going to jump off her chair. Draco gave her a sad smile and Hermione turned around to face her daughter.

"Soph you stay here and finish your lunch okay I am going to talk to Draco. " Sophia nodded and Hermione waved her wand casting a blanket of silence over her and Draco.

"Hermione…" Draco started but Hermione cut him off.

"Draco listen, I am sorry. I am not sorry I slept with Blaise because I was drunk and frankly I can hardly remember it. But it was in the past, I was not friends with you then, so I was not doing it out of spite. But I am sorry you found out that way. The moment I realized how much I liked you I should have let you know but I didn't and for that I apologize. But please understand that Sophia likes you, she connected to you and it would kill her to lose you. Please don't punish her for my mistake. Im just sorry, Draco please try to understand." Hermione looked up at him tears lining her eyes edging closer and closer to falling. She crossed her arms and hugged herself.

"You like me?" He asked her, a small smile dancing on his face.

"….all of that and that's all you pick up? Unbelievable" She huffed

"Hermione, as much as I loved hearing you rant, I came over here to apologize for overreacting. I just went a little mental because I guess I like you also, a lot actually" Completely ignoring his ego he looked up at her shyly as she slowly met his eyes.

"You do?" She asked him, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Yeah, well I like both of you" He laughed a little motioning to the little girl making a mess with her pudding. Hermione smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck bringing him in for a tight hug.

Hermione gave him a bright smile and he returned it, she turned and took the silencing spell off of them and Sophia came running up to Draco's legs looking up at him.

"You mad at me Dwaco?" She asked bright curious eyes looking up at him.

"Of course not sunshine, I could never be mad at you" Draco bent down and gathered the little girl in his arms. She smiled and kissed his nose. Draco started to blush.

_Blushing? Oh my goodness I can hardly believe this Draco Malfoy is blushing!_ Hermione was beside herself with happiness as she watched her daughter play with Draco's hair.

"aw Soph look at Draco he is blushing" Hermione said as she poked his cheeks he gave her a glare

"You're loving this aren't you" He said towards Hermione's smiling face.

"Of course" She laughed.

XXOOXX

After his discussion with Hermione, Draco left to get back to work where lets face it he did not work at all. He sat at his desk with different probably important parchments littered all over, quill in hand but nothing to write. He and Hermione made plans for that evening to go get dinner so he could take her on a proper date. He was nervous; he had no idea why because he had taken plenty of witches out before with no problem at all. But once again Hermione was different, she was far too important.

"Okay what about this dress" Luna held up on of her dresses, it was purple with pink sequins scattered all across the top. Ginny and Hermione awkwardly smiled at each other.

"Um it's nice Luna but um" Hermione looked at Ginny for help

"um but Hermione's chest is far too big for that dress" Ginny said, Hermione blushed and Luna seemed to think about that response.

"Yes I suppose you are correct" much to Ginny and Hermione's delight Luna put the dress down.

"Okay do you know where he is taking you Hermione?" Ginny asked while she wobbled over to Hermione's closet.

"No he did not say where we were going" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at the amount of short tight dresses Ginny was pulling out of her closet.

"Somewhere fancy no doubt" Ginny said while gasping

"Oh Luna come look!" Luna rushed over to the closet and smiled

"Oh yes this could work" Luna took the long moss colored green dress out of the closet and shoved it into Hermione's hands.

"Really guys! The only reason it was back that far in the closet is because it is ugly" Hermione scrunched her nose up Luna and Ginny smiled

"Yes but not when we are done with it" Ginny put on her best smirk and Hermione draped the dress on her body.

Hermione spun in a slow circle with her hands outstretched closed eyes as Ginny and Luna muttered different charms and spells. She felt the dress shorten, tighten, and lighten up.

"Okay open up" Luna sang and Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at her reflection.

"Wow" Was all she could make out. Her ugly heave green dress was transformed into a light flowing off the shoulder dress that brought out all of her curves.

"You look to die for Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Hermione's dress had thick straps that laid just below her shoulders, the neckline dipped just low enough to show some cleavage. A tight belt clinched at her waist making her hips look full and curvy. The flowing skirt ended just above her knees, and Ginny whipped up a pair of small heels that were charmed to be as comfortable as possible.

"Thank you girls so much!" Hermione hugged her two best friends when Sophia walked into her room.

"Momma pwetty!" Sophia said while clapping her hands.

"Oh that's the door!" Ginny squealed and pushed Hermione out of the room wishing her luck and telling her not to come back until the mornings.

XXOOXX

When Hermione opened the door, Draco felt everything inside of him tighten. She looked bloody gorgeous, her hair pinned half back with light make up. And that dress merlin that dress was perfect, it brought out her honey almond eyes.

Draco decided upon walking towards where they were going to eat because it was an unusually clear night.

"Draco, where are we going" Hermione realized they were not walking towards any restaurants, she looked at him and he just smiled, a hidden secret in his gaze.

"To dinner of course" She rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

"Yes, obviously but where?" just as she asked him, he stopped and turned right in front of Hermione.

"Close your eyes?" He said with a smirk on his face

"Merlin no, never close your eyes for a Slytherin" She made a face of disgust and then laughed at his gaze.

"Just do it Granger I will jump you later" He rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine _Malfoy_ have it your way" She closed her eyes and felt him pull her hands guiding her to where they would eat.

"Okay open" Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

Before her eyes where dancing candles reflecting the stars in the sky, all around a small black cast iron table that had plates set upon it, and a single daisy. She looked around and recognized where they were.

"The park, why here?" She asked while he pulled her chair out for her.

"Well growing up when I wanted to get away ore whenever I could basically I came here. Everyone was so carefree and happy. It just holds good memories I guess." He looked up and found her with a smile pulling at her lips; her eyes seemed to be bursting with glee.

"Wow, Draco that's very thoughtful" She placed her hand softly on top of his and something felt like it pricked her with a needle, she pulled her hand back and he gave her a curious look. She just smiled and took a sip of wine.

_What was that?_ She wondered.

For the rest of the dinner they laughed over stories of work and their friends, devised a plan to lightly push John and Lucy together, and even their young days at Hogwarts.

"No really the edges of my hair were blue for a good 3 weeks!" Hermione could not contain her laughter at the shock on Draco's face.

"When was this! I missed it; I surly would have made fun of that!"

"Yes I am sure you would have, but it happened a week before Christmas break second year, before I went home. My parents were so angry with me…" She was laughing and smiling but towards the end of the sentence her laughter dulled and her smiled faded.

"tell me about them, about your parents?" Draco asked softly unsure on how to approach the subject.

"well I assume they were normal parents, dentists, loving, run of the mill stuff I guess" She looked down at the cloth napkin she was wrapping around in her hands.

"what happened?" Draco could tell that there was not all happiness behind this explanation. Hermione looked at him with apprehension swimming in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hermione they can't be worse than my Father can they?" He chuckled at his statement and Hermione gave him a small smile

"I guess not" She took a deep breath. "My parents loved and supported me all throughout Hogwarts, proud of my accomplishments, uneasy around magic but they accepted me no less. Even when I gave them their memories back from after the war, they were mad at first that I would put myself in harm's way but they were glad I was okay. I guess you could say the relationship from there on was strained at the least. They were not too happy when I decided upon living in the magical world and such. My parents are a tad old fashioned, they were already pushing marriage on me, saying that I could not wait forever. They always thought I would marry Ronald, start a family, blah blah blah. When Sophia came to me, I explained the situation to them, saying I was to raise Sophia as my own and they were to be her grandparents. They were a little cautious but commended me for doing the right thing, until, well until I told them that Ronald and I broke up. I tried to explain that he did not want Sophia and made me pick, and I picked her. They went mental, saying it was a mistake and I needed to get Ronald back, that a single mother was just a train wreck waiting to happen. We spent a few days without talking, I just needed space, and then they seemed to have cooled down, said they would accept it on one condition. That I would move out of the wizarding world. I told them it was absolutely out of the question, magic is a part of me I cannot just ignore it, and Sophia she is a witch I would never deprive her of her magic. I haven't spoken to them since, been almost a years' time now."

"Im sorry, they felt that way" Draco said in a rather cold voice

"But they were wrong, you are a wonderful mother, and you never should have married the weasel" He smirked when she gave him a disapproving look for Ron's nickname but could not hide her smile.

"Thank you Draco. I have a question for you if you do not mind." She asked him hesitantly

"You would ask anyway so go ahead" He rolled his eyes then flashed her a grin.

"Why aren't you married already? I mean I thought you would marry some pureblood princess create a heir and continue your name" She looked a little ashamed to be assuming this but was curious no doubt.

"ha. My mother asks me that all the time. Well for a while that was my fall back plan, came pretty close also. Almost married Pansy, then I realized I did not love her, that I could not support a family off of the reason of having the Malfoy name live on. It would not be fair. Pansy was upset that she would not be married young but she found a European lover and got over me. " He chuckled at the last part.

"Your mother, is she okay with all of this?" Draco never really brought up his mother, just like she never brought up her parents.

"Not in the beginning. She kept claiming that she would not be alive when she got her grandchildren. Over time she saw how much it meant to me to have a family out of love." Draco smiled at the thought of his mother, she was a Slytherin yes but she had a heart of Gryffindor gold. Not that he would ever admit that.

"and now?" Hermione was sure that Narcissa was a good women and a wonderful mother but would that change if she found out her son was dating Golden Boy's muggle born friend.

"Why Hermione Granger are you unsure of yourself?" Draco drawled giving her a sly grin

"What, no, no I am not unsure of myself. Just unsure if your mother will accept me is all" She looked down at her lap pulling away lint that was never there.

"Well I guess you will just have to meet her and find out" Draco replied in a matter of fact voice, he looked up to meet Hermione's wide open eyes.

"wha…what meet her! Already? Draco it's our first date" She shook her head, dismissing the idea. It was mad, they aren't even officially a couple and he wants to introduce her to his mother!

"Oh please Granger we were dancing around this for a while now. I hang out with you kid for merlin's sake!" She smiled and he continued

"Plus it would get her to stop trying to set me up with other witches" He looked up through his lashes at Hermione's disapproving face.

"Yes that would just not do" She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow.

"You the jealous type Hermione?" He smiled hoping her answer was yes.

"To an extent yes. If you choose to be with me, want to be with me then that is it. There is no room for anyone else. I'm very protective, once I have something I don't let go" Hermione looked up to the somewhat baffled face staring back at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just well bloody hot." Draco answered, Hermione choked on her drink

"What? How is it hot" She was patting the napkin delicately on her lips, Draco was watching, wondering when he could have those lips again.

"Well the animalistic side of you. I would want to know that a woman wants me all to herself" He stated this in a very matter of fact fashion

"Really, hmm I can recall in school Pansy was pretty protective of you" Hermione recalled the days of Pansy sneering at any girl who dared glance in Draco's direction.

"Ugh she was a different story, she was not protective. She was bloody clingy and annoying, and she smelled" Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione; she took it and stood only inches in front of him.

"Draco! That is horrible to say!" She playfully slapped his chest and he held her hand there against his heart. She was sure she was blushing and that he could feel her heart beating.

"Well she had too much perfume. Not you, you smell divine" Draco whispered to Hermione. He tilted his head into her neck; she let her head fall to the side. Hermione could feel Draco's heated breath against her skin, it was like a trance, she could not move, nor did she want too. Draco placed a light kiss on the hollow of her collar bone and slowly raised his gaze to her face; she looked euphoric, lost in the moment. Once she opened her eyes she blushed but flashed him a smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they started their walk back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who is reading and commenting it makes me smile! **

**Chapter 10**

The rocky feeling of the cool cement beneath Hermione's feet was distracting her from the heat that was bouncing between Draco and herself. Even though her shoes were charmed to never hurt she liked being barefoot, it was calming. The walked most of the way to Hermione's building in silence, comfortable and self-assuring silence. When they reached the door to Hermione's building she turned to face him and met his platinum eyes straight on.

"Um, well thank you for tonight it was wonderful" She said quietly, she looked down to her feet and wiggled her toes. Draco looked down also and stifled a laugh, she reminded him of Luna the second she tore off her shoes and said she liked the feel of the ground.

"It was my pleasure" Draco returned fully. Now they were both just standing still looking at each other, wondering if a move was going to be made.

Hermione quickly pulled in a breath as she saw that he was moving in, slightly but hey it was a move. When their noses were about to touch Hermione closed her eyes, afraid to open them and see him gone. All her worries when flying out the door when she felt the warm comfort of his lips on hers.

It was a simple kiss, no tongue, no hair grasping, no groping. Just a kiss, a simple lovely kiss, they kind that showed that he wanted many more kisses to come. When you want to kiss someone again you take it slow, warm up to it, don't start with a bang. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, he was smiling, warm and happy so unlike the smiles or smirks she usually saw.

"Goodnight Hermione" He said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze

"Goodnight Draco" She smiled and let her hand drop when he let her go, she turned to walk into her building. She turned around once she was in the lifts, part of her did not expect him to be there but he was. Draco watched as Hermione walked into the building, her dress swaying with every step, shoes in her hands and her head held high. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled when she turned and waved to him right before the lift doors closed. This was a good night indeed.

Hermione opened the door to her flat, she looked over to the couch and saw Ginny and Luna talking and looking at magazines, Sophia was in her room sleeping, Hermione smiled when she saw her friends, actually excited to inform them about the night.

"Hermione!" Ginny dropped her magazine and motioned for Hermione to join the two girls on the couch. When Hermione plopped down she hardly took a breath before it began.

"How was it?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Somewhere fancy?"

"Did you snog?"

"Did he get in your Knickers?" Hermione's eyes widened at this question and turned to face Ginny.

"Ginny! Of course not it was just the first date!" Luna laughed quietly

Hermione spent the next half hour filling her friends in on the wonderful date in the park that the ever elegant Draco Malfoy had treated her too.

"Are you going to see him again" Luna asked

"Of course she is! Draco is practically in love with her!" Ginny answered for Hermione

"Ginny he does not love me again it was just the first date!"

"Oh I have to agree with Ginny on this one Hermione, Blaise mentioned at lunch that Draco can't shut up about you" Ginny smirked Luna giggled and Hermione blushed.

XXOOXX

Hermione had agreed to lunch with Harry and Ron that following Monday. Upon her lunch hour she went to a small café and saw her two best mates sitting in a booth by the back she walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hello boys!" She said happily as she plopped down next to Harry who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"ello Hermione" He said

"Hey Mione" Ron s said through a mouthful of crisps.

"How was everyone's weekend?" Hermione took a sit of Harry's tea and signaled to the waitress that she would like one also.

"Good, I got some flying in and helped George out down at the shop" Ron said choking down the crumbs of the crisps. Hermione turned to Harry

"Same old stuff, hung out with Albus and Ginny. Did paper work. How was your weekend?" He returned the question to the glowing Hermione, Ginny mentioned that she had a date but would not mention who with.

"It was great" that's it! That's all the information she was giving me? Harry thought. So he prodded

"So Hermione a little birdie told me you had a date" He poked her in the arm and Ron's eyes widened

"why in the world are you talking to birds Harry Potter" Hermione thought it was funny but from the look Harry gave her it did not work so she huffed and continued

"Yes I did have a date, and it went splendidly" She thanked the girl for the tea that was just placed in front of her and took a sip.

"Who with Mione, do I know the chap?" Ron asked. Even though they were broken up and did not have the best relationship he always felt somewhat protective of her, she being his first love and all.

"Yes you know him, I had a date with Draco" She sipped her tea and braced herself for the battle.

"What? You actually agreed to a date with that git? Being friends is one thing but a date!" Ron pounded his fist on the table and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Yes Ronald I did and it was wonderful! Do not judge Draco he is such a good man now" She felt the need to defend Draco, for him and for her peace of mind.

"Good Man! Are you kidding me he is such a prat! He was always teasing you in school Hermione he was a bloody death eater!" Ron was getting red in the face and Harry was rubbing his temples wondering why he ever brought it up.

"Get over it Ron we are not the same people we were in Hogwarts. He has grown up and is doing a lot of good now, I would hate for you to judge him for his past!" She was trying to keep her voice to a harsh whisper.

"I have earned the right to judge him! Do you remember the side of the war he was on? It hurts me that you would choose him like that, over me!" This statement was the straw that snapped Hermione's resolve

"JUDGING IS WHAT STARTED THE BLOODY WAR!" She stood up not caring if the café customers were looking without shame. She pointed her finger right in his face and continued

"_you, you broke my heart, you DO NOT get the right to judge me on how I glue it back together" _ She could not help but let a tear fall from her eye, she was hurt that her best friend would just attack her like that and not trust her judgment. She turned from the café and slammed the door behind her; she walked down the street hugging her arms around herself and letting the tears fall, keeping her head down so no one would see. Then she ran into a strong chest and felt arms that were familiar to her.

"Oui Hermione!" Draco said before he saw her face.

"Wait Hermione what is wrong? Why are you crying?" He tilted her head up towards him and brushed away the tears with his thumb, a mask of worry placed on his face.

"It's nothing…just Ron being Ron" She tried to keep the tears in her eyes while looking at Draco who looked concerned and enraged at the same time.

"What did the prat say now?" Draco should have guessed that 'talk-without-thinking-Weasley' was the cause of her pain.

"I told them we went out on a date and Ron just exploded! Saying things like you could not be trusted and how could I date you and not him!" Hermione was starting to get mad all over again and the tears were edging closer to her cheek.

"Figures, what did you say?" Draco was curious to see if Hermione stood up to him.

"I told him he was being daft and that it was my decision to date you and that I am glad that I did and he has not say in the matter" She gave him a small smile and Draco let the corners of his mouth lift also. He was proud of the Gryffindor.

XXOOXX

Hermione walked into _Healing glow _with a tiny barely there smile on her face. After Hermione literally ran into Draco he insisted on taking her to get some ice cream, he claimed chocolate ice cream can fix anything. They were having nice small talk when he got an urgent message from work so he needed to leave.

Expecting a quiet day at work Hermione looked up to meet the frantic eyes of Lucy

"Lucy whats wrong?" She was worried Lucy hardly ever got this upset and rarely let it show.

"He is back oh my gosh what am I going to do" Lucy started pacing holding a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Lucy calm down, now tell me what is going on, who is back?" Hermione placed her hands on Lucy's forearms to keep her still.

"Brian my ex Brian! Remember the one who I gave my virginity to, the one who told me he was going to marry me, the one who left me high and dry right after I lost my parents. THAT BRIAN" Lucy was close to tears right now. Hermione remembered on day when they were still renovating the building Lucy told her all about the failed romance and how aggressive the man could be when he wanted to be.

Hermione did not pay all that much attention to Lucy's story because she started to drift off into her own memories of her first time. She tried not to tell many people about it, all because she was rather young when it happened only 15 years old. Looking back Hermione wished she had waited but does not regret it one bit. The only thing she regretted was how everyone found out.

**Flashback**

"_Okay Hermione Truth or Dare" Neville asked Hermione. The Gryffindor's were all in the common room one night fifth year playing their annual game of drunken truth or dare. _

"_Um truth" She tried to convince herself that she was all too comfortable in her spot on the couch to pick dare, when in reality she was just scared. _

"_Oh I have one!" Ginny sprung up and whisper it in Neville's ear, he blushed and smiled._

"_Are you a virgin?" Neville asked, still blushing. Of course Ginny would pick this one; she has been out for this information for a year now. Hermione lowered her head and then heard Ron's voice. _

"_Of course she is!" He said as if he was offended, when in truth Hermione was just offended at the thought that she could not get shagged. _

"_Actually I am not" She said, her voice strong and her head held high. Ginny squealed while singing I knew it. Ron and Harry's jaws were hanging open and Lavender was pestering her for info. The other students were whispering to each other. _

"_WHAT? You're lying!" Ron's eyes were wide and he looked mad, well he had no right to be mad it was her life not his. _

"_No Ronald I am quite serous. He is a muggle friend of mine, Colten." She just turned her head from the heated Ron and answered Ginny's questions. _

"_on break from school, I was 15, yes I know I was young. No I do not regret it. Yes he is dashing and we are still good friends." _

_Ron did not speak to her for days. And Slytherins kept winking at her, Lavender could not keep her big mouth shut. _

**End flashback**

"Okay did he make contact with you?"

"Yes he wrote me!" Lucy shoved the piece of parchment into Hermione's hands and she read it.

_Lovely Lucy, _

_ I would just like to inform you that I will be in town for a while on business. _

_We should get together, I miss you. _

_All my love _

_Brian. _

"Okay that did not seem that bad" Hermione put the letter down and Lucy started pacing again

"No Hermione, he wants to see me! I can't I can't do that. Do you know why I haven't contacted him in so long?" Hermione shook her head no.

"Before he broke up with me, a few days after my parents' death. He..he well he hit me. I was crying so much and he hit me to shut me up. Told me I was weak." She hugged herself and Hermione rushed to her side.

"You are not weak! And he had no right to hit you. Don't worry I will make sure he stays away." Hermione hugged the girl and promised her that Brian would never hurt her again. Suddenly her day did not seem that bad.

Draco came to pick Hermione up from work at the end of the day. He asked John to join him, knowing full well that Lucy was to be there also. Draco did not have to do much convincing, John practically jumped at the offer.

"Honey Im here!" Draco announced when he flung open the door to Hermione's store. She was behind the counter looking amused as ever.

"Oh lovely" She replied with sarcasm leaping from her lips, she laughed after wards and came around to hug Draco. When out of his strong embrace she noticed John.

"Oh hello John! What a wonderful surprise, Lucy is in the office you can go on back" Hermione motioned to the office and he smiled

"thanks, and nice to see you again Hermione" he started to walk away when Hermione remembered

"Oh John wait. Um Lucy she is not herself right now, so just be gentle okay?" John nodded though he was confused.

Lucy was placing files in a drawer facing away from him when he walked in the office; he did not say anything for a little he just watched. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing like she had been crying.

"Hello Lucy" He said from the door way. Lucy jumped in shock and turned around with her hand on her heart. She saw it was John and let out a sigh.

"Oh John you scared me!" She started to calm down and she smoothed out her hair. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale.

"I apologize. Lucy is everything alright?" John asked as he walked towards her, Lucy went to step back but didn't, that did not stop John from noticing.

"Oh yes, everything is just fine" She lied; he went to brush a piece of hair out of her eyes. When Lucy saw his hand come towards her face she flinched and let out a small cry. John's eyes widened

"I wasn't going to hurt you Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" His hands were on her shoulders now; she dropped her head into her hands and started to cry. John pulled her into an embrace and held her tight.

They just had their first date a couple of nights ago, it went splendidly. He took her to a carnival they went on rides played games and ate disgusting food laughing the whole night. She told him about her sister, their parents, and how Hermione helped her get back on her feet. He discussed his childhood in the states, all of his family, and helping to raise his sister's kid because she was drug addict and could not hold down a job. They were alike on many levels, a great childhood which formed into troubled years, he was so happy they found each other. Now he was scared to death that she would leave.

"He what?" Draco was shocked, Lucy always seemed so happy

"He hit her Draco and then left her, and then he has the nerve to contact her! She is terrified of her shadow, that Brian man really hurt her" Hermione filled Draco in on what was happening, she was worried that Lucy would shy away from John now because of Brian bringing up bad memories. John and Lucy needed each other there was no doubt about that.

XXOOXX

John was pacing in front of Draco's kitchen table, his hand running through his messy hair. Draco just spent the last half hour explaining why Lucy was so jumpy. John did not take it well, in the time that Draco has known John he was always very level headed. He never became serious with women, always claimed he did not have time because of his nephew and his job (he worked on a security team for some of the wizards world's most important corporations). Lucy was the first girl that caught his attention and kept it, John was head over heels for the pretty young witch.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He was still pacing, Draco was not sure if he was talking to himself or not but he answered anyway.

"She probably just wanted to leave it behind, move on from her past" Draco could relate to her on that one.

"I guess but, I could help her. What if she does not want to see me" His eyes filled with fear and Draco shook his head.

"Why would she not want to see you? She is just scared and upset right now, the most you can do is be with her, this Brian guy was a large part of her life, then he betrayed her in the worst way possible. Show her that will never happen again." Draco did not know where all of this bloody advice was coming from, probably his mother she was the only one with relationship knowledge that wasn't from a magazine.

"If that git gets anywhere near her, I will tear him apart with my bare hands!" John was furious, how any man could lay a hand in harm on any lady. He could never understand it, he never would.

Later that night Draco invited Hermione and Sophia over to his flat, Hermione explained that Lucy was over and if it was okay if he could come to her flat instead.

Draco grabbed a bottle of wine and a stuffed Dragon for Sophia and flooed over.

"Good evening Ladies" Draco said in his suave voice as he stepped out of the floo. Hermione and Lucy were sitting on the floor with Sophia dancing between them, her dark curls growing longer and longer each day.

"Hello Draco" Hermione said from the floor, Lucy smiled and Sophia ran over to his legs and grasped them. He bent down and she hugged his neck.

"Hello Sunshine! Look what I brought you" Draco kissed her forehead and pulled the Dragon from behind his back. She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Dwragon!" She gripped the toy and hugged it close.

"Sophia what do you say to Draco?"

"Tank you Dwaco!" Sophia stretched up on her toes and kissed his nose, Lucy and Hermione made aww noises from in front of them.

"It's no problem, Hey do you know what my name Draco means?" To Draco's surprise she nodded her head fiercely

"Means Dwragon!" She shoved the dragon in his face to make sure he knew.

"and how did you know that" He stood back up with Sophia in his arms, she pointed to her mother

"Momma wead a book!" She wiggled from his arms and ran to Hermione plopping down in her lap.

"And why does that not surprise me" Draco smiled at Hermione and she stuck out her tongue, Lucy watched the two with a knowing look in her eyes.

For the next two hours Draco, Hermione, and Lucy enjoyed in light conversation. Hermione told Lucy the story of when she punched Draco. Draco gave Lucy a load of embarrassing stories to hold against John incase he royally fucks up. Sophia was loving the attention between the three adults, every day she was talking more, walking and running more, and growing more. Just by listening to her Hermione knew Sophia was going to be a very intelligent witch. There was a knock on the and Draco stood up to answer it, Lucy and Hermione were too busy playing with Sophia's hair, Sophia was too busy playing with her dragon to care.

"Hello?" Draco opened the door to a large man muscle wise, very short blond hair and a creepy look in his eyes.

"Hello, does Hermione Granger live here?" The man asked Draco narrowed his eyes

"Why do you need to know" Draco was acting protectively over Hermione and Sophia of course this man gave him the shivers

"Well I stopped buy Lucy's place, neighbor said she would be here" The man tried to look beyond the door way but Draco stood straighter and blocked his view.

"Who the hell are you?" His patience was wearing thin now and he was becoming angry

"Oh sorry for being terribly rude, the names Brian Aqualdon" The man hand his hand out for Draco to shake, Draco's eyes widened as he recognized the name

"Leave now, you are not welcome here" Draco's eyes were cold and intimidating the man seemed taken aback.

"I hardly believe that is your choice, this is not your home and Lucy is not yours" Brian was angry that he was not getting his way

"Actually it is my choice, Hermione is my girlfriend and you are not welcome in her home or near it, and you are to stay away from Lucy, if I find you near her I will wrap your intestines around your body. The only reason I have not hexed you already is because of the child in the home. _Now leave_" Draco slammed the door right in Brian's face, the noise startled the three women in the living room.

"Hermione may I speak with you for a moment" Hermione nodded and handed Sophia to Lucy. She followed Draco into her bedroom and he shut the door. He was very stiff and uneasy she could tell.

"Draco what is the matter, who was at the door?" She brushed her hand across his cheek and he looked into her curious eyes with his angry fearful eyes.

"Brian" was all he uttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What…" Hermione's crossed arms fell and her eyes widened

"He was here Hermione looking for Lucy" He placed his hand in his hair and started pacing.

"How, how would he know where either of us lived" She was looking down, trying to figure out how this was happening.

"It doesn't matter now. Stay with me, in my flat" He crossed the room towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What, Draco no…" Hermione could not finish her protest Draco cut her off

"He knows where you _live_ Hermione! I could not just let you stay here with Sophia if it is not safe!" Draco could not handle it if something ever happened to them, he was too attached now.

"Draco I don't think this man wants to cause us harm" Hermione was shaking her head, trying to ignore what was happening.

"I am not chancing it; you did not see the look in his eyes" Hermione let out a sigh and laid her head against his strong warm chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his chin in her hair.

"What about Lucy?"

"Does she have anywhere to stay?" there was a pause where Hermione was thinking

"No, she has no one. Her parents were killed in the war and she has no family" Hermione could hardly imagine living without her family.

"Then it is settled she will stay with me also" Draco said in his authoritative voice Hermione looked at him in surprise

"What?"

"Well my flat is large enough for a small army, and I know she is very important to you. No chances, the three of you will move in tomorrow." Hermione smiled and rested her head against his welcoming chest again and wrapped her hands around his waist. Draco was trying to ignore the fact that he was embracing a very attractive witch in her bedroom, it was far too inappropriate for the circumstances.

XXOOXX

Draco opened his door and pushed it all the way open with his free arm, a suitcase in his other. Hermione was carrying Sophia who was carrying her dragon. Hermione told him she never puts it down, he smiled at that. Lucy was behind them carrying her bags, and John behind her. John was livid when he found out that Brian knew where she lived, it was unacceptable and he was going to do something about it.

"Draco I can't thank you enough for doing this for us, as unnecessary as it is. Thank you." Hermione placed Sophia on the couch and crossed her arms shifting from foot to foot.

"Hermione, That guy is bad news; I can feel it in my bones. I would not be able to sleep at night with you and Sophia in that flat." He pulled her into a hug and he felt her sigh and melt into him, he smiled at his ability to comfort her.

John was helping carry Lucy's luggage into her temporary home. They stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally John had enough He marched over to Lucy who looked guilty and scared

"Fuck it" He said as he pulled her into his arms fiercely and hugged her tight, he felt her let go of all of the tears that were in her eyes, he held her harder.

"I..am..so..sorry" Lucy managed to sob out.

"You should not be sorry, this is not your fault" He started smoothing out her hair that was growing longer.

"You never signed up for this, I would understand if you can't handle this, me staying with Draco and all" She pulled away and rubbed her hands nervously and sat on the bed. John dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"I would never leave now, I care for you Lucy I don't care about who was in your past. You are my present and I am not going to lose you. I would have offered for you to stay with me but with my sisters son is with me and it would confuse him" John really wanted Lucy to stay with him but his nephew Parker has been through so much already.

"No, no I completely understand I would never ask that of you. Thank you John, for staying with me, are you sure you are okay about this." Lucy was worried because it was early in their relationship and she was already sleeping at his best mates flat.

"Of course, besides Draco will be far too distracted with your friend Hermione, I believe she is his best girlfriend yet." John did not realized Hermione and Draco behind him in the door way, they came to check on Lucy, the wonderful timing they had, they walked up right at that comment.

"Uh" Was all Draco could make out, Lucy and John snapped their heads up and froze.

"Oh crap" John muttered standing up.

"Um we are going to go make some tea, come along John let's find the kitchen" Lucy pulled John out of the room and patted Hermione's shoulder as they left shutting the door behind them.

"Draco?" Hermione was unsure on how the prospect of titles came up, had she missed something.

"Okay just let me explain, when that git Brian showed up he said I did not have the right to turn him away from your door, I told him I did because you were my girlfriend. And when I told the story to John I guess I forgot to leave that word out. I understand if you do not want to label anything yet since it is still early I just got caught up in the moment and it kind of just fell out." He was hoping Hermione was not angry, he knew that she hatted when people staked a claim on her.

"I understand" She said, surprised with how easily she accepted it

"You do?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Draco, do you, um well do you want me to be your girlfriend?" she was trying to look him in the eye but he was looking down so she stepped closer and put her hand on his cheek, he looked up and his eyes seem ten times brighter than the last time she paid attention.

"Hermione I want nothing but to call you my girlfriend, even if you were a Gryffindor" He added a sly smile at the end of the statement and he watched a flurry of emotions fly through her eyes, finally she laughed and stood on her toes so her lips were close enough to his

"And I would love to call you my boyfriend, even if you were a Slytherin" She pressed her lips to his; both of their mouths were formed in a smile, officially making it the happiest kiss they shared. In a blink of an eye the kiss went from confirming to wanting to downright lustful. Draco's hands gripped her hips, looping his fingers through the belt loops of her muggle jeans, pulling her closer. Hermione's slender hands pulled him closer by the collar of his neatly pressed blue button up shirt. Draco bit her bottom lip and darted his tongue in her mouth when she moaned in surprise. Draco was nearly buzzing with happiness; he could not even describe the feeling that he had around Hermione. He was a mixture of happiness, confidence, protectiveness, pride, lust, and fear. Just as he slipped his hand under her jumper on the curve of her back she gasped, his hands were cold against her skin. Goosebumps broke out, radiating from his palm across her skin. The shock broke her trance and she pulled away from his mouth, he pouted and she chuckled patting his cheek.

"John and Lucy are probably thinking we are otherwise engaged right now" She started smoothing out his shirt, then she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails racking across his scalp causing him to shudder.

"Well we would not want to disappoint would we" He said in a growl, leaning his forehead against hers, she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips then started to walk towards the door

"Sophia is probably hungry by now" Her hand was still in Draco's grasp she turned to him.

"Do we tell Sophia?" This was Draco's first time being fully involved with someone with a child, he was not sure if there was some sort of protocol.

"Draco, she's two. If she asks, then yes we tell her." Draco smiled and kissed her hand, then walked down to the kitchen only to see Sophia giggling as she sat on Johns shoulders, and Lucy was snapping a picture. Hermione let out a content sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She could not believe how well things were working out, she would be lost if it was not for her friends, and Draco. Merlin how strange it was to say that, she was happy that Draco was there. Strange but welcomed.

XXOOXX

It has been two weeks since Draco's flat was overcome by witches. Not that he minded, it meant clean fluffy towels, a fresh smell that always seemed to circulate throughout the flat, and food, lots of delicious homemade food. John and Blaise were common fixtures there, Draco was thankful for some testosterone in the flat from time to time.

Hermione and Malfoy fell into somewhat of a routine, in the morning Draco got up first made coffee for himself and Lucy, and started tea for Hermione. Hermione would then shuffle her way into the kitchen with Sophia in her arms, pass her on to Draco and then make her way to her shower. No, Draco and Hermione did not share a room, much to his disappointment; Hermione felt it was too inappropriate with Sophia and Lucy there. Lucy would bounce down the hall, yes bounce; Lucy was quite possibly the happiest witch Draco has ever met before 8 o'clock in the morning. After breakfast, Hermione and Lucy would take off to the store, sometimes leaving Draco to drop Sophia off at daycare, other days he would rush out of the door with Blaise waiting for him at an apparition point. After long days at work, Hermione and Lucy would get home first, sometimes Lucy would go out with John and sometimes John joined in on the weird family. By time Draco would trudge into his flat, he would be wrapped with the warming sent of food ready to eat and the sounds of Sophia laughing and talking with Lucy, Hermione, and sometimes John. It was weird yes, but for some reason Draco liked it. He liked knowing that he could come home to people he cared for.

Draco and Lucy seemed to share this strange bond that Hermione could not describe, it was almost like Draco was Lucy's older brother. He grew to be protective of her as well as Hermione and Sophia.

Even though those two weeks have been a delight for everyone, there has not been a lack of strange occurrences happening.

Flowers, addressed to no one would show up at the bookstore, and His flat. He would always check them for curses or dark magic; soon they assumed it was John, after he denied sending them Draco's mind went towards Blaise.

"Mate, I would never do that to you" Was Blaise's response to Draco's accusation that sounded as bad as a gunshot.

After three days this ended, Draco would torch the flowers, throw them out or curse them to wither and die in a matter of minutes. That was not nearly the end, Harry dropped by Hermione's flat to pick up some files she left there, and found a pile of parchment under her door.

_I knew it the moment I saw you we belong together. _

_Can't you feel it? I feel the magic pulling me too you. _

_We will be together. _

And all sorts of scary nonsense were elegantly scrawled on the thick parchment. When Harry brought them home, Lucy thought she was going to be sick, Hermione was worried even more, Draco and John were practically boiling with anger. When they first read them John's anger caused his wild magic to break one of Draco's windows in his office.

"Hello Hermione!" a bold voice startled Hermione she quickly turned around her hand on her heart.

"Oh goodness Joe, you scared me!" She slowed her breathing and took her glasses off

"I apologize, are you okay Hermione, you look on edge" The tall Italian wizard leaned forward and pressed his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature, he slid his hand down to her cheek, perfectly platonic. Not that Draco grasped that, he was opening the door to the disturbing vision of another man's hands on his girlfriend, HIS GIRLFRIEND.

"Eh! What's this?" He shouted and pushed Joe's hand off of Hermione.

"Oh Draco don't get your knickers in a twist! He was merely checking my temperature" Hermione rolled her eyes, as endearing and sexy that Draco's protectiveness was, sometimes it was just too much.

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know that? I thought some chap had his paws all over my girlfriend" Joe's head perked up and looked at Hermione.

"Girlfriend? Hermione you are dating Draco Malfoy?" He looked shocked, Hermione blushed and smiled

"Yes, rather recent actually" She took Draco's hand in hers and coved it with her other hand enveloping it in warmth.

"But she has had a crush on me for years" Draco said with an air of cockiness Hermione smacked his arm

"If by crush you mean annoyance then yes it has been years" He stuck his tongue out at her and kissed her forehead. Joe chuckled.

"What?" snapped Draco

"Oh nothing, it's just Natty has a little crush on you Mr. Malfoy. Ever since you started your business and you picture was in the papers, she thinks you are dashing. Her poor fiancé"Joe laughed and Draco had a face full of smug pride displayed.

"Oh Merlin, now he will need another flat to fit his ego, thanks Joe."

XXOOXX

Hermione, Lucy, Draco and Sophia were all sitting at Draco's extended table about to eat when there was a frantic knock at the door. Draco waved his wand and the door flew open, with it a much disheveled John.

"John! You did not mention you were coming over tonight, her let me get a plate" Lucy started moving chairs around and gathered him a plate and utensils. John walked over and they could tell something was wrong; he shoved a burnt piece of parchment in Draco's line of view.

_You and Draco are to back off immediately _

"Where did you get this?" Draco stood up quickly, Hermione grabbing the parchment out of his hands and gasping.

"I went out to lunch with Lucy and when I got back it was on my desk, I tried to burn it but it would not give to the flames. Some sort of charm, I asked who sent it and my secretary just said that it came with the mail. "John looked from Draco to Lucy whose face whitened at the note; she dropped her head into her hands.

"I am so sorry" She muttered John rushed over to her sided and pulled her into him and held her as tight as possible.

"No Lucy you have no reason to be sorry don't worry we will get him away for good!" John said as he kissed her forehead.

"I am going to set more wards on the bookstore, John you coming" Draco stared walking towards the door, Hermione took Johns place hugging Lucy and they watched Draco and John apparate away.

XXOOXX

The first month in Draco's flat was over, Hermione felt comfortable and safe there. It was wonderful watching Draco with Sophia, he was caring and soft. One day Hermione was coming out of the shower down to the kitchen when she heard Draco's voice.

**Flashback**

"No want it" Sophia cried, Hermione looked around the corner and found Sophia sitting on top of the counter pulling at her pigtails Draco was in front of her taking her hands away from her beautiful locks.

"Why Sunshine, your hair is so beautiful. Just like your Mothers'" He gently brushed the tears off her cheeks then pulled her into his arms.

"Momma pwetty, wright Dwaco!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You and your Mother are the most beautiful girls I have ever known" Draco seemed to utter that without any reservations, Hermione blushed. Hermione was about to walk into the kitchen but something Sophia said stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I wove Dwaco. You wove me too?" She placed her head in the bend of his neck and curled up in his arms, Draco looked shocked but soon replaced that look with one Hermione could not place, and then he whispered to Sophia

"Of course Sunshine, I love you very much"

**End flashback**

Hermione could not help but smile at that memory; she never told him that she overheard his little confession. Sometimes when he did not know anyone was around she would hear him tell Soph that he loved her. Every time she would say I love you back, it touched her heart that Draco was so sweet towards her daughter; it only strengthened her feelings for him.

Just then she opened to door to her store to be confronted with a large vase full of exotic looking flowers with a note in front of it.

_One day will be our time again_

"UGH" Hermione dropped her books on the counter walked over to the flowers and ripped up the note, just then Lucy walked in.

"Please just get rid of them" She cried, Hermione nodded and grabbed the vase

XXOOXX

John was leaving a small restaurant during the lunch hour, the streets were full of wizards and witches taking a break from work and meeting with friends, he was approaching on Hermione's bookstore when he saw someone leaving. Large man, short hair, and creepy eyes, he matched to Draco's description. John lost it he ran straight up to the man and pushed him against a wall in an ally way

"Hey watch it!" Brad yelled before Johns hand was on his throat

"_no you listen to me, you stay away from Lucy! You are a sick excuse for a wizard and I will kill you if she gets hurt. Do. You. Understand" _John could not make out the expression on Brads face, it was somewhere between enjoyment and glee, he was one sick dude indeed.

"oh, this is not about Lucy" Brad said, pulling John's hand away from his neck, John just looked confused.

"What the hell are you on about creep?" He was still furious

"Im not after Lucy, I have had her before. Oh no, I am after Hermione Granger" The smile that broke out on Brad's face could have sent a chill to Lucius Malfoy's heart.

Just before John's eyes, Brad vanished. John broke out into a sprint towards the bookstore. He pointed his wand at the door and it flew open allowing it to sprint in. He got into the store soon enough to see Hermione grasp the vase full of odd looking flowers

"No!" John could not even hear himself scream all he could do was watch as Hermione fell to the floor, the glass vase shattering around her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for reading this, it makes me happy to know you all like it!**

**Chapter 12**

"Hermione!" Lucy screeched as she fell to the ground next to her friend, glass crunching under her now bloody knees.

"Shes not breathing! John get help!"

XXOOXX

Draco was sitting at his desk filling out some forms when all of the sudden there was a shrill siren that went off in his office. This meant only one thing, Hermione's wards were broken. Draco practically jumped into the fire place and flooed to the shop.

He stepped out of the floo and the first thing he saw was John dropping to the ground next to Lucy who was crying. John started lifting something in his arms, he turned to face Draco.

"Hermione" Draco said it sounded more like a passing breath. She was lifeless, her head hanging over John's arm hair spilling out in all different directions, her lips parted, eyes closed.

"Draco!" John was screaming his name finally Draco snapped back

"Take her to Malfoy manner!" Before anyone could question it, John was in the floo with Hermione and Draco and Lucy followed.

_Back at Malfoy Manner_

"Jippy I shall take my tea in the living room today" Narcissa said to the small house elf. She was just going over some paper work for the Malfoy Company and decided it was time for a break. She heard the roaring of the floo and then loud voices.

"Draco what is the meaning of this!" She asked as she saw her son's frantic face, then she looked to John who had a lifeless Hermione Granger in his arms.

"Oh dear, Jippy! Call my healer right away!" She then led a pack of frantic friends into her healing room and told John to lay her down on the bed. Narcissa has met John a few times and she liked the boy, he was strong and very polite, now he looked scared and angry.

Draco was scatter brained he was not sure what to think, so for once in his life he went with what he felt. He sat next to Hermione and kissed her forehead, she was cold, so unlike her. He started getting angry, whoever did this to her was going to pay.

"What Happened!" He shouted, whipping around to face John, Lucy started crying again

"It's my fault! There were flowers on the counter, we assumed they were from him so I asked her to get rid of them, she pick up the vase and she just dropped! That is supposed to be me!" Lucy was shaking and Narcissa patted her back, it did not matter that she did not know the girl; she was friends with Draco that was enough.

"They were not meant for you Lucy" John said, Draco and Lucy snapped their eyes to him as he messed up his hair and sighed.

"Long story short, I ran into Brian, well more like shoved him against a wall. He was after Hermione Draco, he wants her." Lucy sobbed again feeling so horrible that she dragged her only true friend into this mess.

Draco felt his protective walls shatter like a piece of ice, Hermione the woman he _loved_ is being stalked, basically hunted. He would do anything to keep her safe; he would give his life a thousand times before any more harm would come to her.

"Do not take your eyes off of her." He bit out, took one more look at Hermione and ran from the room, his mother following him.

"Draco wait!" She spun her son around and his eyes were full of vengeance, hurt, and fear of lost love.

"Mother I don't have time" He started walking towards the floo

"Where are you going the Healer will be here soon"

"I'm getting her daughter, I want her with me so I can protect her" Draco was evoking such fatherly feelings for Sophia he almost forgot he was not even her adoptive father.

"She means that much to you then" This was all new for Narcissa, her son hardly shared anything from his personal life, and she was shocked that he was this far in love for a girl.

"I love her mother, I love Hermione and Sophia. I will not lose them. I can't, I won't survive it" He shook his head and stepped in the floo, saying the name of Sophia's daycare and disappearing in the flames.

At the daycare center Draco expected it to be a hassle. He went in and told the lady that there was an emergency and that he needed to pick up Sophia Granger. He was fully prepared to argue and try to prove to them that he was okay to take her and Hermione trusted him but to his surprise, the lady nodded and went to gather the small girl.

Apparently Draco was on the list of emergency contacts so he was clear to pick up Sophia anytime. He wasn't sure when Hermione did that but he was glad she did. Next thing he knew Sophia came flying out of the room right into his arms, the stout lady right behind her with her bag.

"Dwaco!" Sophia clung to his neck and he held her tight.

"Listen Sophia, we need to go somewhere new okay? We are going to the home I grew up in, would you like to meet my mother?" He didn't not want to mention anything to her about Hermione just yet

"Yes! I can give her this!" Sophia ran to her bag and picked up a flower, she showed it to Draco and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that Sunshine" It was the same type of flower that Hermione encountered at the store.

"In my bag, is my flower!" She seemed so proud of the oddly beautiful flower. Draco picked her up and ran out the door.

"Actually Sophia we are going to visit Uncle Harry"

XXOOXX

"Mr. Potter there is someone here to see you" Harry's assistant popped his head into Harry's office

"Take a message pl…" He could not even finish his sentence before the door flew open and Draco was standing in front of him with Sophia in his arms.

"Uncle Harrwy!" Sophia wiggled out of Draco's arms and ran into Harry's surprised arms.

"Hello Love! What are you doing here, where is your mother?" Harry looked up to Draco who looked like he had been through hell and back and instantly knew something horrible was wrong.

"Why don't you take a look at those books over there, so Draco and I can speak" Harry said to the toddler, she smiled and bounced over to the large chair and picked up a book.

"What happened Malfoy?" Draco spent the next 20 minutes explaining what happened at the store and that the creep was actually after Hermione. He gave Harry the flower and Harry promised to try every tracking spell he knew to find out where Brian was. No one wanted Hermione hurt, she didn't deserve not after all she has been through. Draco picked up Sophia after she said her goodbyes and he flooed to the Manor.

XXOOXX

Narcissa heard the floo and ran into the living room, Draco stood there with a very pretty little girl in his arms. The little girl had an olive complexion to die for, dark almost black ringlet hair falling over her shoulders. She could see a wide smile lighting her chocolate brown eyes up.

"Mother, this is Sophia, Hermione's daughter." He put Sophia down and bent down to talk to her on her level

"Sophia this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy" Sophia looked up at the tall beautiful lady who had on a kind warm smile.

"Hwello" Sophia said in a shy polite voice.

"Hello Sophia, it is nice to meet you. I like your dragon" She pet the stuffed dragon in the little girl's arms, Sophia lite up at the complement.

"Tank you! Dwaco give me dragon" She pointed to Draco who was watching in awe at his mother. She was on the floor in front of Sophia; she never sat on the floor.

"Draco does love dragons" Narcissa said as she smiled

"And me! Dwaco love me!" She smiled proudly and pointed to herself looking towards Draco for conformation.

"Yes Sunshine, I love you very much. Mother can you watch her for a little" He motioned to the room that Hermione was in, Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"Of course, we could have some snacks." She picked up Sophia and started to walk towards the porch. Sophia waved goodbye to Draco, when they were out of sight he ran into the room

XXOOXX

"I have never seen any curse like this before. She is awake and functioning technically speaking, her brain is active, and her heart is pumping again. It is almost like the curse turned her body into a shell of some sort, keeping her in making it appear as if she were dead." The healer was placing his potions in a bag and walking towards the door.

"So what do we do?" Draco felt numb but on fire at the same time he could not understand what the bloody hell was going on.

"Wait, wait and hope" The healer said with remorse in his voice. After he left Draco walked into the kitchen to see the hopeful faces of Narcissa, John, Lucy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, and Sophia's confused face.

"Where momma Dwaco?" Sophia asked, somewhere in her small head a voice said something was wrong and someone needed her.

"Um, Sunshine, your mother is not feeling well she is going to rest for a little" Draco said dropping to his knees in front of Sophia.

"I hug her, make her feel better" Sophia pointed to herself and Draco tried to smile.

"That is sweet but I don't want you catching what she has" Draco pulled the little girl into his arm and tried to keep the tears at bay. Everyone else in the kitchen looked upon the sight with sad eyes; it was hard for all of them.

XXOOXX

_Inside Hermione's head_

She felt numb, like her whole body was empty, drained of blood, she moved her arms and legs, and they felt like lead. What the hell happened? She opened her eyes and saw swirling colors of blue, purple, and gold. Voices, there were voices; she tried to focus so she could listen.

"Oh Hermione, if only I was there, cast stronger wards. I am so sorry" It was Draco, his voice heavy with worry and hurt. She wanted to scream for him, hug him, hold him close but she could not move.

"I have Sophia; she will be safe nothing will happen to either of you anymore, I won't allow it." She felt the bed shift as he stood up, she could feel his breath on her face.

"I love you Hermione, please come back." Then he kissed her forehead. Merlin knows that she wanted to kiss him, yell to him to come back but she couldn't.

XXOOXX

Draco was holding on to Sophia when he felt her start to push away.

"No Dwaco!" He was surprised; she never got angry like this. He pulled back and looked at her

"Sophia?"

"No, Momma needs me!" She took off on her little legs, not sure where she was going but for some reason, she didn't need to, she just ran. Everyone in the kitchen was shocked, but then soon went after her, not wanting to see Hermione in that state. By time they got to her it was too late, she was standing next to Hermione's bed, hardly tall enough to see over it.

"Sophia…" Draco started but she did not move, she just closed her eyes.

"Momma's in there." Was all she said, everyone looked at her with confused eyes.

"Sophia what do you mean" Draco took a few more steps.

"She need wake up" Sophia opened her eyes and clumsily climbed on the bed. She sat on her knees right next to Hermione.

"Momma, wake up" Sophia placed her hand on Hermione's cheek.

XXOOXX

Burning, intense flesh melting burning. What was happening to her? Hermione wanted to scream out in pain but for some reason the feeling did not bother her.

"Momma wake up" Was that Sophia? Oh Merlin Sophia, how Hermione missed her so much. Soon she felt like every nerve started to latch on to something, she was taking a form, expanding like a balloon in a box. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting more colors; she saw Sophia's large chocolate eyes, staring down at her, expecting her to wake up.

"Soph.." Hermione managed to croak, her throat was dry and cracked like an old china plate that no one used. She heard gasping and then Sophia's voice again.

"Momma! I told dem you need me!" She hugged Hermione's shoulders

"Hermione?" When Hermione opened her eyes again she saw Draco, he was hesitant as if he did not believe she was actually there.

"Draco" She smiled and saw a weight fly off his body as he smiled and let out a breath he has been holding since she fell. He pulled her to a sitting position and pulled her in close.

"I thought you were gone" He whispered into her hair. He was so happy in that moment, nothing could be better, Hermione was back and he had both of his favorite women in his arms Hermione and Sophia squished in-between them.

XXOOXX

The healer spent two hours poking and waving over Hermione, trying to figure out how she came back. Draco finally had enough of his insistent questioning and pushed him out the door. Everyone bid their farewell and promised to visit her. Harry told Draco that he would work on the flower himself, do everything in your power Draco said.

He went into the living room to find his mother quietly rocking back and forward in an old wooden chair with a sleeping Sophia in her arms. Her eyes were also closed so Draco smiled and dimmed the fire, walking back to the room Hermione was in. When he opened the door she was not in the bed, he turned his head and saw her leaning on the desk with both her arms keeping her body up. He should have known she would already be reading the notes the healer left behind. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck, he felt her push out a shaky breath.

"you should be in bed" Draco sighed, knowing quite well she would not listen to advice right now.

"You should know I would not be able to stay in bed" She sighed again and leaned back against his chest.

"I know, I know." He turned her around so she was facing him, he looked into her eyes. They were usually filled with warmth and questions. Now they were uneasy and guarded.

"How are you doing?" He asked she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine, all things considering, Where is Sophia, did she go with Harry and Ginny?" Hermione looked around him expecting her to just pop out of thin air.

"No she is here, asleep on my mother's lap actually" Draco let out a small laugh, not in a million years did he think he would utter that.

"Really? Oh goodness your mother she must think the worst of me right now" Hermione groaned and let her head fall to his chest, with rumbled with laughter.

"Of course not Hermione, she was just surprised at first but then realized how much you and Sophia mean to me" Draco looked down at Hermione who was looking at him with large eyes.

"How much do we mean to you Draco" She wanted to make sure he was serious about this about them

"Every minute you laid in that bed my heart was twisting. I could hardly let Sophia out of my sight, Ginny took her to the loo and when I did not see her with everyone I nearly tore the manor apart" He smiled slightly at her hoping that she understood. He was not the best with saying _I love you_ especially when it has not even been a year but bloody hell he would help her realize it.

Hermione was satisfied with that answer for now, so she smiled lifted herself on her toes and pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips.

"Now as much as I want to ravish you, You really should rest" Draco leaned his forehead against hers and pressed his nose into hers. She laughed and kissed him again then turned and walked to the bed.

"Okay but only because I am tired" She pulled the covers back and slid in underneath them

"Sleep well Hermione" Draco kissed her head and turned to leave, Hermione's eyes were already closed and her breathing even and calm, he turned away and swore he heard her mumble some incoherent words that sounded a lot like I love you.

He walked out into the living room and his mother and Sophia were in the same placement, he bent down and took Sophia into his arms. His mother stired and looked up at him.

"Draco what time is it?" His mother smoothed out her dress robes and stood up, smiling slightly at the sight of Draco with a child in his arms, it looked like a perfect fit.

"Late, you should sleep mother. I am going to take Sophia to the guest room next to the healing room." Draco started to walk next to his mother down the hall way stopping at the door of the guestroom.

"She is a smart girl, already knows how to read some words. She regaled me with information, apparently she is very proud to be your sunshine Draco" His mother turned and patted his cheek with her hand, she smiled sweetly.

"She is just like her mother. " Draco chuckled

"I have never been more proud of you Draco" He looked a little taken aback by her words so she explained.

"All your life, I knew you were an intelligent wizard, so smart and strong. I knew you would accomplish amazing things. But the one thing I am so proud of is that you have true love in your heart, something that does not run in this family. The Malfoy name changes with you Draco." And with that she kissed his cheek, and patted Sophia's head turning and disappearing down another hallway towards her wing.

After he settled Sophia down in the large bed placing a no falling charm around the edges he kissed her forehead and tucked her dragon underneath her arm. Smiling he went back into Hermione's room, she was sleeping her hair fanning out everywhere over the pillows.

Draco sat on the large armchair next to the bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. She looked so peaceful now, completely unlike what she looked like a couple of hours ago. He is not sure what the hell kind of curse she suffered, the long term effects, if it was going to happen again.

"mmm, you know staring is creepy" Hermione sighed with a small smile on her lips, she cracked one eye open. Draco let a smile slip and he rubbed his eyes.

"you should get rest also Draco" Hermione stretched her arms above her

"Yes, I guess so. I will see you in the morning" Draco stood and went to kiss her head; she tilted her head just in time to catch his lips.

"could you, um stay?" She asked quietly

"Stay here" His eyebrows shot up and Hermione nodded.

"I just really don't want to be alone right now." She blushed a little and looked down.

"Of course" Draco said, he smiled kicked off his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed while taking his shirt off. Hermione admired his finely sculpted chest; she tore her eyes away when she realized she was staring.

"Thank you Draco, for everything" Hermione said as he moved up behind her, pulling her by her waist so that her back was covered by his chest. His arm held her waist tight as if he were afraid she was to float away. She could feel his breath on her neck and the kiss he placed where her neck and back met

"No need to thank me." He hummed rubbing circles on her stomach feeling the cotton top bunch up underneath his touch. Hermione smiled at how content she was in his arms, how loved she felt.

"What if he comes back" She asked suddenly scared to her bones. Draco flipped her so fast she let out a small gasp.

"I will kill him if he gets near you again" His tone was unwavering and his eyes were steady letting Hermione know that he was telling her the exact truth.

"You will do no such thing Draco Malfoy! I will not have someone I love being sent to Azkaban it will not do!" She was staring into his chest again and realized what she said right after she said it.

"You love me?" Draco let his eyes grow wide and a smile graces his perfectly kissable lips. Hermione looked up into his platinum eyes and knew she meant what she said.

"You better believe that I do" Hermione said reaching up and placing her hand through his tossed hair.

"Good, because I love you also" Draco finally crashed his lips into hers. This kiss was filled with happiness, victory, love, and hope. Draco pulled her flush up against him so her chest was pressed up against his. He heard her small whimper of pain into his lips he automatically pulled back with angst in his eyes.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He started eyeing her up and down.

"The cuts, they are still a little sore" She downcast her eyes and Draco followed; he looked at her chest that was on display with the V-neck shirt she was wearing.

Little red slices adorned her chest, some deeper than others. He remembered the Healer saying something about they would have to heal naturally because the curse blocked all healing spells and lotions. Hermione saw his pained glance.

"They are like paper cuts actually, they don't hurt all the time but when pressed they sting like the dickens" She laughed at his confused.

"Who are the dickens and why did they hurt you?" Draco was confused, he has gained more knowledge of muggle ways but some of their sayings still baffled him.

"It's a saying, it just means they hurt" she ran her hand through his hair as he bent his head and lightly kissed each cut. When he finished he gently pulled her close to him, rubbing her back until he was sure she was sleeping.

"I can't wait to marry you one day" Draco whispered into her hair before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Author Note

**Hey everyone! No not a chapter sorry I'm not that quick I just want to thank you for the reviews and the advice. **

**Oookay to clear things up the evil git's name is Brian. I give you my apologies for the confusion, I was with my friend whose name is Brad and probably typed that in and did not realize it when it came to rereading. **

**Second, I am a full time student so I don't always get the time to reread more than once. If I don't post something I wrote at least two days after I work on it I usually forget, so I try and post often. I have gotten an English major and a close friend of mine to read over my chapters before I post so hopefully that will help. **

**As you can probably tell I am not the best at writing and I am not above advice! Growing up I hated English class and writing because I am not the best in grammar and punctuation and spelling, something that has stuck with me. But I do have a love for writing stories that people enjoy, and I love having a place to keep my ideas. **

**Thank you all for reading! (And bringing my mistakes to light ) **

**Have a great morning (Its 3 o'clock in the morning here)**

**All my Dramione loving heart**

**Nikki**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"oh merlin!" Hermione explained while she looked down at her raspberry blouse that was now covered in Sophia's food.

"Just change" Draco shrugged going back to his coffee and finishing the article he was reading in the Daily Prophet

"I don't have any more shirts here!" She was rummaging around in her bag trying to find her wand. Draco dropped his paper quickly made his way over to Hermione spun her around and placed his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her there in his arms.

"That is why you should move in." He said in a matter of fact voice. He watched as her eyes grew larger then slowly she shook her head and dropped her gaze

"Draco we talked about this" Hermione shook her head and pushed past his arms to find her wand.

Last month was a very hectic one; Hermione, Sophia, and Lucy were staying with Draco. Harry, Ron, Draco, and John were doing all they could to find Brian but he was nowhere to be located. There weren't any more notes or flowers anywhere. Although she felt far from safe, Hermione felt at ease. It was November now, Lucy moved in with John, Sophia was growing, and Draco was earning a larger spot in her heart. John's nephew Parker went to stay with John's parents until the start of his preschool in January. John was not going to even let the thought of living alone slip into Lucy's mind; he pretty much demanded that she would move in. Hermione insisted on keeping her flat, she had it in her head that it was too soon to live with Draco, even though she spent the majority of her time at his flat with Sophia.

"No, you just listed a few very weak reasons why I would not like you here" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter watching as she cleaned her shirt with her wand. She looked up at him sighed and tilted her head.

"Draco please not now, I need to get back to the store and bring Soph to daycare" She started getting Sophia's bag packed.

"Take your time Hermione; I will take Sophia to daycare. I wanted to stop by to see Blaise anyway."

"Really? Thank you so much Draco" She quickly put on her jacket and walked up to him, standing on her toes she pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled

"And I promise we will discuss this later, and by discuss I mean you will talk this time and I will shut up" He smirked at her and kissed her again

"Yeah that's not likely" He laughed and waved as she flooed out of his flat, he turned his attention to the toddler sitting on the floor with jam all over her face.

"Oh Sophia, what am I going to do with your mother" he bent down on the floor to pick up the sticky little girl.

"Hug Dwaco Hug!" Sophia pressed her jam coved hands into his shirt and shoved her jam smeared face into his chest; he let a low rumble of laughed out.

"thanks Sophia, just what I wanted." He waved his wand and the jam was cleaned off and Sophia was laughing at the tingle that the charm caused.

He chose to walk Sophia to her school; it was unusually warm for the month so he took advantage. Walking down the streets he held Sophia in his arms pointing out different objects and naming them. It was a small game that he always played with her. Something special only they knew about.

After dropping Sophia off and making his way towards Blaise's home, he sat with his head in his hands.

"So what's wrong mate?" Blaise asked his visually distressed friend.

"I can't do it anymore! I hate having that feeling like Hermione has her flat so she has her own place to run off too. I feel like I am a side show, yes she is over at my flat all the time but for some reason she refuses to make it her flat also. Women, I don't understand them they are all tricks and mazes!" Draco through his hands up in frustration and Blaise laughed.

"Have you ever thought that she is scared" Blaise offered as if Draco was the dimmest wizard out there.

"Scared? Of moving in, when being alone is way more dangerous, no that's not it." Draco shook his head dismissing the idea

"No really Draco. Okay look at it this way, she falls in love with her long time best friend, a relationship that you would hope could be the strongest, suddenly her best mate is killed leaving his child to her care. She falls in love with the kid causing her love with Ron to dissolve. Dating is difficult, because she has her shop and a kid, she does not trust anyone she doesn't know. Finally someone comes along, someone that she likes. But wait if she trusts you completely then something has to happen, she might lose you, or something might cause you to leave. Then not only will you be leaving her but also her daughter, the one person in her life that she guards with her heart. None of this is easy Draco" Blaise finished with a sip of his tea leaving his astonished friend to connect the dots.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that?" Draco was amazed; Blaise was never the deepest puddle on the street.

"Luna is a lot smarter than most people care to find out"

XXOOXX

"Oh dear, ohhhhh merlin HARRY POTTER GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny clutched her stomach and leanded on the table.

_No no no it's a week before my due date. Baby stop you are too early!_ Ginny thought, magical births required the full term to ensure the babies full health. If a child is premature sometimes there can be serious problems. Ginny's mind went blank when she looked down and screamed

"HARRY!" Harry came running downstairs into the room

"what, what is it are you okay?" He scurried over to his wife and took hold of her shoulders.

"My water broke" She looked up at his face and it went blank, it only took about 30 seconds for his practice to kick into high gear.

"OH merlin okay, um you stay here I will get your bags, and I will send an owl to your mother"

Two minutes later Harry and Ginny were on their way to St Mungos Hospital, ready to welcome James Potter into the home.

XXOOXX

"Hermione!" Hermione was startled at the sound of her name being screamed throughout her little store, she ran to the front to meet a panting, red faced Ron.

"Ronald are you okay? What is it?" She walked up to him and noticed his smile.

"Ginny, she went into labor, come she is screaming for you!" Hermione started ginning like an idiot, yelled to Lucy to close the store and meet them at the hospital. Once they arrived Hermione could clearly hear Ginny's screams. That little red head was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione dear thank merlin you are here" Molly Weasley said as she ushered Hermione into Ginny's room.

"Oh Ginny, this is so exciting!" Hermione expressed making her way to her best friend's bed. Ginny let a wave of relief crash over her once she saw Hermione standing there.

"Oh it took you bloody long enough! No one here can calm me like you can Hermione, they are all bloody gits!" She yelled looking to the room filled with healers and family.

It was true; Hermione had a knack for keeping Ginny from hexing everyone in sight. Harry was quite good with Ginny other times but when she is pushing his child out of her, he keeps clear. During Albus' birth five years ago Ginny broke his hand, and would not stop screaming at him, cursing him for the day he got her pregnant.

"It is going to be time to push soon" The healer said as he put on his robes and gloves, the door swung open and in rushed Lucy and Draco.

"Oui what are you doing here?" Ron questioned, his face set with annoyance.

"Calm yourself weasel, I came with Lucy" Draco remarked walking over to Hermione and actually smiling down on Ginny.

"Hello Potter's weasel" Everyone looked at Draco in shock with the amount of balls he had to say that to a woman that was going through a large amount of pain, looking for an open target.

"Oh Malfoy if I wasn't occupied right now you would be dead." Ginny said somewhat laughing at him, and then it was her turn to get looked at by everyone in the room, shocked that she was being nice.

"I saw an opportunity and took it" Draco shrugged, kissing Hermione's cheek then backing off when Ginny started screaming with another wave of pain.

"Okay Gin, it is time now. The healer is going to tell you to push, remember what I taught you when Albus was born?" Hermione asked swiping the sweat off of her forehead and patting her red hair.

"Of course of course, I can do this" Ginny panted, she was out of breath already.

"I know you can" Hermione smiled at her friend.

Half an hour later, Hermione was collapsed in a chair her head resting on Draco's shoulder. It was a relatively short process but it was difficult. James was in the wrong position so they had to turn him so he would not get hurt. Then they realized that his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, it was a very tense room. Right now Harry was in the room with Ginny and her parents. The rest of the Weasley were off making sure the healers were taking proper care of their new family member. Lucy was off getting coffee and tea for everyone.

"I always knew she was a spitfire but for a few moments there I thought she was actually going to spew flames" Draco was in shock, he was going to leave the room at first but Ginny went hysterical she did not want anyone to leave her; she was scared and needed support. So he stayed, and watched in awe as Hermione helped Ginny through that traumatizing yet amazing situation.

"Yeah, that was crazy" Hermione laughed, she looked up when Draco kissed her head, she smiled.

"SO what did you teach her?" Draco asked shifting so the faced each other.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was tired and her brain was not running at its normal speed.

"You kept saying remember what I taught you, to Ginny, what was it?" Draco really wanted to know, it seemed like the only thing that kept Ginny from killing everyone.

**Flashback**

"_I cant do it Hermione I cant do it" Ginny was crying and shaking her head. It was two hours into labor and waves of pain were taking their toll on the young girl. _

_Hermione took her friends hand and squeezed it. _

"_You listen to me okay, just focus on my voice. Ginny this is your baby; you and Harry created this life together with love. It is not love if it isn't scary. Yes it is going to hurt a whole hell of a lot but just think, soon you can hold a child that grew inside you, a child with all of the love that anyone could need. You are the hero of the story this time Ginny; you are the one giving life to someone else." Hermione was so proud of Ginny, so young yet so strong, doing something that Hermione herself was too scared to do. _

"_What if something goes wrong? What if the baby does not make it!" Ginny was close to hysterics now, while she was pregnant the healers said that for some reason her body was not as strong as it should have been, that if she is not careful she could lose the baby. _

"_Stop right now Ginny. There is way too much love for this child for anything to go wrong!" _

"_Okay, love, there is love" Ginny closed her eyes and focused as another contraction came. Hours later when she was pushing Hermione was right next to her _

"_Love Ginny focus on love" _

**End flashback**

"Just to focus on love" Hermione sighed and smiled at the memory. She rested her head against his shoulder again and felt him move closer to her and rest his hands on her knees. She smiled, finally after a long time she felt everything was in its place.

"Do you want to hold her Hermione" Harry said, looking towards his best friend.

"Of course!" Hermione rushed to his side and glanced at the baby in his arms. The family was now cluttered in Ginny's room, all congratulating them and fawning at the baby. Ginny was sitting up in her bed with Albus nestled in her lap; she was smoothing his hair and trying to figure out how she ever ended up so lucky.

"Hello James, its Aunt Hermione" She whispered to the small baby boy in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and was just starting to drift off to sleep. Hermione bounced slightly and hummed softly to him. He was beautiful, small but wonderful. It was moments like this when she realized how much she wanted a brother or sister for Sophia. She looked up at Draco who was talking with George but had drifted off into some other thoughts.

Draco was speaking with George when he glanced over at Hermione. She was swaying with baby James in her arms. Her caramel curls falling over her shoulders, her golden eyes shining with love and comfort. She looked so perfect in the moment, with a smile on her face and a baby in her arms. Before he knew it he was trying to picture her with his child in her arms. She looked up and their eyes met, she smiled at him and he felt like someone just hexed him and he lost all of his breath.

"Oui you okay mate" George nudged Draco noting the way his face went white

"what, oh yeah Im fine" Draco shook his head and looked back at George who had a mischievous look on his face.

"Next time we are here I reckon it will be for your kid" George said with a smirk on his face, Draco almost choked on air.

"What? What do you mean" Draco was hardly ever caught off guard but George seemed to read is thoughts right as they flashed through his eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" George knew love when he saw it, after Fred past he learned that love was easily the only thing that mattered in life anymore. Love for your family, for your friends, for yourself, and for the person who had control of your heart.

XXOOXX

After a long day at the hospital Draco and Hermione went to pick up Sophia from Neville and Luna's house. Hermione insisted on going back to her flat because it was closer. They had a quick dinner and Hermione went to shower and Draco put Sophia to sleep, when he came back into her room she was asleep in her towels on her bed, her wet hair soaking the pillows. Draco smiled and whispered a small drying charm and her hair was dried, she woke up and slowly opened her eyes.

"I was just resting a moment" She muttered, her voice laced with exhaustion

"Of course, why don't you get to sleep" Draco walked over to her and kissed her forehead, he felt her relax

"yeah, I guess I should" She smiled and went to get changed, Draco sat on her bed and looked around. The room was unbelievably Hermione, books and parchments littered the shelves and desk. It was painted a warm orange color, with dark rich woods and some blue paintings that popped. He looked back towards the bathroom door that opened, Hermione walked out in a long thin cotton t-shirt with the word Gryffindor and the golden snitch on it, when she turned to her hamper Draco frowned the back of the shirt had Weasley printed on it.

"What is that?" He asked, with an edge to his voice that shocked Hermione, she turned and looked around.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at his angered expression

"Your shirt" he said motioning to her night shirt, she looked down and looked back at him not realizing what was so wrong with it.

"What is wrong with it?" She walked over to where he was sitting

"It says Weasley on it! That's what's wrong!" Draco said trying to keep his voice down; no matter how hard he tried he could not ignore the flood of jealousy that washed over him.

"Draco, it is just a shirt! Ron gave it to me when we were dating, it is comfortable" Hermione could not see the flaw in her reasoning; she always slept in that shirt. When she was not dating it kept her warm, not in a temperature sense but in a way that she felt the love that was connect through the shirt.

"Fine! Sleep in it I don't bloody care!" Draco stood up and started walking towards the door, he knew he was getting angry over something so small but he could not help it.

"Wait Draco talk to me, what is so wrong about it!" Hermione grabbed his arm so he would stop and talk to her; she needed an explanation so she could understand what was happening.

"What's wrong with it? It is not my name Hermione that's what's wrong with it! I try to ignore the fact that you have a strong connection to him, try to ignore the voice in my head that says he will always be closer than I will. I want you to be sleeping in a shirt with my name on it Hermione, I want to be there every night, not Weasley!" Draco knew it felt foolish but he would not stand for this, he needed his pride at least.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked crossing her arms and looking at him with unaffected eyes.

"Yes" Draco just looked at her as she walked towards him; she grabbed the edges of his collar on his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"You listen to me Draco Malfoy and you listen well. This is a shirt; it is old and worn out, something I keep in my drawer not in my heart. Yes Ron and I have a connection, we are best friends, we tried a relationship and it did not work so I moved on. I let go of him Draco but I will not let go of you. I don't care if I have to burn this shirt; you are mine now so stop worrying and kiss me" She smiled and pulled him to close the few inches that stood between them. Crushing her lips to his she wrapped her arms around his neck, she sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her. His strong large hands placed on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, she sighed and he took the opportunity to slip into her mouth, lightly biting her lower lip.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his buckle pressing into her skin not that she cared. Draco moved his hands to cup her bum to keep her up, moving blindly he found the bed and dropped her on it, only separating a few seconds before he covered her body with his. He supported his weight with his hands that were planted on either side of her head. He soon felt her nails lightly scratching his chest as her fingers went to work on the buttons on his shirt, pulling away from his mouth to push the shirt off and look at him with pure lust in her eyes.

Without breaking eye contact Draco took hold of the collar of her t-shirt and with one forceful tug he tore it right in half, ripping it off her body. She gasped as the cold air blanketed her body; she was only in a thin black bra with black lace knickers. Draco drank up her appearance, her hair fanning out around her like a halo, creamy white skin soft and fresh, and the black undergarments lightly covering her. He dropped his head to her neck and coved it in kisses and bites; she squirmed and moaned underneath his attack. Draco's arousal was blaringly obvious to Hermione, it being pressed against her bare leg and all; she took it upon herself to relieve Draco of his trousers. She went to unbuckle his pants letting her fingers lightly graze over his manhood; Draco groaned and pulled her in for a deep lustful kiss. Hermione was just about to unbutton his pants when she heard a noise, what was that, crying, oh merlin Sophia.

Draco seemed to notice it also because he sighed and dropped his head onto her chest.

"Maybe if we wait she will go back to sleep" He mumbled still pressed up against Hermione, a sharp scream from her room was his answer.

"I better get dressed now" Hermione sighed, just when things were getting good. Kids have a way of making a scene don't they?

"I will get her" Draco said, buckling up his belt and walking out into the hall.

Draco padded his feet down to Sophia's room, his mood completely dampened. He opened the door and found Sophia sitting up crying and clutching her dragon.

"Sunshine what's wrong?" Draco asked as he sat on her bed she immediately crawled over to him into his lap.

"Where momma?" Tears and snot were running down her face, Draco cringed when she wiped her nose on her arm.

"She is in her room, what is wrong why are you crying?" He held her close enough to still look at her face.

"Monster!" She closed her eyes and started crying again. Draco rubbed circles on her back.

"Shhh its okay, I will make sure no monsters get you" Sophia laid her head against Draco's still bare torso and moved closer to his body. Draco sighed and rested his body against her headboard his legs stretched out in front of him. He continued rubbing circles on Sophia's back even when her breathing evened and she fell back asleep. Draco's eyes were closed so he did not notice Hermione standing in front of him leaning on the doorway, in his button down shirt.

Hermione watched as Draco comforted her daughter, his eyes closed hair messed up and falling in his eyes. Sophia was curled up on his lap, her head on his chest and her dragon pressed against her. There was an odd stirring in her heart, like something was trying to tell her something. She shook the thoughts out of her head and took a step into the room, walking over to the bed leaning in and brushing hair out of Draco's face, he cracked an eye.

"Is she asleep?" He asked quietly Hermione just nodded and took her from his grasp and tucking her into her blankets. Draco got up and stretched.

"I guess we should get to sleep now" He said taking her into his arms and kissing her head, she took a deep breath in and hugged him, glancing over at her baby.

Once safe under the warm covers Hermione was lying with her back pulled against Draco's chest and his arm gripping her protectively around her hips. His warm even breaths were tickling her neck but she would not move from that spot that most girls could only dream of. Slowly she fell asleep; trying to ignore the feeling like someone was watching her.

**So sorry this one took so long! But I am really excited for the next chapter with Hermione's dreams! And don't worry soon you will start to connect the dots with some events that you thought were random. **

**With my whole Dramione loving heart**

**Nikki**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Inside of Hermione's dream**

_A beach, warm sand through her toes, the salty breeze sticking to her face as it brushes by her. The waves of blue and green crash to create white clouds at her feet. Hermione looks around, trying to find a clue as to where she is, this place looks so familiar yet so distant. _

"_Hermy" That voice, so calm but strong, only one person called her that. Hermione turned slowly to meet the haunted eyes of the last person she expected. _

"_Viktor!" Hermione tried to run to him but the sand grabbed at her feet and she slowed _

"_you came" He said calmly, taking a step closer to her. He looked as he did many years ago, strong, built, but calm and controlled. _

"_Came where, where are we" She was confused, he was waiting for her, but why_

"_You don't remember? Look again" He turned his head so she followed his gaze her eyes rested upon a tall slender woman bending down to pick up shells, her long brown curls just missing the water. Suddenly memories seemed to rush into her head. _

_She came to a small beach with Viktor and his wife when she was pregnant with Sophia. _

"_Oh yes, I remember" She turned back to her friend_

"_I have been watching you Hermy, making sure you and Sophia are okay" He looked back at his wife and his eyes seemed to lose their luster. _

"_I love her with all of my heart, she is so much like her mother and father" She suddenly felt very badly about Krum seeing all of the good times that he is missing with his daughter. She felt something pull at her back, like a suction gripping on to her. _

"_You are in danger Hermy, don't lose each other." His voice sounded hallow and distant, she wanted to reach out to him, for him to explain what he meant but before she could she got pulled back. Watching the vision of Viktor waving to her and running to his wife, their own heaven. _

_**End of dream**_

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Draco was grasping her shoulders and shaking, not hard but enough to wake a sleeping person.

"Wha…What's wrong?" Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she focused on Draco's sleepy but worried eyes.

"You were crying" Draco said, sitting back away from her, looking towards the wall not at her.

"Oh" She said as her hand went to her cheek, there where trails of tears, she looked at Draco who looked cold, hard, much like he did in Hogwarts.

"Draco, Im sorry if I scared you, just a bad dream" She said patting his arm, he did not move

"Really? Are you sure it sounded fine" His voice carried a detached air that scared Hermione

"What do you mean?" Did she talk in her sleep now?

"You were muttering Krum's name" Draco pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them as if blocking himself off from Hermione. Hermione frowned and inched closer to him

"Draco it is not what you think, I promise" She rubbed her hand along his bare back he turned and gave her a sad smile

"I just can't win tonight can I, first Weasley now Krum" Hermione smiled and moved the rest of the way to Draco, pushing his arms off his knees and settling between them.

"Oh hush will you, if I wanted to be with someone else do you really think I would have stayed" She lifted his head so her eyes could meet his.

"Im surprised you stayed in the first place, thought you would have been too scared, Gryffindor courage or not" He gave her a smirk and she kissed him quickly before pulling away.

"Every day Im scared, but you showed me that I don't have to be scared of you" she whispered, it was true, she was still scared of falling to deep to fast but she knew that he was in the same boat.

That morning things were a tad awkward, Hermione did not tell Draco the extent of her dream and Draco did not tell her the extent of his feelings. Draco said he had an important meeting and managed to rush out of her flat before Sophia even woke up, Hermione tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Draco could not get that upset right?

XXOOXX

"Morning Love" Lucy said as she walked around the counter and kissed John on the lips, he did not move she pulled back with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong John?" She pushed him away from the counter and grasped his face in her small hands.

"My parents just owled me" He said in a shaky voice

"What's wrong" She uttered again, scared that he was being so detached, John was not like that he put his feelings into everything. That was the one thing that Lucy loved about him, he was never empty.

"They…they found my sister, she was strung out again, on the streets. Back on drugs" He let his eyes drift to the window and locked on to the sight of the sun.

"Oh John I am so sorry" She muttered running her hands through his hair

"He saw"

"Who saw?"

"Parker, he saw his mom. Ran to her, she did not even hug him" John was shaking his head in disbelief that someone in his family could be like this. They had a good life, maybe short on space but never short on love, each child was happy and loved, that's how they grew up. Why did she turn out like this? How could she let her son live without her?

"Oh Merlin, how is he?" Lucy could not believe it, this was probably traumatizing to a little boy like Parker.

"He is confused mostly, doesn't understand why she is so sick." John looked back at Lucy who had spots all over her face, he tried blinking them away.

"What is going to happen now?"

"I haven't decided yet. I want him to come back, to stay here, live here with me" John watched at a flash of disappointment ran through her eyes

"Oh okay, well I'm sure that I can move to Hermione's…." Lucy stopped when John grasped her hands in his, squeezing lightly

"No Lucy you misunderstand, I want Parker to move here, to live with me and you, live with us" He tried finding any hint to how she felt on her face but it went blank

"What? Are you sure?" She was shocked to say the least, Parker was one of the most important people in his life and he wants her to be in his life also

"Yes, if you want to stay that is. I am adopting Parker, I have decided that much, I can't let him live without a steady family anymore it's not right. I would love for you to stay here, we can be a misfit family all of us together. Listen I know it is soon and fast and probably crazy, but for some reason I know it is what I want to do." John held her small hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over her soft skin.

"What about when my sister comes back on breaks and in the summer?"

"She will stay here of course; she is a part of your family, so now she will be a part of mine, if you want of course. So what do you think?" He was nervous, he was never more sure about anything but he was scared that she would feel too pushed and she would run.

"Okay" She said, lifting her eyes to meet his, they were wide and warm

"Okay, you will stay?" He needed to make sure she was all in.

"Okay, I want to stay, I want this misfit family" She smiled and laughed as he yelled in joy jumped up and held her tight to him as he spun them around in circles. It was not marriage proposal but it was a family proposal so she was satisfied.

XXOOXX

"I don't know Harry he seemed so off this morning" Hermione was fiddling with her thumbs and Harry snorted.

"He is always off; it was probably all of the hair gel that seeped into his brain in Hogwarts" Harry laughed and Hermione tried to hold back a smile

"Regardless of his poor hairstyle choices in school, he was particularly off this morning." Hermione took a sip of hot tea, letting it soothe her sore throat. Hermione had scheduled lunch with Harry and Ron today, perfect timing because Draco said he needed to stay at work.

"Well did you too have a fight?"

"Um not so much a fight but I think he got jealous last night" Hermione thought back to that night and cringed, she was not used to men being jealous because of her, that never really happened.

"Doesn't shock me. Listen Hermione, Malfoy was a spoiled rich kid who got everything he wanted, he is not used to dealing with others, now as much as I am uncomfortable with it he has you. When others come into the picture I imagine he gets a little territorial." Harry was trying his best to help but he was not used to dealing with Malfoy more or less protecting him.

"Ello Mione, Harry" Hermione and Harry turned to the voice of their other best friend, both of them gasped; next to Ron was a very beautiful witch. She had long golden locks that seemed to reach her slender waist. Contrasting her hair she had large dark almost black eyes, followed by perfectly plump red lips. She was gorgeous, and very familiar looking.

"Uh Hello Ronald…" Hermione said standing, while still looking at the beauty next to him.

"Harry, Hermione this is Kelsi Brisk, Kelsi these are my best friends" Ron motioned to Harry and Hermione; the beautiful witch smiled and held out her hand to Harry.

"Of course, Harry Potter what a pleasure to meet you" Harry shook her hand still at a loss for words.

"Hermione Granger, I am honored to meet you! I have always looked up to you" Kelsi looked excited at Hermione shook her hand

"Oh well thank you, it's a pleasure" Hermione could not seem to place where she had seen Kelsi Before.

"Not to be rude but have I met you before?" She finally asked as they all sat down.

"Kelsi is the famous super model from Hungry. She is in London on a photo shoot, figured it was as good a time as any." Ron looked over at Kelsi and she smiled

"Of course! I have seen your pictures everywhere!" Hermione finally recognized her face from plenty of fashion magazines.

"Wow, a model, Ron I'm impressed. Now tell me Kelsi why are homely little Ron?" Harry asked sending a playful grin to the blushing red head.

"Well, one day I was walking down the street in London, in my disguise and I was hopelessly lost. Then someone stopped me and asked if I was okay, if I needed help. It was Ron; he helped get me where I needed to be. I thanked him and as I turned away he asked if I would like to get tea with him. It flourished from there on." Kelsi smiled and patted Ron's hand, Hermione grinned at the sight, and they looked so in love.

"SO when did you tell him who you were?" Harry badgered.

"Well it was our third date I believe; I chose to bring her somewhere more private. Then she just removed the charm when my back was turned, I swear I almost passed out" Ron laughed and so did Harry.

"You see, I hardly ever get to court back home, so many just want to be with a model. They didn't care about me who I was. But Ron actually liked me, he said on that date that his favorite thing was my laugh and then I knew I could not hide from him anymore." 

Hermione and Harry sat and listened to Ron and Kelsi tell the path of their relationship. How they decided to keep things quite because both of them experienced the press, Ron from being a war hero and Kelsi a model. Hermione was impressed to say the least, Kelsi was a very bright girl she studied muggle psychology, and always wanted to become a writer. Overall the lunch was filled with laughs and promises to get together again soon.

XXOOXX

"I don't know mate, it just kind of hit me that she was not just a doll on some shelf. Others had her before me, she loved others before me." Draco was filling out some forms and venting to Blaise at the same time.

"Ah poor Draky is not used to sharing his things" Blaise joked, Draco just frowned at him

"Hermione is not a thing, she is a person, and one hell of a witch that could hex your arse for calling her a thing" Draco signed the last parchment and sent them off to Hogwarts.

"Don't I know it. But really Draco you need to calm down, Granger hardly seems like the type to just up and leave" Blaise plopped down in a large leather chair across the office.

"I know that, it's just a lot to take in" He sighed and rubbed his temples

"Listen mate I am only telling you this because I feel really bad about sleeping with her before" Draco scowled at him when he said this but he continued

"But I think the only one you should be worried about is that Italian fellow Joe"

"Why" Draco sat straighter in his chair and looked towards Blaise

"Well I can't remember anything for certain but when I met them in Italy he said some…things" Blaise looked uncomfortable.

"Blaise what did he..." Draco was interrupted by his secretary knocking on his door.

"Your meeting is in two minutes Mr. Malfoy" She said as she popped her head in his office, Draco nodded and she left

"We are not done with this discussion." Draco said staring at Blaise before he left.

"I was afraid of that" Blaise mumbled.

XXOOXX

"You should invite your mother" Draco's head snapped up at this comment.

"What?"

"Well if we are planning a small get together, I want your mother to come. As a thank you of sorts, and Sophia asked about her the other day, she called her pretty lady." Hermione smiled at the ever so fitting name for Narcissa Malfoy.

"Uh I don't know Hermione, wouldn't that be awkward" Draco has never invited his friends and his mother to the same event.

"Nonsense it will be brilliant you will see" Hermione finished writing down all of the guests that she would invite.

_Harry and Ginny and Albus and James_

_Ron and Kelsi_

_Luna and Neville and Zenon _

_Lucy and John and Parker_

_Fred and guest_

_Blaise and guest_

_Joe and guest_

_And Narcissa Malfoy_

A full and very diverse house, this will be interesting.

XXOOXX

"No, no, no, no, no" With every no that flew out of Lucy's mouth a different colored jumper or dress robes flew out of her closet.

"Lucy, don't you think you are over reacting?" Hermione started picking up the large amounts of clothing on the floor.

"Yeah, you are just going to the airport, not to a gala" Ginny said from the arm chair in the corner, with baby James in her arms.

"No, not just an airport ladies, it is the airport where John's soon to be adopted son will be arriving" Lucy stumbled over her mountains of clothes in a peached colored jumper with dark wash jeans.

"That looks nice" Ginny said

"Yes I like this one the best" Hermione agreed. Lucy was a nervous wreck; she was jittery and suddenly flogged with OCD. She messed with her hair until she gave up and placed a sparkly silver headband in it.

Hermione noticed something behind Lucy's ear and gasped.

"Lucy what is that?" Hermione said pointing to her ear.

"Oh, um that's a tattoo Hermione" Lucy grabbed some makeup and splotched it over the small dark markings.

"Yes I know that but why?" Hermione never completely understood tattoos, those things were painful and forever

"Well it was spur of the moment. One day not to long after the war Marie and I were walking in muggle London, we came across a tattoo shop and we just did it." Lucy shrugged and waved her wand at the clothes, they were suddenly all hug up neatly in rows.

"What? Marie has one? Isn't she only 13?" Ginny was standing up now, pacing the room to the other girls.

"Well it is small and hidden so it's not that big of a deal. They mean something to us"

"What do they mean" Hermione was intrigued

"Well I got the infinity symbol behind my ear for forever, and she got a small heart in the same spot for love. Our parents always told us that no matter where we end up or if we messed something up, or what we became, that we would be forever loved." Lucy looked up and saw Ginny's eyes filled with tears

"Aw Gin come on don't cry, I can't afford to do my makeup again" Lucy laughed and hugged the young mother who was shaking her head

"Oh bother, I am still just a little hormonal" Ginny wiped her eyes and then noticed the time

"Oh merlin! Come on John will be waiting for you!" In a matter of seconds all three witches were out the door and on their way to the train station where they were to meet John.

XXOOXX

"She was a mess, absolutely nervous and jittery" Hermione was informing Draco of her day while taking her jumper off and pulling on one of Draco's old t-shirts.

"Well it is understandable I think" He smirked when she turned around and he saw his name on the back of the shirt.

"Really? Were you that nervous when you met Soph" Hermione turned around in time to watch him grasp the bottom of the shirt and pull her closer, resting his hands on her hips.

"I am never nervous" Draco said with a smirk, Hermione just raised her eyebrows and gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay okay, yes I was a mess most of the time." Hermione's hands went to his hair and he sighed at the feeling of her nails slightly scratching his head.

"I have a question" She said

"You always have a question" Draco replied rolling his eyes

"I am going to ignore that, and why exactly do you call Sophia Sunshine?" Hermione has been meaning to ask him this for weeks now

"That my love is for me and Sophia to know and for you to figure out"

XXOOXX

It has been a week filled with planning, arguing, laughing, and nerves. Draco has yet to invite his mother to Hermione's dinner party, not that Hermione was aware of that.

"Is your mother allergic to anything?" Draco was pulled out of his daze and looked at Hermione with a clueless face

"What?" He asked, Hermione rolled her eyes

"Were you listening to anything I was saying" Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot, this was not good.

"…Uh no" Draco knew better than to lie, she always squeezed the truth out of him eventually.

"Ugh Draco! Listen this time it is important the dinner is only two days away!" She through her hands up in surrender and walked out of the room, Draco sighed and followed

"Okay Im listening what is it?"

"Is your mother allergic to anything?" She said nice and slow so he would not miss a word.

"How would I know?"

"She is your mother…." Why was he making this so difficult for her?

"Do you know your parents allergies" He asked with a sarcastic undertone

"Yes. My mother is allergic to strawberries and my father is allergic to walnuts" Hermione spilled out with ease.

"Wow. Um okay well I will just go ask her" Draco was a little taken aback that she knew so much about her parents. He still forgets that most people have good relationships and good childhoods with their families.

"You do that" She said smiling and throwing a blueberry at his head.

XXOOXX

"Mother?" Draco called out as he stepped into the living room from the floo

"Draco you know it is rude to yell" His mother replied with a sophisticated air about her

"Of course mother I apologize" Draco walked up to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Yes well never mind that, what it you need is" She sat down on a rather uncomfortable wooden chair and placed her hands in her lap.

"I came to invite you to Hermione's dinner party" Draco shifted from foot to foot waiting for her reply

"Of course, that sounds wonderful!" Narcissa smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Really? I mean there will be a lot of her friends there like Potter and Weasley"

"Oh hush Draco it will be splendid, when is it?"

"This weekend" He thought his mother's eyes were going to jump out of her head

"What? Why so short notice?"

"Um well I actually just forgot to invite you earlier" Draco avoided her eyes

"Oh that is just brilliant Draco, you forgot your own mother" Narcissa faked hurt and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mother I can't forget you, you make that pretty impossible. Besides I was just nervous" Draco would only ever admit this to her.

"How so Draco?"

"Well, everyone knows your past beliefs and I don't know I just thought it would be awkward" Narcissa took stride across the room and smacked Draco upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Draco rubbed the sore spot where his mother hit him.

"You of all people should know I have never been one to uphold your father's beliefs! I just had a knack for keeping silent" Narcissa was actually a little hurt by this

"No, I know that about you but they don't!" Draco was quick to defend himself.

"Well they will just have to find out wont they"

XXOOXX

Flash forward two days and many hours of bickering and Hermione finds herself in the kitchen waving her wand trying to get everything set in its place. She decided on some salad with berries and mandarin oranges first, then some pasta, for the entre she cleverly set a deciding charm on each person's plate. The charm takes into account the persons' attitude, mood, and favorite tastes, then whips up something tailored to them.

"Hermione which one?" Draco walked into the kitchen with two button down shirts held in front of him.

"Draco they are both green" Hermione was annoyed that he interrupted her for that

"Yes but two different shades of green" Draco looked over to Sophia who was seated on the carpet with about ten different books open in front of her.

"Um fine then go with the darker green, it brings out your eyes" Hermione pointed her finger at the dark moss green shirt and turned back around to the counter. She felt a warm breath on her neck and hands pressing on to her hips.

"Draco, I can't have you distracting me now" She sighed but tilting her head so he had better access to her neck.

"Oh am I distracting you….My apologies Ms. Granger" Draco seductively whispered into her ear biting onto it lightly.

"Draco…please not now your mother is coming" Hermione felt his head drop onto her shoulder and his arms tighten around her waist.

"Hermione you really know how to ruin a mood don't you" Nothing got rid of his mood like the topic of his mother.

"I know I know but hey, if this dinner party goes well, you will need a hell of a lot more than your mood to be up" Hermione laughed when Draco kissed her neck and spun her in his arms.

"You. Are. A. Tease." He emphasized each word with a kiss on her lips.

"Yucky" Sophia said peering up at the couple; she waddled her way over to their legs and started pulling on Draco's pants

"Yucky?" Draco swept Sophia off her feet and into his arms between her mother and himself. Draco and Hermione both placed big loud kisses on her cheeks; she giggled and pushed them away.

"YUCKY!" she yelled while placing her hands over Draco's mouth. Hermione watched Draco's eyes as they filled with happiness, her own with tears. After Ron walked out, or got pushed out, she never thought she would have this ever again.

"I love you" She said to Draco when their eyes met, he leaned over and kissed her soundly pulling away slowly to whisper on her lips

"I love you more" He felt her smile

"You wove me too?" they turned their heads to Sophia

"We love you the most" Draco said spinning Sophia around in the air. Sophia's laughs and smiles filled the room. Hermione forgot all about what she was doing.

XXOOXX

Everyone was admiring and commenting on Hermione's décor choices. She picked all of the fall colors, creating a warm environment for everyone. So far Harry and Ginny came with their kids, Luna, Neville and Zenon, Blaise, and John and Lucy with Parker were all inside greeting each other. Draco was talking with Neville and Blaise when there was a sound at the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy how wonderful of you to come" He heard Hermione say in her sweetest voice

"My pleasure Hermione and please call me Narcissa" Draco walked in right as his mother pulled Hermione in for an awkward hug that Hermione eventually returned.

"Oh Draco, don't you look dashing!" His mother walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello mother, and it is all Hermione's doing she picked my outfit" Draco smiled at Hermione who was blushing.

"Oh well she is very clever I won't put that past her. Now where is your adorable daughter Hermione" Narcissa was actually smiling, something Hermione was not used too.

"Um she is in the dining area with the others, right this way" Hermione led her through the hallway into the warm dining area where Sophia saw them walk in; she was in Harry's arms when she spotted Narcissa.

"Pwetty Lady!" She screeched as she wiggled out of her uncle's arms right into the arms of Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone's jaw just dropped, with the exception of Blaise, John and Lucy. Narcissa looked up at all of them and smiled warmly

"Everyone this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy" Draco said, getting some amusement from the shocked looks around the room.

"Hello everyone" Narcissa said brightly. Hermione held her breath. Oh was this going to be an interesting night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"um Hello Mrs. Malfoy" Harry was the first one who stepped forward and greeted the woman.

"Oh Mr. Potter, look at how grown you are, and this is your wife, Ginny correct?" Narcissa pointed to Ginny who had baby James in her arms.

"Yes, Hello Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny stepped forward and greeted her

"Oh please call me Narcissa, and who is this beautiful little wizard" Narcissa smiled at the baby and Draco rolled his eyes. His mother really was getting soft in her older years.

"This is James" Ginny introduced James and Albus to Narcissa while everyone started to file around them.

"Narcissa you are looking as beautiful as ever" Blaise said as he pressed a kiss onto her cheek

"Oh Blaise you are a cheeky as ever" Narcissa smiled at the tall boy. Blaise really was sweet, ever since he and Draco were little Blaise was never one to look down on anyone.

"Watch it Blaise that is my mother you are being cheeky too" Draco stepped in and pushed Blaise away from his mother slightly, Hermione rolled her eyes and Blaise winked at Narcissa who scoffed out loud.

Hermione was just about to set out the salads once everyone was in their seats. Narcissa seemed to be getting along with everyone just fine. She struck up a conversation with Ginny about the new line of dress robes that were coming out soon, the whole time Sophia was on her lap playing with her platinum and black hair. Hermione heard a knock on the door and yelled to Draco to get it.

"Draco would you get that, it is probably Ronald"

"Late as usual" Draco rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, he made his way to the door swinging it open.

"Weasley do you own a watch I mean really…" Draco started to rant but stopped once he looked at Ron's guest.

"Well Malfoy, are you done staring so we can come in to eat, I am quite hungry" Ron said with a smile on his lips

"You are always hungry Ronald" Hermione said as she walked up to the door pulling them inside.

"Kelsi you look brilliant" Hermione gushed as she pulled the beautiful witch into a hug.

"As do you Hermione!" Kelsi returned. Hermione pulled Ron and Kelsi into the dining room.

"Ron is here everyone" Hermione announced. Everyone went silent as their eyes fell on Kelsi, Hermione felt the girls unease with all of the dropped jaws

"And this is his girlfriend Kelsi Brisk" Hermione gestured to the model at her side.

"Kelsi How are you?" Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug, she gratefully returned it

"Quite well, and you?"

"Im brilliant" Harry turned to talk to Ron when Hermione motioned to the two seats next to Ginny for Kelsi and Ron.

"Miss Brisk?" Narcissa looked at the girl with memories in her eyes; Kelsi looked up to meet the eyes looking upon her.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Kelsi quickly stood up and walked around the table to hug the now standing women. Every one stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange.

"Oh how are you darling?" Narcissa asked while patting the young women's cheeks

"Im wonderful, oh I have not seen you in such a while!"

"Um, Kelsi?" Kelsi turned to look at the confused face of her boyfriend Ron.

"Oh goodness, sorry Ron. I actually know Mrs. Malfoy, she came to some of my shows and we sort of struck up a little fashion friendship" Kelsi smiled at Narcissa who returned it tenfold.

"Oh you never told me that you were dating"

"Please don't be angry, we did not really tell any until a couple of days ago" Kelsi hugged Narcissa again and she sighed

"Oh it's no harm, my own son did not even tell me about his relationship until recently" She looked over at Draco who avoided his gaze by looking at Hermione who was now seating Sophia at the kids table.

"Ah how about some dinner" Draco said clapping his hands together trying to get the attention off of the current conversation.

By the time desert was on the table poor Kelsi had to go through her story of how she and Ron got together at least three times, Blaise refusing to believe it. He claims Ron paid her to come tonight. Hermione could not stay sitting for more than ten minutes, between getting drinks and cleaning up messes that Sophia, Zenon, Albus, and a very shy Parker created. Draco was watching his mother carefully, enthralled by how well she was getting along with everyone. Neville and Luna were in a heated discussion with Harry and Blaise, and Ginny and Lucy were gushing over James. John sat keeping conversation with Draco.

An hour later, Neville and Luna picked up a sleepy Zenon and bid their farewells to everyone. Zenon wrapped Albus in a very tight hug, leaving him with a blush that rivaled his fathers. Ron and Kelsi also decided it was best to get going, they were leaving for Hungry in the morning, and Kelsi had another show and wanted Ron there with her. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that it was Ron's idea, this show just happened to include a ton of very dashing male models. Harry and Ginny ducked out soon after, carrying a sleeping James and trying to drag Albus away from Sophia. Hermione stood and started to bring plates to the kitchen while John, Lucy, Blaise and Draco were all talking. She was about to start some tea when a voice startled her.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned around to face Narcissa

"Yes, Narcissa can I get you something" Hermione busied her hands by wiping them with a dry towel

"Oh no dear I am fine. I would however like to ask you something" She had a skeptical look in her eye and Hermione started to get nervous

"Um Yes…"

"Are you planning on marrying my Draco?" Narcissa decided that getting to the point was the best option

"Oh, goodness, um well we never really discussed it" Hermione was trying to find her words

"I have seen him go through so much, I want to make sure you are serous" Narcissa admitted

"Narcissa, I can assure you if I was not serious I would not allow him to grow this close to Sophia, or myself. We are definitely not as far as marriage but I do care for him deeply"

"Of course dear. I guess I just needed to hear it, I have noticed however how close he has grown to Sophia" Narcissa had a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, she is quite taken with him as well" Hermione smiled, peeking around the corner to spot Sophia cuddled in Draco's lap while he talked with their friends

"I was scared he would never be able to get this close to anyone, after his childhood. I tried to make it the best I could but it was hard on him" Narcissa's eyes started to fill with tears, that she gently wiped away.

"He loves you very much; Draco understands why his childhood was how it was. I can assure you he never blamed you" Hermione patted the lady's hand and smiled

Narcissa just smiled back and turned to leave the room. Hermione was touched by the mother's protectiveness over her son.

"Well I think Parker is ready to head out" John said motioning to the little boy resting on Lucy's lap

"He also seems to like Lucy" Blaise said

"Yeah, she is great with him; they read stories together all the time." John smiled and picked Parker off of Lucy's lap so she could say her goodbyes.

"Bye. Parkwer" Sophia said rubbing her eyes.

"Bye Soapy" Lucy chuckled at the name that Parker gave to Sophia. Hermione and Lucy hugged goodbye, and walked over to the door.

"Looks like those two get along as well" Blaise laughed, looking at the two children smiling at each other.

"Shut your mouth Blaise, Sophia does not like anyone besides me, I am the only man she needs" Draco said, his mind groaning as he thought that pretty soon, she will want to date….he will never let that happen.

"Sure mate, sure. With her mother's good looks she will be hexing the wizards away" Blaise laughed and winked at Hermione who walked back to the room

"What, why do you look like that" She said to Draco who resembled a fish. His eyes wide open in shock and his mouth in a thin line

"Sophia is never leaving this house" Draco stammered out.

XXOOXX

After Draco got Sophia to her bed and tucked her in he dragged his tired feet back into the kitchen. He stopped and leaned against the door frame watching as Hermione was sending some dishes to the sink while she wrapped up the leftovers. Draco was staring at her profile, her face so relaxed and at ease; he has only seen her like this a few times, rarely at Hogwarts. She was swaying her body to a tune she was humming and blew a strand of hair out of her face. When she looked up she saw Draco standing with his hands in his pockets and his hair a beautiful mess, blond ends sticking up every which way.

"What?" Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and turned her body to Draco

"Nothing" He replied but his smile said so much more, he started walking towards her as she finished wrapping the food

"Umph! Draco" Hermione we spun around so quickly she almost dropped the pan in her hand, he eyes met Draco's playful silver glance.

"I could go for some more dessert" He mumbled as his mouth neared hers

"Well to bad I just wrapped it up" Hermione smirked. His face still closing in on her, when his lips were an inch away he shook his head slightly

"Not that dessert Hermione" his voice was heavy with desire with a scruffy edge to it that drove Hermione mad.

"Resulting to tacky pickup lines to get into my knickers now? Oh Draco you're getting a little dusty" She laughed and watched as his eyes narrowed

"Dusty my arse" was the last thing he said before his lips were crashing down on hers. The pressure pulsing between them.

Draco relished in the feeling of Hermione's hands sliding up his chest and around his neck. Her nimble fingers started raking themselves through his hair and he pulled her closer to him while letting a moan slip from his mouth into hers. Draco could feel the smirk on her lips that minx, she knew how much he loved when she played with his hair, the second her hands were in his hair he was bent to her every whim.

Hermione felt Draco's hands slip under her shirt and splay across the small of her back sending bolts of electric pleasure up her spine. His hands, oh Merlin his hands. Hermione concluded that if there were a God out there somewhere, Draco's hands would have been the only ones worthy of touching him. Strong and rough like a man's hands should be, but gentle and calming, the second he would rub the hands on her she was a goner, and Draco knew it. Hermione felt her abs start to tighten and her mind started to blur.

"…edoom…" Draco had to pull back from Hermione just enough to hear her

"What?" He managed to say in a whisper, her large molten eyes met his and he felt everything in his body tighten, merlin this witch has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Bedroom" Was all she could say before Draco gathered her in his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist pushing her heat into his stomach. Draco blindly walked them towards her room, occasionally bumping into the table or a wall.

After bruising Hermione's back from the multitude of surfaces Draco tried to plow through, they finally made it to Hermione's room. Without even bothering with the lights Draco slowly found the bed and bent forwards so Hermione's back was eased onto the soft comforter. The mood went from needy and fast, to tender and just plain wonderful. Hermione's eyes slowly opened as she felt Draco's fingers trace her lips, his even breath on her face.

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt never tearing her eyes off of him, he was so mesmerizing. Even in Hogwarts, she would meet his eyes and something inside of her was so entranced that she could not look away. At that time she convinced herself that it was the fact that she could not believe that there could be a wizard as snobby and full of themselves as he was. Now it was more so the fact that she felt thunderstorm rip through her body. The good kind of storm where it seems to cleanse the world and start anew.

Her lips were slowly kissing his chest; she stopped right over his heart. Merlin it probably sounded like it was humming, he felt it was going that fast. Something about Hermione had that effect on him. He wanted, no he needed to be better. It was always like that, even in Hogwarts, he was constantly trying to make himself better, and during that time it was to make sure she was below him but now he wants to be better for her. She only deservers the best.

Draco slowly pulled Hermione's shirt over her head, once it was off he threw it off into the corner, he watched as her curls slowly bounced back into place around her face. The only thing covering her now was a thin bright blue lacy bra and a light blush. They have been in this position before at least three times, they get down to their knickers and she blushes and he kisses the blush away, then something interrupts. Both of them pause waiting for someone to come out of the floo or for the phone to ring, but there was only silence.

"Finally" Draco smiled as he pushed Hermione further on to her bed crawling over her. She was lying on her back now, her hands on his sides as he steadied himself over her. He lowered himself so his chest was lightly against hers, he felt her hips tilt up and press into him, and he groaned and shut his eyes. When he opened them she was smiling and quickly caught his mouth in a kiss.

"Momma!" Draco groaned and dropped his head to her neck at the small shout from Sophia's room

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said rolling his eyes.

"We should have known it was coming" Hermione said as they slowly sat up.

"The universe just does not want us together Draco" She chuckled as she quickly changed into sweats and a jersey.

"Well the universe can be damned because I will have you Hermione Granger, one of these days" Draco said with a playful smirk on his lips, he got up and grabbed her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We will see about that" Hermione said before she sauntered out of the room. Draco chuckled and dropped onto the bed sighing and rolling his eyes.

"This has got to stop happening" He said to the room

XXOOXX

"Im going to go put Parker to bed" John said as he, Lucy, and Parker stepped out of their floo

"Okay, Im going to start some tea" Lucy walked quietly into his small kitchen and started some water.

Once John walked into the kitchen he stopped and watched Lucy. She was dipping the tea bag in and out of the mug of steaming water. She smiled and she watched the tea bag spin around when she pulled it back out.

"Whenever I need my mum's comfort, I make a nice big mug of tea" Lucy said still looking at the tea, John didn't say anything he just walked into the kitchen across from her, she continued

" A cup is never enough, a mug, a mug of tea is all you need. She used to say that every time she made tea. I remember she had this large green and brown mug, it was a horrid looking thing but she loved it, my dad made it for her when they were dating. They took a pottery class in a small muggle town and he made it for her. "Lucy chuckled at the memory and picked up the pale yellow mug in her hands breathing the steam in

"Every night, I would walk into the kitchen at exactly 9:15 and she was always there, with her ugly green mug full of tea. She would spin the tea bag around in the clear water, letting the color dye the water. Once, after a rather bad break up she handed me her mug of tea and said tea cannot mend a broken heart, but it will give you the warmth of a mother's hug, and the steam to break the git's leg" Lucy was laughing with tears in her eyes and John walked around the counter to pull her into a tight hug.

"I miss her so much" She mumbled into her chest

"I know you do" John said as he kissed the top of her head, allowing his shirt to be stained with her tears.

"Hearing how Parker's mom treated him, I don't know it just showed me just how lucky I was. But I didn't have enough time with her, and I hate that" Lucy pulled her head away from his chest and picked her mug up again, blowing the steam off the top watching it swirl into the air.

"She is only a mug away Lucy" John replied watching as his girlfriend turned her head and stared out the window, trying to hide her tears from him, trying to be strong.

XXOOXX

Hermione let out a content sigh and tilted her head to the side. Draco turned his head and looked at the small smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that" He asked nudging her with his elbow, she just smiled wider.

"It is so sweet" She said motioning to the young couple that was sitting on a bench across the pond from Hermione and Draco. That Monday Hermione decided she wanted to go to a muggle park, just for the sake of it; she managed to drag Draco with her. The couple were laughing and holding hands, smiling at each other like they were young kids in puppy love, a term Hermione taught Draco.

"What? They look the same as any other couple" Draco was not grasping what was so different between that couple and anyone else. Hermione shook her head.

"No, they look so much happier, true muggle love."

"Muggle love? Bloody hell woman first you go on a rampage for half your life telling everyone that muggles are not beneath us, then you go and separate them, it's confusing!" Draco sighed dramatically and Hermione swatted his shoulder.

"They are still not beneath us, but their love it's different" She turned her head to the couple again; they were throwing bread to the ducks on the pond.

"How so"

"Well, muggles grow up with stories of true love, princesses in distress with a knight in shining armor that comes to her aid confessing his love. They grow up learning that love could overcome all boundaries. Most spend their entire life looking for that spark that small amount fairytales left. Us wizards and witches live in a world where we can make almost anything happen with a flick of a wand, we can have almost everything with our magic we live a fairy tale life. Muggles well in their mind, love is the closest thing to magic they will ever have. Love is magic to them, once they find it; it can melt even the coldest of hearts. To watch two muggles find their spark, it's well for lack of better words, magical"

XXOOXX

"Draco we need to go over the new security at your building" John announced as he walked right into Draco's office. Draco and Blaise were seated across from one another tossing a fake golden snitch back and forward in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh nice to see I am the only one working for my money" john said as he dropped a file on Draco's desk and took the empty seat next to Blaise.

"We were discussing Granger" Blaise said with a sly smile on his face Draco glared at him

"No, you were trying to pry information from me about Granger" Draco stated as he tossed the snitch back to Blaise, trying to hit him in the face.

" I was simply asking if you happened to shag the bookworm yet" Blaise shrugged and John laughed

"Oui what are you on about?" Draco asked looking at John

"Nothing I just know you haven't yet" he shrugged and Blaise's eyes opened very wide

"What! You haven't, why the bloody hell not have you seen her body mate?" Blaise shouted at Draco who scowled

"One more statement about Hermione's body and I am going to hex the hell out of your arse! And John how the hell would you know?" Draco looked skeptically over at John who crossed his legs and smiled.

"Lucy of course, she and Hermione discus these things"

"So mate why haven't you?" Blaise was pushing for the answer he wanted so badly

"Every time we try, something interrupts us, my Mother almost walk in on us once" Draco rubbed his temples trying to forget that awful awful night.

XXOOXX

"Im going to go bring these to Mrs. Narpal down the street, she is sick and can't pick them up" Lucy said as she was pulling on her coat over her jumper.

"Alright, take your time and wish her well from me" Hermione said from stacking more boxes books in one of the aisles, she heard the door open and close with Lucy's departure. Humming softly to herself Hermione continued to restock the shelves. They have been doing very well so far a lot of loyal customers, and people who are deathly afraid of going to the healer. They also get some students from Hogwarts coming for books or supplies for projects.

Hermione heard the soft click of the door and wondered if Lucy could really be that fast, she turned around and found herself facing a chest.

"Oh!" She gasped trying to back away, and tripping over a box along the way. She didn't fall for strong arms grabbed her waist before she could hit the floor.

"Sorry about that Hermione" Hermione looked at the face that belonged to the deep voice

"Joe! Goodness you scared me" Hermione slowly took herself out of his arms and smoothed down her shirt.

"I apologize, I stopped in to visit and heard you humming so I didn't want to interrupt" he flashed her a very white smile and she chuckled

"Oh its not a problem. Um is there anything you need" Becoming uncomfortable with the closeness that was between them she stepped over a box and walked towards the counter.

"Not really" He replied with a smile on his face, Hermione looked up confused

"okay, um then why are you here again?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter

"I just wanted to see if you would like to join me for dinner…as friends of course" Joe smiled even wider and stepped closer.

"Oh that's nice but I pretty busy this week…" that was a lie but she did indeed have plans

"Okay no problem I will just catch you another time…" Joe was interrupted by Blaise and Neville loudly slamming the door open with a quiet Luna trailing behind them shutting it softly.

"Hermione who would win in a no wands fight, and angry Ron or a pissed off Draco?" Blaise said before meeting her eyes

"Uh what?" She was taken aback by the question

"I will see you later Hermione" Joe said in a sickly sweet voice, taking her hand and kissing it before walking around the quiet friends and leaving the store.

"Why was he here?" Blaise asked in an unusually cool voice

"He dropped by to ask me to dinner as friends" Hermione shrugged, sure the guy was a little strange but he was her mate's brother.

"Does Draco know?" He questioned further, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes

"No, I declined him anyways. What does it matter he is just someone I know. Now what were you saying about Ron and Draco?" Hermione looked past Blaise to Neville and Luna

"Who would win in a no wand fight? I think Ron could cause he has the Weasley temper on his side" Neville said

"Yes but Draco has the seeker reflexes, could easily duck any throws from Ron" Luna pointed out, Blaise remained silent looking at Hermione, she narrowed her eyes at him he just looked away.

Later that night Blaise invited everyone out to dinner at a restaurant he just bought, on a whim of course. It was a beautiful old building that was filled with the scents of old Italy. There were vines charmed on the walls and candles floating around each table. Blaise also created a clever little charm that caused and invisible curtain to fall around each table so the scene outside is just a blur, the same for someone looking in.

The Weasley's were kind enough to take in Sophia, Zenon, Albus, James, and Parker. How they were managing Hermione had no idea, she guessed they were used to it, they did raise George and Fred after all. After a wonderful meal and delicious desert everyone was sitting around the table sipping tea and laughing like old friends. Draco's hand was intertwined with Hermione's, resting on his lap, she felt shivers every time he would brush his thumb over the back of her hand. While her friends were discussing something that did not interest her much she let her mind drift.

_Marriage_ such a scary word, you are blending your life with someone else's forever. She never really thought about it before but after Narcissa brought it up it has been on her mind. Would Draco even _want_ to marry her? Could he live with a book worm all of his life, could she live a ferret all of her life?

_Yes of course she could_! Well that answers that.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco whispered in her ear, he noticed her lack of input and the glazed look to her eyes and knew she was thinking about something.

"Oh nothing" Hermione smiled when he brought her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed the knuckles.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Tap tap tap_

"Ughhh go away" Hermione rolled over with her back to the window where the tapping was coming from.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"FINE! Bloody bird" Hermione climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the window to scowl at the very regal looking owl. She opened the window so fast the bird almost flew away.

She took the parchment from the owl and gave him a treat before watching him soar off. She closed the window and looked at her alarm clock. 5:30 am, she did not have to be in the store for another two hours.

"Who would want to talk to me this freaking early?" She plopped down on her bed, pulling her legs underneath the covers. The bed seemed unusually large today; it was one of the few nights that Draco was not at her flat. He had a business trip for a few days in France then he would be back to warm her blankets. She opened the parchment and rolled her eyes

_Hermione dear,_

_ I will be having a dinner party this Friday night when Draco will return from France. I would like to inform you that you and Sophia are of course invited, I also sent invitations to your wonderful friends I met at your flat. Anyway I am sending you this to ask for your presence for dress robe shopping with me this afternoon. I came to understand your store closes early on Tuesdays, so you are free. _

_Lucy is also invited_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione was amazed that Narcissa could somehow get Hermione to do something without ever really asking. Dress Robe shopping is not something she looks forward too at all but she does not mind Narcissa, and Lucy loves shopping.

XXOOXX

It did not take much persuasion for Hermione to get Lucy to agree to shop with Narcissa; she practically jumped at the chance. When they closed their store at two that afternoon, Hermione and Lucy started walking towards a small dress shop that neither of them have ever been in.

"I find it hard to believe that Narcissa Malfoy would shop….here" Lucy said as they both stood in front of the rather small, dingy store. The door was old and dirty, with strips of paint missing, the glasses of the windows were covered in a small coat of grime.

"Well this is where she wanted to go, so maybe it is more charming inside" Hermione shrugged and pulled Lucy into the store by her arm.

"Hello, Narcissa?" Hermione said as she stepped into the very dimly light room.

"We are up the stairs Hermione!" She heard the lady's voice from a spiral staircase in the corner of the room.

Hermione and Lucy climbed the old wooden stairs, carefully, and very slowly. Once they reached the top, both of their jaws hung open.

This room was the perfection of every little girls dream room. The walls were swirling colors of bright blues, pinks, and purples. The furniture all bright white, and intricate, the ceiling had drapes of fabric hanging down, sparkles reflecting the light of the bright silver and crystal chandelier.

"Oh, my" Lucy said her eyes wide open trying to take everything in at once.

"There you are dears, now do close your mouths is unbecoming of a lady" Narcissa smirked at the girl's reaction, mostly because hers was much the same when she first entered the store.

"Um, it's just so beautiful up here, compared to well" Hermione started

"Compared to down stairs?" A light sweet voice finished from the other side of the room.

"Well, yes" Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet, hiding her blush

"Oh don't be embarrassed, it is meant to be like that, it was a side effect really" A young girl stepped into the view. She was petite, long red curls draped her back, not fire red like Ron or Ginny's but more of a rust red. She had freckles all over her face, highlighting her bright green eyes.

"Oh where are my manners, Hermione, Lucy, this is the store owner Stella Carmich" Narcissa said, standing from the chair and walking over to the three ladies.

"Pleased to meet you" Lucy said extending her hand, Stella accepted and smiled

"Likewise, I don't ever get to meet Cissa's friends, so this is exciting" Stella smiled and shook Hermione's hand as well.

"Stella has been making my dresses since I was in Hogwarts, she is the best there is" Narcissa smiled and patted the girls arm.

"Wait, how would that work, you look like you are just 20 years old" Lucy asked, Hermione had the same confusion

" Well, I am actually older than Narcissa here" Stella smiled

"Only by a few years" Narcissa rolled her eyes and smiled

"True, well my body is twenty years old, while I am not. My father was a very wealthy, handsome pureblood wizard, sought after by many witches. One particular witch decided that she would stop at nothing to have him. One day before a ball, my father accompanied his mother to a very prestigious dress robes shop, where my mother was working as a seamstress of sorts. His mother fell in love with the robes that my mother made, and my father fell in love with my mother. I remember a letter that my father had written for me, in it he said that he fell in love with her kind heart. He thought she was a half-blood or a muggle born, so he was shy to approach her with society's expectations weighing down on him." Stella paused to take a breath

"So she was not a pure blood?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the girl, woman's story

"Oh no, she was a pure blood, she left her parents. Her younger sister was a squib, her parents were ashamed of her and cast her off, and my mother was so enraged that her parents could treat their child like that, so she left also, vowing to take care of her little sister." Stella had a sweet smile on her face, obviously proud of her mother

"Anyways, when my father heard her story he was so taken with her courage and love that he immediately started courting her. One day she found out she was pregnant, out of wedlock. It would be a large scandal at the time and he did not want to blemish his family's name. So one day, he comes by the store, tells her boss that she quit before even telling her. My father bought my mother her very own shop, this store we are in right now."

"This is where I grew up, when I was eight, my mother and father finally wed, tired of hiding from society. His family was enraged that he had a child out of wedlock for so many years, and even more so that she was not wealthy. So we lived here, on the top floor of the store. It was small and cramped but it was wonderful. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I decided to go to Belgium with my father on a business trip, my mother stayed to keep the shop open. Once we left I realized I left something back at the shop so we quickly ran back, my father he was down stairs with my mother when it happened." Stella looked down at her feet

"when what happened?" Lucy asked quietly

"The witch, that wanted to be with my father, she never gave up her grudge. She waited until she saw us leave before sneaking in the back of the store, she cursed it. A curse that causes everything to age within minutes, she did not know my father was with my mother at the time. My father realized what was happening and sent all of the magic he could to protect the upstairs, where I was. So as a side effect from his magic protection, I never aged, at all much like the room itself. So technically my parents died from old age, and together, I carried on my mother's store, only to the people I trust the most." Stella smiled at Narcissa then at the two girls.

"Wow so you are twenty, forever?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide with curiosity

"I will die, as soon as my father's magic wears off. But for now yes, I am twenty. And you two are not getting any younger so let's get started on these dress robes!" Stella clapped her hands and picked up what looked like a drawing pad.

"Lucy, you may go first if you please" Narcissa said to the young girl.

"Okay, um but where are the robes?" The room did not have one Dress robe in sight

"Oh no dear, you describe what you want and Stella here makes it" Narcissa explained

"So it will be one of a kind!" Stella explained.

Lucy proceeded to describe a slightly sexy, classy dress that fit all of her curves, and would make John water at the mouth. Narcissa went next and gave her detailed example of an age appropriate dress that was the pinnacle of beauty, very fitting for a Malfoy.

"Um, well, I guess something appropriate, not too revealing, nothing pink, no frills or bows please" Hermione fidgeted with her hands, not really sure what kind of dress she wanted.

"Oh no worries child, I have the best idea for your dress" Stella smiled and drew something on her pad.

"Now, come back in an hour and I will have your robes" Stella said hugging Narcissa

"Yes of course, come along Hermione, Lucy, we can go get some tea." Narcissa descended down the rickety stairs with the utmost grace. While Hermione and Lucy held their breath until their feet were firmly on the ground.

XXOOXX

Draco was sitting at a large table, listening to a large fat man drone on about facts and figures that he couldn't care less about at the moment. The man's voices started to get softer and softer until he was left alone with his thoughts.

"_I will be back at the end of the week" Draco said, still holding onto Hermione's waist. It was the third time they were saying goodbye. After the afternoon at the park Draco wanted anything but to leave Hermione, but duty called. _

"_Oh alright, don't do anything stupid" Hermione was brushing her hands through his hair, he eyes wide and full of love_

"_Never" He smirked and she snorted laughing and kissed him on the lips. Just a soft kiss, nothing dramatic, nothing that was worthy of a movie but it was one hell of a kiss for Draco. No one ever kissed him with such care before in his life; they were always lustful but never caring. _

Unaware of the meeting going on around him, Draco looked at his watch again. He has only been in Paris for 5 hours and he already wants to go home, to Hermione and Sophia. Draco inwardly snorted at that sentence, home to Hermione and Sophia, it sounded as if they were already married.

Married? Since when did he ever think about marriage? Well since he realized he was already emotionally married to that woman, no matter how hard he tried to fight it (not that he wanted to) he would never leave her.

Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It is way too early for thoughts of marriage.

XXOOXX

" So Lucy how is John and his boy, Parker correct?" Narcissa asked before lifting her cup and taking a sip of her tea.

"They are brilliant. Parker is a joy really, when he is open enough. John is working with him, on getting comfortable around different people. But other than that we are doing very well" Hermione and Narcissa noticed the smile and blush that found its way to Lucy's face when talking about John and Parker.

"Is there marriage in the future for you two?" Narcissa inquired with a small smirk on her face Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"It bloody better be!" Lucy said with firmness in her voice. Hermione and Narcissa laughed at the girl's explanation. Lucy has always been one to speak her mind, and go for what she wanted.

"Who is getting married now?" came a voice from behind the three women. Hermione turns around and is surprised to see Joe standing behind them smiling.

"Hello Joe, how are you doing this afternoon?" Hermione said to the man behind her, it was weird how he always seemed to be where she was.

"I am doing quite well, how are you fine ladies today"

"We are just fine, Joe you know Lucy, and this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother" Hermione motioned to the beautiful witch sitting to her right.

"A pleasure Mrs. Malfoy" Joe smiled sweetly to her and Narcissa nodded

"So how do you know our Hermione?" Narcissa asked the attractive young wizard

"She stayed with my family on her trip to Italy a while ago" Joe informed

"His sister Natalie is one of my friends, Joe is here on business" Hermione said before turning back to Joe

"Would you like to join us?" She motioned to the sit across from her

"Oh no I couldn't interrupt you, and I actually have a meeting in a few minutes. It was wonderful meeting you Mrs. Malfoy, and to see you again Lucy. It is always a pleasure Hermione" Joe smiled and took her hand, kissing the knuckles.

"Before you go Joe, I am hosting a party this Friday night. Any friend of Hermione's is welcome to come" Narcissa got in before he could walk away.

"I would be honored" He sent a smile at Narcissa, and Lucy. Giving Hermione a larger smile before say goodbye and making his exit.

"My, my it seems my Draco has some competition running about" Narcissa said laughing lightly before sipping some tea.

"I don't know what you are talking about Narcissa, the tea must be going to your head" Hermione shook her head and laughed

"No really Hermione I am with Narcissa on this one, he always visits you, and he gives you these looks that are basically screaming date me!" Lucy finished her statement with a very dramatic sigh putting her hand to her forehead and fanning herself with the cloth napkin.

"Both of you are mental" Hermione sipped her tea and smiled at the two women.

XXOOXX

"How are you doing mate?" Blaise clapped his hand on Draco's back causing him to choke on his drink. After coughing down the liquid Draco scowled at his best mate. Blaise came with Draco because Draco has been trying to get him to work in the company for months and he finally agreed.

"Fine, now that I am not choking" Draco took another drink and watched Blaise who was smirking.

"What were you thinking about in the meeting?" Draco sent Blaise a confused glance

"oh come off it Draco, I know you were not listening to a bloody word that wanker was saying" Blaise laughed and signaled to the bartender for a drink.

"I was wondering the torture my mother is putting Hermione through right now"

"Oh come on your mother loves Granger, and even more taken with her daughter" Blaise pointed out, and Draco could not help to smile.

"I know, so knowing my mother that means she will take Hermione shopping and out to lunch and to meet her friends, all of that stuff Hermione avoids like hell" Draco scoffed and thought about when he forced Hermione to go shopping with him, she was pouting the whole trip, even when he bought her a new quill

XXOOXX

"Oh Stella it is just perfect!" Lucy squealed clapping her hands together and hugging the woman who created Lucy's perfect dress.

"how come we cannot see it?" Hermione asked when she looked at the dress bag, which just appeared black.

"Oh I charmed the bags so that you will only see the other dresses the night of the party." Stella had a mischievous smirk on her smooth face.

"that's bloody genius!" Lucy exclaimed, earning her a smack on the arm from Hermione on her word choice.

XXOOXX

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I am using your last name because I am mad at you. You are probably out enjoying Paris with your friends, while I am stuck here in the rain. Well I will have you know that you owe me a large chocolate milkshake when you get back, I went shopping today, with your mother. For the, oh so fabulous dinner party she is hosting this Friday. Sophia misses you by the way, when we got home from her day care she asked me why you weren't home anymore. I was not sure if I should explain to her that even though you have sleepovers here…a lot, it is not your home. So I just said you were off making the world a better place one book at a time, she liked that and she says she is proud. I miss you too of course, even though it has only been one day, which seems weird. One day and I already miss you Merlin what is happening to me? Well it is late here and I just got out of a very long bubble bath, a treat to myself after a day of shopping Narcissa Malfoy style (how did you survive childhood?). I hope you are doing well out there, tell Blaise I say hello and not to break too many French hearts while he is there._

_I love and miss you_

_Hermione Granger _

XXOOXX

_Granger_

_Hey it is only fair, you say mine I say yours. And I am mad that I could not hold you and kiss you tonight, especially after you decided to inform me about your bubble bath…minx. If by enjoying Paris you mean traveling from office to office listening to boring old men drag on all day, then yes I am having a brilliant time. I do apologize for my mother's love for shopping, but it is a good thing that you were invited, she never invites those she does not like to come with her. Once she took Pansy along, I afraid it ended up in a way that she could not stand to be in the same room as Pans. I should be back about an hour before the party, Blaise wanted to get in one more meeting before we left, I think I created a monster. Tell Sophia that I miss her the most, and that I will be back from saving the world in no time. Blaise wishes to inform you that he only broke a few hearts so far. The wanker was reading your letter over my shoulder. Anyways, today is packed full of meetings, for some reason Wednesdays are always busy, so I should get moving. _

_I love and miss you more_

_Draco_

_XXOOXX_

"Mama"

"Yes Soph?" Hermione placed the letter on the table beside her and picked Sophia up and placed her on her lap.

"Where Dwaco?" Sophia looked up at Hermione with round innocent eyes, Hermione could not help but smile

"He is in France remember" The little girls head dropped

"Oh yeah" Hermione could see a little pout on her lips so Hermione lifted her head and kissed her forehead

"Well today is Wednesday so Draco will be back in two days, we will see him a Mrs. Malfoy's party" Hermione watched the little girls eyes open wide with excitement.

XXOOXX

_Hermione_

_Well while you were off speaking to new authors and having fun, I was stuck at the shop, where almost everything went wrong. A shelf of potions broke causing some very interesting things to happen, but don't worry John helped me clean it up. We had an influx of Hogwarts students looking for books, including Marie, she was mad you were not here to greet her. Oh and Joe came to visit….again, Im serious Hermione this guy is persistent, and very upset when I informed him that you were out of town. _

_Anyways, you can repay me by treating ourselves to some girl time before the party_

_Your friend/employee aka slave_

_Lucy_

Hermione laughed at Lucy's letter and folded it up putting it in her purse and heading downstairs to the conference room full of authors eager for getting their books in the store.

_Draco_

_Honestly you are such a drama queen. Well I hope all of your meetings went well yesterday, and pay attention! What those old men are saying is important! I think I missed you even more today, mostly because I was at a conference full of eligible writers who certainly are charmers, and none of them were you. I actually found great joy in turning someone down during lunch; he was an attractive young writer, persistent also. Finally I just told him flat out no because I was in love with my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Much to my surprise his face drained and he apologized greatly, saying that you were a wonderful publisher. Apparently you published his book, does a Jim Appexian sound familiar? I never get tired of saying that, I love my boyfriend….it sounds better every time. (Wipe that smug smirk off your unnecessarily attractive face right now Draco Malfoy!) Well I will be returning home soon, Ginny and Harry were nice enough to take Sophia in for a couple of hours. _

_Until tomorrow_

_Hermione_

_P.S…I love you_

_XXOOXX_

"Merlin Blaise, we already went to two meetings already, if we are late to my mother's party she will hex me, and you!" Draco replied when Blaise just happened to forget to tell Draco about the last minute meeting they were now running too.

"Oh bullocks you just want to get back so you can snog Granger" Blaise said punching him in the arm while walking into yet another boring office filled with old men.

"I don't dispute that" Draco smirked as he sat down at the long table pulling out a piece a parchment to write to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Well I am currently in yet another meeting that Blaise pulled me into, it is official I have created a monster. Jim Appexian eh? Well much to his dismay I happen to have his address and his future in the palm of my hand. I might just have to protect my territory, not that you are territory so calm yourself. Much to my delight though, I will be seeing you and Sophia in exactly three hours, if I ever get out of here alive. It is not odd at all to miss me so much, I am a very lovable man, and ridiculously attractive, as you already stated. I love you Hermione, and I can't stand not holding you. _

_See you soon_

_Draco_

_XXOOXX_

"Come on Hermione this is going to be so much fun! Isn't it Sophia!" Lucy bent down and picked the girl up in her arms, they walked up to the Malfoy manner and knocked on the large doors. Hermione and Lucy closed the store a little early because Narcissa seemed quiet adamant about the idea of "girl time" before the party.

"Fun fun!" Sophia clapped her hands and giggled playing with Lucy's large colorful earrings

"Wonderful you are here!" Said Narcissa who opened the door to the three girls outside.

For the next two hours Narcissa, Hermione, Lucy, and Sophia sat around on comfy pillows and blankets, yes Narcissa actually sat on the floor, and ate sweets and gabbed. Narcissa was nice enough to share her private hair dresser with the girls, Lucy decided on curling the ends of her hair a bit, and the stylist charmed little crystals to adorn her hair. Narcissa kept a classier look with a half up half down style, her hair tied back with a beautiful antique clip. Hermione did not want to go through a huge fuss so the stylist keeps her hair curly, although taming them a little and giving them shine. He then placed a beautiful ribbon in her hair like a headband, it was a cream color so it stood out against her hair, and it was adorned with crystal and diamond flowers. Sophia did not like the man touching her head, so he just decided to quickly add some bows in her hair keeping it away from her face.

"I guess we should get our dresses on now" Narcissa Accio-ed the dresses from another room and handed the bags to the girls, they separated going into different rooms so the dresses would be a surprise.

Hermione managed to get a wiggling Sophia into a deep green dress that had little poufy sleeves and a wide ribbon that went around her waist, Sophia was thrilled with the dress only because of the pockets. Hermione laughed when her daughter spun in circles and cheered when her skirt flared out. Finally she managed to shimmy into her dress, it was gorgeous indeed. Definitely nothing she would ever pick out but she must admit Stella had massive amount of talent.

"Hermione are you ready?" She heard Lucy's voice outside the door; she hurried over and pulled it open.

"Ta da!" Lucy said, holding her arms out and spinning in a circle for Hermione and Sophia to see.

"Wow, Lucy you look astonishing!"

She really did, it was a deep purple color dress, made out of a very smooth, soft silk that seemed to melt over her body like a stream of water. It was a deep v neckline, with cap sleeves that fell just off her shoulders. The neckline ended just short of being inappropriate, and the dress certainly hugged every one of her beautiful curves. It was a straight style, with a slit up the left side that showed her leg to about three inches above her knee. She sparkling silver heels on and a beautiful diamond necklace that was almost as dazzling as Lucy's excited smile.

"Dears are you ready?" They heard Narcissa's voice coming down the hallway, when they turned their heads, they both gasped.

Narcissa Malfoy was easily one of the most elegant, classy women on the planet, wizard and muggle. She was in a deep blue gown style dress that had black designs sewn into the bottom of the skirt. The top was a shallow dip that was low enough to show her collar bones, the top of the dress had the same pattern as the bottom around the waist, showing her very womanly curves. An A line style skirt seemed to make her seem two feet taller. A black diamond necklace and matching studs were all she needed to look like a goddess.

"Bloody Hell Narcissa you are a fox!" Lucy exclaimed

"Wow, so pwetty!" Sophia shouted when she walked out to the other ladies, Hermione laughed and nodded her head

"Sophia is right, you look absolutely stunning" Hermione smiled at Narcissa who blushed slightly

"Stunning? She is going to be hexing all of the men away tonight!" Lucy laughed.

"Hermione you look like a dream" Narcissa replied, the witch found herself tearing up at the vision standing in front of her.

"Thank you that is so kind" Hermione blushed and looked down.

"What bout me?" Sophia pouted at the three women and put her hands on her little hips. Narcissa smiled and knelt down in front of the little girl

"You are the most beautiful of all, just like your mother" Narcissa smiled when Sophia threw her hands around her neck and hugged her tightly, she looked up to see Hermione tearing at the scene in front of her.

XXOOXX

"See I told you that we would make it on time" Blaise said as he was dusting off the floo powder and looked over at a scowling Draco.

"We were supposed to be here an hour ago, so we would be here before every one arrived" Draco grinded out.

"Ah well now we can make and entrance" Draco rolled his eyes and followed Blaise into the ballroom. He could hear music and the mummer of voices. He watched as people filed into the room, all in very expensive looking robes. As they entered the room, Draco's eyes quickly scanned every face, trying to find the only that mattered.

"Whoa…" He heard Blaise whisper besides him, he looked at his face then followed his eyesight, then understood quickly.

Perfection that is what he was looking at. There was his love Hermione Granger standing on the other side of the room speaking with other guests. She was in a beautiful cream colored dress, it was strapless and hugged her torso tightly, the crisscrossing pattern of the chiffon fabric wrapping around her body, leading to a flowing skirt that seemed to float away from her body every time she moved. The air around her crackled with the pure magic that she was emitting with her laughter. Draco watched her deep red lips part with a smile and her eyes widen with every laugh. Draco can't think of anything better than what he was looking at.

Then, it got better. He watched as Hermione looked to her side and bent over to life Sophia into her arms. Draco couldn't help but crack a smile at her outfit, green, how fitting.

"You are one lucky bloke" Blaise said shaking his head, Draco only smiled.

"I know" Was all Draco said before he started the trek to his beautiful girlfriend and her beautiful daughter.

XXOOXX

"If you would excuse me, I would like to steal my girlfriend for a moment" Hermione looked up at the sound of the voice she had missed. She met the face of the one person who could stop her heart with one look. His eyes seemed to be shining; a small smile lifted his face. The wizards she was speaking too, nodded and smiled as they walked away.

"DWACO!" Sophia was the first to find her words as she practically flew from Hermione's arms, diving into Draco's where he held her tightly.

"I missed you Dwaco!" Sophia said into his chest. Draco smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you also sunshine" He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't I look pwetty?" Sophia looked down at her dress.

"Yes, very pretty, I like your green dress" He smiled as he placed her on her feet and knelt down in front of her.

"You say gween you favorite color, so I want gween!" Sophia nodded her head in a matter of fact way and Draco chuckled.

"Well you look like a princess" he patted her head and whispered in her ear. Hermione watched as he kissed her again on the cheek and she ran off to the arms of Harry who was standing nearby.

As he stood up Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat, she felt like laughing and crying and laughing all at one time.

"Hello Hermione" Draco said in a raspy voice that sent shivers straight to Hermione's core.

"Hello Draco" She seemed to whisper as if she had no more air in her lungs. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he pulled her into his chest for the tightest hug known to man. His arms wrapping protectively around her body, and her hands grasping at the front of his dress robes.

"Follow me" Draco whispered into Hermione's ears, at that point Hermione didn't care if he said I'm going to kill you, she would have given him his wand.

Once Draco stopped pulling her she realized that they were out on the balcony, a warming charm placed over them to block out the cold. He stopped and turned to her, a smile still on his face. He lifted his hands to cup her face; he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I missed you so much" She whispered, feeling his breath on her lips, causing her to shiver.

"I could not stop thinking about you" Draco replied, brushing his lips against hers. There was a moment where the only thing between them was their breath mixing and dancing between the two bodies.

Then before another breath could be wasted Draco grasped her lips between his own, pulling her closer, placing his hands on her lower back gripping the material of her dress. She racked her hands up to the back of his neck gripping his hair in her fingers. The kiss shared did more than reunite two people in love; it did more than smudge her lipstick. It seemed to write in stone what they had; if they were not so occupied they would realize the sparks and cracks of magic that emanated from between them. Their magic crashing into each other and melting together, to create an energy that caused Hermione and Draco to pull apart gasping.

"Did you..um " Hermione started, touching her lips and her heart at the same time

"Feel that, yeah. Whatever that was" Draco watched as Hermione's brain started its endless process of trying to figure out anything it doesn't know, He smiled and shook his head. He pulled her into a hug again and kissed her hair.

"Stop analyzing it" He laughed

"I can't help it and you know that" She laughed wrapping her arms around his torso.

Hermione and Draco spent the next twenty minutes in un-interrupted bliss, just enjoying each other, finally being together. They soon made their way back inside when Ginny motioned for them to come back, holding up a glass, saying it was time for a toast.

"People asked me why I am throwing this party, some asked if I was getting married again, or if it was a company party. Some even asked if it was a new holiday, but that is not the reason for tonight. Tonight is to celebrate life, and love, being lucky enough to have our health and those we love." Narcissa looked over at Draco who was standing with one hand around Hermione and a glass in the other, little Sophia leaning against his tall legs.

"So a toast, to life, to love, to us" Narcissa lifted her glass, those in the room mimicked and sang out in a chorus of cheers.

Draco lifted his glass and kissed Hermione on the cheek, unaware of his mother's knowing gaze.

The night was filled with some awkward conversations between strangers, and enjoyable laughs with friends. Draco never liked to have Hermione more than three feet away from him, and hardly noticed that Sophia would put up a fuss if she was not in his presence. He guessed it was the fact that he loved having Sophia in his arms, showing her off to his mother's friends, and distant relatives.

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Hermione" Lucy turned around to the voice behind her and shook he head

"Um about five minutes ago I saw her talking to Joe, why?" Lucy watched as Blaise's face went from calm to worried in seconds.

"Which way?" He asked

"Blaise what is wrong, are you okay" Lucy placed her hand on his arm and he glanced around the room

"Which way Lucy"

"Towards the library, why what's wrong?" Lucy didn't get her answer for Blaise already took off towards the hallway.

XXOOXX

"It was nice of Mrs. Malfoy to invite me tonight, she must be really taken with you" Joe said as they took their time walking towards the library.

"I hope so, I like Narcissa, and she is very sweet" Hermione smiled and took a sip of her drink

"Apparently her son is just as enamored with you also" He said with a small chuckle as they opened the doors into the massive library.

"I would hope so, he is my boyfriend, and I love him" She laughed and leaned against the large desk

"Are you sure?" Joe asked staring at her; she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion

"Of course I am sure, why would you ask that" Hermione crossed her arms, feeling a small part of her start screaming to get out of there.

XXOOXX

"Draco, you need to go find Hermione now" Blaise said as he pulled Draco away from Neville and Ron

"What, why?" Draco looked at his best mate with a confused face

"Its just she went off with that Joe guy" Blaise wanted Draco to grasp it by himself so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Okay, well I trust Hermione Blaise calm down"

"No, it is not Hermione you have to be worried about" Blaise was getting uneasy now and Draco noticed

"Blaise, you better fucking tell me what the hell you mean right now" Draco crossed his arms and uses his intimidation stare.

"I don't trust the bloke alright, when I was in Italy, I noticed that he was a player of sorts, always cheating on his girlfriend, he had a knack for breaking people up" Draco stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"And one day when I was on my lunch break, he was at the same restaurant. I heard him on his muggle calling thing, he was saying stuff like, I will get her, and she will end up with me."

"How do you know he is talking about Hermione" Draco was taking a protective stance and Blaise knew the amount of self-restraint he was using not to go mental and kill the git.

"Come on mate, it does not take a genius to connect the dots, he is always showing up at her work, asking her out to lunch, talking to her privately…" Blaise watched as the self- restraint started to snap one fiber at a time

"Where. Is. She." He said practically growling

"Lucy said she was headed towards the library"

XXOOXX

"Hermione, Hermione, such a smart girl, I don't know why you cannot see it" Joe laughed bitterly and stepped closer to her.

"And what do you mean by that" She was getting defensive now, questioning her love is one thing but calling her intelligence is another.

"He is not good enough Hermione" Joe's patience snapped and he practically shouted at her.

"How would you even know? You just met him!" She pushed herself off of the desk and poked him in the chest to emphasize her words.

"It does not take long to realize that someone is with the wrong person" Joe gripped her hand and she yanked it out of his sweaty palms, she walked away from him towards the window.

"Not that it is any of your business but I love Draco, he is the only person for me. I don't care what anyone thinks"

"He is a bad person Hermione, you may think he changed or that he was never really bad but his soul is black just like is scum father. If you don't leave now he will hurt you and Sophia!" Joe walked closer and she held up her hand to stop him, if only she had her wand

"Don't you dare! Draco loves Sophia and he would never hurt her EVER! Don't you even try to get me to think negatively about him! You have some nerve coming here and doing this" She was livid now, why the bloody hell did he think that he could just waltz in here and think he can ruin her relationship

"Don't be stupid Hermione" He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, she grimaced. He pulled her harshly against him and brought his face to hers

"He will hurt you, you are better with me, both of you" His hot breath was sour against her face, she wanted to pull away and run but he was too strong.

"Let go of me" She practically screamed in his face he just dropped his head back and laughed. His laugh sent chills down her spine, reminding her of the war, the death eaters, and their mental laughs.

"Oh Hermione you are not going anywhere" He leaned in closer to her and she turned her head away.

"I think it would be wise for you to let my girlfriend go" The voice was filled with ice and pure hatred.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked past Joe. Draco's face was stone, cold and unreachable, it scared her. His wand was pointed right at Joe's head.

"Ah speak of the devil" Joe said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Let. Her. GO!" Draco's deep voice bounced off of the walls his magic creating a pulse that Hermione could feel in her heart. Joe's hands dropped and he grabbed his wand so quickly Hermione was shocked.

"I think it is you that needs to let go Draco Malfoy, you are not good enough for Hermione or Sophia. You will mess up, and you know it" Joe's sneer was mocking Draco

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Joe's words fell and Blaise placed his wand back into his pocket, Walking up to the fallen man.

Hermione walked over to Draco who still had his wand out, she placed her hand on his arm and slowly lowered it. He turned his face to hers looked her in the eyes and left, turned on his heels and left.

"Don't worry, he just needs to calm down" Blaise said, Hermione hugged herself and nodded.

XXOOXX

Draco stormed into his room, he pointed his hand at the doors to his balcony and they flew open. His wand less magic only came into play when he was beyond pissed. He started pacing the length of the balcony, walking back and forward, ignoring the cold that was ripping at his skin. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear Hermione walk out to meet him, her heels producing small clicks on the hard surface.

"Draco…" Her voice was calm and quiet.

"What the bloody fucking hell were you thinking?" He whipped around and stared into her shocked eyes

"Draco, what do you mean" She stepped forward, when he growled at her she stepped back to her place

"YOU WERE ALONE WITH HIM!" He screamed at her, his muscles clenching

"I did not know he was like that Draco, he was a friend. I did not think he would hurt me" She tried to calmly explain to him, trying to calm the cracks of his raw magic.

"HE WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU" He screamed again before dropping his head in his hands she stepped forward again and heard him whisper

"He was going to take you and Sophia." His head was shaking and Hermione rushed over to him and quickly pulled his hands away from his face.

"Draco, I would never let anyone take us from you, never" She brushed her fingers across his forehead, brushing away the hair that fell in his face. He did not look at her but he pulled her into his grasp, making sure she was there. She just stood there, her head against his chest listening to his calming heartbeat.

"It would have killed me to watch you leave" He whispered in her hair

"I am not going to leave Draco, I love you. Both of us love you too much to leave"

XXOOXX

_You are not good enough for Hermione or Sophia…._ Joes' words rang through Draco's mind, keeping him from much needed sleep. He had Hermione in his arms, he could feel the rise of her chest against his arm, he smelled the scent of sandalwood in her hair she was real she was here.

After the rather emotional episode during the party, Blaise notified Harry that Joe assaulted Hermione and they took him to Azkaban. Narcissa would not listen to any reasoning; she said that Hermione and Draco were to stay the night, alone together. Sophia would have her own room next to Narcissa's but Hermione and Draco needed to be alone, her word was final. After all of it Draco and Hermione were just too tired to fight anything so after changing without saying a word they fell into Draco's old bed.

"_I love you Draco" _Hermione whispered to Draco before she fell asleep

"_I love you too"_

Draco listened to her breathing, soft and shallow. The way her lips parted, and her foot moved, he watched as her eye lids fluttered but never opened. She was beautiful, sarcastic, and annoying but wonderful and addictive. He leaned over and lightly whispered in her ear, barely brushing her skin…

"Marry me Hermione. Stay with me forever"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey everyone! So thank you so much for your support it makes me smile! I hope you keep reading and enjoying!**

**Chapter 17**

"_Marry me Hermione, stay with me forever" _

Draco felt a weight off of his chest and a breeze on his arm, slowly he opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Good morning love" He said as he stretched his arms and legs, groaning as he felt his bones crack from stiffness

"Good morning" she said absently dropping her hands in her lap and staring at the wall

"What's wrong?" Draco asked noting the confused look on her face.

"I just had a very strange dream…." Hermione turned to face Draco and a small smile graced her face as she watched him stretch

"Tell me about it" Draco sat up behind Hermione and kissed her shoulder

"Well I was on a beach, when Viktor appeared. Only he wasn't acting like himself and he said something well out of the blue…" Hermione stopped

"Well what was it?" Draco asked

"Well it was something along the lines of a marriage proposal" Hermione felt the bed shift and then the cold air against her back; she looked over to the side where Draco forcefully throws his shirt into a chair.

"Draco what's wrong?" Why was he acting like this all of the sudden?

"Nothing, I'm going in the shower" He mumbled without even looking at her and shut the door loudly behind him.

XXOOXX

_Unbelievable! Bloody unbelievable! _

_Krum is dead and I still have to freaking compete with that git! _

Draco was in the shower letting the steaming water run over his body. He knew that Hermione didn't mean to upset him, but the second she said that it was Krum who asked her that something in him snapped.

"UGH He is dead Draco, calm yourself" He told himself sternly as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

XXOOXX

"that was odd" Hermione mumbled once she heard the shower start. She got up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She changed into the clothes that Ginny sent over from her flat since she stayed the night.

After she folded her night clothes and checked her make-up, wiping her lipstick and eye shadow off she went to go find Narcissa and Sophia.

After she asked a small house elf, she found herself standing in the door way that lead to the garden.

"Are you my granma?" She heard Sophia's soft voice ask Narcissa. Narcissa and Sophia were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the garden; Narcissa was weaving together daisies for a Daisy crown

"Well, not by blood my dear. But I do love you just as much" Narcissa elegant voice replied, Hermione was impressed on how she handled that.

"Oh. Can I call you Granma?" Sophia turned her head to look at the witch next to her. Hermione saw Narcissa smile

"Nothing would make me happier" She whispered before she placed a crown of daisies on Sophia's curly brown hair.

Hermione decided to make her entrance; she stepped off of the porch and started walking towards the blanket.

"Momma!" Sophia cried as she spotted her mother walking towards them, Hermione easily picked Sophia into her arms.

"Hello baby, how are you?" Hermione asked as Sophia hugged her neck

"Good, look what Gran made me!" Sophia pointed to the daisy crown in her hair, Narcissa stood up and brushed off her robes

"She does not have to call me Grandma if you are at all uncomfortable with it" she said with a smallest hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Oh, no it is wonderful Narcissa. It would be an honor" Hermione smiled and so did Narcissa.

"Oh and thank you for allowing us to stay last night…" Hermione placed the squiggling Sophia on the ground and she ran towards a flower.

"It was not a problem at all, since I did invite that Joe fellow after all"

"You couldn't have known, I mean I considered him my friend and I didn't even know" Hermione chuckled and watched Sophia sing to a flower. Narcissa turned and stood next to the mother smiling.

"He loves that little girl so much" Narcissa said softly Hermione looked at her

"He carried her around for the majority of the party, showing her off, displaying her intelligence. You know people asked if that was his daughter" Hermione opened her eyes wide at that statement

"Oh, um do you know what he said?"

"He would just smile and kiss her on her cheek then say she was his sunshine" Narcissa allowed a wide smile on her face, then she turned to face Hermione

"Thank you Hermione, Thank you for giving me my son back" Narcissa had tears in her eyes, and was patting Hermione's hand between her own, Hermione just smiled and pulled the woman into a hug

"He is a wonderful man Narcissa, you raised a great son" She whispered into the ladies hair.

XXOOXX

"Knobby?" Draco called out there was crack and a small house elf appeared in front of him

"Yes, Draco?" The house elf asked. That was one of the major changes, they paid their house elves and Draco asked them not to call him Master, it brought up memories of his father which he did not like.

"Have you seen my mother, or Hermione?"

"Yes Draco, they are in the garden with the little Sophia Draco"

"Oh, thank you Knobby" The house elf smiled and cracked away. Draco walked up to the doors to the garden and felt himself smile at the sight of his mother and Hermione smiling watching a little Sophia in the garden.

"Oh Draco there you are!" Narcissa turned and saw her son, motioning for him to come outside; it was cool but a very rare sunny day. He noticed that Hermione saw him but then looked away, walking towards Sophia.

"Good morning mother" Draco kissed his mother on the cheek. Hermione and Sophia started to walk towards them; Sophia saw Draco and started running on her little legs

"Dwaco!" She cried as she launched herself into his arms, he picked her up and swung her around.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Draco said to the glowing toddler in his arms

"Look what Gran made me! Dwasies!" She once again pointed to the flowers in her hair and Draco looked towards his mother

"Gran?" He asked his mother and Hermione, Narcissa just shrugged and smiled

"Yup, Gran said I can call her Gran" Sophia started playing with the collar of Draco's shirt.

"Oh well that's nice" Draco smiled and looked at his mother

"What? You were taking too long, I want to be a Grandmother" Narcissa said sternly and turned to walk towards the door, Hermione started laughing.

"come along Sophia we can get some breakfast" Sophia wiggled out of Draco's arms and followed her Gran into the house.

Draco was left standing awkwardly in front of Hermione; she crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"Are you going to tell me what bit your but this morning?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot

"Bit my butt?" Draco looked at her with a confused face

"Muggle saying" she waved her hand, waiting for him to continue, Draco dropped his head and pulled Hermione over to a stone bench under a tree.

"Okay, it's not really a big deal…" Draco started

"It usually isn't, you're just a drama queen" Hermione scoffed

"Could you just shush for right now, I don't usually explain" He sneered, Hermione rolled her eyes but shut up

"In the morning when you told me about your dream, I don't know something just snapped" Hermione looked confused for a second

"Wait you mean about Viktor?"

"Yes" He ground out between a clenched jaw, next thing he heard was Hermione's laugh, and it was full and rich.

"You are kidding!" She was still laughing

"I wish I were" Draco said, still amazed at her laugh

"Draco, you really shouldn't be jealous." Hermione was still giggling but placed her hand on his and continued

"Viktor is dead Draco, as much as I want him here alive he isn't. Even if he was here, I would still love you" Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek, then laughed under her breath.

"I understand as much it is just, well the thing about him proposing…" Draco was nervous; Malfoy's never get nervous, well that's probably because most Malfoy's don't deal with Granger.

"Yes?"

"Well um it's just that…."

"MOMMA!" Sophia's little voice rang out, startling Draco and Hermione

"She has a knack for that doesn't she?" Draco chuckled secretly happy with Sophia

"Don't think this conversation is over Draco Malfoy" Hermione poked him in the chest with her finger then got up and walked over to her daughter.

XXOOXX

"Albus asked what Zenon's favorite flower was today Luna" Ginny smiled as she sipped her tea

"Zenon likes tulips, she says they don't make fun of her like the others do" Luna answered

"Um what?" Lucy almost choked on her drink; Hermione had to pat her back until she stopped coughing.

"Aw how cute, Albus likes Z" Hermione smiled and patted Luna's shoulder

"How would you figure" Luna was calm and soft spoken while Ginny laughed

"How could you not notice? I mean when they are together he is always doing things for her"

"Yes, Knarkles have been flying around her haven't they" Luna answered and sipped more of her tea, the three other girls just stared at her

"What the hell are Knarkles" Lucy whispered into Hermione's ear, she just shrugged

XXOOXX

It was Monday afternoon and Draco was sitting in Hermione's office. He took the day off complaining of a headache from all of the utter crap that comes out of his employee's mouths. He surprised her with a visit with chocolate candy in one hand and Sophia in the other.

"She really should be in school" Hermione sighed as she saw Sophia munching on a piece of bread that Draco gave her.

"She is already smarter than that mental teacher they have there, there is no harm in a day off" Draco just smiled at her and she found herself caving in against her better judgment.

After an hour of undivided attention, Draco and Sophia said their goodbye's to Hermione. She kicked them out because she never gets any work done with them there.

Draco decided to take Sophia to a park near the store, while they sat on the grass Draco watched Sophia as she watched the other families.

"Dwaco?" She turned her little body and crawled onto his lap sitting on his knee.

"Yes Sophia" Draco replied as he brushed a curl out of her face.

"Can you be my daddy" Draco stopped breathing and stared into the big brown eyes in front of him.

"um, why do you ask that" He had no idea how to respond to this

"my fwends have daddies. I want one, and I wove you" She placed her small hands on his chin; he could not help but smile.

"I have a plan Sophia, can you keep a secret?" He smiled as her eyes grew wide and she nodded her head quickly.

XXOOXX

"Well Sophia, what do you want to do?" Hermione plopped down on the floor next to her daughter. They just finished dinner and had some time before Sophia's bed time.

"I have question" Sophia crawled into her mother's lap and Hermione started playing with her hair.

"And what is that question Soph?"

"Where my daddy?" The innocence in her voice could have killed Hermione; she froze her fingers still in Sophia's hair. Sophia turned around and poked her mother

"Momma?" Hermione shook her head and gave her daughter a sad smile

"Oh Sophia, that is a story for another time, when you are older"

"Why?" Her wide eyes were boring into Hermione's heart making this even more difficult

"Well because it is a very long story, now it's time for bed" Hermione lifted the little girl in her arms and carried her into her room.

After changing Sophia into green pajamas (courtesy of Draco) and reading her a story, Hermione stood in the door way with tears in her eyes. She thought she still had a couple of years before she started asking questions, questions that she was not ready to answer.

Once Hermione was in her own bed cuddled under the covers did she let the tears fall. Draco was not even here for her to hug; he needed to be up early and did not want to disturb her. It took her a couple of hours to drift off to sleep.

_Hermione felt the wind harsh on her skin, small grains of sand assaulting her arms and legs. She squinted her eyes to make out the figures in front of her. The sea was roaring, the waves crashing against each other in battle. The skies were grey and angry; the rain was blurring her vision, her hair wet against her face. _

"_Viktor, is that you?" She saw a tall figure in front of her and she tried to reach out, all that her hand felt was cold, like pulling your hand through a pile of snow. _

"_He will take her Hermione" the voice was cold, and deep. She could feel the anger pulsing through her bones. _

"_Who Viktor, who is going to take her?" She was trying desperately to get closer to her friend but she was stuck in place. _

"_He is not to be trusted" _

"_Who, Viktor please I am confused" the wind swirled around her and she felt as if her heart was being squeezed through a pipe. _

"_Don't let that man hurt my baby Hermione please" it was Anastasia's soft voice, a voice filled with motherly fear for her child. _

"_Please help me I don't know who you are talking about!" the air was colder and the rain got heavier._

"_You need to stop him" was the last thing that Hermione heard; it was more like a whisper that she felt run through her blood._

XXOOXX

"I can't believe you are doing this mate" Blaise clapped his large hand on Draco's shoulder

"I can't either but here we are" Draco shook his head and smiled at the lady in front of him, she was about his mother's age. Way too old to be looking at him and Blaise the way she was…gross.

"So what were you thinking" Blaise looked down and his eyes took in all of the colors and sizes

"Something classic but different, something um" Draco tapped his chin

"Something understated" he finished Blaise looked at him with one of those, what the hell do you mean faces

"Something like Hermione, simple on the outside but up close amazing and one of a kind" Draco had no idea if his words were making any sense; Blaise just smirked and looked back down.

"I think I may have the right piece for you" The old lady said with a smile, she pulled out a small old tin box. She placed the box in front of Draco, once she opened it, Draco and Blaise saw the box was empty.

"I don't get it" Blaise said, Draco just nodded.

"This is a very old magic, one person points his wand at the box, if both his and his lover's wands have connected at one point in time. If they have then the box will pull magic from both wands, the magic from the wand is basically a form of the person to whom it belongs. The box meshes the magic to create the perfect piece." The lady smiled at the two men in front of her

"Has it been done before?" Draco met her eyes and she nodded slowly

"Only twice before, successfully that is"

"What do you mean, successfully?" Blaise looked unsure of what she was saying

"Many have tried, but the box does not think the magic to mesh. Essentially saying it was not meant to be"

"Oh, are you sure mate?" Blaise looked over at Draco who was still looking at the box

"Yes I am sure"

"Good, well once the wands have connected come back here and we will give it a go" The lady nodded her head and put the box back on the old wooden shelf behind her, a charm locking it in place.

XXOOXX

"I don't know Gin it's just unnerving" Hermione has never shared the detail of her dreams, not even to Draco. But there are sometimes when you know you need your best friend to listen, good thing Ginny was there.

"I would say so" Ginny sat and listened to her best friend divulge the details of these dreams that have been coming to her.

"Im not sure if it is just my self- conscience or guilt" Hermione looked down at her fiddling fingers and started to smooth out her sweat pants.

She called Ginny Tuesday night saying it was time for girl talk, uninterrupted girl talk. Harry offered to watch Sophia along with James and Albus so Ginny and Hermione did not have to watch the kids. Hermione also banned Draco from her house, he was not too happy.

"_But why?" Draco was pouting and Hermione laughed_

"_Draco it is girl talk, Ginny and I have a lot of catching up to do. Come on don't be too upset, Sophia is not even allowed there" Hermione kissed him quickly _

"_Fine but you could have found a better way of telling me" _

"_What was wrong with how I told you?" Hermione feigned offence_

"_I quote…Draco Malfoy you are not to step foot in my flat tonight, I don't want you there" He said it in his best interpretation of a female voice Hermione could not help but laugh_

"_I'm sorry, I guess that was pretty bad" She leaned up and gave him another kiss_

"_Ya think?" _

"Hermione Jean Granger you have no need for guilt! They gave you Sophia; they knew you would be the best mother to her. You did not choose for this to happen" Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's

"I know I keep trying to tell myself that, but it's the fact that they don't get to see her grow up. She is growing so much, learning more each day, it's amazing." Hermione looked over at the window remembering that night when she asked for her dad

"What is it?" Ginny asked sensing there was something she wanted to say

"She asked for her father" A tear fell out of her eye, Ginny scooted closer and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"How did you respond?"

"I told her it was a long story, that she would know when she is older" Hermione laughed slightly at that sentence. Growing up Hermione hated when her parents told her that.

"Ah the oldest trick in the book" Ginny laughed also.

"You know Hermione, I think she is asking because of Draco" Ginny said softly, Hermione pulled out of her arms and gave her a confused look

"How do you figure?"

"Well, she is at that age where she notices everything around her. Her friends and family all have a mom and a dad. She knows that you are her mother but she does not have a father, she has Draco. She relates him as her father figure, who sparked the curiosity of where her real dad is" Ginny finished and Hermione looked amazed

"Gin, how do you know all of this?"

"Harry got me a bunch of muggle parenting books, one was a psychology book" She shrugged then moved off the couch to get some more tea, her figure was starting to shrink again but she could not stop walking as if she were pregnant, apparently Molly did the same thing.

"Well I guess that makes sense" Hermione tucked her legs underneath her body and accepted the tea Ginny offered her

"You know Hermione" Ginny started

"Oh no, this can't be good" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny stuck out her tongue

"As I was saying, would it be so bad if Draco were Sophia's dad?" Ginny looked up from cup and saw Hermione spit tea all over the coffee table

"What?" Hermione wiped her mouth and Ginny shrugged

"Ginny, we are not even married, and what if Draco does not even want to be a dad"

"Are you daft! Of course he wants to be a dad! He practically is one already, come on, he picks Sophia up from daycare, he feeds her puts her to bed. Brings her everywhere with him and even calls her sunshine!"

"Yes but Harry and Ron call her nicknames too" Hermione pointed out and Ginny just gave her a doubtful look

"Yea they call her mini Mione, not sunshine" Ginny sipped her tea and Hermione sighed

"I know he loves her, and she loves him but I don't know if he wants to be the father to a child who is not even his blood, or mine!"

"I guess we will just wait and see then" Ginny said with a smirk and Hermione gave her a skeptical look.

XXOOXX

John was sitting in the kitchen playing with Parker when he heard the Floo than Draco and Blaise

"John where the bloody hell are you!" John quickly got up and walked into the living room to meet his two friends

"Watch the language, Parker may not talk much but he picks up on everything" John said gesturing with his hands

"Bloody hwell" A small voice came from behind John's legs, all three men looked down to see Parker. Draco and Blaise almost doubled over in laughter and John rubbed his temples

"Thanks a lot" He sighed.

"What's happening in here?" Lucy said, she decided to come see what all the laughter was about

"Ah Lucy just the witch I wanted to see!" Draco said with his arms open wide and a large uncharacteristic smile, he went to put his arm around her shoulder and she gave him a very apprehensive gaze.

"Um what is going on?" She looked over to John who looked clueless and Blaise who was smirking.

"No need to be frightened, but we have a plan and we need your help" Blaise filled in for Lucy who was not at all comforted.

"A plan? From two Slytherins….great" She sighed and dropped her shoulders know that she was going to help anyway.

"That's the spirit! Now let's talk" Draco said pulling his arm off and clapping his hands together

XXOOXX

"Hermione?" there was a timid voice coming from the front of the store; Hermione got up and walked over to the front desk.

"Neville! How nice to see you, what can I help you with?" Hermione gave Neville a hug and then stepped back to smile at him.

"I wanted to see if you had some Healer books to take back to Hogwarts, they have some sixth years interested in becoming Healers." Neville did not work at Hogwarts but he worked closely with all of the Professors, he usually updated them on new information he found and his discoveries from time to time. He worked for himself as a researcher

"Of course follow me!" Hermione led Neville to one of the book shelves past a smiling Lucy

"Perfect" Lucy whispered as she watched Hermione pile book after book onto Neville's shacking arms.

Hermione was walking back up to the counter with Neville behind her when Lucy muttered a small spell under her breath to cause Neville to stumble and for the books to fall. Just then the door opened and in strutted John and Draco, John knelt down to help Neville and Hermione followed suit placing her wand on the counter

"Im sorry Hermione" Neville stuttered while gathering the books

"it was an accident Neville don't worry" Hermione replied

Lucy quickly and swiftly tiptoed around Hermione and Neville to the counter picking up Hermione's wand. She reached across the counter to Draco who grabbed her wand and quickly tapped it against his. He looked up at Lucy and she shrugged.

"Alright let's get these wrapped up for you" Hermione said as she was standing up with three books in her hands

"Yes thank you" Neville agreed and took the books from John's hands and smiled

While Hermione was ringing up Neville and catching up quickly, Lucy, Draco, and John hurried to the other side of the store.

"Do you think it worked?" Lucy whispered

"I don't know, the lady just said if they connect" Draco shrugged then shushed Lucy when he heard Neville leave.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled as she walked over to the group, they all turned and smiled at her….strange

"Oh we came to see if two beautiful witches such as yourselves would like to accompany to handsome wizards to lunch" Draco said in his utmost debonair voice, Lucy and Hermione shared a look then started smiling.

"We would love too, let us know when they come to pick us up" Hermione said while fluttering her eyelashes

XXOOXX

"Hey lady we are back!" Blaise's voice was impatient as he and Draco strode into the familiar store.

"Ah I see, ready to try the box?" She had a sly smile on her face and Draco sneered at her.

"It would seem so" He pulled out his wand and the lady placed the small tin box on the counter in front of him. She opened it slowly and Draco pointed his wand.

"Now all you have to do is close your eyes, focus your energy on your intended, the box does the rest" She released the box and stepped back.

"Good luck mate" Blaise patted his back and stepped behind Draco took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

_Alright Draco breath, just focus on Hermione…_

_Not that that is hard, with her infectious smile that can make me do anything at her will. The way her eyes narrow when she laughs, while holding her hands up to her chest. Her freckles that dance across her nose and her cheek bones like flicks of paint splattered on a canvas. The way she blushes, subtle but innocent. Her Hair that seems to flow away from her face as if they were streamers flying in the wind. Her brain, so logical and controlled organizing everything that she ever needs to know and things that she doesn't. But most of all her heart, a heart that has been through so much but never stopped beating, it only grew stronger, beating for others not just herself. _

_Hermione, my home, my hope, my forever. _

Blaise and the shop keeper watched in awe as the box started to rattle and glow, just a faint mist. Then a glowing strand was pulled from Draco's wand, like the box was pulling a string out of it. Once the string of violent blues, and glowing purples stopped the box snapped shut and Draco's eyes flew open.

"Did it work?" Blaise asked stepping up to the counter his eyes resting on the still glowing box

"Only time will tell" The lady responded.

It seem like ten years to Draco, according to the clock it was only three minutes but the box stopped glowing.

"well open it mate!" Blaise practically pushed Draco's hand to the box, slowly Draco opened it.

"Bloody hell" Draco whispered, in the box was not what he wished, no it was more like a glowing ball, a tiny patronus if you must. It started to float up in the middle of all of them, the store keeper gasped

"It can't be! I have only heard of this once" She covered her gasp with her hand

"What, what is this!" Draco shouted still entranced by the light melting in front of his eyes

"It is said to happen when there is more than just two people's magic in play. Practically indestructible, it stands as a link between those whose magic made it. A connection made forever past death" Draco and Blaise were both staring at the ball of light.

"Well, it sure as hell is not what you would think" Blaise muttered.

XXOOXX

"Well Soph it is just you and me tonight…again" Hermione sighed and looked at her daughter who was sitting on her bed hugging her dragon.

"Dwess up momma!" Sophia excitedly jumped up and down on her bed

"Sophia no jumping please! And alright let's play dress up" Hermione sighed and smiled as Sophia jumped off the bed and ran to the green trunk with her dress up clothes in it.

Half an hour later Hermione was standing with a bright pink feather boa wrapped around her neck and a silver crown on her head. She was dancing around with Sophia who was twirling in a purple tutu and a slew of costume jewelry draping her small body.

"Momma need jewelry!" Sophia exclaimed enthusiastically

"Oh alright" Hermione smiled and sat on the edge of Sophia's bed; she pulled out a box and walked over to her mother.

"Close eyes pwease!" Sophia smiled

"But why?"

"Just close eyes momma" Sophia remarked, Hermione laughed at her bottom line tone and did as her daughter asked she felt Sophia drape beads around her neck and snap bracelets on to her wrists. Then she felt a ring being placed on her ring finger and heard Sophia's giggles

"Sophia what are you….Oh Merlin!" Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for Sophia was not in front of her, but Draco was, on one knee, sliding only the most beautiful ring she has ever seen on her ring finger.

"Wha…Draco?" She was at a loss for words and she just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Hermione, you know that I love you so I will skip all of that unnecessary drabble. Bottom line here Hermione, I am not letting you go so please make me your husband" Hermione's eyes went wide and she lost all of the air in her lungs, she looked up to meet his shining silver blue eyes, she took a breath

"No"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"_no"_

"No?..wha" Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Sophia leaned in to her mother's ear

"Momma, you supposed to say yes" She whispered lightly, causing Hermione to chuckle and pull her closer.

"What I mean is, I can't make you a just a husband. I can only say yes if you are okay with being a husband and a dad…" Hermione had a smile on her lips and watched as the gears started turning again in Draco's brain before his whole face light up and he slowly leaned in. Their foreheads were touching and Sophia was squished between them.

"Nothing could make me happier" He whispered onto her lips right before crashing his onto hers. It was a kiss that had so much pressure behind it, trying to tell a story without words. Hermione could feel Draco's smile on her lips and she pulled away slowly, her glowing honey eyes meeting his shining silver ones.

"You scared me" He said with a smile still firmly in place, a few pieces of hair fell into his eyes, Hermione reached up and brushed it away then keeping her hand on his cheek

"I'm sorry" She tried to say without laughing

"No you're not" He saw right through her mask and knew she was cracking up on the inside

"You are correct, I'm not" She out right laughed and then looked down at her daughter who was playing with the ring on Hermione's finger

"Soph did you know about this?"

"Yes! Dwaco told me plan but said it was a secwet" Sophia grinned proudly at Draco who scooped her up in his arms twirling her around

"And you did it perfectly" Draco said Sophia giggled and clung to his neck before pulling back

"Dwaco guess what!"

"What?" He could not help but smile when he looked at the perfect little girl in his arms. Her deep chocolate curls growing longer by the day, framing her cubby face and her golden brown eyes.

"You not my Dwaco anymowe" Draco just gave the little girl a confused look but she continued

"You are my daddy" She smiled brightly at the man that was holding her. Draco could not handle all of this pressure on his heart; he never thought that he would love a kid this much when she was not even his. Well now she was his, he loved her enough for a father.

"Yes Sunshine, I am your dad. And you are my beautiful daughter" Draco kissed Sophia on her head full of curls. Hermione was sitting on the bed watching with love bursting from every pore

_Can this really be happening? I never thought this could happen, I never thought I would let this happen. Draco is going to be a wonderful father, and husband…..oh Merlin husband. _

_Draco Malfoy is going to be my husband. _

Hermione was still in her daze when she stood from the bed and walked to her room; Draco shot her a curious glance but then listened to what Sophia was babbling about.

Hermione stood in the shower, she washed her hair and was now letting the water run over her face and body.

_Am I even ready to be a wife? Of course I am stop worrying Hermione everything is going to be amazing. Far from perfect, and further from easy but amazing none or less. I am lucky to have Draco, he cares so much, even if sometimes he is still a stuck up ferret. _

Hermione laughed to herself as she stepped out of her shower, wrapping a large fluffy girly towel around her body. She magically dried her hair and opened the door to the bedroom. As soon as she stepped onto her warm carpet someone gripped her shoulders and pushed her against a wall.

There was a body pressed against hers, when she opened her eyes she saw Draco's face nearing hers. She blinked and his lips were folding over hers, tugging and smoothing her lips, like the waves on the ocean, crashing forward and then pulling back. His body was pushing up against hers, like a wall protecting her from the wind, strong and unmoving. She moved her hands along his sides, firm and lean, her fingers traced the form of the belt around his waist lightly pulling it away from his body. She felt him growl and pull away from her mouth, she pouted when their lips were separated.

Draco just smirked and put a hand on her shoulder, tracing his long fingers along her collar bone, down to her breast bone and dipping between her chests, she inhaled sharply.

"I love you Hermione" He whispered and smiled after hearing her intake of breath.

"I love you too Draco" she whispered back, she felt his hand pull at her towel, opening it. He moved back just enough for the towel to fall to the ground.

_Wow, she is…well she is beautiful. Not perfect but that's what makes her amazing. She has scars and some pudge but her body is the picture of a goddess. _

Hermione started to blush under his gaze but then realized she was going to marry this man. Her shyness flew out the window and she pulled his shirt out of his pants slowly and softly. Once it was removed she ripped it apart, Draco was shocked at the sudden movement but recovered quickly by putting his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her up for another searing kiss.

Hermione yelped into Draco's mouth as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up in his grasp. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his belt buckle pressing into her thigh. Her back hit the bed and his body slowly lowered on top of hers. Her legs moved from around his waist to the bed, open with Draco's manhood comfortably between them. The pressure on her sensitivity caused her body to shiver and she arched her back so her chest was pushed against Draco.

"We can't stop Hermione, even if Soph cries, I need you" Draco strained to talk as his penis started to throb against Hermione's core.

"I need you now Draco, please" She whispered with lust and passion dripping from every word. Draco kissed her and stood, pulling his pants and boxers off, letting his excitement show. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and a rose blush formed on her cheeks, then she licked her lips.

"You will be the death of me witch" Draco moaned as he watched her tongue glide against her lips. He immediately dropped to her mouth attacking it with his own. She readily accepted him and raked her nails across his back. He started grinding his erection against her and she gasped pulling him in tighter. His lips moved to her neck and he grazed his teeth over her pulse point. Taking notice of her frantic pulse, he bit her lightly, testing how she would react. The groan that melted out of her mouth gave Draco all the approval he needed before biting into her again.

"Merlin!" She gasped arching even further into him if that was possible. She felt Draco pick up his head and she met his gaze. There was an unspoken message between them

Draco slowly pushed himself into her heat, never breaking eye contact.

_Merlin she is so tight! Gods this woman will be the death of me for sure now_

Draco moaned at the feeling of Hermione's tightness enveloping him fully.

_Oh merlin! I didn't know anything could feel this amazingly full!_

Hermione pulled her legs out further and then wrapped them around Draco as he started to pull out of her and then push back in. Between Hermione's dripping wet heat and Draco's lust filled hardness, their situation was one that some people only dream about.

If it were not for the silencing charm that was placed over Hermione's room, she was sure that her neighbors would be woken up by all of the moaning and pleasure filled screams that were forming in her bed.

"Merlin Draco, please harder, I am so close!" Hermione's nails were deepening into Draco's back, and his grip on her waist was tightening, sweat forming over their bodies.

Draco dropped his head towards her ear and nipped it lightly

"_I can't wait for forever with you my love" _he whispered in her ear, and then he moved his lips to her pulse and bit down.

"Ah DRACO!" Hermione screamed as she felt ever nerve ending in her body spark and explode with pleasure.

Draco moaned Hermione's name in his release. He finally let go when he felt her tighten even harder around him and when he heard her scream his name.

Then fell into each other, sweaty and panting, but completely in love and lust.

"We are going to do that every night" Draco chuckled and Hermione's eyes widened

"I don't know if we can survive that type of physical activity everyday" She whispered as Draco laughed and pulled her body into his.

Velcro, that's what Hermione and Draco were like. One side is hard and abrasive, while the other is soft and smooth yet they fit together and they stay together.

XXOOXX

Hermione and Draco decided to tell their friends over lunch the next day. Draco and Blaise were the first at the restaurant because they were the first off of work. They sat there and caught up, chatting about Blaise's latest shag.

"No really one of the best threesomes I have ever had" Blaise said and Draco rolled his eyes

"I honestly don't understand how you can do that" Draco mumbled as she shook his head, Blaise laughed.

"Come on mate you are telling me that if Hermione approached you with a perfectly hot witch and asked for a threesome you would deny her?" Blaise saw Hermione walk up behind Draco, she heard the question and wanted to hear the answer even more, Blaise said nothing to warn Draco.

"I am telling you that No I would not be okay with that, Hermione is mine. I don't ever want to share her, even with another witch, not just for a shag. Hermione's body is mine; nobody else gets to see it." Draco admitted, Blaise smirked. Hermione walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his broad chest.

"Good answer, very good answer" She said before planting a large loud kiss on his cheek. She laughed and sat next to him.

"But unfortunately for you others have already seen my body" She said as she took off her jacket. Draco's eyes widened

"What, who!" Draco turned to face her; he knew that Weasley saw her body much to his disgust, but whom else.

"Yeah Granger who?" Blaise looked at her and smirked.

"Well not that it is important, um, Ron obviously, Viktor, this boy Henry from my hometown, Blaise, Ginny and Harry" She finished, Draco's eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"Okay I am just going to ignore the fact that Blaise's name was in there but Potter? When the bloody hell was this!" Draco was a little pissed off.

"Calm down Draco, it was during the war. I mean I was living in a tent with two boys, not much privacy…at all" She shrugged and turned to the menu, watching her friends walk in the door, she waved to them to come sit down. As Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville started sitting down, Blaise turned to Hermione

"Forget about Potter Granger I wanna know why Little Red over here saw your gorgeous bod" Blaise inquired which earned him a glare from Draco for the body comment and confused looks from everyone else. Hermione just laughed.

"Honestly Blaise, get your head out of the gutter, it was in Hogwarts. I was in the shower when Lavender snuck in and took my towel, Ginny came in and saw me standing their dripping wet and freezing cold, she got me my towel, end of story." She laughed at Blaise's playful pout

"Hermione you left out the hot snogging session that led to a night of beautiful sweaty shagging in your bed" Ginny calmly announced winking at Hermione who decided to play along

"Oh yes, silly me, how could I forget" Hermione and Ginny enjoyed the Draco and Harry's dropped jaws and Blaise's smirk but even more so Neville's very uncomfortable blush.

After recovering from Hermione and Ginny's joke, the friends waited for Lucy and John to arrive. Ron and Kelsi were still out of the country so they could not come. Everyone was chatting when Ginny piped up

"OH I almost forgot, I have good news!" She clapped her hands together and Harry smiled at her.

"Don't tell me you are knocked up again…" Draco groaned, Hermione slapped him on the arm and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo, but I am now the official flying instructor at Hogwarts! I got a letter in the mail asking if I could teach the new students how to fly, isn't that great!" Everyone congratulated Ginny and she smiled widely. Hermione was happy that Ginny was getting out of her house finally. She is a great flyer and amazing with kids so it was bound to work out.

15 minutes later Lucy and John showed up, apologizing for their tardiness. Apparently Parker got sick at preschool and they needed to bring him some potions.

"Okay, um everyone…" Hermione tried to get everyone's attention. But they were all talking and hardly heard her that is until Lucy saw the rock on Hermione's hand.

"Hermione oh Merlin that is a beautiful ring, where did you get it….oh. my. Merlin" Lucy gasped and everyone turned their heads towards Hermione and Draco.

"Uh yeah well that is sort of the news. Um Draco and I are getting married" She smiled and the table erupted in claps and congratulations.

"Finally!" Ginny screamed as she ran over to her friend and pulled her into a hug, then she moved to Draco hugging him just as tightly.

Over lunch the four girls gabbed about wedding details galore.

"where is it going to be?"

"what colors?"

"big or small?"

Hermione's head was starting to spin, but she was excited. The girls continued discussing color schemes when the boys formed their own circle.

"wow, I can't believe my best friend is marrying the ferret" Harry said still amazed

"I can't believe my best friend is actually getting married" Blaise said lifting his glass in a toast. The five men laughed and clinked glasses. Harry filled Draco in on all of the things that you can do wrong during marriage…which ended up being a lot.

"Say John, when are you going to make it official?" Blaise nodded towards Lucy and John shook his head.

"Ah not yet. We have talked about it a couple of times, and we are like a family sort of. She wants to wait until her sister well approves of me" John laughed

"Ah waiting for the stamp of approval, I had to do that too" Neville actually spoke the men's eyes drifted to him.

"What? Do you know how many crazy stories I needed to get through with Luna and her father before he decided that the lump-a-shacks were in my favor?"

"Wow, I guess not. Sorry for your suffering." Draco said tipping his glass to Neville.

XXOOXX

Draco and Hermione opted on walking hand and hand together towards Draco's work after their successful lunch. Her fingers were laced with his, his fingers brushing her engagement ring, they were each in their own minds, thinking about the lunch.

"_What colors are you going to use?" Ginny asked excitingly _

"_Im not sure, we did not talk about it. Blue maybe or a deep purple, or teal, Oh merlin I don't know" Hermione shook her head. _

"_What about yellow, it is so happy" Lucy offered, Hermione just smiled in return_

"_Or, you could do what I did for Harry to help choose" Ginny started to smirk, Hermione arched her eye brow_

"_Uh, Ginny your colors were white and red, not that hard to decide on" Hermione laughed and Ginny's smirk widened. _

"_Oh but the way he decided was just too much fun. Okay here is what you do…" _

Hermione chuckled at the plan, and she looked up at Draco whose eyes were still glazed over a bit

"_what made you want to do it?" John asked Draco at lunch_

"_well one morning, Hermione told me her dream and it sort of made me realize that anyone could take her from me. She wasn't my wife, not the mother of my child, the only tie she had to me was a relationship that could be broken. Then I decided that I need her for the rest of my life." Draco answered; the men just nodded and looked at the girls who were all giggling except for Hermione who was blushing. _

As they made their way up to Draco's office, they shared a secret smile, but as the lift doors opened they were flooded with the sound of applause and best wishes. They smiled awkwardly and moved towards his office doors.

"Oh congratulations deary!" Draco's secretary stood up and hugged Hermione. They form a sort of friendship; over the many times that Hermione has come to see Draco and stopped to talk to his secretary.

"Thank you, but um how did you know?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from the hug

"This one is not as sly as he thinks, I knew something was up the minute he started coming into work with a smile on his face, and actually said hello to me" She waved her hand and grinned.

"Oh, um okay" Hermione smiled and the lady continued

"Plus the new portrait of you and your daughter in his office fed my suspicions" She winked and sat back down

"what new portrait?" Hermione asked Draco, she has not been here in a while and he did not say anything. He just smirked and pulled her through his office doors.

Right there greeting her as she walked in his office was a rather large picture of herself and Sophia. I was a day that they all went to the park, it started to rain and instead of running for cover they had fun. The picture was of Hermione holding Sophia's hand in hers as they both jumped into a big puddle, the water splashing up at them, you could see Sophia's smile growing as Hermione laughed. Then they both looked up towards the camera and Sophia waved, Hermione blew Draco a kiss, he was the one who took the picture.

"Wow, I forgot about that day" She said, walking up to the picture, her fingers running against the smooth wooden frame. Strong arms wrapped around her

"It is one of my favorite memories, the perfect afternoon." He kissed her cheek and she sighed. 

_The perfect afternoon leading to the perfect rest of her life_

XXOOXX

That Saturday Hermione, Draco and Sophia were headed over to Malfoy Manor to tell Narcissa the news. The morning did not go as planned; Sophia spilled grape juice all over Hermione's white sweater, causing her to change. Than Draco ripped his shirt when it got caught in the drawer so he needed to change, and then as they were about to leave Sophia decides she has to go potty, which took 20 minutes to accomplish.

"Mother?" Draco called out as they finally stepped out of the floo, they heard the clicking of Narcissa's heels on the wooden floor.

"Oh good you're here!" She walked up to her son and kissed his cheek, then hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hello Sophia dear!" Narcissa said brightly as she bent down to place a kiss on Sophia's curls.

"Granma guess what!" Sophia started clapping her hands and Narcissa bent down to her level

"what Sophia?" She asked sweetly

"Dwaco, not my Dwaco anymowe!" Narcissa looked confused

"What do you mean dear?"

"Dwaco is my daddy now!" Sophia smiled brightly and looked up to the faces of her mother and new father, they were also smiling.

"Wha…what?" She stood up and looked at the couple

"Does this mean..." She trailed off and Hermione nodded and stuck out her hand.

"Draco proposed" Hermione whispered.

Narcissa could not tear her eyes away from Hermione's engagement ring. It was unbelievably amazing to say the least. It was a shiny silver band that wrapped around her finger like a vine. There were two clusters of small diamonds on each side of the most dazzling stone in the world. It was truly breathtaking, a square cut stone that was swimming with a deep purple color with swirls of a silvery blue melting throughout it. Narcissa shook her head in disbelief

"How…How did you find this ring" She looked at her son with wide eyes.

"Uh, it was made the lady at the store she used this old box thing where it takes…"

"the magic from both lovers to make the ring" Narcissa finished. Hermione's eyes widened, she did not know that the ring was literally made for her by her and Draco's magic.

"Yes, how did you know that mother?" Draco asked, Narcissa simply turned on her heel and motioned for them to follow her. Draco and Hermione left Sophia in the capable hands of the house elf and hurried after Narcissa. They ended up in the Malfoy library in a small dusty corner. Narcissa pulled a book out and muttered a charm; soon the book shelf widened and a group of very old untouched books appeared.

"that box is well known in the Malfoy family Draco. Every heir has tried to use it, purely to be in possession of such a wonderful jewel." Narcissa was flipping through the pages of what looked like a journal, before stopping and placing the book on the desk.

"Every Malfoy male has tried to use that box once they were to be married. It has work only once until now. One of you greatest ancestors, on your father's side used the box, and for the first time it worked. But only for him"

"But why only him, does that mean that father tried" Draco was looking at the journal trying to make out the old words

"Yes, he tried and failed. The box is said to recognize when love is pure and untouched, it just so happened that your ancestor married a muggle born witch from France, the only to do so, well until now" Narcissa smiled and made her way around the desk to Hermione's side

"which I forgot to say congratulations" She pulled her soon to be daughter into a tight hug, then she turned to Draco and smacked him on the arm

"Ow!" Draco said pulling away from his mother

"Its about bloody time!" Narcissa exclaimed. Hermione was looking at the journal on the desk

"Narcissa, do you mind if I take this, I would like to read it" Narcissa smiled and handed the book to Hermione

"Of course dear, what's mine is yours now" Narcissa smiled again and Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

XXOOXX

_The Healer confirmed my state today journal, I am with his child. Oh how wonderful the news, to be carrying such a joy within me. I can only worry for what his parents will say we are not wed, and I am but of muggle blood, unacceptable to them. When will the world accept me like William has?_

Hermione looked up from the book at Draco. They were lying in her bed, he was signing some papers and she was reading the journal that Narcissa gave her that afternoon.

"She was with child" Hermione said, Draco's eyes snapped up

"Annabelle, the first muggleborn Malfoy, she was pregnant before William proposed to her."

"Oh, interesting" Draco nodded and went back to his paper work, Hermione rolled her eyes, he did not care at all of what she was saying

"Do you think that has a factor in the magic of that box, the fact that she was a muggleborn?" Draco didn't even look up

"Hermione, as interesting as this dead relative's journal is, I don't care to know if it has a factor, the only thing I care about is that it worked with us. That is good enough for me."

XXOOXX

"How about June 2nd?" Hermione was flipping through her calendar while popping some berries in her mouth.

"Why June 2nd?" Draco stole one of her berries and through it into his own mouth she just glared at him and then shrugged

"I don't know, it just seems like a good day"

"Okay then June 2nd it is" Draco nodded and a smile broke out on Hermione's face

"Draco?"

"Hmm" He popped another berry in his mouth

"we just set our wedding date" Her smile grew when she saw her happiness reflected in his own smile

"That we did my love that we did" He leaned over the table and kissed her soundly on her berry flavored lips.

XXOOXX

_One month later_

"Okay so we are spending Christmas morning here, and then going to the Manor to get your mother then Flooing over to the Burrow for Christmas lunch." Hermione was checking things off of her list and Draco was sitting at the table putting a puzzle together with Sophia.

"Do we really need to go to all of these places? Can't we just stay here?" Draco moaned, he hated traveling during the holidays, it made it hectic not relaxing

"Draco you know quite well we cannot stay in our flat for the holidays" Hermione placed her hand on her hip and gave him a 'are you kidding me" look

Once Hermione and Draco set their wedding date Hermione decided it was about time they lived together. Draco's flat was closer to town and Sophia's school so she gave in to moving in with him. Hermione was worried that Sophia would not like moving but she was mistaken. Sophia nearly peed herself from excitement when she stepped into her new room, while looked more like a princess's room in a tower then a room in a flat. Draco had it decorated (with help from Narcissa of course) to appear like the room of a princess from one of her story books, beautiful light green walls had flowers and ivy painted all around, charmed so they would grow every day. She had a very large fluffy bed with a lacy cream canopy over top casting a waterfall of elegant fabric behind the white head board. Hermione was pleased with the book cases that traveled the length of one whole wall. They were short cases so Sophia could reach them with no problem. Once she ran into her room the first thing she did was place her stuffed dragon right in the middle of her bed.

"Worth a try" Draco shrugged and went back to his puzzle.

"Oh and your mother is coming over in about two hours so you need to get dressed" Hermione laughed at Draco who was sitting in his flannel pajama bottoms and an old white t-shirt that had marker on it from Sophia's artistic stage.

"Why is she coming over again" Draco groaned, he felt like he saw his mother more now than when he lived in the same house. Granted the manor was larger than most but still.

"She is your mother Draco you should lover her presence! And we are discussing some wedding details." Hermione asked Narcissa to help with the wedding because she was utterly clueless and she wanted Narcissa to feel important. Little did Hermione know how much she would appreciate the old witch's presence in the absence of her mother's. As if Draco was reading her mind, which he very well could have been, he stood up and crossed the kitchen pulling her into a hug.

"Why don't you call them for Christmas?" He whispered into her ear, he knew that she missed her parents

"They are angry with me" She shook her head and dropped it to his chest

"They love you, just give them a call" Draco kissed the top of her head and felt her grip harder at his shirt.

"Maybe…" She mumbled into his chest.

XXOOXX

After a day filled with his mother's input on the wedding planes and his eating habits Draco was all too happy to walk her to the floo at seven at night. He kissed her cheek and said he will see her soon then practically pushed her into the floo.

"That was rude" Hermione scolded as she placed the plates into the sink

"I can only take so much of hearing about appropriate wedding shoes, and the importance of place cards" Draco plopped down in a kitchen chair next to Sophia who was coloring.

"Drama queen" Hermione scoffed under her breath as she walked over to clean up Sophia's plate. Draco smirked and grabbed her waist as she was walking passed, she squealed as she was pulled to sit in Draco's lap.

"what did you say?" Draco growled into Hermione's hair.

"Drama queen!" Hermione was out right laughing now, Draco's arms tightened around her waist as she tried to pull away.

"You're going to pay for that later" he whispered into her ear, causing goose bumps to break across her skin."

XXOOXX

Draco was pulling the covers up on Sophia's little body; she wiggled under them and pulled her dragon close to her. Hermione was putting away some wedding plans so Draco took the task of getting Sophia ready for bed.

"Daddy" Draco smelled upon hearing this, he never got tired of it. He turned his head to Sophia and grinned

"Yeah Sunshine?"

"When is my baby broder coming?" Her large eyes looked up to match Draco's shocked and surprised eyes

"Um what do you mean?" He didn't remember ever bringing up kids with Hermione around Sophia at all.

"The man said I have baby broder. When is momma bwinging him home?" Draco walked over to her bed and sat down Sophia sat up a bit and looked straight at him waiting for her answer.

"What man told you this Sophia?"

"The man in my dweams" Sophia's face looked down at her lap at the mention of her dreams, this did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Do your dreams scare you sometimes Sophia?"

"Yes. A monster comes and he says mean things" Sophia clutched her dragon closer to her body

"What kind of mean things?" Draco sat by his soon to be daughter's side and pulled her into his lap

"He says that he is gunna take me away" She started sniffling by now and Draco was becoming more and more confused. He just pulled Sophia into his chest resting his chin on her little head.

"I promise you with all my heart that no one is going to take you away from your mother or me." Draco murmured.

Draco sat there gently rocking back and forward with Sophia nodding off to sleep in his protective arms, her dragon still pressed against her chest. That moment he made a vow to himself to never let any harm come to his little girl, no one will lay a hand on her. She was going to have a wonderful life from then on, filled with laughter and love, and two parents that will die for her.

XXOOXX

Draco, Hermione, and Sophia walked into the quaint little bakery where they saw the waves of Lucy, John and Parker. Hermione sat Sophia down next to Parker and pulled out a coloring book with crayons for them both. She and Draco sat across from their friends and started a conversation

"Wanna cowor Park?" Sophia asked Parker holding out a crayon, Parker eyed her shyly then accepted the offering.

"Okay" He basically whispered before looking down and shading in a balloon

"I have a daddy now!" Sophia exclaimed without looking up from her paper still scribbling away

"Who?" Parker looked up at her through his eyelashes watching her curls bounce around her round face.

"Dwaco! He said me him and momma are gunna be a famwly" Sophia paused her coloring and tilted her head back before nodding and picking up a bright blue crayon.

"Oh, well that's good" Parker nodded and continued his controlled coloring.

"Granma said they having a weddling and they are getting mawried"

"Oh" Parker was not sure what a weddling was but she seemed excited so he smiled, Sophia ceased her coloring and looked up to meet Parker's gaze, she sent him a large smile

"When we grow up do you wanna mawry me?" Sophia exclaimed in an excited rushed voice.

"Um, okay" Parker seemed hesitant but was so caught off guard by her smile that he agreed.

"Awwwwww, Hermione we are going to be related!" Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled at Hermione who was also smiling. The four adults stopped their conversation when they saw the toddlers interacting, they just caught little Sophia's marriage proposal.

"Oh that is just too cute, isn't it Draco?" Hermione turned her head to look at Draco's scowling face.

"You will keep your son away from my daughter, got it John?" Draco gritted out, across the table John laughed and shrugged

"Hey better him then Potter's kid right?"

"True" Draco nodded and Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm

"You won't have to worry about that, Zenon seems quite taken with Albus" Hermione smiled and Lucy let out a giggle. Draco rolled his eyes

"At this rate, we will all be related somehow…I can't let that happen" Draco exclaimed with a sigh.

XXOOXX

Christmas eve

"Just call" Draco held out Hermione's cellular thing and she stepped back

"No, I don't want to interrupt their night" She shook her head and Draco stepped towards her

"Hermione, you are their daughter, that is hardly an interruption" Draco once again held out the phone and Hermione sighed then took it in hers. She turned away and dialed her home number.

_Ring_

Hermione started biting her nails

_Ring_

She started pacing

_Ring_

She was about to hang up

"Hello?" a deep voice answered, Hermione held her breath unable to speak before Draco nudged her

"Um Hi dad, its me…." Hermione stuttered a little bit and waited nervously for her father's reply

"Hermione, it's um been a long time" His voice sounded equally as nervous, then she heard her mother's voice in the background before he murmured something, there was a click

"Hermione dear?" it was her mother's voice; it was as soft as she remembered.

"Hello mum, how are you?"

"Oh we are just fine, how are you?" Sure the conversation was generic and slightly strained but it was contact.

"I am well, so is Sophia"

"Oh yes, the girl" She heard her father acknowledge, she sighed

"Yes dad my daughter and your granddaughter" She replied

"Yes well anyways, what is your reason for calling dear, it has been such a long time" Her mother interrupted

"Well I was calling to see if you would like some company this holiday. Maybe we can get together after Christmas day, I would like for you to see Sophia" there was a pause where all Hermione heard was the breaths hitting the phones

"Um, well, yes of course that sounds pleasant. You can drop by around noon"

"That is wonderful mum thank you" Hermione muttered her goodbyes and hung up the phone before dropping her head into her hands and letting her shoulders slump. She felt Draco's warm arms circle her and she let herself relax into his warmth.

"that was not that bad right" He whispered into her hair.

"Just wait for lunch that day, you will see" She replied, noticing the stiffing of his muscles

XXOOXX

Christmas morning for Hermione was a blur, a happy blur but a blur. She remembered being woken up by Sophia crawling in their bed and poking them in the cheeks, trying to wake them at an ungodly hour. Draco showered Sophia with presents naturally, Hermione mentally noted that rules would be laid down for Draco; Sophia was not going to become a spoiled brat. As Sophia danced around in her new dress and holding her dragon, Draco took the opportunity to give Hermione her presents much to her dismay.

Now that Hermione had a neat little pile of new rare books, a strand of pink tinted pearls, and a very rare and expensive wand rejuvenator box. Hermione read about it once, it is a wand box; you place your wand in it once every month and it uses a very strong magic to fix and strengthen the wand. Draco was admiring his brand new shrinking broom closet (Hermione was sick of seeing his brooms cluttering the flat). Also an Italian leather self-organizing brief case, and most importantly a finger painting by Sophia.

Four very long hours later, Draco found himself actually enjoying the Weasley's presence. After Hermione, Sophia and he picked up his mother, they were welcomed fully and warmly into the Weasley house hold. Mrs. Weasley practically fainted when she saw Hermione's finger, tears brimmed the mother's eyes as she pulled Hermione into a close hug, Mr. Weasley clapped Draco on the back, smiled, and whispered good luck. Ron was not as accepting as the new development as the rest of the family was, at first he turned as red as the Christmas decorations in the room. After a calming hand from Kelsi, he just shook his head and hugged Hermione tightly, he uttered something about being Mrs. Ferret but Draco decided to ignore it.

Currently the adults were sitting around the table after lunch enjoying some tea. George was regaling the group with new products for his store, and threats to test them on Ron. Draco was laughing at something Ginny said when he felt a little hand on his leg; he looked down to meet the wide excited eyes of Sophia with a equally as happy Albus behind her.

"Happy Ch-ris-mas daddy!" Sophia smiled happily when she sounded out Christmas without adding any w sounds, something that Hermione was trying to fix. Though Draco was plenty happy with the correctly said word he was more in love with hearing daddy flow out of her mouth.

"That was very good Sophia, Happy Christmas Sunshine" He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her nose, she giggled and pulled away.

"Albus helped me" She pointed to the blushing but proud boy behind him.

"Oh that is just precious!" Molly Weasley squealed clapping her hands together in motherly pride. Draco looked up and fought the urge to roll his eyes; Sophia just smiled largely at the woman that stood as a grandmother to her.

"Oh Draco you will be a wonderful father!" Molly sighed as she placed her hands on her heart and looked at Draco with hope and excitement for further children.

"He already is a wonderful father" Hermione's soft voice melted into his heart as he turned to see her smile that grew larger with his.

Draco would always be nervous when it comes to fatherhood. Who wouldn't if they had a father like Lucius, and spent most of his life hearing that he would end up exactly like him? But there was something in Hermione's smile that told him he was doing alright, that he was never going to become a man even close to Lucius. There was something in Hermione's smile that gave him hope, a smile that showed others that Draco Malfoy is not what you would think.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello lovelies! I am back with more Dramione love! P.S I don't own anything, only my hopes and dreams and wishes for the real Dramione **

**Chapter 19 **

Draco and Hermione opted to apparate to a near ally way and walk the rest of the way to their flat. Claiming that they needed to walk off some of Molly's wonderful food that they continuously ate that afternoon. If anyone stumbled upon them they would see a picture that is usually only described in books and movies. A handsome man standing next to a beautiful woman, completely smitten with her, and with the small child that was sleeping in his arm. The woman's smile telling enough for strangers to know that she is living in the happiness that most only pine after.

"Well at least Sophia is already asleep" Draco sighed as he pushed open the door to his flat

"She had a busy afternoon" Hermione smiled at her sleeping daughter. Turns out that Ginny invited John and Lucy over for desert; they brought Parker along much to Sophia's delight. The rest of the afternoon resulted in Sophia dragging shy Parker along after her as she tried to keep up with Albus. Hermione's eyes fell on a small heart necklace that was resting around Sophia's neck. Parker being the gentleman he is, brought her a gift for Christmas, a small red heart charm on a silver chain.

_Flashback_

"_He picked it out himself" Lucy whispered to Hermione as she watched Sophia squeal and hug Parker_

"_Really, that is so sweet" Hermione smiled_

"_Yes, I took him shopping with me for John and he saw it in a case and asked if he could get it for Sophia" _

_Hermione looked back at her daughter who was clutching the necklace and Parker who was blushing after the hug but smiling along with Sophia_

_End flashback_

"Remind me to watch that Parker kid as they grow up" Draco said with a scowl as he walked towards Sophia's room her curls swaying with his step.

"Oh Draco honestly she is still a baby don't worry so much" Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, then she walked into their room and changed, preparing herself for Ginny's wedding color plan.

Draco shut Sophia's door and waved his hand at the lights, they instantly shut off and he smirked at his ability of wand-less magic.

"Love?" Draco opened his door and Hermione was not in there, when he walked in further he noticed the bathroom door open a crack. He turned around and his jaw dropped, standing before him was his smoking hot fiancé in lace lingerie. Hermione smirked inwardly at his response thinking back to Ginny's statement

"_If his eyes seem to bug out of his head, and you can feel the heat flying off of his body, and lust with his every breath, then you found your wedding color" Ginny smiled and Hermione's eyes widened, Merlin she did not even own any lingerie!_

"You like?" Hermione whispered as she walked over to Draco slowly, he finally shut his mouth but he still did not move.

Draco felt like his mind was melting, merlin she was bloody fantastic. Hermione was wearing a deep purple lace strapless bra that showed off her ehhem 'assets' very nicely, Leading to a matching lace garter attached to sheer black stockings with deep purple bows at the top.

Draco lunged for her, grabbing her by the waist and twisting them so she fell over onto the bed, and he stretched on top of her, her hands were at the back of his neck playing with his hair, his were on her hips fingering the soft lace.

"I bloody well love it" He whispered in a very deep husky voice into her neck, He felt her neck vibrate with her laughter. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, they seemed to be glowing and her smile was so pure and happy he could not resist.

Draco's lips landing on Hermione's, pushing further and further into her as if he was trying to form a permanent connection in between them. Hermione felt the decision on her stomach, so deep purple it is then. Draco pulled away from her mouth and they were both gasping for air, Hermione smirked and Draco arched an eyebrow

"I think we found our wedding color" Hermione said with a breath before pulling him back to her with all the force she could muster.

XXOOXX

_I can't do this, why am I doing this? They don't want to see me I am just their screw up daughter! Oui this is not going to go well I can tell. _

_And why they hell did I pull Draco into this, he didn't do anything to deserve this. Well except for the marks that I had to charm to hide, no, no he still does not deserve this. _

"Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked up into the cool questioning eyes of Draco.

"Uh yes?" She stuttered trying to rack her mind for anything to say.

"You're bleeding" Draco pointed to her lip that she was biting so hard it started to form red beads.

"Oh" Hermione touched her lip then stood from the breakfast table and went to get a tissue, she did not notice Draco stand after her and kiss Sophia's head before following.

"Hermione, calm down you will be fine" Draco said to the tense witch in front of him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her relax under his touch.

"Merlin, what is wrong with me, I can face Voldemort but I can't face my parents" Hermione laughed at the situation and she leaned into Draco's chest, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"That's because they made you, they helped you grow, and like it or not they effect who you are today and how you raise Sophia" Draco kissed her neck and Hermione turned in his arms wrapping hers around his neck

"Since when did you become so deep and understanding?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face, Draco smirked

"I have always been, you just could not hear it through all of that hair" Hermione swatted his arm and Draco swooped down to place a comforting kiss on her lips. He felt her sigh and lean into him

"Momma!" Sophia screeched from down the hall, both of them pulled apart and ran to the kitchen to see a frantic toddler hiding under the table.

"Sophia! What is wrong" Hermione rushed to her side while Draco was checking the room for anything that would scare her.

"Uh, I think I found it" Draco chuckled from the window, Hermione looked up to see a large majestic bird outside their window, Hermione sighed and pulled Sophia into her arms.

"Oh Sophia did the bird scare you?" Sophia nodded and gipped her mother tightly

"Im sorry honey, this is Grandma's bird, she sends us messages with it" Hermione tried to placate the young girl as Draco opened the window; Sophia shrieked and folded closer into her mother.

"It is okay Sophia he will not hurt you, See?" Draco slowly walked over with the bird perched on his arm, petting it softly. Sophia seemed scared and cautious so Hermione reached out and softly pet its beak. The bird cooed and nudged Hermione's hand, Sophia pulled up a little and slowly reached out her little hand. She stopped right before she reached the bird looking as if she were about to pull her hand back the bird pushed forward into her reach. Sophia gasped but pet the feathers, the bird nudged her hand then pushed off of Draco's arm taking flight out of the window.

"Bye bwirde!" Sophia called, hopping out of Hermione's arms and running to the window. Draco chuckled and handed Hermione the parchment from his mother, before going to join his sunshine at the window.

_Hermione Dear,_

_I believe a deep purple will be a wonderful accent color for your wedding. It represents royalty, which I bet you already know. Draco told me that you were going to see your parents today; I wish you the best of luck. And from a parent that has been through a lot with their child, they still love you really they do. They will continue to love you so do not fret. You and Sophia will always have me_

_Love_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

XXOOXX

Ding Dong

_Okay just breath it is fine, they love me, just remember what Narcissa said, they love me_

"Hermione!" The door swung open and Hermione's mother stood before her smiling

_It's going better than I thought_

"Hello Mum!" Hermione stepped in the house and hugged her mother, she saw her father standing behind them stiffly

"Hello dad" Hermione said softly, her father just nodded.

"Oh goodness my manors, mum, dad, this is Draco my fiancé." She pulled Draco forward then smiled at the shy girl in his arms

"And this is Sophia your granddaughter…." Hermione looked back at her mother who looked shocked to be meeting not only her granddaughter but also her soon to be son in law.

"Oh fiancé, wow um congratulations dear" Mrs. Granger looked to the girl in Draco's arms and a slow smile crept onto her face.

"Hello Sophia" She said in a soft voice, Sophia perked up and looked at the lady in front of her before nodding

"Momma says you are her momma, so you my granma too?" Sophia tilted her head to the side

"Too?" Mrs. Granger looked towards Hermione

"Draco's mother" Hermione informed, Mrs. Granger nodded and turned back to the little girl

"Yes, Sophia I am also your grandma" Hermione smiled at the phrase

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger" Draco stuck out his free hand and Mrs. Granger shook it softly

"Please call me Maria, and the pleasure is mine. Richard?" Maria Granger said turning to face Hermione's scowling father. Hermione stepped in front of her mother and tried to approach her father

"Dad, wouldn't you like to meet your granddaughter?" Hermione hoped that the scowl would drop and he would soften up but her hopes came up short

"She is not my family" he huffed and then turned and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Hermione felt like her heard dropped, she lost her breath and tried to focus on Narcissa's words

_They love you they will continue to love you_

"Oh dear, um don't mind him he is getting cranky in his old age" Hermione smiled softly at her mum

"Of course mum, thank you by the way this means a lot to me" Hermione was pulled into a hug

"Oh Honey you have no idea how much I have missed you. I admit I was a little unsure about today but I want to be a part of your life again, a part of my granddaughter's life" Maria smoothed her daughter's hair and kissed her cheek, Hermione smiled and hugged her mother again

"Ah well, let's sit for some tea shall we?" She led them into the kitchen around a table, she gave Sophia a cup of juice and some cookies.

"Draco your name sounds familiar, Hermione have you mentioned him before?" Hermione gulped and Draco started to look nervous

"Um well yes, Draco was in my year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy mother" Hermione looked at her mother as realization dawned on her face, she sat down slowly and nodded

"Oh yes I remember, the ferret correct?" Draco glanced at Hermione who shrugged

"Yes, but he is a wonderful man mum, and a brilliant father!" Hermione franticly tried to prove his good points, Marie put up her hand to silence her daughter, and Draco was reminded of his mother.

"Oh Hermione dear please calm down." She turned to Draco whose eyes widened, he was never good with mothers, they are probably the scariest beings on earth far surpassing and sort of dark lord

"Draco, do you love my daughter?" She asked

"Immensely" he nodded

"Daddy wove me too, wright daddy?" Sophia looked up from her cookies and peered at Draco, he nodded and smiled

"Of course sunshine" He poked her nose and she smiled

"Well I don't think I need to worry about any past, I also have not had the best track record" Maria sighed and turned to her daughter again

"I want to apologize; I should not have shut you out like that. Even if it is not how we would have liked it, it is your life and it seems to be working out quite well for you so far" Maria took Hermione's hands and squeezed them, Hermione gave her mother a smile

"Oh Mum, it is working out, quite brilliantly. I just want you back in my life" Hermione stood and gave her mother a hug.

Half an hour later Hermione, Draco, Sophia and Maria Granger were having a good time discussing things that Sophia was learning in her daycare. Hermione stood to excuse herself from the table giving Draco a kiss on his forehead. She started up the narrow staircase and stopped at the beam of light that sliced through the dark hallway. Slowly she opened her father's study and faced the back of a leather chair.

"Dad?" She quietly asked, she stepped in the study and shut the door behind her.

"Dad, I think Sophia would really like to meet you, so would Draco…" She heard him snort whether it was with doubt or disgust she could not tell.

"I really want you and mum to be a part of Sophia's life" She was ringing her hands and standing tensely

"why, she is not my family, she is a child of a single unwed mother" His voice was dripping with disappointment

"She is your family dad! She is my daughter, maybe not by blood but I love her just as much as any mother would!" Hermione stomped her foot and her voice started to get strained with anger.

"Then you should have done what was best for that child!" Richard Granger spun in his seat and stood up quickly pounding his fists on the desk in front of him.

"And what would that have been?" Hermione shot back

"Give her to her grandparents!" Hermione rolled her eyes, as if it were that easy

"They did not want her dad! They did not want her and I did, I love her she is my daughter legally and emotionally!" Tears started brimming her eyes but she would not let them fall.

"Then you should have married that Ron fellow! Then you wouldn't be a single mother raising a child that was not hers" His age stricken face started to get a red tint and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself

"he did not want Sophia either, I was just fine by myself! And now I am getting married and Draco is Sophia's father now, she has a family" She heard him snort again, she wished he would stop doing that

"you are doing everything backwards Hermione, not proper at all. I thought I raised you better" He shook his head and Hermione looked up with fury in her eyes, she dropped her arms and pointed at her father

"You raised me to love and respect my family; you raised me to be smart and responsible. THAT IS WHAT I AM FATHER! You are the one who cannot see past the proper way that is long dead; you are the one who is willingly dropping your family because I did not go by your plan. Forget it; I don't want Sophia around a hypocritical lacking parental figure like yourself." She turned on her heel so he would not see her tears and she rushed down stairs to meet the worried faces of her family.

"Hermione dear what is wrong" Maria stood quickly and rushed to her side, Hermione gave her a small smile

"I think it is time to go, thank you mum I will call you later. Come along Sophia" Hermione picked up the young girl and let her say goodbye, then walked to the door. Draco said his goodbyes to Hermione's mother and followed behind his obviously distressed fiancé.

XXOOXX

Hermione carried Sophia into the living room and placed her on the couch, she quickly tried to wipe away the drying tears.

"Momma, why you crwying?" Sophia pouted and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh it is nothing Sophia, I am just tired that's all" Hermione tried to hold back the sniffle

"Sunshine, why don't you go change into your play clothes and find something to do" Draco said calmly ruffling her hair as she bounced by

"Hermione, what happened" Draco softly placed his hand on her arm and she tensed slightly

"Nothing, its just, I um I just need to go out for a while. Is that okay?" She could not look at Draco but she heard him sigh

"Of course, do you need me to come?" Hermione started shaking her head

"No, no that's okay. I will be back soon. Thank you Draco" She leaned up and kissed him softly before grabbing a jumper and practically running out the door. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair before walking to the fire place.

"Draco?" Ginny asked as she peered into the flames

"Hey I have a favor to ask" he seemed upset so she nodded

"Of course is something wrong?"

"Well maybe, we just got back from lunch with Hermione's parents. Something happened but she doesn't want to talk about it with me. She went somewhere and I was hoping that you could possibly keep her company"

"oh, yes. Yeah I will Draco" Ginny gave him a small smile

"thank you" He sighed before disappearing.

"Okay Hermione where are you?" Ginny asked herself before a light bulb went off in her head.

XXOOXX

Ginny opened the black door and hear the bell ring at her entrance, she looked around the dimly light room and tried to ignore the stench of booze and fried foods. There on the same barstool she had been a couple of years prior was Hermione, guzzling down a muggle beer.

"Hermione" Ginny said softly as she approached her upset friend.

"I have not been here in years" Hermione replied without looking at her friend. Hermione retreated to this bar when her relationship with Ron hit its rough patches, which was more often than her liver would have liked. It was a small local muggle pub, a place where she did not need to be Hermione Granger, brightest witch, golden trio brains, and logical responsible woman extraordinaire. She could just be Hermione Granger the woman with a beer in her hands.

"You have not had a reason to be" Ginny sat on the stool next to her and motioned for the bartender to give her a drink.

"ha. Well that record burst into flames" Hermione snorted very un-lady like and chugged some more of her beer.

"What happened Mione"

"My father is a pig" She rolled her eyes and motioned for another drink.

"He is just traditional, he will adjust you will see" Ginny tired her best to soothe her increasingly drunk friend

"You did not hear what he said, this…this just goes to show I can't trust anyone with Soph, just me" Hermione nodded and took a swig of her beer missing the concerned look on her red headed friend's face.

XXOOXX

"where momma?" Sophia was on her bed playing with her stuffed dragon; Draco looked up from picking up her books

"She, um, she went out with Aunt Ginny" Draco placed the books on the bookshelf and moved to sit next to Sophia

"Oh. Okay" She shrugged and went back to playing

"Hey Sunshine, I have a question for you" Draco patted his lap and Sophia crawled onto it

"Okay"

"Do you remember those dreams you told me about" She nodded her head but looked down at the dragon in her hands

"Well do you have any more of those? Are they still scaring you?"

"A wittle but not as much any mowe"

"Can you tell me what they are like?" Draco noticed that she started twirling her hair in her fingers

"Well he always says that I don't bewong here and he will take me away" Tears started forming in her eyes, Draco's heart clenched

"Do you remember what this man looks like" Draco hated it but he needed to keep going

"No, he tawl but to dark, he aways give's me flower" She was still looking down when Draco nodded

"Im tiwed daddy, can I go sleep now?"

"Of course Sunshine, I will tuck you in" Sophia nodded and crawled over to her pillows allowing her hair to spill over the surface, Draco pulled the covers over her small body and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Good night Sunshine" He whispered

"Good night daddy, I wove you" She said in a soft innocent voice

"I love you too" He smiled as he flicked off the light leaving the stars charmed on the ceiling to set a faint glow to her room.

XXOOXX

Draco heard the floo activate and then a couple of stumbling steps, he rushed into the living room so see Ginny with Hermione's arm draped around her shoulder.

"Okay Mione you are home now" Ginny said as she carefully placed Hermione on the sofa, Hermione's head spilled to the side and she groaned.

"Geeze where did you find her?" Draco bent down and brushed the hair out of her face

"Muggle pub she used to go to when she was really upset" Ginny shrugged and Draco looked at her with questioning eyes

"She is that upset? Why didn't she speak to me about what happened?" Draco watched as Ginny dropped her head

"Hermione was simply trying to be strong, it's what she does. Um there is something you should know…" She seemed hesitant and Draco rolled his eyes

"Well go on then"

"She was pretty pissed so she started rambling and happened to mention some words that her father shared with her and um, she said that she well she does not trust anyone with Sophia" Ginny spoke that last part slowly and saw a flicker of hurt fly through his eyes before his mast was glued on.

"Oh. Well okay then, I should get her to bed. Thanks"

"Draco, try not to read into it much, she is drunk"

"Drunken mind speaks a sober heart" Draco shook his head and picked up Hermione bridal style she moaned and dropped her head against his chest.

Draco placed Hermione on their bed, he waved his wand over her body and her clothes were transformed into her pajamas. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before climbing into bed next to her. Slowly he pulled her close to him, he felt her soft breaths on his chest and he rubbed circles on her back.

"You can trust me Hermione, I love you and Sophia beyond words" Draco whispered into her hair.

XXOOXX

"Holy merlin my head hurts" Hermione sighed as she woke up and felt her eyes burning from the light that assaulted her.

"Here, drink this" Draco thrust a small bottle with a greenish liquid in it.

"Uh…" She examined the bottle then met the eyes of Draco; he lifted his eyebrow as if asking if she really thought he would poison her.

She drank the potion and instantly felt a cooling relief cover her head like a blanket, she smiled at Draco to thank him, he offered her a small grin and turned around, she heard him mumble

"Good to know you trust me" before he left their room, leaving Hermione to scramble through her memories of what she might have said that night.

XXOOXX

Monday morning

Hermione rushed out of the floo and stumbled into her store. This morning was a bit of a rush, she had to take Sophia to school. Usually Draco jumped at the chance to drop Sophia off but today he uttered that he had an early meeting and left at an ungodly hour in the morning.

"Hello Hermione!" Lucy sang as she walked into the office.

"Hey, sorry I am late, I needed to drop Sophia off" Hermione dusted off her jumper and skirt

"Its no problem" Lucy smiled and then left the office.

XXOOXX

"And why may I ask are you here so early?" Blaise sauntered into Draco's office, which was supposed to be locked

"How the hell did you get in" Draco rubbed his temples and glared at his intrusive friend.

"I am your best mate since school, I have figured out all of your little locking charms" Blaise laughed and seated himself down across from Draco.

"Great" Draco drawled

"So whats wrong"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Draco sat back in his chair and tried to look unaffected

"oh come off it mate, I can tell when something is wrong in paradise" He rolled his eyes

"Nothing is wrong" He lied

"What is she pregnant?" Blaise watched as Draco's eyes flew open

"NO! she is not pregnant, and I would not be upset about that" He muttered the last part, Blaise simply raised an eyebrow choosing to leave that topic alone.

"So what is it? And you better just tell me because I am not leaving until you do" Blaise looked at his friend smugly and Draco let out a long dramatic sigh

"She doesn't trust me"

"Who Hermione? How do you know?" Blaise asked

"Yes Hermione and because she told me, well actually girl weasel told me." Draco filled his mate in on the story of the drunken Hermione and her true feelings.

"Oh" Blaise said Draco just nodded

"Well can you blame her?" Blaise said after a few moments of silence

"What? Aren't you supposed to stick with your own?" How could he, Blaise knew that Draco loved both of them

"just think about it, has anyone ever given her a reason to trust Sophia with them, her parents got angry with her, Weasley left her, someone tried to kill her." Blaise started counting off on his fingers

"Yes but she knows that I love her and Sophia" Draco through his hands up in annoyance

"She is new to all of this also Draco, it is not just you"

XXOOXX

"Where Daddy?" Sophia looked up from her book at her mother who was making dinner, the muggle way.

"He is probably working late Soph" Hermione smiled as if she believed what she said.

As if on cue Hermione heard the door slam shut and bags hit the floor. Draco walked into the kitchen and Sophia bounced out of her chair and ran into his legs, he bent down and picked her up. Hermione thought he looked exhausted and upset but he masked it well in front of Sophia.

"Hey sunshine, how are you" Draco smiled at the toddler in his arms

"Good, why you late?" She demanded out of him, he chuckled at the resemblance to her mother

"A lot of work today Soph" She accepted this answer and wiggled out of his arms running back over to her books.

"Hello" Hermione said as she walked over to him

"Hey" He responded, merlin he sounded exhausted also she thought

"How are you?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes, he just looked away

"Fine, Im going to go change" He turned and walked to their room leaving a confused Hermione behind.

The remainder of dinner was spent in relative silence with Sophia babbling on about school and books and such. Hermione would try to engage Draco in conversation but he would give her one word answers. By the end of dinner she was fed up. After putting Sophia to bed and cleaning up from dinner Hermione waited until Draco finished his shower.

"So" She stated as Draco toweled off his hair

"So, what?" He shot her a quick glance then started to change; Hermione huffed and decided to be direct

"Want to inform me on why you are being such a bloody prat?" She threw her hands up and stared at him, he snorted and shook his head

"How was I a prat exactly Granger?" Hermione tried to ignore that he used her last name; he hardly ever called her that anymore

"Well _Malfoy _you rush out of here this morning without even kissing me goodbye, and then you hardly speak at all at dinner! Now what the hell is going on?" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing is wrong, I am bloody perfect" Draco retorted with a slight sneer in his voice

"Yeah and I am the best flyer in London" Hermione scoffed and would not stop looking at Draco

"just leave it okay, I'm fine now stop pestering me!" Draco all but screamed Hermione flinched back and shook her head

"Fine! I'm sure my concern won't pester you all the way on the couch!" She yelled back and threw a pillow violently at his head; he grabbed it out of the air and just watched her. She huffed and turned off the lights, getting under the covers waiting to hear his footsteps and the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Well that didn't work out" Draco muttered to himself as he tried to make himself comfortable on the sofa

"Bloody prat" Hermione huffed as she snuggled deeper into the covers trying to make up for the loss of Draco's body heat.

"_Mionee?" Hermione turned to the soft voice behind her, her eyes fell upon Anastasia Viktor's wife, her face flooded with worry_

"_Ana? What is wrong?" Hermione tried to reach out to the woman but her hand just brushed through cold air_

"_He will take her away, don't let him take her Mionee" Hermione looked at the woman with a confused look in her eyes_

"_Who will take Sophia away, Draco? You are wrong Draco would never do that" Hermione shook her head_

"_He says she does not belong, but she does. She is not who he thinks, please Mione keep her safe from him" Anastasia pleaded with Hermione_

"_Draco loves Sophia he would never harm her please believe me" Hermione watched as Anastasia's form start to fade _

"_No Mionee, not Draco" Anastasia whispered before she all but disappeared _

_Hermione was frozen, if not Draco then who? _

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and her heart pounding. What was going on, who was trying to take Sophia away?

Slowly she pushed the covers back and swung her legs over her bed touching the cool wood on the floor. She patted her way over to her door and opened it; slowly she crept up to the couch and saw Draco stretched out rather uncomfortably. He did not look happy, there were lines on his forehead from his worried expression, and she shifted on her feet then leaned in to place a peck on his cheek. She stumbled with an arm shot out and pulled her down on top of his body.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Hermione whispered, Draco has yet to even open his eyes but she saw a small smirk

"You were the one who banished me" Draco prodded Hermione frowned

"Because you deserved it" She moved to stand up and leave when she felt his arm tighten

"No stay" Draco whispered. Hermione thought about it but decided to lie next to him. He smiled and pulled her in closer away from the edge of the bed.

"I love you" Hermione whispered into his chest, Draco's eyes opened and he kissed the top of her bushy head

"I love you too" he responded

"Prat"

"Nag"


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey soooo sorry this took so long but I was finishing up my college school year, so finals and papers took up the majority of my time. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but there are interesting things yet to come!**

**Nikki**

**Chapter 20**

"So I told Marie about living with John and Parker…" Lucy started as She Hermione, Ginny, and Narcissa walked through rows of flowers, trying to pick out which ones to use in the wedding.

"How did it go?" Hermione picked up a tulip and twirled it around

"Well at first she was a little skeptical but then she agreed to go to lunch with them this weekend when the students come in.

"Well that is better than you thought she was going to react" Ginny piped in showing Narcissa some orange roses

"yeah you did not give her enough credit, Marie is a smart girl" Hermione added

"She is more like you Hermione, always making lists before she makes a decision. Can't put down a book for her life, and is stubborn as a mule" Narcissa laughed behind them, Ginny snorted and Hermione frowned

"I am not stubborn!" She tried to defend herself before she met the eyes of her friends giving her the "oh really?" look.

"What about Daisies?" Narcissa held up a bright purple daisy and Hermione smiled

"I love it! I always thought the daisy was the happiest flower" Hermione fingered the small petals and smiled. Her mother had daisies in her garden; they were beautiful and brightened up the whole lawn.

"Good, so daisies can be the focus flower and we will throw some tulips in their also" Narcissa nodded and walked off to order the flowers.

"Thank merlin we have her" Ginny laughed and shook her head, Lucy nodded along

"She has been a great help" Hermione smiled

XXOOXX

"Hey John?" John looked up from his plate

"Yeah Draco?"

"Has Parker ever had nightmares?" Draco rested his elbows on the red plastic table in the corner deli that he and John grab lunch at sometimes

"Yeah, I think it is pretty normal at his age, why is Sophia getting them?" John noticed the troubled look in Draco's eyes, anyone else would miss it, but someone with a kid knows that look well.

"Yeah, apparently this git in her dream keeps telling her she is going to be taken away." Draco shook his head and gripped his mug tighter

"I don't know much about dreams but that doesn't sound normal mate" John looked at his watch and said his goodbyes to Draco leaving him to try and contemplate what Sophia's nightmares were really about. Five minutes later he had a "date" with his mother and Hermione to pick out cake flavors, he really was not into this wedding planning stuff but he got free cake so that was fine.

"Hello Mother" Draco dropped a kiss on his mother's cheek; she was sitting at a table inside the bakery in muggle London. Apparently Hermione loved this bakery so she strongly pushed having their cake made there. Speaking of Hermione Draco has not spotted her.

"Oh you are horrible!" He spun around when he heard her voice and laughter.

"Always was always will be!" the man walking uncomfortably close to Hermione replied with a smile. Draco felt something tighten in his chest, the man had his hand on her shoulder, not so scandalous but still.

"Hermione" Draco practically barked, he walked over and placed his hand around her waist pulling her close.

"Hello Draco" Hermione was still smiling; she placed her hand on his stomach and smiled up at him.

"Well let's get your mouth to work H!" The man clapped his hands and disappeared behind the counter, Draco growled

"What did he say?"

"Oh Draco calm down, he just meant it is time to start testing the cakes" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table where Narcissa was seated.

"Still, he should not act in such a manner when around clients" Draco dropped down in the chair next to Hermione and she reached over and patted his knee

"Draco, I knew Lucas since I was a little girl, he was my next door neighbor" She gave him a soft smile and Narcissa chuckled. She knew that her son was not going to be so happy about this, she was first to admit that Lucas was a very attractive young man. Tall and strongly built with dusty blond hair that was cut short and a chiseled chin that had some stubble covering it. As if on cue, Lucas came out of the kitchen with a tray of small cakes on it, setting it down in front of them.

"Now if I remember correctly H you will love this one" he pushed a small cake towards Hermione who eyed it before taking a small piece and putting it in her mouth, she sighed and smiled

"It is wonderful Lucas!" she pushed a fork to Draco and he took a bite, still scowling on the outside but on the inside he had to agree it was amazing.

"it is a dark chocolate cake with strawberry filling, and chocolate fudge frosting, it is called Essence of H" He finished the sentence with a bright smile and Draco watched his soon to be wife open her eyes wide and smile

"Oh you didn't!" She leaned over and slapped his rather large arm.

"I told you I would name one of my best cakes after you!" Lucas winked and Hermione blushed, which caused Draco to frown

"Aw that is sweet, isn't it Draco dear" His mother looked across the table towards him and smirked

"Yes" was all he could grind out.

For the next agonizing cake filled hour Draco sat and watched his fiancé and mother chat with the baker git. Draco watched at Lucas smiled and winked at Hermione regaling him and his mother about old times growing up next to his H. Draco watched as Hermione laughed and reminisced about her muggle childhood, before magic, before Hogwarts, before Voldemort, before him.

"…And don't even get me started on our date!" Draco snapped back to reality when he heard Lucas

"What?" He asked quickly, he looked at Hermione who was shaking in laughter

"Do tell dear" Narcissa said, Draco sent her a glare and she smirked

"it was the most horrible thing. He comes running into my bedroom one night saying that he needed a date to a party that night." She paused to take a breath

"I wanted to make my mates date jealous because I fancied her" Lucas offered before Hermione started again

"Yes, and he practically begs me to come even though I was two years younger than him. I agree when he promised to buy me a new book" Draco snorted at this and Hermione playfully slapped his knee and continued

"So we get to this dark dingy cellar, and the floor is all sticky and there are way too many people there"

"I would have lost you because she was so small but fortunately I kept my hand on you the whole time" Lucas winked again and Draco wanted to tear his eyes out

"It was not all bad until you ran into your mate with that girl, you got so nervous and jealous that you tried to act all suave and put your arm around my shoulder…"

"and I end up punching you in the ear and spilling your drink down your jumper!" Lucas was laughing, Narcissa smiled and Hermione was shaking her head. Draco just felt like throwing up.

"Anyway I will go bring the plates back and you can discuss what flavor you will like" Lucas stood and left them to their decision. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled; no matter how mad he was he could not help but smile back

"which one did you like?" She asked

"Well I enjoyed the red velvet one but something about having a Gryffindor colored cake bothers me so I would say the chocolate one" Draco shot her a smirk and she rolled her eyes and let out a laugh

"How about you Narcissa?"

"I would have to agree with Draco, the chocolate one was my favorite"

"well that's good, I think Sophia would like it also" Hermione nodded to herself

"Like mother like daughter" Draco laughed poking at Hermione's inability to resist anything chocolate

"You have a daughter H?" Lucas was standing right in front of them, a little stunned by the news.

"Uh yes I do, Sophia she is two"

"Strange, I don't remember your parents mentioning anything" Lucas sat down and Draco felt the need to blast him for bringing up her parents. He could feel that she tensed

" Oh, yes we don't get to visit much…" Hermione quietly added

"So, not to be forward or anything, but is this a second marriage, who is Sophia's father?" Lucas only asked because she remembered Hermione talking about a Ronald person at one point in time

"First marriage, Sophia is my daughter, though she takes after her mother in most aspects" Draco intervened before the conversation could become more awkward. Draco looked into Hermione's sad eyes and watched as they showed gratitude for his statement

"Oh, well alright then which flavor are we going with?"

XXOOXX

Draco and Hermione walked into their flat and closed the door. They had about an hour before they needed to pick up Sophia from school and after a long afternoon with his mother, they needed to relax. Draco toed off his shoes and plopped onto the large leather couch, Hermione sat down carefully next to him.

"Draco?"

"Hm" His eyes were closed and his head was lying back on the couch

"I have a question to ask" she was playing with the fabric of her shirt, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Okay, go ahead" He sat up straighter noticing that she was fidgeting; she always did that when she was nervous.

"Well, since we are getting married soon, and Sophia calls you Dad and all of that. If you are not comfortable you don't have to, but I was wondering if you were planning on adopting Sophia, so she is well legally yours…" Hermione slowly lifted her eyes; Draco was staring at her, his eyes wide and his jaw tight and stiff

"Are you sure?" Hermione's stomach dropped, that was not the reaction she was looking for

"Of course, I know you love her as your own"

"Yes I do, but are you sure you can _trust_ me enough" He placed emphases on the word trust and he watched her eyes narrow

"What is this about Draco" She was becoming angry now, she offers something that she believed he would love to do and now he is accusing her of not trusting him! That prat!

" I just want to make sure that you are certain you want this" Draco could see that Hermione tensed and he knew that he was in for it.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me. This is what I get for trying to make something official. Do you not want to do this? Do you not want to be Sophia's father?" Tears started blurring her vision and her voice became strained

"No, no! of course I want to be her father, there is nothing more I would love! Its just well, Ginny told me that when you were pissed you mentioned that you can't trust anyone with Soph." Draco looked down at his lap and he heard Hermione huff before slapping him rather roughly across his arm, he looked up in surprise

"You bloody git! How could you be so dense?" Hermione practically yelled at the shocked Draco before softening her face and sitting herself on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck

"Draco, listen to my words. Why do you think I started dating you, why do you think I allowed you to become close to Sophia, why do you think I am marrying you and asking you to adopt Sophia? Because I have nothing but trust in you!" Hermione took a break and smiled before kissing him softly

"I was piss drunk, and upset with my father, I did not include you in that statement because well you are as much as Sophia's father, as I am her mother. She calls you daddy, and Narcissa Grandma, believe me you are already trusted." Draco's face started to light up and he pulled Hermione in for a passionate kiss, he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers

"I love you Hermione, I love both of you beyond words" He said in a breathy voice, Hermione smiled

"So that is a yes?" she felt him nod his head

"That is a bloody hell yes"

XXOOXX

"Draco can you zip this for me?" Hermione turned her back to him and shifted her hair so he could move the zipper up. Draco slowly dragged the zipper up her black lace dress and kissed the base of her neck

"You look ravishing tonight love" Draco whispered in her ear the lust flowing in and wrapping around her senses.

Draco, Hermione and of course Sophia were invited over to John and Lucy's home for a welcome home dinner for Marie. Lucy was so nervous for her sister's visit this weekend, the whole week she could not stop pacing. Even Parker told her she needed to calm down

"Are you saying I don't look ravishing every night?" Hermione teased as she swatted his arm. Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist gripping the fabric in his hold. He dropped his mouth to hers and spoke ever so softly

"Every hour of every day I have to fight myself not to rip off your clothes and show you how blind with lust you make me" His voice was rough and manly the vibrations shooting straight to Hermione's core. She blushed and smiled softly, even now after months of being together he can still make her blush

"Well tonight you don't have to fight yourself" she stated quite normally as if reporting the weather before kissing him chastely and pulling away.

XXOOXX

Hermione, Draco and Sophia entered Lucy and John's flat a couple of minutes later.

"Paakerr!" Sophia flew out of the floo towards Parker who was sitting on the floor with toys in front of him.

"Hi" Parker smiled and offered Sophia a toy which she greatly accepted and joined him to play

"I thought I wouldn't have to worry about boys for another 13-14 years" Draco growled Hermione laughed and lapped his chest lightly

"Oh hush they are just friends" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where she heard voices

"Hermione!" Marie squealed and launched herself at Hermione

"Hello Marie!" Hermione held the young girl in a hug

"Oh I have missed you so much!" Marie was gesturing widely with her arms

"I have missed you also, how is old Hogwarts doing?" Hermione, Marie and Lucy sat down at the table to chat about Marie's latest news. Draco walked over to the bar area where John was already pouring his drink.

"So how was meeting the sister for the first time?" Draco asked pouring another drink

"Not as bad as I thought actually. She was just as nervous as I was, but she is a smart girl made easy conversation. Parker took to her like a broom to air, never heard him talk so openly with a new person. So all in all I think everything will be okay." John smiled and Draco patted his shoulder

"Well congratulations mate, so will yours be the next wedding I will be at?" Draco smirked and John smiled widely

"I hope to merlin it is" John smiled while they listened to the voices of the rest of their guests

XXOOXX

Two hours later John and Lucy's flat was filled with laughter and jokes from the magically extended table filled with friends.

Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Luna sat on one side. Hermione, Draco, John, Lucy and Neville sat on the other with Marie at the head of the table being the guest of honor and all.

They were all chatting about the stunts that they managed to pull while staying at Hogwarts.

"Hey what ever happened with that Slytherin fellow?" Lucy asked her sister who looked towards her lap and blushed

"What! There was a boy that I did not hear about!" Hermione pouted and Marie laughed

"really it is nothing just a fourth year who is bugging me all the time" Marie rolled her eyes and John scoffed

"Ah that means he fancies you….big time"

"Wha…no…no he doesn't. He is a Slytherin he can't like anyone but himself" Marie blushed and shook her head. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville burst out in laughs, Luna smiled and Blaise and Draco were quick to defend

"Hey! Not all Slytherins are heartless gits, I will have you know I fancied a fair share of witches back at school" Blaise crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Ha! Shagging and fancying are two different things there Blaise!" Ginny scoffed earning herself a glare

"Ah but when it is coming from me bella it does not really matter" Blaise said then threw her a wink

"Hey!" Harry shouted in defense of his wife.

XXOOXX

"Pawker?" Sophia placed her crayon down and looked at the little boy across from her

"Mhhmm" Parker resumed his coloring

"I get a new daddy!" Sophia clapped her hands and Parker smiled at her

"I know, Lucy talk bout it a lot"

"Is Lu your momma?" Sophia tilted her head to the side and waited for her answer. Parker shook his head no

"No, I don't know where my momma is" Parker dropped his head and Sophia stood from the floor and moved over towards him

"but you like Lu?"

"Yeah, she nice. She plays games with me and tucks me in at bed time. Yeah I like her" Parker smiled and Sophia patted his arm.

XXOOXX

Somehow the adult's conversation drifted to the side of children when Marie inquired about Sophia and how she was doing.

"Do you want any other kids?" Marie asked Hermione Draco answered quickly

"Yes!" Everyone laughed at his quickness, Hermione smiled

"Yes, we do. I would love to have a boy, I don't know why but I always wanted a son" Hermione added looking towards Draco.

"ah, a strapping young male heir to carry on the Malfoy name" Blaise supplied in his rich thick voice

"We don't need a male to carry on the name because Sophia is never getting married because no prat is getting within 5 feet of her" Draco explained with a protective air in his voice

"Oh honestly Malfoy! Sophia is going to be so beautiful and smart when she grows up she will with have wizards flying in through the windows!" Ginny laughed at the dark look that passed over his features before he turned to Hermione

"Quick we need to have a son so he can hex whatever wizard touches Sophia!" Draco's eyes were wide and Hermione could not help but crack up laughing which quickly caught on to the other friends around the table before a small voice interrupted them

"Lu?" once the laughter subsided Lucy looked down at Sophia and smiled

"Yes Soph?" She answered

"Can you be Pawkers momma, he is sad he not have one. But he like you a lot" Sophia's eyes were wide and innocent mirroring the wide and shocked eyes of Lucy and John.

"um… uh" Lucy was not exactly sure how to reply to this

"Sophia, did Parker tell you this?" John asked from behind her, Sophia turned and smiled

"Yah, I told him bout Dwaco being my daddy now, and he got sad cause he not have momma but said he love Lu" Sophia answered brightly to John

"Oh" John said he looked up towards Lucy who still had a shocked expression on her face

"Um Sophia why don't you go back inside and play okay?" Hermione said as she gently pushed her daughter towards the room she ran from.

"Okay momma" Sophia happily skipped off back to play with Parker.

"Uh well then…" Blaise cleared his throat and Lucy and John continued to look at each other

"Well I think it is a splendid idea" Everyone's head whipped to Marie who was sitting there with a small smile on her lips.

"What? Marie um are you sure?" Lucy stuttered

"Yes, I know that you love each other. Parker seems to love you Lucy so why not? Lucy we had to grow up very quickly when our parents passed, it is hard without them every day, and I don't want Parker to live like that. So yes I think it is a wonderful idea" When Marie finished speaking Lucy had tears streaming down her face and Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were not far behind.

"Wow, okay well… Lucy I planned on going about this in a different way but no time like the present" John started to kneel down Lucy gasped and Marie smiled

"Lucy I love you more than my magic, you captured my soul and you continue to challenge me every day. You are more of a mother to Parker than I ever could have hoped for. Please stay with us; we can be a misfit family. Lucy will you marry me?" John had Lucy's hands in his and she was shaking slightly before breaking out into a large smile

"Oh course! Yes yes yes I will marry you!" Lucy fell down to the floor kneeling in front of John and hugging him tight. All of their friends started clapping and singing their congratulations. Marie jumped up and ran up and captured Lucy and John in a large hug.

Hermione looked at Lucy and Marie, finally they seemed happy, and things were going well for them. They deserved it after all they have gone through they deserved a family.

XXOOXX

"That was romantic" Narcissa commented after Hermione regaled the story of Johns proposal over lunch at the Manor

"And to think Sophia started it all" Draco chuckled and ruffled the curls of the toddler sitting next to him she turned her head from her plate and smiled brightly.

"She will do great things when she grows up" Narcissa smiled warmly at the girl who waddled her way into her heart.

Hermione looked over at her daughter; she was shoveling pudding into her little mouth. Sophia smiled at Draco who ruffled her hair. She could find nothing wrong with this picture, but the nagging sensation in the back of her mind kept brining up her dream, just who is going to take Sophia away?

"Hermione dear?" Hermione shot her head up at the sound of Narcissa's voice

"Yes?"

"I thought that maybe instead of buying a wedding gown we can go back to Stella and she can make you a dress?" Narcissa smiled and Hermione

"That would be wonderful Narcissa thank you" Hermione sent Narcissa a bright smile. This woman has become a very close friend to Hermione, possibly the only other person who could stand Draco 24/7

"Your mother should attend also, she knows of the magical world correct"

"Yes, she does"

"Good! Well next Saturday Stella said she would be glad to have us"

XXOOXX

Lucy and Hermione we having a particularly busy day at the store for a Tuesday. A new book about spells to help teen witches during their development was sold for the first day and orders have been flying in left and right. An owl flew in the door when another teen witch walked in and dropped a parchment on the table then perched itself on a tall stack of books behind the counter. After helping the girl Hermione stopped and opened the parchment.

_Hermione _

_Ron and Kelsi come back today and have requested (demanded) that you Sophia, and even Draco come to dinner tonight. Lucy, John and Parker are welcome as well. Dinner starts at 6 at the Burrow. _

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled at the news of her best mate coming back she turned the parchment over and scribbled down a reply

_Gin_

_You can expect all of us for dinner; no one can pass up a Molly Weasley meal! _

_See you then_

_Hermione_

XXOOXX

"You better finish those before tonight" John pointed at the stack of parchments waiting to be signed, Draco looked to the parchments then up at John

"Why?"

"Because Lucy just informed me that we are all going to Ron and Kelsi's welcome back dinner tonight" John gave a fake excited face and Draco snorted

"Oh good just what I want to do" Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the parchments to the center of his desk and started signing.

"By the way I got the name of the Child welfare wizard for you, but why may I ask do you need it?" John looked quizzically upon his mate. John contacted the CW wizard for his adoption process with Parker, a few days ago Draco asked for his name.

"I am adopting Sophia after the wedding" Draco said without looking up

"Wow, congratulations mate"

"thanks"

"Did you tell Sophia?"

"Nah we figured that we would explain it to her at the ceremony, no need to confuse her now" Draco was just finishing up his work when he sat back and stopped signing

"what?" John asked Draco

"Are you and Lucy planning on having kids? Besides Parker I mean" Draco watched as John smiled

"Yes, Lucy wants a whole mess of them and I loved growing up with a big family, why?"

"I know Hermione wants another kid but she seems really nervous about it, like she does not want to rub Sophia's birth circumstance in her face"

"When are you going to tell her about her birth parents?" John asked, Draco shook his head

"No idea, all I know is Hermione wants to wait but tell her before Hogwarts" Draco was nervous now, how do you even go about tell your child that you are not their blood parent, that their real parents are both dead, killed by her very own uncle.

XXOOXX

"Momma, where we gowing?" Sophia was twirling in one of her favorite dresses, pale green with a white ribbon around the bottom

"We are going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house to welcome Uncle Ron and Kelsi home" Hermione was putting on her earrings when she heard someone walk through the floo

"Daddddyyyyy" Sophia cried when Draco stepped in the room, though he looked tired and worn out he quickly placed a smile on his face and scooped her up

"Hey sunshine, you look radiant" Draco placed a kiss on Sophia's head

"Tanks daddy, Momma be done soon" just as Sophia finished her sentence Hermione walked into the room her light brown skirt billowing behind her.

"Im ready now" She smiled and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on Draco's lips, Sophia started giggling

As the family flooed over to the Weasley household no one noticed a faint glowing coming from Sophia's room, where the window is left open and a delicate flower rest upon the pillows.


	22. Chapter 21

**SO sorry this took so long, but better late than never right? But now the wedding is over so I can update more often. Enjoy **

**Chapter 21**

The night was in Draco's opinion finally over, he did not hate everyone's presence but he just really loved being in Hermione's presence…only Hermione's presence. At the end of the festivities Draco practically dragged Hermione away from her friends and told her that Sophia needed her rest. Hermione looked to her daughter who was sleeping in Draco's strong arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She nodded and they flooed back to their home.

That night Draco took Sophia into her room without turning her lights on, placing her under her fluffy covers after changing her into her sleep clothes. Draco turned to the window and tried to remember opening it.

"Strange" he muttered as he shut the window and locked it, none of the wards were broken so he figured Hermione opened it. He shrugged as he left her room and padded down the hall to join his breathtaking fiancé in bed, he wasn't that tired after all.

XXOOXX

Sophia woke up in the early hours of the morning, just when a warm orange glow filled her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes and they rested upon a very beautiful flower, it had curled petals that were a light purple color with specks of orange.

"pwetty" Sophia picked up the flower and felt her fingers buzz with a tingling sense, she opened her nightstand drawer and dropped the flower inside, making sure she would never lose it.

XXOOXX

In a dark, damp room with concrete floors and a mold like sent sat a man in a burnt old chair. He smiled, for soon he could reunite with what is truly his.

XXOOXX

"Mione, can you believe you are getting married in two weeks!" Ginny squealed and Lucy laughed, Hermione sighed and placed more potions on her shelves.

"Are you nervous?" Lucy questioned her friend Hermione paused and cocked her head to the side

"I honestly thought I would be a mess, but no I am not really that nervous. I am already living with him and we are already a family, now a piece of paper is going to confirm that, not much is changing" Hermione shrugged and made her way to her friends.

"I am already nervous" Lucy admitted Ginny giggled and Hermione patted her shoulder

"did you set a date yet?"

"Yes, January 27th. Marie will be home then and Parker will be on break from school" Lucy smiled as she helped check out a costumer

"Oh merlin I love weddings" Ginny swooned and batted her eyelashes, Hermione laughed out loud

"Youre kidding right? You were so ready for your wedding to be over!" Hermione laughed

"Yes but that is because mum would not stop crying and George was creating havoc" Ginny explained. Hermione accepted this

XXOOXX

"So…two weeks" Harry said looking up at Draco

"Yup" Draco sent him a glance but then back down at Sophia in his lap

"You nervous?" Blaise entered

"Malfoy's are never nervous" Draco scoffed and John started laughing in the background

"You're joking right mate? Just yesterday you were freaking out that she was going to run" Draco sent John a glare and rolled his eyes at Harry and Blaise who were cracking up with laughter.

"Nah you will love it. Marriage is the best thing I have experienced so far….besides being a father of course" Harry added

"How so" Draco asked now curious

"Well just the feeling that someone picked you, someone decided that blending their life with yours was what they wanted to do. Having that person wake up with you, laugh, cry, scream, and go to sleep with you and only you. Some people call it a trap, but in reality if you marry the right person, a marriage is the most freeing feeling you will ever experience." Harry finished with a smile on his face and a misty look in his eyes.

"But isn't it scary?" John asked

"It is downright bloody terrifying, but the best thing about that is you know you're not the only one who is scared." Harry laughed at the nervous look on Draco and John's faces, then turned to Blaise

"When are you ever going to settle down?" Blaise barked out a laugh

"Never, I am perfectly comfortable not having to worry about love" Blaise put on his I love my single status face, one face that Draco saw right through

"Yeah cause you couldn't get the witch you wanted" Draco scoffed and Blaise turned his gaze to him

"Don't speak of it" He ground out, that peaked Harry and John's interest and looked towards Draco waiting for the story.

"Speak of what? Oh do you mean the fact that you practically stalked Luna? That, oh oops" Draco smirked as he dodged a glass cup that was hurled towards his head

"LUNA?" Harry cried, and then he doubled over in laughter. Blaise scowled and Draco shrugged, hey what are best mates for anyway?

XXOOXX

Hermione was twisting in her sleep, turning and moving, trying to fight away these nightmares that plague her mind.

"_Hermione, please help her" Hermione looked around the beach but no one was there_

"_Help who? Sophia? She is not going to get hurt trust me" Hermione said to the skies_

"_She is not who he thinks she is, and when you combine your lives, she will be gone" The voice was fading and the wind was picking up, assaulting her with the stench of sea water _

"_Please just tell me what this all means! Who is trying to hurt Sophia, please just help!" Hermione through her hands up and screamed, she was angry and confused. _

_She felt something warm around her, constricting her but comforting her at the same time. She heard a sweet noise in her ear and she allowed herself to close her eyes._

"Hermione wake up, please wake up, you are okay, Im here, you are okay" It was Draco, he was the warmth.

"Draco!" Hermione sat up and her eyes were blocked by a wall of unshed tears

"Hermione what is wrong?" He sat up and faced her

"Something is going to happen; these dreams just won't go away. This time I am certain something is going to happen" Her voice was laced with worry and terror, the thought of Sophia getting hurt made her blood run cold

_Meanwhile in Sophia's room_

Young Sophia was drifting in and out of sleep, sometimes with nightmares and often without any dreams. But tonight something different happened

"_Sophia? My beautiful Sophia" Sophia turned around and faced a large man, he had dark short hair and dark eyes, they weren't as pretty as daddy's eyes. _

"_Who are you?" She asked, Momma always told her, Sophia never talk with strangers, but this man made her feel calm. _

"_I am someone who loves you very much, and Hermione your mother. You both mean the world to me" His voice was deep and hard to understand but she had no problems _

"_What bout daddy?" Why did this man not love daddy?_

"_Ah yes, he is good man now. He will protect you" The dark haired man pointed to a bench and started walking towards it, Sophia followed and climbed on top all by herself_

"_Yes, Daddy wove me very much" Sophia noticed a smile that was not happy on the man's face _

"_That is good" _

"_How you know momma?" Sophia heard the man chuckle and she smiled_

"_Your mother is a great friend to me. I trust her with my life." Sophia tilted her head and gave the man a skeptical look_

"_You wove momma?" _

"_Yes, I love her very much" The man looked at her and she closed her eyes to slits_

"_Well too bad, momma wove daddy, you not take her away" Sophia said in her matter of fact voice that she learned from her momma when daddy was in trouble. _

"_Oh no little Sophia, I love your mother like a sister or a close friend. I will not take her away from your um father" He faltered a little at that word. _

"_Good" Sophia was content with the answer and turned to face the green hills _

"_Little Sophia, you must listen close now okay?" The dark haired man turned to her and his face was serious she nodded _

"_Good, now if there is ever a time when someone takes you from your mother and father, never forget their love for you, never forget how much you love them. Love will save you, it might be scary and you might be confused but remember that love and you will be okay" _

"_Who take me away?" Sophia looked into the dark eyes of the man _

"_Hopefully no one little Sophia" The man patted her head then stood up and started to walk away_

"_Wait! What you name?" Sophia watched as the man turned around and smile at her_

"_My name is Viktor, remember me Sophia, and remember Viktor and Ana. We love you and will always watch over you" And with that he started walking into a foggy haze and disappeared. Sophia did not feel troubled but oddly at peace. _

_XXOOXX_

"Kelsi, honestly I don't know how I can thank you for this!" Hermione hugged the Hungarian beauty

"Oh hush now; it is my wedding present to you" Kelsi asked Hermione to lunch that afternoon. She practically shoved her personal hair and makeup stylists into Hermione's hands for her wedding, all paid for and worries free. Hermione could not believe it; it just made getting ready for her upcoming wedding so much easier.

"well thank you regardless" Hermione added

"So how is everything going at home?" Kelsi inquired, taking a sip of her tea

"they are well as can be" Hermione smiled, but in the back of her mind all she thought about was how she could not fall back asleep after her nightmare. How she stayed up and gripped Draco by his arms and would not let go. She refused to cry and Draco rolled his eyes at her, telling her that she can cry that she is not any less strong.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Kelsi caught the look of confusion and dread flashing through her eyes.

"No of course not" Hermione shook her head and tried to put on her brave face, Kelsi was having none of it.

"Listen Hermione, I know we are not the closest of friends yet, and we have not known each other for that long but I can pick up on when someone is hurting. I understand if you don't feel comfortable talking with me about it but please don't keep it inside." Hermione met her eyes and saw that she was being truthful.

XXOOXX

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table with Sophia playing with a puzzle that she got from George's shop. Sophia was concentrating so hard, trying to get this puzzle finished, her face was set in determination and her little tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. Hermione chuckled at her daughter as she heard the floo activate and the clicking of heels that were undeniably Narcissa.

"Hermione dear?" Narcissa's voice rang through the room and Sophia's head popped up

"Gran!" Sophia hopped up and scurried into the living room here the fireplace is located

Hermione hurried after her daughter and entered the room to see Sophia smiling in her Grandmother's arms.

"Hello Narcissa, to what do I owe this pleasure" Hermione smiled at her soon to be mother in law

"Oh such formalities, I came to bring over the dresses, they were just finished!" Narcissa placed Sophia on the couch and picked up a shiny black shopping bag. She placed it on the table and tapped it with her wand. The black bag grew into three black garment bags and one little garment bag.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all" Hermione walked over to the bags and unzipped one. She pulled out the maid of honor dress; it was a deep purple chiffon material that was about tea length. It had a cream colored lace sash that tied into a not in the back.

"Oh they are beautiful!" Hermione smiled and Sophia jumped up from her spot

"Mine, Mine, Mine!" Narcissa laughed and unzipped the smaller garment bag. She pulled out a little cream colored dress with flowers and vines stitched into the soft material. Sophia squealed and clapped her hands.

"What is all the squealing for?" Sophia whipped her head around at the sound of her father's voice.

"Daddy!" Her little arms shot up in the air when Draco walked into the living room, he placed his bag and cloak down before lifting Sophia into the air, spinning her around.

"Hey Sunshine" Draco turned his head to Hermione and sent her a dazzling smile. Hermione felt her heart tighten, she smiled back.

"Your late, tough day at work?" Hermione crossed the floor to reach Draco and her daughter; she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh yea, we will talk about it later, Mother what are you doing here?" Draco looked to his mother who was holding up a mini sized dress

"Is that any way to properly greet your Mother, Honestly Draco where have I gone wrong" Narcissa shook her head at her son and Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry Mother" He walked over and kissed her on the cheek

"Much better, now I am just bringing over Hermione's dresses for the wedding" She held up Sophia's dress, Sophia, who was still in Draco's arms.

"Am I allowed to see these ones?" Draco rolled his eyes and looked to Hermione who scowled

"Yes, just not my wedding dress" Hermione nodded

"You women with your weird rules" Draco scoffed and Hermione hit him on he arm

"Hey!" She protested, he laughed but then felt Sophia's little arms hit him also

"Yeah, hey!" She said much like her mother

"Oui, Soph what was that for?"

"I whoaman like momma!" She explained

"No, you are my little girl, not a woman. Woman means you grow up and get married and no blokes are allowed to touch you" Draco explained hugging the squirming toddler in his arms. Narcissa laughed at his explanation and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Park not see my dwess" Sophia suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide

"Okay Sophia I will make sure he does not see it" Hermione giggled and took Sophia from his arms motioning for Narcissa to bring the dresses into her room.

"Wait, why can't Parker see her dress, they are not the ones getting married! Sophia is not starting with the boys already she can't!" Draco panicked waiting for an answer when all he heard was Hermione and Narcissa's laughter down the hall. He sighed and dropped to the couch.

"Women" He exclaimed

XXOOXX

Later that night, Hermione and Draco were panting and sweaty, trying to catch their breath after a particularly rough session of shagging. Hermione was laying on top of Draco, tracing small random patterns onto his chest, her hair spilling around her. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione's small frame and held her close to him.

"So, you going to tell me what was wrong today, you looked tired when you got home" Hermione propped her chin on his chest and watched as he sighed.

"well first I got a message that a shipment of our books were stolen."

"Oh merlin, did you get them back?"

"Yes, I had place locate a tracking charm on all of the shipments so it was easy to find them" Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't sound that bad, why is there something else?"

"Well I had Blaise go to the shipment, and then I get his owl saying that I need to get there right away." Hermione stayed silent and twisted their bodies so they were both lying on their sides facing each other.

"When I got there, Harry was there also…"

"Why would he need to be there, this hardly sounds like a case for him?"

"Well, there was a body at the scene"

"A body?" She was sitting up now

"Yes, love. Joe's body was found at the scene. He was killed" Draco watched as Hermione's eyes widened then turned away from him.

"Oh" was all that she could get out

"Love, I am sorry. They said it was a killing curse" He sat up and started rubbing her back

"I am not upset for him, he was an arse. I am upset for his sister, she will be so broken" Hermione tried to stop the tears but she never was very good with death.

"There is another thing" Hermione turned to face him "a patch of his hair was missing" Draco watched as the gears in her head started turning

"You thing someone polyjuiced him?"

"And led my shipment of books to the body, I think it's a message of sorts" Draco pulled Hermione close to him, her back to his chest. He felt her tense then relax into his hold.

"Oh Draco what are we going to do?" Hermione gripped his arms that were wrapped around her, she felt them tighten, then his kiss on her neck

"We keep living, we keep an eye on our surroundings, I don't know if there is much more we can do at this moment. I had John place extra security around our flat, and your shop, and Sophia's daycare. But there is one thing I know for sure" He moved his lips to her ear he felt her shiver before he continued

"No one is going to tear apart our family, no one is going to hurt you or Sophia, I would die before anything will happen" Draco held her tighter, she turned her head and kissed him so fiercely he knew that she was afraid, and pissed off, and comforted all at once.

_Flashback_

_Draco appeared right to the spot that Blaise told him to come too. He saw the large box filled with his books, then Blaise who was talking with Harry, Harry? What was he doing here? _

"_Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco walked over and followed Harry's line of sight_

"_what the…" Joe's pale cold body was sprawled on the ground, a patch of hair missing from his scalp. _

"_Wasn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?" Draco practically yelled. Harry shook his head_

"_The ministry compromised with the Italian ministry, they sent him back. Apparently he never got there. We think he was used to make polyjuice. By the amount of hair missing, he was being used for a while" _

"_So that night at the party, that was not him?" Draco remembered the night he almost murdered this man for harming Hermione, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _

"_No, someone is using people Hermione knows to get to her" Blaise finished, confirming his worst fears. _

_Someone was coming for Hermione and Sophia _

_End Flashback_

XXOOXX

He was getting sloppy now. He got excited and he became sloppy. First he left the window open, a newbie mistake, secondly he took too much hair. He was in a rush so he just grabbed and pulled and ran.

That prat Malfoy and his stupid friends were getting suspicious meaning they are getting cautious, making his job harder.

The man frown slowly grew into a sickening smile

At least she has the flower, and soon his plan will be put into action.

He will get all that he wanted, all that he deserves.

XXOOXX

"Are you okay though?" Lucy placed a hand on Hermione's arm, the witch was frazzled all morning and now that Lucy has heard the story she understands why.

"yes I am fine, just a little jumpy you know? I did not expect to have to go through this again" Hermione sighed and continued to tidy up the store

" Again?" Lucy questioned

"The war, having to watch my back and worry about all of my loved ones, it is frustrating I thought that I could just move on now"

"Don't worry Hermione we are all here for you and we wont let anything happen. You're not losing anyone" Lucy smiled and pulled her friend into a hug, and then the door slammed open sending both girls jumping into the air.

"Mione?" Ron's booming voice echoed in the little store.

"Yes Ronald?" Hermione sighed and tried to calm her racing heart

"Oh good you're okay!" Ron pulled her into a giant tight hug

"Of course I am okay Ronald, now what is the problem?" She pulled back from her frantic friend and looked him in the eye

"They found a picture of you and Sophia, in that bloke's pocket. I got worried"

"Oh. Well Thanks for worrying so much but both Sophia and I are doing just fine" Hermione patted his arms

"What about uh, what about Malfoy" Hermione could tell that he really did not want to ask that.

"Malfoy is a little on edge but he is well enough" Hermione smiled at Ron's effort to care for the love of her life.

"Oh well not to worry, we have everything under control" Ron puffed up his chest and heard a bark of laughter from the corner

"Oh hello Lucy" He started turning red

"Hi Ron" She shook her head

Hermione and Ron conversed for a couple of minutes before he needed to get to work for a meeting of some sorts. After he left Hermione and Lucy took their lunch in the front of the store so they could stay open but talk as well.

"So how are you and John doing?" Hermione asked before she popped a carrot in her mouth

"Good, excited about the wedding but we haven't really thought of anything yet" Lucy smiled and started to munch on her sandwich

"Has Parker said anything about it?"

"See that's the weird thing" Lucy put down her sandwich and brushed off the crumbs that fell into her lap, she looked back up at Hermione and continued

"The other night while I was making dinner Parker comes into the kitchen and asks to speak with me. So I agreed thinking he was confused on what was going to happen, imagine my shock when he asks me if Marie is going to be his sister now." Hermione's eyes widened and Lucy continued.

"I wasn't sure what to say, and John wasn't home to help me. I told him that Marie was technically his aunt because she was my sister. He just nodded his head but looked upset so I asked what was wrong. Parker said he wanted a brother or sister to play with."

"Aww that's so sweet" Hermione smiled

"Yes it is, I said that he had Sophia to play with for now and he might get a sibling in the future. I kid you not he looked me straight in the eye and said, I don't want Sophia to be my sister because then I could not marry her right?" Hermione's jaw dropped and Lucy smiled widely.

"oh my. That is…" Hermione could not even find the words

"Perfect? How cute was that!" Lucy started laughing and Hermione joined in

"Oh boy Draco is not going to be so happy when he hears that Parker is already planning a wedding" Hermione shook her head and continued laughing

XXOOXX

_Draco_

_I placed extra security charms around Hermione's store, and your flat. I have sent a request to place charms around Sophia's school, in the mean time I put someone there to make sure nothing happens. _

_John_

Draco let a breath that he was holding in come whooshing out. He placed the parchment off to the side and wrote a quick thanks to John and sent it off with a work owl. He just started going over paperwork for another scholarship program for his company when Blaise burst through his room.

"You will love me forever and call me the great Merlin" Blaise exclaimed as he lifted his hands in the air as if people were bowing down to him.

"And why would I do that?" Draco asked as he looked upon Blaise like he was mental

"Because I just secured a Hungarian school as one of our clients" Blaise replied waiting for Draco's rejoicing to begin.

"That's great, thanks" was all Draco muttered before dropping down at his desk. Blaise frowned and sat on the chair opposite Draco's

"no, getting a free meal is great, getting shagged is great, securing a _very large _ buyer is Bloody fantastic. What's the matter mate?" Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's dramatics

"Nothing, its just this whole Joe's death thing so close to the wedding, Hermione is beside herself with nerves. This morning Sophia ran back to her room without Hermione noticing and Hermione went mental when she could not see Soph." Draco sighed and dropped his head into his hands rubbing his temples.

"Well can you blame her, I mean Sophia is her daughter and someone might be after her…" Blaise said calmly

"You don't think I bloody well know that! Of course I do and I am doing everything in my power to keep them safe!" Draco yelled at his childhood friend, Blaise lifted his hands in the air in mock defeat

"Whoa calm down there, I understand."

"Sorry mate, its just been a tiring couple of days" Draco sighed and Blaise nodded

"I know, I know. But soon all you will be worrying about is running out of steam on your honeymoon" Blaise grinned and winked at Draco. Draco chuckled and shook his head

"I don't run out of steam" Draco replied memories of his and Hermione's sweaty bodies moving together, hiding behind his smirk.

XXOOXX


	23. Chapter 22

**Alrighty now here we go!**

**And I still don't own anything **

**Chapter 22**

_Breathe Hermione Breathe. Tomorrow is just another day, just the second day in June. Just a normal day right?_

_Hardly Hermione, tomorrow you will no longer be Granger, you will be Hermione Malfoy. _

"Hermione!" Ginny's screech snapped Hermione out of her inner dialogue; she looked up at her best friend and smiled

"Yes?" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"Uh, sorry Gin I just got lost in thought" Hermione blushed and looked to her lap.

In just a matter of hours Hermione will be walking towards Draco to take the first step towards the rest of their lives. Ginny, Lucy, Narcissa, Luna, and Kelsi were all in her flat; Kelsi brought her make-up and hair wizards to do a 'test run' of Hermione's wedding look.

"Of course you did" Ginny scoffed and went to go answer the door that was being pounded upon. She swung open the door to a fist in mid knock

"Zabini! What are you doing here?" Blaise lifted his hands in mock surrender and scurried past Ginny

"Hey red, I was just going to get something from Draco's office that he forgot. Since you ladies have banned him from his own flat for the night"

"He can't see the bride before the wedding, he knows that!" Lucy cried then shoved a crisp into her mouth.

"Yeah yeah he knows, and he thinks it is bloody ridiculous. He says and I quote… Why the bloody hell can't I shag _my_ fiancé in_ my_ flat tonight, this is madness! Un quote" Blaise smirked and Hermione frowned.

"I hope he knows that his mother heard that" Hermione scoffed and Narcissa laughed

"How are the kids doing, I hope not giving you any trouble" Luna said coming up next to Blaise and resting her hand on his arm. Hermione swore she saw a slight blush develop on his cheeks but decided against bringing it up.

"Ah they are just fine. Parker is whopping Ron's arse in wizard's chess, smart kid that one. Zenon and Albus are off doing their own thing, while Sophia is pestering Potter and Neville with a thousand questions. Pretty amusing if you ask me" Blaise laughed and Hermione smiled.

The other night Draco was not so happy to hear that he would be banished from his flat for the whole night before the wedding. He was sent off to John's flat, Blaise, Harry, Neville, and even Ron decided to watch all the kids for the women, so they could accomplish all of their girly needs.

Back at John and Lucy's flat Draco took a moment to look around at all of the people. At the table by the window Ron was staring at Parker in awe and confusion after the three year old beat him in chess once again. Zenon and Albus were building a fort out of sheets and blankets, they would not let anyone else in, Zenon said it would scare the jewbians whatever the hell they were. John was sitting on the couch speaking with Neville and Potter, who were currently trying to answer all of the questions that Soph was throwing their way. Potter finally escaped when he needed to change James, Neville looked a little green at the prospect of answering all the questions by himself. Draco scoffed and shook his head, going back to pouring himself a drink, he felt someone tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and met the large inquisitive eyes of Sophia, her curly hair in two pig tails on the very top of her head.

"Hey sunshine" Draco smiled and picked her up, placing her back down on the counter top so she was sitting facing him.

"Daddy, Newille say I ask you this qwestion" Sophia looked at Draco with big pleading eyes and Draco gulped…oh no

"Alright Sophia ask away"

"I want broder; can you and momma get me a broder?" Draco choked on his drink and stared at Sophia

"Um, well, I will have to check with your mother but why do you want a brother, why not a sister?"

"Sister good too" Sophia shrugged and Draco let out a sigh.

"Okay Sophia, I will talk to your mother and see what I can do" Draco smiled and watched Sophia's eyes light up.

"Tanks Daddy!" She leaned forward and kissed Draco's nose before wiggling off the counter top and running into the living room and jumping on Neville's lap.

Draco smiled to himself. He would love for Sophia to have brothers and sisters, especially brothers, so they can protect her and hex any horny Hogwarts students. The thought of having a child with Hermione was especially exciting, he loved Sophia beyond reason but no he would be fathering a child, creating a family with Hermione and Sophia, like sealing the deal.

XXOOXX

Hermione laid curled up in her blankets on her bed, twisting and turning, trying to get her dreams to leave her alone.

"_Mione" The rough voice was one she became used to hearing from time to time. _

"_Viktor! Where are you, what is wrong" Hermione spun in circles, she was the only soul on that beach_

"_When fate is sealed, the door will open and she will be gone" Hermione shivered at his words, she felt tears running down her face_

"_Please Viktor, tell me what that means!" _

"_She is special, a bond was formed that no one could break, not even him" Viktor's voice started to fade and Hermione started to panic_

"_What do you mean? Please help Viktor" _

"_He will protect you, both of you" and with this parting statement the voice was gone and Hermione jolted awake._

Hermione sat panting in her bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead trying to catch her breath. Little did she know Draco was in much the same situation?

"_Draco, Draco Malfoy" Draco spun around to meet the soft foreign voice behind him, he was met with the vision of a tall slender women, with eyes that felt so familiar_

"_Wait I know you, you're Ana, Sophia's mother" Draco said, the lady nodded _

"_What am I doing here, what do you want?" He didn't mean to sound a sharp as he did. _

"_I came to warn you Draco. He is much more dangerous than anyone thought. He will stop at nothing to have what he feels is his" Ana shook her head and turned away, letting the breeze flow through her dark curls. _

"_Who is dangerous, the man who wants Sophia?" Draco went to grab her arm but it went right through, like trying to catch snowflakes. She turned to face him once more; he saw fear in her eyes _

"_Hermione is not Margret, Sophia is not his. Please Draco Malfoy protect my daughter, protect your family. I wish I could have done the same" He watched as Ana let tears fall down her cheek, she was fading from his sight. _

"_My brother knows not what he does, only what he has lost" was her ending statement, she faded from sight and left Draco even more confused and scared. _

Draco woke up and his sheets were a tangled mess, his pillows were on the floor and his body was covered in sweat. He tried to make sense of what he just saw.

XXOOXX

"Rise and shine!" Hermione bolted awake from the loud voice right above her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Right in front of her was Ginny and Lucy smiling like homicidal maniacs.

"Why. Did. You. Do . that?" Hermione bit out, this only caused their smiles to grow wider, before the lunged toward her, jumping on her bed.

"Because YOURE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Ginny screamed, Lucy was laughing and Hugging Hermione. She couldn't help it anymore; Hermione let out a squeal and pulled Lucy and Ginny to her once more and squeezed them both tightly.

"Oh merlin, I am getting married today!" She gasped.

"Yes, and we have a lot to accomplish before two o'clock so get up and get in the shower. We will go get Sophia up, Narcissa and Kelsi are bringing over breakfast." Ginny said before pulling Hermione out of her warm bed and shoving her into her bathroom, throwing a towel over her head.

After a half hour shower, Hermione didn't bother to do anything with her hair or make-up, she just threw on a sundress and exited her room, when she entered the kitchen she was greeted with stacks of pancakes and bowls of fruit and yogurt.

"Mamma!" She bent forward to catch Sophia in her arms

"Hey baby" Hermione hugged her daughter tightly

"Gran here momma, both Grans!" Sophia sang happily, Hermione looked up to see her mother standing in front of her smiling so wide and almost in tears.

"Mom!" Hermione placed Sophia down and rushed to give her mother a hug.

"Oh Hermione, I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you Mom! How did you get here?" She asked still smiling, her mother just smiled and turned to face Narcissa

"Draco's mother dear, she came to pick me up this morning" Hermione looked toward her soon to be mother-in-law with tears in her eyes; she walked forward to pull Narcissa in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much" Hermione whispered in her ear. Narcissa held her tightly then pulled away

"No matter what the relationship went through, no mother should miss the wedding day of her daughter" Narcissa said simply before wiping tears away from Hermione's eyes.

"Now that we are all good and crying, let's eat before we have to get you all prettied up!" Ginny clapped her hands together and ushered everyone towards the food.

XXOOXX

Draco woke up sputtering and gasping for air, trying to get rid of the ice cold feeling that was numbing his skin, he rubbed his eyes to see John and Blaise smirking. A large bucket in their hands.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco yelled he looked down to see he was drenched, ice cubes littered all over the bed.

"Good morning beautiful!" Blaise said in a mock sweet voice

"Time to get up sunshine" John mimicked, both of them started cracking up

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Draco ground out; he got up from the bed and shook the water from his hair.

"No but we absolutely wanted to do it" Blaise shrugged and threw a towel at his face

"Now get showered so we can go find somewhere to eat" John said as he and Blaise shut the door to the spare bedroom behind them, their laughter echoing through the halls.

XXOOXX

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked as hair dresser pulled her hair tightly into a curler.

"Seriously Kelsi I have no idea how you do all of this!" Hermione cried as she rubbed her head. Kelsi laughed and bite into a strawberry

"You get used to it after a while" She shrugged

Soon they heard the clicking of heels coming down the hallway, Narcissa and Hermione's mother turned the corner to face the girls in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Maria Granger said striking a little pose, Hermione laughed and smiled

"You both look brilliant, blue is definitely your color Narcissa" Narcissa smiled and smoothed out her navy blue dress robes

"Thank you dear" She turned to face the clock then gasped

"Oh look at the time! Hermione we have to get you dressed and ready, come along Maria, let's go get her dress" Narcissa pulled Maria towards Hermione's bedroom. Hermione smiled at the sight, she was happy and relieved that her mother and her mother-in-law get along so well.

Hermione was getting her finishing touches of make-up when she heard all of the girls clinking into the kitchen with their high heels on. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled broadly

"You all look so wonderful" She smiled at Ginny and Lucy, her bridesmaids and Marie her junior bridesmaid.

"What bout me momma?" Sophia jumped in front of the girls and started twirling her dress around to make it puff up, Hermione laughed

"Oh you look wonderful also my Sophia"

"Come along Hermione let's get you dressed!" Maria Granger pulled her daughter out of her chair and led her to her bedroom.

"I got you a little wedding present, well two actually" Her mother smiled and pulled out a large box covered in pale pink paper with wedding bells on it. Hermione opened the box and gasped, under the tissue paper was a matching set of pure white lace undergarments. A strapless bra corset top and matching bottoms and garter.

"Oh Mother they are beautiful!" Hermione blushed thinking how much Draco will like them.

"Yes they are, I'm sure Draco will appreciate them as well" A knowing smile graced the elder woman's face, Hermione's blush deepened.

"Uh well thank you" She hurried off the get the undergarments on, they fit perfectly and if she said so herself she looked amazing!

"Alright honey are you ready?" Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door to well everyone, her mother and Ginny were holding the dress

"Bloody hell Mione you look hot!" Ginny said which caused laughter to break out. Hermione carefully stepped into her dress, pulling up and holding it in place and Lucy buttoned the back.

Stella designed Hermione's dress; Narcissa would not have it any other way, not that Hermione was complaining.

It was one of a kind, truly magical. The top was made of sheer fabric that created straps and a high scoop neck, and then led to a very delicate lace sweetheart neckline. The torso part hugged Hermione closely and fit her body perfectly flowing over her hips then flaring out and sweeping the floors. The bottom of her dress was mostly chiffon with the lace appliques scattering around the fabric, the lower on the dress the less lace there was. It was a creamy color that contrasted Hermione's sun kissed skin perfectly.

"DONE!" Lucy exclaimed sighing and shaking her hands out. Along the back of the dress there was a long line of small buttons starting from the back of her neck and ending at her lower back. It looked like a wedding dress straight out of a vintage wedding album.

"Oh Hermione dear you look so stunning!" Narcissa exclaimed brushing a tear from her eye.

"And now for the second part of your gift" Maria pulled out a round hat container and opened it; she pulled out something very gently and unfolded it walking behind Hermione.

"This is my great grandmother's veil, my grandmother wore it and so did my mother, so did I. And now you will too" Maria placed the veil securely in Hermione's curled hair, fanning it out behind her. It was beautiful and all handmade lace, the train was the perfect length circling around back of Hermione's dress.

"Oh Mum, thank you so much" Hermione hugged her mother tightly trying not to cry.

XXOOXX

"But I don't like it, it is itchy!" Parker cried, pulling at the collar of his white dress up shirt. John came over and gently swatted his hand away.

"Well if you hold still I can fix it. Besides don't you want Sophia to be impressed when she sees you?" John said with a smirk on his face, Parker instantly stood straight

"John you better not be giving your son hints on how to hit on my daughter" Draco said in a warning tone as he put on his tie, he decided to go against wizard tradition and he bought a very expensive muggle tux for his wedding. When he told Hermione she gapped at him and rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of, it didn't have to be Armani

"Of course not, but come on wouldn't you rather her with my Parker rather than oh I don't know say the spawn of Zabini" John laughed and Blaise frowned

"Hey! My spawn would be perfectly acceptable!" Blaise cried defending his nonexistent children, Draco laughed

"Okay I actually agree with that one" Draco said to John.

Draco asked John and Blaise to be his groomsmen; he had other friends but none as close as these two. John accepted happily and Blaise asked right off if he would be shagging any of the bridesmaids, he was upset when Draco told him that one was married and the other groomsmen got to the last bridesmaid already.

"Alright, you ready for the rest of your life mate?" Blaise said as he clapped Draco on the back. Draco took a deep breath and smiled broadly

"Of course" And with that John picked up Parker and they appeared at the manor, where the ceremony was being held. His mother really out did herself with the gardens, daises and tulips and wildflowers were everywhere, and fountains graced the garden creating a very calm and intimate environment.

XXOOXX

The women all flooed to one of the rooms in the manor, Narcissa hugged Hermione and then rushed out of the room to make sure everything was in order. Hermione was sitting on a large comfortable couch; Ginny, Lucy, Marie, and Sophia were all getting their picture taken by the wizard photographer that Narcissa hired.

"Hermione dear, may I speak with you" Hermione's mother came and sat by her daughter

"Of course, what's up" Hermione turned to her mother who seemed upset

"I want to apologize, for your father" She paused and Hermione felt a stab in her heart. Her father flat out refused to come today, Hermione even asked him to come face to face and he still turned away. It hurt that he was not going to be there to walk her down the aisle like she always thought.

"Oh Mother I know that is not your fault, after all he is where I got my stubbornness from" Hermione tried to laugh it off, her mother smiled and hugged her close

"He loves you Hermione he really does, sometimes he just can't see past his pride in what is proper to see what is right" Maria kissed Hermione's cheek

"Mother, would you mind if you walked me down the aisle, I know it is typically a male thing, but I need you by my side" Hermione looked up at her mother to find tears in her eyes and a smile on her face

"Oh of course Hermione I would be honored!" she pulled her daughter into a hug then the photographer asked for the bride.

XXOOXX

"Malfoy" Harry stuck his head into the study, where Draco, John, Blaise, and Parker where hanging out in the time before the wedding started.

"Hello Potter" Draco said with a small smile, Potter could not even bring him down on this day.

"Listen I know that Hermione and you are deeply in love, and I can respect that. If you ever hurt her I will slice you up slowly in a very muggle and very painful fashion. Hermione is my sister and I will protect her to the end of the earth, I will protect both of them." Harry stopped his little speech and Draco smiled, and took his hand to shake

"Potter, if I ever hurt Hermione or Sophia, I want you to do just that." Harry and Draco came to a mutual understanding, they both loved the Granger girls beyond all hope, a different kind of love but they both loved them very much. If that meant putting aside differences to create a better environment then so be it.

"Alright boys time to take your places!" Narcissa said bursting through the study doors, she kissed Draco on the cheek and ushered Parker out the door to meet with Sophia.

As the boys went to line up, Lucy passed out the flowers. Bunches of daises and tulips were in the hands of each girl. Sophia had a little purple basket with flower petals inside, she grinned and pulled a strange flower out of her pocket and snuck into in to her basket.

The flower that she found on her pillow that one night, now rested in her basket

XXOOXX

Draco stood at the front of the landscape, by a little stage where the officiate waited. Blaise and John were by his side, harmonious music started to play and the large glass doors were opened. Everyone turned and watched at the wedding began.

Marie was the first out of the doors, followed by Lucy and Ginny. Every oohed and awed at the beautiful women walking down the aisle. Lucy blew a kiss to John and Draco smirked while Blaise nudged John in the side trying to hold back a snicker, John just smiled.

Sophia and Parker made their way through the doors, stepping on to the aisle, hand in hand. Parker carried a pillow with fake rings on it, and Sophia had her basket clutched in her small fist. Every couple of steps Sophia would stop, drop Parkers hand, reach into her basket to throw a clump of flowers on the ground then take his hand again and continue on her way. Everyone was either laughing or cooing and taking pictures. Draco smiled at his little girl, when she reached the end she ran up to Draco and hugged his legs, he patted her head and she moved over to Ginny who was holding her hand open calling Sophia over.

Draco looked up waiting for the only person he wanted to see on that aisle.

_Back in the manor_

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She was so happy but in the back of her head there was a small voice saying this is everything you wanted, a family, a home, something has to go wrong. She pushed the thoughts away in a dark corner and smiled when her mother took her arm

"Ready darling" Maria asked her little girl

"Of course" Hermione smiled and watched as the doors opened, rays of sunlight pouring in and the sound of her song calling her to her true love.

She stepped down on the aisle and heard all of the bodies stand and smile, murmuring comments on how beautiful she looked. She smiled and tuned in on one person

He felt all of the air leave his lungs, she was perfect. There was no other way to describe it, she is just perfect. She looked amazing, but truth be told he hardly noticed her dress, or her veil, or her flowers. He just focused on her smile, and her eyes that were emanating all of the happiness and peace that she felt.

_During the ceremony_

Draco had no idea what that man was saying, something about creating a bond with heart soul and magic. Blah blah, of course he knew that, all he could focus on was Hermione and how in a matter of minutes she was going to be his.

She could not even pull her eyes away from Draco's; she had no idea where in the ceremony they were. She didn't care, soon enough she will have the love of her life as her husband and she will have the family that Sophia deserves.

Somewhere along during the ceremony Sophia scurried over to Parker's side, who was standing by John. She gripped his hand and he blushed but she was too busy watching her momma and daddy get married to notice.

"So do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife, throughout life, with your whole heart, and mind?" The man looked at Draco who was staring at Hermione

"I Do" He said firmly causing Hermione to smile

"And do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy as your husband, throughout life, with your whole heart and mind?"

"I do!" Hermione smiled and Draco could hardly contain himself

Sophia grabbed onto Parker's hand and squeezed, she was so excited to have a family

"…You may kiss your bride"

Draco swooped down, placing his hand on her lower back and one on her neck, she leaned up and they pressed their lips together to form their bond

The second their lips connected, there was a force field surrounding Sophia and Parker, a bubble that enclosed them. The guests started to gasp and Hermione and Draco looked on in horror as the bubble started to spark and turn into a deep red color. They could hear Sophia and Parker screaming, their voices muffled.

Bother Draco and John lunged at the bubble only to be shocked and thrown back.

"NO SOPHIA!" Hermione cried throwing herself towards the magic that started to pull her baby away.

"MOMMA!" Sophia cried as the bubble sucked her and Parker through the air, everyone around them started to fade away, their parents cries starting to become softer.

XXOOXX

Dark, smelly, cold, wet. Sophia opened her eyes, her head was hurting and she was crying. Where were her Momma and Daddy? She looked to her side and saw Parker, he was lying down and it looked like he was sleeping.

"Welcome home baby girl, daddy missed you" A chilling voice echoed above Sophia's head, she craned her neck to see who it belonged to but all she saw was black. She clutched her hands together and felt something crunch between them. She looked down to see her once vibrant flower, black and shriveled in her tiny palms.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"WHERE IS MY BABY?" Hermione cried, hysteria laced through her soul shattering voice. She was gripping on to the collar of Harry's shirt. He looked scared and shocked much like the rest of the wedding guests.

There were not many people there, just Narcissa, then John, Parker, and Blaise, Hermione's mother, the Weasley's, Harry and Ginny with their kids, Luna, Neville and Zenon and Lucy and Marie. The few but emotional gathered around each other murmuring their worries.

"Hermione please, I need you to let me go so I can help. Aurors are on their way, we will find them don't worry." Harry pried Hermione's hands off of his shirt and passed him to her mother who was waiting with her arms open to comfort her daughter.

Luna and Molly Weasley were tending to Draco and John's wounds that they received from the shock. Draco's eyes were set in stone, just staring ahead, blank.

_In Draco's mind_

_Why, I promised Hermione and myself I would never let anything happen to Sophia. WHY DID I LET THAT HAPPEN?_

_What was that even, I have never even seen such magic? I have to find her_

_I will find her_

_I don't care if it kills me. Sophia will be safe. _

"Cant you trace their magic? All children born from magical blood have a trace whether they are of age or not" Blaise added he was pacing behind Draco trying to figure out how to help

"There is no trace, not even a sign that they were even here. It is like that force field sucked all of their magic away" Harry raked a hand through his messy hair.

The next two hours were filled with aurors passing in and out, family members soothing and hugging muttering nonsense saying 'oh it will be alright' bullocks! It was not alright.

Hermione was almost catatonic Luna preformed a soothing spell on her so she now sat on the step of the altar, playing with the fabric of her dress in her hands. Draco was pacing and cursing he ripped off his jacket long ago and his scalp was red from him pulling on his hair in frustration.

_In Hermione's head_

_What, who could possibly do this, think Hermione think! _

_The dream! Oh goodness that is what he was trying to tell me, Viktor knew something was going to happen. But still who did this and where is my daughter! _

Her eyes widened and she started to search her memory for any hints of where Sophia and Parker could be. While she was focusing John was preforming every security charm and spell he knew trying to get some sign of the where about of Sophia and Parker.

_In Draco's head_

_If only I took extra care, more security, more wards, if only I knew something would happen. _

_If only I knew…wait, no it couldn't be, that dream. Was that a sign, was that his warning?_

_Hermione is not Margret, Sophia is not his. _

_Margret, who was Margret, she could be the key. Come on Draco think! _

_Hermione, she will know!_

"Hermione!" Draco ran up to her and dropped to his knees taking her head in his hands

"Who is Margret?" He looked into her eyes all he saw was confusion and terror

"Focus Hermione! This could help, who is Margret?" He tried to shake her, try to get her to snap into reality

"I…I don't know Draco, I never knew a Margret!" She started to get tears in her eyes.

"Someone had to! This dream had to mean something!" He did not even think of the fact that she could find him mental for worrying about dreams

"You had dreams also!" She looked shocked her eyes wide

"Yes..well more like warnings, if only I listened!" Draco dropped his hands and his head.

"I feel the same Draco, but the only thing we can do now is find our daughter" Hermione shot up from her seated position, startling Draco and all of those around her. She started to walk down the aisle, Draco quickly went after her. Her family and friends started to follow.

"No, everyone stay here, we just need to check something." Hermione addressed the guests; she grabbed Draco's hands and the disappeared with a pop.

XXOOXX

They landed in front of the bookstore, since the security wards that John placed would not allow them direct entrance into the building. Hermione walked up and placed her hand on the second brick next to the door. Realizing her magic signature the doors snapped open, allowing them to walk inside.

Hermione headed straight to her office in the back of the store, the lights flickering on as she passed into the small room. Draco watched with wide eyes as Hermione tore open drawers

"It has to be here!" She mumbled as she pushed books and papers around until she stopped and pulled a black leather book out of the back of a drawer.

"Hermione what's that?" Draco asked as he walked over to his wife.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything" She said as she met his eyes. It was worth a try; at this point she would do anything to get her daughter and Parker back.

XXOOXX

"Who you? Why Parker sleeping?" Sophia curled closer to her sleeping friend, trying to shrink away from the voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"Why baby, I am your father" his voice took a softer tone that just scared Sophia more

"NO, you not Dwaco, he my daddy!" Her little voice was finalizing just like her mothers. She heard him growl then he yelled so loud that she covered her ears placing her head on her knees

"HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER VICTORIA I AM!" and with that there were heavy footsteps and a door that slammed shut shaking the room. Sophia tried to hold back a cry of fear she needed to be brave.

"Parker! Wake up, stop sleeping!" Sophia gently shook her friend trying to get him to awaken. Slowly his eyes fluttered open

"Sophia? Where are we?" His voice was frightened and he sat up slowly. He felt funny, like the room was spinning and his brain was twirling around in his head.

"I not know" Sophia said

"But momma and daddy come soon" Her tone said that she believed what she said but Parker could hear past that and know she was scared. He patted her arm and tried to smile. He was going to stay strong for her, John and Lucy would want him too.

XXOOXX

'"NO NO NO THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" John roared, he kicked the nearest chair causing it to fall over and knock down the others by it. Lucy sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder; he tensed but then melted under her touch.

"We will find them John, I know we will" She whispered softly, his shoulders sagged and he turned to meet her gaze

"How can you be so sure" He shook his head and she reached up cupping his face in her hands that were shaking a bit.

"Because, we have both lost too much to lose Parker, I will not have any more of my family taken away from me" Lucy smiled softly and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips before placing her head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her body, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I hope you are right love" He sighed.

"I am. Come on lets go make some tea" She took his hand in hers and they made their way to the kitchen.

XXOOXX

Hermione sighed and opened the leather cover; she read the first page out loud

_To keep track of my mind. _

"It's Ana's journal" Hermione said in a voice just skimming a whisper. She flipped through some of the pages until she found the one she was looking for. She gasped as she started reading.

_It is a shame, the same accident that claimed my brother's sanity clamed my sister in law Margret and baby Victoria. Such a shame for two innocent lives to be ripped away so quickly, so horribly I can hardly imagine. He does not know, I do not have the heart to tell him, Mother and Father are too afraid to speak to him, last time they went to visit he screamed and tore apart his room. I miss my brother, I know it was an accident he would never hurt Margret or Victoria, he loved them beyond words. I could not even fathom losing Viktor or my baby girl Sophia; they are my reason for living. I fear I would be driven mad if anything happened to them, I fear I would end up as my dear brother Alik did. I am taking Sophia to visit him as soon as I can, I want her to know her uncle, even if he is not the same, and he is still my Alik. Viktor does not approve he says Alik is dangerous. My brother has never done me harm, Alik would never hurt me. _

"Oh merlin" Hermione whispered, it all started making sense now

"What does that mean" Draco questioned as he skimmed the page over again.

"Im not so sure, there is one more entry" Hermione flipped the page and started to read out loud.

_The healers told Alik about his wife and child yesterday, they said he showed no emotion, just muttering words like they are not gone. Today I went to visit my brother, much to Viktor's protests I brought Sophia. I fear it did not go as planned. When I went in his room I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he was cold and unmoving, so unlike the brother I have grown with. I introduced Sophia, she was sleeping in my arms, he took one look at her and smiled, I thought he was getting better. I was wrong, he looked at her and sighed saying "My dear sweet Victoria they said you were gone". I told him that this was Sophia not Victoria, Sophia is my daughter his niece. He started to get angry; he stood from his seat so fast it knocked over and woke up Sophia. He was screaming, he kept repeating give me my daughter! I was so scared for him and for Sophia, the healers rushed in and started to preform calming charms, they said I needed to leave. As I was leaving he yelled that he would save Victoria. My oaf of a husband was correct, bringing Sophia was a mistake. But I am not scared, Alik will get better, He would never harm his family. _

"He thinks Sophia is his daughter who died. He thinks he was saving his Victoria" Hermione said as she connected the dots.

"But how did he know where to find her, how did he know she was with you?" Draco was still confused, and even more aggravated.

"Sophia's magic! He must have traced Sophia's magic, when he found her; he matched his memories of Victoria and Margret onto Sophia and me. Oh merlin, he thought he was saving his family" Hermione hugged herself and found that she felt sorry for Alik; none of this was truly his fault. He was just trying to protect his wife and child. None of this was what it seemed.

XXOOXX

Hermione and Draco flooed back to the manor and rushed into the dining room where everyone was gathered around the table.

"We found something!" Hermione yelled as she held up the book, everyone looked up with shocked eyes.

"What is it Hermione?" Lucy asked

"Ana's journal" she responded

"How is a journal supposed to help?" Ron asked, Draco rolled his eyes

"A journal can do quite a lot, second year?" Draco responded, Ron looked to Ginny and Harry then nodded

"Alright then, Hermione what did you find" Harry asked moving closer to the journal that was still in Hermione's hands.

"We think the person who took Sophia and Parker is Alik, Ana's brother" Hermione said simply

"Wait, Alik, Ana? As in Sophia's birth mother Ana?" Ginny asked Hermione nodded

"Alik as in the brother who killed Krum and his wife?" Ron asked, again Hermione nodded

"Wasn't he locked up, or killed or something?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Apparently not if he took Sophia and Parker" Draco scowled

"Okay why don't you fill us in on the whole story Hermione" John asked

Everyone sat listening to Draco and Hermione tell them about what happened in the accident that took Alik's wife and child, how he though Sophia was his and Hermione was Margret.

"You see because he is not mentally stable he attached the memory of Victoria and Margret onto Sophia and me. Greif and suffering can do wonders to a mind." Hermione stopped and looked at all of her friends and family. They were sitting there with wide eyes

"Okay um well now that we know that, we can work on finding where he lives" John nodded and stood from the table

XXOOXX

"Im cold" Sophia whispered her body shivering. Parker sat closer and pulled Sophia into a hug.

"Here" He said, she laid her head down on his shoulder

"Tanks Parks" Sophia huddled closer to her friend. They were still stuck in whatever room they landed in. She looked around; it was all dark and scary like the basement at Grandma Malfoy's house. She only saw it from the stairs before her daddy came and pulled her away quickly. She was not allowed down there anymore.

"Oh Victoria" Sophia and Parker jumped in surprise at hearing the gruff voice before them.

"Who Victoria?" Sophia asked, trying to focus her eyes to see the man in front of them.

"Oh my dear sweet little Victoria, it is time to go upstairs." The man opened a door and a bright light flooded the room, Parker and Sophia shielded their eyes before getting up and cautiously moving towards the exit.

XXOOXX

It felt as if someone placed a needle in her arm and slowly started taking her blood. Draining her of her energy, of her will. Her hands were cold and shaking, her hair no longer as beautiful as it was hours ago.

"Come along Hermione let's get you changed" Ginny said softly to her best friend who was still shaking. Hermione just looked into Ginny's warm eyes and nodded. Ginny helped her up and they slowly made their way to the guest bedroom where all of their clothes were.

Ginny was helping Hermione out of her dress; somehow the dress just did not seem as beautiful as it did before.

"For months he must have been watching. Months and I never knew. Constant vigilance my arse" Hermione scoffed sullenly shaking her head.

"How could you have known? Nobody picked up on it, we are all around you and no one noticed. It is nobody's fault but this Alik person." Ginny reassured her best friend, pulling a pair of worn black sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

"But still what about mother's instinct, shouldn't I be able to know when my child will be in danger" Hermione was beating herself up about this as she stepped into her sweatpants

"Oh Hermione, we cannot see the future, sure we know if something is wrong _with_ our child but not with the people around them. It is like the tip of our nose, the eyes see it but our minds choose to ignore it." Ginny brought Hermione in for a hug rubbing circles on her back.

"Thanks Gin, would you mind fetching my mother for me" Hermione watched as Ginny nodded and left through the large oak doors, no matter how old you are sometimes you just need your mother.

A couple minutes later there was a soft knock at the door, and then it opened a slight bit.

"Hermione dear?" Maria poked her head inside and saw Hermione's shoulders shaking slightly as her hands masked her tears. Maria Granger rushed to her daughter's side and pulled her into a hug only a mother could give.

XXOOXX

Sophia and Parker followed the man out of the cold basement. After climbing a flight of old creaking wooden stairs they were brought into a long skinny hallway. Sophia was taking in everything she saw, the warped wooden floors, and the old pealing wallpaper, the paintings covered in a layer of dust.

The man took a couple of turns before he stopped turned to face Sophia and smiled, his teeth were yellow and crooked.

"I kept it the same all these years, just for you" He said as he slowly opened the white door, the hinges creaked as the light from the hallway flooded the small room.

Sophia stepped inside slowly she looked around the room. It was almost like her room at home, only more ruffles, and a lot more dust.

"I will get you when I have your dinner ready my sweet Victoria" The man said before sweeping past Parker as if he was not even there.

Sophia was so confused, where was she, where was her momma, who was this man. Somehow she knew not to trust him; she knew that he was bad.

XXOOXX

"Okay so we found a few places that Alik could be in. The building where he used to work, Ana and Viktor's old home, and a house that he owned before the accident." John said while flipping through some parchment.

"Alright, well lets go" Hermione said nodding her head and making the firm decision to get her daughter back

"Hermione, you can't be thinking of running in there yourself this man is a mad man!" Marie exclaimed, she overheard John, Lucy, Hermione and Draco talking when she was bringing some tea into the office.

"Marie, I have too, he has my daughter." Hermione said simply before she slipped out of the room to find Harry and Ron to tell them their plans.

After filling Harry and Ron in on what she was going to do, she went to her room and started placing some things in her charmed beaded bag from the war. She did not know what she was walking into so she wanted to be prepared.

"Hermione?" Draco slowly opened the door and saw his wife clutching her bag to her chest

"Draco, I am just about finished, don't worry I plan to be back soon" Hermione was on autopilot she did not really have anything but Save Sophia on her brain.

"Uh, I hope you don't think I am going to just stay here, I am going with you Hermione" Draco said quite firmly, Hermione looked up and shook her head

"No, Draco I can't ask you to do that, this could be dangerous…" She averted her eyes but heard his footsteps near her body

"Stop right there, I AM going with you. Sophia is as much my daughter as you are my wife, the paper work was legalized the second we became husband and wife. And even if it didn't, I would fly to the ends of the earth for you both." Draco said as he pulled Hermione into is arms, circling her with warmth and protection.

"I just need her safe" Hermione whispered into Draco's chest, she knew tears were falling from her eyes and getting absorbed into his shirt.

"And she will be." He said it with such conviction that Hermione had to believe him. She just had too.

XXOOXX

John and Lucy accompanied Hermione and Draco on their quest to save their children. Harry was pushing to have aurors go with them but Hermione refused. This was her fight, she was going to fight it, the more people there the more likely they will be noticed and he would flee.

They already checked Viktor and Ana's old home; it was boarded up and deserted. It was still in Krum's name so no one did anything to it. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in the doorway that she has been through so many times before. She took one more look around at the dusty run down home and closed the door, her friends were gone and they were not coming back.

They were walking up the path to a tall old dilapidated building with exposed brick and broken windows. Alik worked here as a potions master before the accident. They all looked up when they reached to large red wooden factory doors. There was a thick metal padlock on the door and the windows were covered in a layer of dust and grim.

They opened the door and stepped in the room carefully, their wands at the ready

"Lumos" Hermione whispered, her wand emitted a small glow enough to light about three feet in front of her.

They split up, Hermione and Draco took the first floor and the basement. John and Lucy looked through the second and third floor. After an hour they all met by the door, none of them found anything.

"Alright well that leaves one more place" John said while they left through the same doors they entered, they were about to apparate away when Lucy noticed something

"Wait! What is back there?" She pointed to the far edge of the property, to a smaller version of this building.

"Probably a shed or some type of storage, let's check it out" John said, Draco and Hermione nodded and all four of them started off.

XXOOXX

"Oh I do wish we knew what was happening" Narcissa sighed, sipping on her tea, a hand patted her knee, she looked over to the sympathetic faced of Maria Granger.

"I know, but our children are strong, they will find Sophia and Parker" Maria said, Narcissa smiled and pulled her in law into a hug. Both of the mothers loved Hermione, Draco, and Sophia beyond reason and wanted them to be safe, there is no greater bond then a mother with her child, and no greater loss.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny asked quietly, she hated this; she hated it when they all left her during the war and she hated this now.

"I cant know for sure, but they are strong they can do this" Harry said, hoping that the more he thought it, the easier it would be to believe.

After Hermione, Draco, Lucy, and John left the Wesley's decided to go back home, all except for Ron and Ginny who stayed. Luna and Neville had decided to take Zenon home, they promised to come if they needed help.

Narcissa and Maria sat on a large leather couch sipping tea and talking quietly to each other, no one wanted to disturb the mothers. Kelsi was sitting on the floor combing Marie's hair to calm her down. Marie was sick with nerves after her sister left, she lost both of her parents, she can't lose her sister and Hermione also that would kill her. Ginny was sitting in a large armchair fiddling with her dress, her mother took Albus and James home so Ginny and Harry did not have to worry about them also. Blaise and Ron were standing by the fireplace just staring at the flames each too lost in their thoughts, and Harry was pacing the room, biting his nails and adjusting his glasses.

Nobody was sure what to do; sure they wanted to help but how? They had no idea where they all went off to, no idea where Sophia and Parker were, and no idea how long it would take.

All they could do is wait and hope that their loved ones would make it out alright.

XXOOXX

The four of them reached the old rundown shed. They looked at the shack and grimaced, it just looked like a place where something bad would happen. The grey paint peeling and faded, the windows yellow and cracked, the wooden frame was warped and the one lamp that still magically lit was setting an eerie glow.

"Im getting bad vibes already" Lucy said while shivering, Hermione nodded.

"Alright here we go" Draco said as he pushed open the doors, they creaked loudly and opened to a dark room.

"Lumos" John said his wand lighting up the small space.

Everyone gasped and held their breath at the sight before them, lying in a heap on the floor was the mutilated body of Brian Aqualdon.

"Bloody hell" John muttered while he crouched down by the body. Brian's eyes were wide-open, cuts and gashes adorned his face, the blood caked and dry.

"How did he die?" Lucy asked, Hermione was holding on to her arm, both of the witches were shaken to see the body of the man that scared them so destroyed.

"Well it looks like he took a hell of a beating but I would guess he was Avada-ed" John sighed, standing up.

"Wait, look at his hair" Draco pointed his light wand at Brian's head, there was a patch of hair missing

"Do you think?" John asked looking at Draco, who nodded.

They secured the shack and were standing in the yard, the left wards up so no one could enter it and disturb the body. John and Draco told Lucy and Hermione their thoughts about Alik using Brian as a cover, with polyjuice, the same thing as Joe.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, her nerves easily showing in her voice.

"He was used for polyjuice, and by the looks of it, for a while" John sighed, a look of realization dawned on Hermione's face

"Wait, so that whole time we thought it was Brian, it was actually Alik trying to get to me?" Hermione asked the group for conformation

"That's how it would seem, it makes sense now, all the notes saying they will be mine" Draco shook his head and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Now that they only had one more place to go, they were sure they were going to walk into something. IN the back of Hermione's mind there was a voice saying that it was not going to be easy, and there was a chance she may not come back with her family.

XXOOXX

Hermione, Draco, John and Lucy landed in coarse grass that reached their knees. To the side of them there was a dirt pathway scattered with rocks. They slowly followed the path right over a hill; they stopped to look at the house sitting just below the hill. It looked as if a hurricane had come through, the roof was caved in on one side, with many shingles missing, moss covering half of the roof still standing.

The wood was old and grey, warped with time and lack of care. There was a small porch sitting at the front of the house, it used to be white, but with time it turned a sad shade of brown.

"He would be in this dump" Draco muttered while staring at the home.

"Well we should be quite, no need to spook him if he is there" John said before turning to Hermione

"Hermione try and pick up Sophia's magic track, I will try Parkers" John nodded at Hermione and they both held their wands in front of them and closed their eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and focused her mind on Sophia. Her curls that bounced as she laughed and smiled her tongue that she would stick out of her mouth while focusing. Her little star shaped birthmark on her right arm, the light in her eyes when Draco swung her about.

Hermione felt her magic flowing through her want trying to find Sophia.

XXOOXX

Sophia shivered; it felt like pins and needles just ran over her little body. She looked to her right to see Parke leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, she looked around the room but no one was there. She knew someone was trying to talk to her, she felt like there was strings attached her limbs pulling her up to a standing position.

Parker sensed her shift and opened his eyes to watch her cross the dark room to the window with boards across of it.

"What wrong Soph?" Parker asked walking over to his friend, she looked at him and shrugged

"Something gunna happen Park" Sophia said before turning her head back to the window.

Someone was coming, she could feel it, and she just hoped it would be her momma and daddy.

XXOOXX

"SHES IN THERE" Hermione practically yelled to the rest of the group, she could feel her magic wrapping around Sophia's small body before making its way back to her.

John broke concentration and nodded as well

"Parker too, I can feel it"

"Perfect! Lets go get them!" Lucy cried, she was thrilled to have found her Sophia and Parker

"We cant just rush in there, we don't know what Alik has in store, remember he still wants Hermione" Draco shook his head and turned to stare at the home.

The four parents struck up a plan, with simple disillusionment charms and a simple silencing spell John and Draco would levitate Hermione and Lucy to the second floor to enter one of the unbarred windows. Then they would enter from the first floor.

Hermione and Lucy just gripped the windowpane and gave Draco and John the okay to release the spell. They slowly pulled their way into the window; Hermione set her foot down first. She and Lucy had no idea where they were; it was pitch black, musty, and hot.

"Must be the attic" Lucy mumble, Hermione just nodded.

Once Hermione and Lucy were safely inside, Draco and John started to open their window slowly. With a few creaks they opened it wide enough to fit their bodies through.

Unlike the girls they stepped into a room that was lit by a few charmed candles. They looked around trying to make out their surroundings.

"Ouch that was my toe!" Hermione whispered harshly

"Sorry Hermione, I cant see a bloody thing in here, oh wait! Hermione I found the door!" Lucy's whisper rose with her excitement.

"Shhh okay open it slowly" Hermione walked behind her friend and cringed when the door hinges squeaked.

XXOOXX

"I think this might have been his study, or den of some sort" John mumbled as he flipped through some parchment that was lying on the old rotten wooden desk.

"Probably, come on lets look around" Draco nodded his head towards the door. They slowly opened it, looking around to make sure that no one was around before they stepped out into the dark musty hallway.

XXOOXX

"Oh Lucy look!" Hermione pointed to the floor of the long dim hallway. Lucy looked towards the bottom of the door; there was light spilling into the hallway.

"Should we open it?" Lucy asked, pulling her wand out

"Might as well" Hermione shrugged, the came all of this way. Slowly Hermione turned the doorknob, pushing the warped door open a sliver, looking in quickly.

"Oh my Merlin" Hermione gasped at the sight before her.

XXOOXX

_Shes back shes back! I am so happy I can't even believe it! Now if only I could save Margret, not to worry, I will get her eventually._

_XXOOXX_

"Where do you think the girls are?" John asked quietly as he and Draco approached a door at the end of their hallway.

"I'm not sure" Draco replied honestly. He opened the door slowly like every other time. John and Draco scaled the stairs, being careful of the wood boards that have rotted all the way though.

"Look, someone left that door open" Draco motioned to the door that was cracked open and there was light spilling in the room.

"what do you think is in there?" John asked slowly following Draco towards the door

"Only one way to find out" Draco shrugged and continued on his way

XXOOXX

"Bloody hell!" Lucy gasped, moving from behind Hermione to look into the dusty room. Hermione was frozen in her spot trying to figure out if it was an illusion or not.

"Momma?" Hermione blinked at the voice, tears streaming down her face she just nodded her head, opening her arms as she knelt down on the scratched up floor.

"Yes Sophia it is, its momma!" Hermione choked out through her emotions, Sophia quickly fumbled her way into her mother's arms.

"MOMMA" Sophia cried, pushing herself closer and closer to her mother, taking in all of her warmth that the man denied her.

"Parker!" Lucy cried, moving around Hermione and Sophia to kneel next to the shaken toddler.

"Lucy" Parker whispered, slowly standing and moving closer to Sophia's arms before giving into his emotions and wrapping his little arms around her neck.

XXOOXX

Draco and John approached the door, when Draco pushed it open neither of them expected to see what they found.

"Bloody hell" John mumbled, he looked from wall to wall his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"This is mental" Draco murmured, shaking his head cursing himself for not noticing.

All four walls in that brightly light room were covered with pictures of Sophia and Hermione. Pictures of Sophia with Parker, at school, with the Weasley's, even pictures of when Draco and Hermione went on their first date in the park.

"This guy is sick, bloody mental" John muttered as he found some with him and Lucy in them.

"He has been watching them, why didn't I see" Draco was driving himself mental with regret.

"None of us noticed, don't blame yourself" John slapped Draco on the back and Draco shook his head

"Oh no, the blame is totally on this Alik fucker." With that Draco stormed from the room, leaving John to take one last look at the room with years worth of memories lining the walls.

XXOOXX

After a tearful reunion and Hermione and Lucy checking Sophia and Parker for any source of harm Hermione stood and walked towards the door.

"Okay Lucy I am going to look for Draco and John, you stay here with them."

"Be careful Hermione, Alik could still be here" Lucy pulled Parker on her lap and held Sophia tightly at her side.

Hermione nodded and with one last look at her daughter fled the room to find her husband.

XXOOXX

After descending down a flight of very unstable stairs Hermione rounded a corner into a room that looked like it was meant to be a dining room.

"You're home" Hermione froze, her spin stiffening and her breath catching in her throat. She didn't dare turn to face the man whose raw and raspy voice chilled her heart

"Oh Margret I have missed you" She heard heavy foot steps and then felt two large rough arms make their way around her waste. She gaged at the stench coming off of the man's clothing, it smell as if he has not washed in months.

"Now all we need is Victoria" The voice whispered into her ear, she was fighting back tears, holding in her scream.

XXOOXX

After storming from Alik's picture room, Draco and John made their way down the hall; they started to hear whispers coming from a room.

"There that room" John whispered pointing to a door with light streaking through the bottom. Draco nodded took a breath and slowly opened the door.

"Thank Merlin!" He sighed, he pushed the door open all of the way causing the three people to jump in surprise, Lucy pushed Sophia and Parker behind her before she realized whom it was.

"DRACO, JOHN!" A smile split through her face.

"Daddy?" a small meek voice sounded like music to Draco's ears, he watched as Sophia moved herself from behind Lucy's legs before her eyes widened and she launched herself towards Draco.

"Oh my sunshine, thank merlin you are alright!" He picked Sophia up with ease and held her as tight as possible to his body; he kissed her forehead and held her tighter while swaying her side to side.

"Dad" Parker whispered as John knelt down and pulled his adopted son into an equally tight embrace.

"Oh Parker, I missed you buddy" John whispered into Parker's hair, John looked up at Lucy she had tears in her eyes; he pulled her in by her arm so they were one family.

"Wait!" Lucy gasped,

"Where is Hermione, she went to find you" Lucy's eyes were wide and panicked

"We haven't seen her since we levitated you both" John said.

"She has to be here some…SOPHIA" as if she apparated by herself Sophia vanished from Draco's arms while he grasped at air trying to get her back.

"I have a feeling, wherever Sophia just went is where we will find Hermione" Lucy said standing up

"And Alik" John supplied standing with Parker still close to him.

XXOOXX

Hermione was not sure what kind of magic Alik used to basically accio Sophia to the dining room. After she appeared he placed her in one of the tall backed wooden chairs around the uneven table.

"Sit Margret" He said, his tone happy but forceful.

"Alik, I am not Margret, Im Hermione. That is Sophia, not Victoria" Hermione said slowly as she edged towards her daughter.

"Haha, your humor has stayed the same I see" Alik chuckled before sitting down in his own chair.

"Alik please remember, Margret and Victoria are gone, over two years now. I am Hermione" Her voice was pleading far from the strong determined voice that she always had, even throughout the war.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MARGRET!" Alik stood so quickly his chair fell over and clattered to the floor, he smashed his fist on the old table causing it to shake. Hermione gasped at the sudden outburst and Sophia shut her eyes and yelped.

Sophia's cry must have snapped Alik back into somewhat of reality and his face softened, he sighed and walked toward Sophia, Hermione's warning bells went off full force

"Oh Victoria I apologize, come to daddy" Alik did not wait for a response, he pulled Sophia into a most uncomfortable hug, Sophia started to cry and Hermione rushed over, pulling his arms away from her daughter

"NO you will not touch her! She is not Victoria she is Sophia! Victoria and Margret are DEAD" she screamed at Alik his eyes widening at her voice. She pulled Sophia out of the chair and backed away from the man who could blow his top at any minute.

XXOOXX

"What was that?" Lucy looked up at the sound of the loud bang. Draco and John whipped their heads to the door then to each other.

"Its probably them! Lucy stay here with Parker" John said pointing at Parker who made his way into Lucy's arms.

"Oh no, like hell I am. Hermione is my family I need to make sure she is okay!" Lucy stood straighter and looked John dead in the eye challenging him to cross her.

"But what about Parker, I am not just going to leave him here." John was trying to reason and use Parker as a way to keep them both safe, but he knew that look in her eye and he knew he was going to fail.

"The port key, use the port key." Draco pulled a button out of his pocket. Before they left of their mission Harry handed them a button as a port key, he said if you tap it with your want and say Malfoy manor it will take the user there, a palm sized floo system basically.

They eventually agreed with the plan and tried to explain to Parker what was going to happen, and what to tell everyone back at the manor. With a tap of John's want Parker faded out of the room, leaving the three adults to save Hermione and Sophia.

XXOOXX

Everyone was utterly exhausted; it had been hours with no word on how the search was going. Narcissa and Maria retired to their respective rooms making the others promise to get them immediately if anything happened.

Coffee and tea were being served by the mug full trying to keep everyone up and functioning, though their worry was doing that just fine. Ron offered to take Kelsi back to the hotel but she refused, she fell in love with him and would stand by his side regardless. Besides she loved her new friendship with everyone and was truly worried.

Ginny, Marie, and Kelsi all cuddled together on the couch sipping tea, Kelsi was telling stories of her modeling excursions, trips, and events. She was also trying to convince Ginny and Marie to do a shoot with her for her next magazine appearance.

Neville and Luna owled hourly to see if there were any updates and promised to be there the second anything happened.

Ron and Harry started playing wizards chess, half-heartedly of course but it kept them awake. Blaise tried to make it look like he was reading but everyone knew he was staring at the same page his eyes rested on for the last few hours.

All of the sudden there was a waft of air and the sound of two little feet hitting the hard wood floors.

"PARKER!" Marie jumped up from her spot on the couch and pulled the small boy into her arms, holding him tight while everyone else rushed over.

Everyone started asking questions at once, he was overwhelmed and confused, no idea what to do.

"What happened!" Narcissa said as she was rushing into the room tying her robe around her waist. Maria was not far behind her

"We heard noises!" Maria gasped when she saw the poor boy being asked a million different questions.

"Oh goodness, away get away give the boy some air!" Maria swatted everyone away fighting to help Parker, they all stepped away and watched as Maria knelt down beside Parker.

"First, someone use their handy dandy wand and do a spell thingy to make sure he is not hurt" Maria waved her hand at the room, Narcissa rushed forward and muttered a spell circling her wand over Parker.

"He has no broken bones, cuts, or wounds. He just looks dirty and scared" She sighed relieved that he was not harmed.

"Good. Now Parker dear, do you know where your dad and Lucy are?" Maria asked softly, smiling at the boy trying to calm him

"At the house with Mione and Draco" He nodded, Maria smiled and patted his arm

"Good, now do you know if every one is okay? Is anyone harmed?" The room watched as the muggle grandmother spoke softly and calmly with the boy, it was everybody else's reaction to panic and ask a million questions.

"No one hurt. Just scared" Parker whispered looking down at his shoes, he obviously didn't want to talk anymore. Maria understood this and nodded before standing up.

"Okay, well we are going to let Parker have a little rest now, he has been through a lot and it is not over. Narcissa dear is there a place where we can clean young Parker up in?" Maria asked turning to the other women

"Oh of course, right this way" She smiled and waved her hand in the direction in which they came, when they started walking Parker pulled on Maria's hand making her stop

"Wait, can…can Marie come" He asked timidly Maria Granger smiled and looked at the young girl

"Marie would you like to come?" She asked with a motherly smile, Marie nodded and stepped forward picking up Parker's other hand

"Of course, come on Parker, lets wash you up" Marie said as they walked calmly from the room.

"Well, one down" Blaise sighed

"Four to go" Ginny finished, looks like they still had a long night a head of them

XXOOXX

Draco practically flew to the site of the noise, John and Lucy sprinting to keep up with his long desperate strides.

They turned a corner to a set of old oak doors that were closed.

"NO you will not touch her! She is not Victoria she is Sophia! Victoria and Margret are DEAD" Draco stiffened at the shout, that was Hermione, she was upset and frantic he could hear it in her normally firm voice. Before John and Lucy could react Draco was running full force towards the doors.

XXOOXX

Hermione was gripping Sophia tightly in her arms, backing away from a now pissed off Alik, his eyes darkened, his smile was now a scowl and his large rough hands were forming fists. She was about to pull out her wand when the large oak doors shot open with an echoing bang, dust flying through the room, she saw a head of blonde hair run in.

"Draco!" Hermione said alarmingly, Draco took one look at her frightened face and searing rage built in his body. HOW DARE this man threaten his family. Draco turned to face Alik and pointed his wand.

"STUPEFY" He yelled with vengeance in his voice.

Sparks hit an aura around Alik but did not affect him, they all looked on in confusion, wands drawn and defenses up.

Alik laughed, more like cackled at Draco's attempt to stop him.

"Oh Margret, how quickly you forget. Good news I finally perfected that potion." He smiled at Hermione, a smile that made her wish she were looking at a death eater instead of him.

"What potion Alik" She asked wearily

"The one I slaved over to create. A potion that when taken renders all opponents spells inactive. No one can use a spell against you, a force field if you will" He finished; his hands were clasped in front of him. He stood tall and proud of his accomplishment, it was quite a potion.

"That's the potion you were working on, when it went wrong and killed Margret and Victoria right?" Lucy asked from the side, his once proud stance stiffened and his eyes clouded again, his features hardened.

"Margret is NOT DEAD! Everyone tried to take her away from me! My own sister and her husband took my child! THEY TRIED TO TAKE THE ONLY PEOPLE I LOVED AWAY FROM ME" His voice boomed through the old home, his magic crackling around him. Draco, John and Lucy backed further away from him, whips of red and orange sparks were radiating from is body.

"Lucy, John, take Sophia and go" Hermione whispered to her friend, she slowly placed Sophia down and pushed her into Lucy's direction. Lucy just nodded and slowly picked up the scared child, she was not going to argue with Hermione now, it was much too important to get Sophia out of this home.

"Be Safe Hermione" Lucy whispered then John held Lucy and Sophia tightly to protect them from any curses that may fly their way and disappeared from sight, the sudden pop caused Alik's black eyes to fly to the corner in time to see Lucy vanish with Sophia.

"NO! WHERE DID THEY GO, THEY TOOK VICTORIA" He was looking positively mental, accounting for the fact that he was actually mental. Hermione held her hands in front of her as a sign to show she was not going to hurt him.

"Alik, she is fine Sop…Victoria is fine" Hermione said in a soothing voice, Draco shot her a confused look and tried to walk towards her, Hermione shook her head and he stepped back

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER! She is our baby Margret, she is our baby" He cried his shoulder slumped for a minute then he stood straight and stared at Draco with murder in his eyes, his wand pointed straight at Draco's head.

"You, you did this. You took away my wife. You took away my child. You need to die" His voice was calm and even filled with ice and hatred that caused Hermione's heart to break. Draco never let his wand drop, even though he knew his spells would be useless. Hermione started to feel the floorboards shake; there was a deep rumble from the core of the house. She turned to look at Alik; his magic was crackling from him, shaking the already faulty foundation.

"Alik…please calm down, you need to stay calm" Hermione tried to placate the raging man but his eyes were set firmly on Draco

"Hermione, we need to get out of her" He took a step forward and jumped back when Alik shot a hex that hit right in front of him.

"Alik NO!" Hermione cried stepping closer to the man. The house continued to shake the windows were rattling now and the furniture started to move and tip over. Hermione and Draco cringed at the sound of the plates and silverware crashing to the floor from the case, shards scattering around the room.

"Hermione we need to leave now!" Draco cried trying not to rush to her side. In the hallway the old rusted chandelier crashed to the ground Draco ducked covering his head from the shards of glass and broken metal that assaulted the room.

"Draco GO" Hermione cried as she saw the shelves on the wall start to fall, and the floorboards start to crack.

"NO I am NOT leaving you here!"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MARGRET" Alik roared his voice deep and soul shattering.

"Im here Alik, I am not leaving you. Victoria is okay, we are still a family…I love you" Hermione stammered out trying to calm Alik, his eyes twitched and Draco cringed when she said she loved him, he knew she didn't but still.

"He is trying to take you Margret" Alik pleaded looking from Hermione to Draco back to the woman he was convinced was his wife.

"He wont take me Alik, I promise, I am with you" Hermione finally got close enough to place and hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a bit but the home was still shaking. The plaster from the ceiling was now plummeting to the floor.

"Hermione I am not leaving you here" Draco cried, he could not leave her; he would die if he lost her. He watched as she tapped her wand against her palm looked up at him with pleading eyes and mouthed 'I love you', she then threw something towards him. He reached up to grab it at the same time she cried out

"Malfoy Manor!" NO Draco thought right as it landed in his hand he saw the room start to blur, Hermione standing next to Alik who had a hold on her arm, the home shaking and falling apart at the seams.

XXOOXX

Draco's feet hit a wooden floor and he collapsed, out of breath and out of sorts, he looked at his palm, a round black button in his grasp.

"DRACO" Ginny cried when she rushed into the hallway to see what the thump was, she rushed over to his side and pulled him into a hug.

"Where is Hermione?" She asked frantically the others were starting to form around him, he saw John and Lucy. Parker was in John's arms and Sophia was in Blaise's, she was crying and tried to reach him but Blaise held her tightly.

"Stupid! How could she be so dumb!" He raved, standing up and running to the floo the others followed

"Draco what is wrong? Where is Hermione?" Narcissa asked her son

"She is still there! The house is going to collapse and she saved me!" He yelled his eyes full of fear and anger at the fact that she chose to save him. Why would she do that?

XXOOXX

"There Alik, he is gone, I am here don't worry I didn't leave you" Hermione patted his arm trying to calm down. He turned his head to her and smiled

"You love me Margret?" He asked the house continued to shake, Hermione gulped and nodded

"Of course Alik, Of course" At her words his magic started to calm, the sparks dimming but the house continued to fall apart, there was a large groaning noise and in only seconds Alik was on the ground, the large China cabinet on top of his body. Hermione gasped and tried to push it off of him, even though he did try to harm her family and stalked her for months, he was practically innocent; his mind was taken from him.

"Oh Alik please help me move this" She pleaded, he groaned and shifted from underneath it, once his legs were free he sat up and Hermione gasped.

There in his chest was a shard of glass the size of a book, Alik looked down and went to pull it out, blood seeping into his already filthy shirt.

"NO don't touch it!" Hermione waved her wand over his chest but only saw the sparks from his aura due to the potion, she couldn't heal him, she could only watch him die.

He coughed and blood spilled from his mouth over his chin, he sat against the wall and his eyes started to close.

"I…love you …Margret" He coughed, his voice weak and rough blood spurting from his mouth from every word. His breaths were shallow and raspy he was dying.

"Oh Alik, Margret loves you too" Hermione didn't even notice the tears spill from her eyes, it was one thing to not like some one but she felt no desire to watch him die.

He started smiling blood covering his lips and teeth

"Will…you stay…" His voice was quiet and Hermione knew he was moments from death; she took pity on the man and grasped his large hand.

"You will be with your family soon, Margret, Victoria, Ana…" She watched at his eyes stilled and his breathing slowed to an end, he grip loosened in her hands and she gasped. She reached forward and closed his eyes.

"You are with your family now" She whispered, only to be shaken by the sounds of walls collapsing, she needed to get out and quickly.

Hermione stood from her spot, with one quick look at Alik she fled to the side of the room with the large windows; She threw one open and climbed out. She ran from the house as fast as she could, her feet burning and her heart clenching.

Once safe on the hill she closed her eyes took a breath and thought of the only place she wanted to be.

XXOOXX


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love them so very much. Anyway on with the story!( I know it goes pretty fast towards the end but it is all for the sake of the story, please stick with me)**

**Chapter 24**

Hermione felt the odd twisting in her stomach, and the hard ground that her feet landed on. She looked around to take in where she landed. She was standing directly in the middle of the alter that she took her vows on just hours ago. Chairs that were on the lawn were tipped over, decorations strewn about, and her bouquet was on the ground, flowers falling apart. She knelt down and gently picked up the daisies and tulips, she held them softly.

XXOOXX

Draco was pacing in front of the windows to the back gardens, he was holding Sophia before but she started to get dizzy so Ginny took a hold of her.

Suddenly he heard the crack, his heart stopped. Could it be? He whipped around to face the gardens. There on the alter gracefully holding her flowers was his love, the one he was certain he may never see again. He gasped and pushed through the doors, ignoring the questions that rang behind him, he was only focused on her. He was running towards her now, his feet pounding on the walkway.

XXOOXX

She looked up from her flowers and saw the blinding blonde hair running towards her, his eyes wide, his face disbelieving. She smiled but it felt weak, as if her whole body became numb. A fuzzy blackness started to close in on her vision, little white bursts interrupting what she saw. Her head started to sway, she felt as if there was no air in her lungs, like they were folding into tiny squares.

"Draco…" She tried to say, it came as more of a whisper then anything, she saw his face start to morph into one of worry and dread, then nothing.

XXOOXX

There she was standing right in front of him, in his grasp. Draco felt elated, his heart about to burst when he saw it. Her eyes started to blink rapidly, her shoulders hunched, and her head swayed.

"Draco" he heard through the wind

"NO" he cried as he dove forward to catch her body that seemed to go limp. The last thing he heard was the sound of the flowers hitting the alter, Her body, like dead weight in his arms.

XXOOXX

Hermione lay in her bed, the sheets delicately placed on top of her. Her hair washed and clean thanks to Ginny and Kelsi. Her skin seemed fair; cold to the touch, her eyes unmoving and only the faintest sound of breathing to signal she was alive. Her room was still and silent, there was a flow of loved ones coming in and out to sit with her for a while. Luna and Neville came back to visit, he brought some plants that may help her awaken, they didn't.

The most permanent thing in the room was Draco, sitting on the wooden rocking chair right next to her bed, watching her. She seemed so small and still on the bed, it made Draco sick when he thought that he couldn't save her. Ginny tired to get him to go rest, she promised she would watch her, but he refused he was not moving from his spot.

It was Monday morning now, and he only left to use the loo and he only drank tea when Narcissa or Blaise brought it to him. Everyone left by now; Maria needed to go home to Hermione's father to explain everything. Harry and Ginny only left when Molly said that Albus and James missed them, Luna and Neville went back to Zenon and Ron took Kelsi to the Burrow. John and Lucy took Parker home with Marie; they needed their time just like Draco and Hermione needed. Blaise stayed though, Narcissa said he should go home, but he argued that he was friends with Draco his whole life this was his home. Narcissa and Blaise watched Sophia constantly and tried to answer her questions about her mother, and why her father was not leaving the room.

"you see, Draco loves you and your mom so very much. He just needs to make sure your mom is okay" Blaise explained to the little girl that was curled up on his lap. He took quite a liking to the small Sophia, she had spunk and was strong like her mother but sneaky and hard headed like her father. She connected to Blaise in those hours, referring to him as Uncle Blaise much to his pleasure.

Narcissa had called the same healer that came to look Hermione over when her first accident happened. And much to Draco's frustration the diagnoses was the same, she was alive and functioning but she just wasn't ready to wake up, there was nothing they could do but wait.

Monday stretched on with no progress with Hermione, she stayed perfectly still except the slight rise and fall of her chest with every light breath. Draco stayed in his spot, just watching making sure she was okay, she had to come back she just had too.

He has not spoken to Sophia all this time, his mother and Blaise tried their best to keep her occupied. Its not that he didn't want to talk to her, he was just upset with himself, how could he look her in the eyes when he failed to save her mother, again.

He noticed the room darken and the charmed candles flicker, he was not sure of the time and he really didn't care, he just knew it was night. Another night without Hermione, with her lopsided smile, and her quick glances, her laugh that brightened her whole face, and her voice that calmed even the roughest storms in his mind.

All of the sudden he heard a small creaking noise, he looked to the door expecting Blaise or his mother but was surprised to see a head of brown curls rushing through the doors.

"Sophia, what are you doing up? Where is Blaise or your Grandmother?" He looked past her small body towards the doorway.

"Granma sleeping, Uncle Baise too" She said softly and quietly. She looked up at him with large innocent eyes

"Then why are you up?" His voice was weak and timid from the lack of sleep and the heavy weight of worry.

"I want my daddy," She said before she climbed right on top of Draco's lap and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and felt her little body jolt with silent tears that soaked through his shirt. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her small head and rubbed her back.

"Shh, its okay Sunshine. Daddy is here," He whispered to his daughter. Closing his eyes for the first time he rocked back and forward, whispering calming words to Sophia trying to calm her to sleep. Before long his whispered words quieted and her little sobs stopped, and all that filled the room was the passing sound of breathing.

XXOOXX

Hermione slowly opened her eyes; they felt heavy and tired from the lack of activity and movement. How long has she been asleep? She stretched her muscles cringing when she heard the popping of her bones. Slowly she stood, her bare feet cushioned by the soft fibers of the plush carpet beneath her. She noticed the room was dark except for the faint glow of the candles, turning her head she stopped when she noticed her husband and daughter curled together on the rocking chair, deep in sleep. She stepped closer to them, noticing the dark almost painfully black circles under Draco's eyes, his hair was limp and his skin a sickly white, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"He never left" the deep voice startled Hermione and she whipped around to face the origin.

"Viktor! What…" He was pale, almost see through, growing up with ghosts at Hogwarts helped her to not be shocked but what she saw next certainly did shock her.

"Oh my" She walked over to the bed where she looked down at herself, still and unmoving.

"Did I…Am I dead" She gasped; she went to touch her skin but her hand passed through.

"No, Mione. You are very much alive, I am sorry I have kept you this long but I needed to thank you." Viktor walked towards her and she noticed a glow in his eyes that wasn't there when he came to her in her dreams.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For saving my daughter" He looked towards Sophia and smiled, a bright smile that Hermione found she missed.

"I love her very much and would do anything for her" Hermione supplied Viktor turned and grinned at her

"I know Mione, that's why Ana and I chose you. You are a wonderful mother to Sophia." He turned back to his daughter in the arms of another father figure.

"He loves her too" Hermione said noticing where Viktor's glance laid.

"That I know also. He is a good man Mione. He never left your side, I like him" He said with shock and happiness in his voice, Hermione had to smile

"Yeah, I like him also" She smiled at Viktor

"I will ask one more thing of you Mione" His tone was now a little sad but hopeful

"Of course Viktor"

"Make sure she knows of me and her mother. Even if you tell her we were just friends. Just make sure she knows our names" Viktor's eyes were pleading and Hermione felt her heart break

"Oh Viktor. Sophia will know you and Ana as the wonderful parents who gave her life. Draco and I well we decided that on her eighth birthday we will tell her" Hermione watched as her old friends eyes light up

"You are a beautiful person Mione inside and out. Love them with all that you have" Viktor said before turning away

"I will Viktor, I promise"

XXOOXX

When Hermione woke up on Tuesday morning, Draco and Sophia were still fast asleep. She smiled and slowly made her way to the shower to sooth her stiff muscles, Draco needed his sleep she would wake him later.

While she was in the shower the curtain was ripped back and she turned to face the shocked face of her husband, it slowly melted into a scowl. He then proceeded to yell at her, how could she be so stupid to do a thing like that, she could have died, he even called her Granger in the heat of the moment! Hermione listened to his ranting's with a smile on her face. When he stopped to breathe she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her very naked body into his and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" She pulled back and watched as a smile grew on his face and his arms wrapped around her naked back pulling her closer

"I love you too Hermione Malfoy" His lips then crashed into hers in one of the hardest yet most passionate kisses she has ever experienced. She pulled him under the spray of the warm water, pulling at his now see through cotton shirt. He pulled the offending garment over his head and dropped it to the floor. Their lips were connected at all times, their bodies never apart. There in the middle of the shower with Hermione's back pressed up against the smooth cool tile and Draco's hands gripping her bottom they consummated their marriage.

Hermione's gasps and moans melted in the steam and Draco's murmurs intensified with every powerful thrust upwards. Her nails raked through his hair and back and his hand defiantly left marks on her also. With her legs wrapped securely around his waist and his lips sucking and massaging hers they both lost themselves in the utter pleasure of being together again.

The water ran cool and the steam filled the bathroom, their panting and breathing now at a normal pace.

"I guess we should tell every one the news" Hermione said with a smile

" I guess we should"

Draco and Hermione then spent until Friday visiting and spending time with their friends. They were all elated to see Hermione was all right, Ginny and Lucy cried when they arrived and Sophia hardly let go of her mother. Narcissa had tears in her eyes even though she was too proper to let them fall, Harry actually hugged Draco much to everyone's shock. Besides Parker and Sophia none of the kids had any idea what was going on they just sat and watched the confusing adults blubber and hug.

XXOOXX

Hermione was sitting in her room back at Draco's flat. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Healer leave the room, closing the door behind them.

How could this happen? Well she knew how it happened but how could she not know?

"Any news?" Draco asked as he poked his head in their room, Hermione stood and a smile started to spread on her face. It was Saturday morning and Draco insisted the healer check her over again.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Hermione said with a laugh, Draco cocked his head and gave her a confused looked; he opened the door and walked over to her.

"Well what is it?" His hair was falling into his face and his hands rested on her hips, she could not help but laugh. As she wiped away a tear from her eye she saw the confused look in Draco's eyes

"Hermione?" He asked

"Well Draco I never thought I would say this but…we are going to have a baby" Her smile was wide and bright, she watched Draco's eyes widen and his mouth open.

"what? How? When? Really?" He was stuttering and Hermione placed her hands on his face and calmed him

"Yes really, in six months we are going to have a baby" Hermione laughed as Draco shouted and picked her up swinging her around the room placing kisses all over her face.

"Daddy what you doin to mamma?" Draco turned to the door to see Sophia clutching her Dragon looking at her parents.

"Sophia we have something to tell you" Hermione said with a smile as Draco placed her down.

"What?" She asked as she ran over and stared up at her father who had an unusually large smile on his face.

" Well, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Hermione asked kneeling down in front of the toddler.

"Really? I have someone to play with?" Her smile made Hermione's heart twist and she looked up at Draco who kneeled down at their level

"Yes Sophia in December you are going to have a baby sister or baby brother" Draco smiled as she gasped and started to jump up and down and clap her hands.

Hermione watched as Draco picked up Sophia and tossed her in the air, catching her and swinging her around. She closed her eyes and listened as Sophia's laughter and Draco's voice rang through her body. With a hand on her still small stomach she sighed, finally everything was getting better. Definitely not what she thought it would be but a family with Draco Malfoy is all she was looking forward too.

XXOOXX

Sunday night Hermione, Draco, and Sophia made their way to the Weasley's home for dinner. Gathered outside around a large table Hermione and Draco stood to tell their news. Looking around at all of their friends the felt at home, all of the Weasley's were gathered together along with Kelsi, John, Lucy, Parker, Marie, Luna, Neville, and Zenon. Even Blaise came along, to everyone's surprise he got along quite well with George.

After announcing that they had some news for everyone, Sophia stood on her chair and yelled that she was going to have a baby brother or sister. Draco and Hermione laughed and everyone looked to them for conformation. When Ginny asked if Sophia was right, Hermione laughed, nodded and rubbed her small stomach. From there the table erupted with laughter, congratulations, and hugs. Hermione has never felt this happy before. Draco accepted the handshakes and hugs, feeling more at home then he has ever felt in his life. Who would have thought?

XXOOXX

It was Tuesday and Hermione refused to sit at home any longer. She and Lucy opened up shop, apparently Marie ( who was home on summer holiday) and John snuck in to decorate it with balloons and streamers with a banner that said congratulations on the baby!

Draco went into work after triple checking the wards at Hermione's store. He entered his office that was filled with confetti and a banner that said Congratulations on doing the deed! Draco laughed deeply and slapped Blaise on the back.

"He would not stop touching my stomach I swear I am going to chafe from all of the rubbing" Hermione laughed as she wrapped up someone's purchases and Lucy giggled.

"He is just so happy, just wait until you are actually showing!" Lucy continued to giggle as she levitated some potions into a high shelf.

"Oh merlin, this is going to be a long six months!" Hermione laughed

Half way through the day an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on the counter. Hermione picked it up and gasped when she opened it, Lucy rushed over.

_Hermione dear, _

_Your father suffered a stroke last night; we are in the hospital now and the doctors say he has taken a turn for the worse. Please I know you both have your disagreements but he does love you. _

_Please come as soon as you can_

_Love _

_Your mother. _

Hermione felt the tears start to pool in her eyes.

"I…I Have to go" Hermione choked, Lucy rubbed her back and handed her bag over.

"I understand Hermione, don't worry I have the shop covered" Lucy sighed as Hermione rushed to the back, the roar of the floo signaling she was gone. Lucy grabbed a quill and parchment.

XXOOXX

"Mom?" Hermione quietly opened the door and saw her mother turn to face her with tears in her eyes. After hugging each other for a few moments, the door opened again and a doctor walked in.

"You must be his family" The doctor acknowledged, Hermione nodded

The doctor then informed Hermione and Maria that there was a history of strokes in his family and that he suffered quite a large one. Hermione gasped and held on to her mother when the doctor said they were lucky he was alive but regrettably he was not going to get better.

For the next hour Hermione sat across from her fathers bed in the small room. Maria held onto her husband's hand and tears rolled down her cheeks, she no longer tried to hide them. There was a small knock at the door and Hermione turned to head to see Draco standing in the doorway with Sophia holding his hand. She had her Dragon in her other arm.

"Hermione" was all he needed to say before she rushed over to him and collapsed in his chest, tears spilling down her face. After comforting her for a few moments Hermione picked up Sophia and held her tight. Draco walked up to Maria Granger

"Maria, I truly am sorry. I do hope he gets better" Even though they all knew he wouldn't it was still comforting to think it.

"Oh Draco, thank you" Maria pulled Draco into a hug and whispered

"You are a wonderful man, He may never say it but I know Richard would love to have you as a son in law." Draco nodded and walked back to Sophia and Hermione. Hermione was trying to explain that Grandpa Granger was sick and he might go visit other family in a distant land.

"love?" a small weak croak came from the man laying in the bed, every one gasped and Maria leaned down.

"Oh my dear. I am so sorry" She sobbed, he reached up slowly and brushed her tears away before giving a weak smile. Then he turned his head

"Hermione, are you here?" his voice was cracked and slow but it was good enough, Hermione placed Sophia down and stepped forward.

"Hi Dad" She whispered as she stepped on the other side of his bed.

"my little girl. I am so sorry" He groaned, Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand and held tight.

"No dad, Im sorry, I should have fought with you…" Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Draco watched aching to go comfort her but he knew that they needed their time.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It was my fault; I am a stubborn old man. I love you very much and I am so proud of you" He smiled slowly and brushed her hands

"Oh dad" Hermione sobbed as she fell forward to embrace him in an awkward hug.

"Now, where is my granddaughter" He looked around the room, Hermione had to hold in a sob at the sound of her father calling Sophia his granddaughter. She motioned to Sophia to step forward.

Sophia edged towards the bed, her dragon still in her clutch. Hermione bent down and picked her up. Sophia looked at the man and then wiggled out of her mother's arms onto the bed. Hermione was about to pick her up with her father held up his hand to stop her; he looked at Sophia and smiled.

"Hello Sophia" He said smiling softly. Sophia tilted her head

"Are you sick granpa Granger?" She asked

"Im afraid so, but soon I will go somewhere where I will be better" Maria sobbed in the background.

"Oh, well, here. He makes me feel better when I no feel good" Sophia pushed her Dragon into his arm and patted his head, Hermione chuckled.

" Thank you dear. Now can you promise me something?" He asked the little girl who nodded

"take care of your mum and dad. I know they love you very much, and watch grandma over here, she may need you." He grinned and looked at his wife who was standing by with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"No worry granpa, me and broder or sister watch them" Sophia nodded and Maria and Roger's eyes widened and looked at Hermione who just smile and nodded. He continued to speak with Sophia.

"Good, I know we didn't know each other for long, but Sophia remember your Grandfather loved you. I do, I really do." Hermione's tears were flowing freely now.

"I wove you too granpa" Sophia hugged the man who finally accepted her. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Now, where is your father" Sophia turned to Draco who's eyes showed shock and uncertainty, he stepped forward regardless.

"Sir?" Draco asked, he nearly jumped when the man's hand grasped his.

"I am truly sorry for how I treated you. From what I hear you are a good man. Take care of them, take care of our family"

"I will sir" Draco nodded and placed his other hand on top squeezing it as reassurance.

"Oh, before I forget! Hermione, look in that box over there" He pointed to a cardboard box in the corner Hermione knelt down and opened the lid, quietly gasping. She lifted out a tiny puppy with golden fur, it whimpered and snuggled into her grasp.

"It is my wedding present to you both, I do regret burning bridges. I hope this puppy brings you the happiness and laughter that I couldn't." He smiled as Sophia squealed and coed at the puppy.

Hermione could not help but cry even more. Her father started to get weaker as minutes went on. Draco said his goodbyes and watched as Sophia gave him one last hug, saying she loved him and wished him a good trip. Roger Granger had a tear in his eyes as the young girl pulled away. Draco charmed the box with the small puppy to look like a bag so they would not get in trouble for having a dog in the hospital. They went and sat in the waiting room, Draco took Sophia to get something to eat and they waited for Hermione.

Hermione left the room feeling week and upset but at peace two hours later. Her father slowly slipped away, in and out of sleep. After muttering last apologies and promises of love, he gave Hermione and Maria one last kiss before his body became still and at peace. The doctors walked in and Hermione needed to get out of the small room. Her mother was taking it as any wife would, hard, but she knew that he was better off then staying in pain.

After meeting Draco and a sleeping Sophia in the waiting room, they left the hospital without uttering anything. At home Draco placed Sophia in her bed, and set the puppy up in a pile of blankets with a small bowl of water.

He fell into bed with Hermione wrapped in his grasp. She was letting her silent tears fall from her eyes; he kissed her and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He continued to hold her.

XXOOXX

The funeral was held that Friday, in a small muggle village where her father grew up. Hermione sat next to her mother as people walked in before the service.

She was surprised to find all of her friends were in attendance; Blaise approached her first hugging her tightly. Harry and Ginny sat behind them along with Luna, Neville, Ron, Lucy and John. Hermione left Sophia with Harry and Ginny but apparently Kelsi and Marie offered to watch all of the kids so they could come support Hermione and her mother. Even Narcissa came; Maria was so touched by her in-law's support that she would not let Narcissa move from her side. She introduced her to the family as her in law and one of her closest friends. Narcissa smiled with pride and love in her eyes.

The funeral was perfect, calm and simple, a proper funeral, just as he would have wanted. They were at the grave sight when Draco let go of Hermione's hand for the first time.

"I will only be a minute" She whispered into Draco's chest

"Take all the time you need" He kissed her forehead and watched her walk towards her father's tombstone.

"Hi Dad, I know we did not always get along but I did love you, still do. I tried to be proper and perfect for you, and I ended up doing everything backwards. I am glad that we got to say a proper goodbye, not even a goodbye really, more like a see you later. Hopefully not for a long time for Sophia's sake but I will see you eventually. She will know that you were a wonderful man dad. I love you, please watch over us, where ever you are"

Hermione placed a hand on the cool dark stone and sighed. She wasn't sure if she believed in heaven, or a God, she had a hard time believing in something she didn't have proof of. But she did believe that there is a better place, and her father was hopefully there.

XXOOXX

June was filled with friends and family every day, Hermione loved going to work every single morning, Marie and Lucy made all the hours worth it. She actually caught Draco reading a book for when you're expecting, after having a good laugh she made sure to convince Draco that they will be fine and everything will go smoothly.

John and Lucy continued to plan their wedding, they decided on a small ceremony with only close friends and family, Lucy asked Hermione to be her matron of honor, and asked Sophia to be the flower girl.

Draco thought that everything was going perfectly. Even though he is constantly awakened by the small puppy barking and whining to leave the crate, so at three in the morning Draco would drag himself out of bed to open the crate door and watch the golden retriever puppy run into Sophia's room. He was never a dog person, or a pet person in general but Sophia and Hermione fell in love with the puppy that her father gave her.

"What are you going to name it?" Draco asked watching as the puppy chewed on a stuffed animal.

"the dog is a he, not an it Draco" Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Nugget!" Sophia yelled, Draco and Hermione's eyebrow rose but they did not disagree, so Nugget was officially part of the family.

XXOOXX

July came quickly and Draco was currently organizing which books were going to where in his office when the door opened and slammed shut. He looked up over the parchment in his hands and saw Blaise standing there his eyes blank.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, concerned about his mate who walked over to the chair and collapsed into it.

"bloody hell" Blaise muttered and rubbed a hand over his face

"Alright, who did you sleep with now, Potter's girl, wait did you shag Luna!" Draco's eyes were wide and Blaise looked up at him and shook his head

"NO, I didn't sleep with anyone…well I did and well um…" He was trying to get his words straight.

"Out with it!" Draco said starting to get frustrated

"I have a kid" Blaise confessed dropping his head in his hands. Draco stared at his best mate with wide unbelieving eyes

"What, you're kidding right" Draco could not believe his ears.

"No, I wish I was."

"How did you not know?"

"The mother decided to keep it to herself for three bloody years!" Blaise threw his hands up and collapse back in the chair.

"Well who is the mother?"

" This one night stand I had, her name is Nicole, she was in University when we met"

"Wait University, is she a muggle?" Draco no longer held any opposition to muggles but still it was surprising.

"Muggle born like Hermione. She learned magic from her Uncle at home but decided to go to Muggle University since she only knew her Uncle and no one else from the magical world."

"Wow, no offence but do you know if the kid is really yours?" Draco wanted to make sure Blaise was not trapped in a money scam.

"Did the spell myself, doesn't help that the kid looks just like me. A boy, Lucas" Blaise looked at Draco and shook his head

"Im a father and I never knew it, and now it is just sprung on me" He stopped talking and shook his head again.

" What made her come forward after all of this time" Draco questioned

"Apparently the kid started asking about his father, so she decided why the hell not and showed up at my door"

"Youre kidding right?" Draco's eyes were wide and he could not wait to tell Hermione

"I was bloody blind sided!"

For the rest of the day Draco tried to calm Blaise, ensuring him that everything will work out, that he just needed to talk to this Nicole witch and figure everything out. It was five o'clock before Draco finally got Blaise calm enough to go home, he gave him tomorrow off to deal with it.

XXOOXX

"You're kidding" Hermione almost dropped the glass bowl with the salad in it

"Nope, bloody serious" Draco laughed and placed the plates on the glass table.

"Draco language" Hermione hissed Draco laughed again and pulled her into his arms placing a kiss on her nose

"Calm down love Sophia is…."

"Hi daddy, hi momma" Sophia's upbeat little voice rang through out the kitchen.

"I was going to say in her room" Draco groaned Hermione chuckled and kissed him quickly before turning to help Sophia with her dinner.

XXOOXX

The next morning Draco was walking through his building checking in on various employees when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small kitchen.

"Want to inform me on how Neville and Luna found out that I am a father?" Blaise stared at Draco who smirked and shrugged.

"You should know our friends by now mate. I told Hermione who probably told Ginny who told Potter then it just continued to travel I guess." Blaise looked really peeved

"You guess? I have not even adjusted to this yet now I am getting advice from all different bloody corners!" Blaise huffed crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter.

"Well, you know the easiest way to get every one over it." Draco smirked and Blaise scowled

"Don't. even. Say. It"

"Bring Nicole and the kid to Sunday dinner" Draco rushed out in a hurry then dashed from the kitchen before Blaise could do any bodily harm.

XXOOXX

The week was filled with work for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione had a rather well known wizarding author in her store for a book signing. It was a hectic day but she made great sales and the store got a lot of publicity. To her surprise Narcissa showed up and ended up staying for the rest of the event, she charmed a lot of wizards into buying something from Hermione's store.

Draco was starting a new scholarship fund so he was maxed out on meetings with his company, and meetings with possible donators. One day Sophia's school closed early so he ended up bringing her to one of the meetings with him. The possible clients were so taken with her sweet and intelligent personality they shook hands with Draco and confirmed business with him. Sophia got ice cream that day.

Blaise decided to man up and contacted Nicole. He said that he was going to be the father he never had and he wanted to get to know Lucas and Nicole. He took them out to lunch every day on his lunch hour. On Friday he took Nicole out to dinner so he could present the idea of meeting all of his friends on Sunday. She looked apprehensive about how every one would treat them but she agreed for the sake of Lucas.

_Sunday _

"Bloody dog" Draco grumbled as he cleaned up yet another torn apart _Daily Prophet. _

"Daddy say bad word!" Sophia yelled, her small finger pointed at the blonde man dumping newspaper shreds in the trash.

"Did not!" Draco countered bending down so he was nose to nose with his tattle tail daughter.

"Did too! Call Nugget bad word!" Sophia placed her hands on her hips and stomped her little foot.

"Draco are you arguing with a two year old" Hermione said with humor in her voice as she walked into the room picking up her bag and jumper

"She started it" He stuck his tongue out at Sophia and she returned the gesture before bending down and hugging the fuzzy puppy that never left her side.

"Come along you too we are going to be late" Hermione picked up Sophia and Draco held the dog who took to chewing on the collar of his dress shirt and they flooed their way over to the Burrow"

XXOOXX

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Kelsi, and Lucy were all gathered in the Kitchen helping Molly cook dinner. They were also gossiping about the new witch joining them for the night.

"what do you think she is like?" Lucy asked as she munched on a carrot

"Knowing Blaise, hot and dumb" Ginny scoffed and her mother scolded her.

"I don't know, if there is anything I have learned from Blaise it is that he does not stick to any pattern" Hermione pointed out the girls nodded

Meanwhile the men were out in the back yard watching the kids chase around a barking Nugget.

"So how old is he?" Harry asked as baby James gurgled on his lap.

"Three I think" Draco replied before taking a swig of his butterbeer

"wow, imagine just having someone show up on your door step saying hey we shagged once, and by the way, you're a dad" John laughed and the other's shook their head, glad they were not in Blaise's place.

"When are they getting here" George asked they heard the floo activate and everybody turned towards the door.

"Now I guess"

XXOOXX

"Hello?" Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off, a tall witch with curly auburn hair stepped out behind him holding the hand of a nervous toddler with short dark brown hair and beautiful olive skin.

"Blaise you're here!" Hermione came from the kitchen and gave him a quick hug before turning to his guests

"Uh right, um Hermione this is Nicole and my son, Lucas. Nicole, Lucas this is Hermione my friend and Draco's wife." Blaise made the proper introductions and Hermione held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nicole" Nicole took her hand and shook it politely

"Likewise Hermione" Hermione smiled and dropped to one knee sticking out her hand for the little boy

"Hi there Lucas" Lucas took her hand timidly and shook it with a small smile.

Just seconds later the room started to fill with chatty people who all wanted to meet the infamous mother and son. Lucas started to hide behind his mother's legs, Blaise upon noticing this called Albus and Zenon forward.

"Lucas, this is Albus and Zenon, they are the same age as you. Would you like to play with them?" Blaise was kneeling next to Lucas pulling him from behind his mother who smiled encouraging at the young boy. Lucas nodded and Albus waved.

"Good we were looking for Snorflagies in the garden" Zenon said grabbing the new comers hand and pulling him outside, the adults laughed at the confused face Lucas had.

"UNCLE BAISE!" Blaise looked down quick enough to pick up Sophia who flew into his arms.

"Whoa hey there squirt!" Blaise gave Sophia a loud kiss on the cheek and she laughed before turning in Blaise's arms to Nicole who was smiling.

"HI, I Sophia" Sophia smiled and Nicole laughed

"Hi Sophia, I have heard a lot about you. I'm Nicole Lucas' mother" Sophia nodded then looked at Nicole and tilted her head.

"You not marry Baise?" Nicole looked around then nodded slowly

"Yes that's right, I'm not married to Blaise"

"That okay. Momma and daddy not marry first but then they did" She looked between the two blushing adults and smiled

"You marry now!" Nicole's eyes widened at Sophia's idea and Blaise looked like he was going to pass out. Draco stepped in quickly and took her from Blaise

"Go play with Parker and Nugget you little trouble maker" Draco sent her off with a pat on the bottom and a shrug to Blaise.

There were a couple minutes of awkward silence before Molly came into the room and shooed all of the men outside to watch the kids. Blaise patted Nicole on the arm before she was pulled into the kitchen with a chattering Ginny.

XXOOXX

"So um Nicole, what do you do for a living?" Hermione started off with easy safe questions.

"Well I was a travel photographer for a while but when I found out I was pregnant I wanted something more stationary so now I am a teacher" She replied nodding her head

"Oh well that's nice" Hermione smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes

"How did this whole thing happen?" Ginny blurted out

"Ginny!" Hermione smacked Ginny on the arm

"No, its okay. Direct, I like it" Nicole chuckled and placed her drink on the table before sighing.

"Well it was pretty much one of those meet in a pub stories. I was trying to rid myself of the annoying feelings I had for one of my oldest friends when Blaise sat on the stool next to mine. Pretty soon we got to talking and at first I didn't like him, he was snooty and pompous and I was pretty sure he harbored feelings for some other chick like Star or Sun something like that." Nicole shrugged and Hermione glanced at Luna out of the corner of her eye, Luna did not realize anything.

"Anyway I figured hey what a better way to get over my friend than sleep with a prat who I wont fancy and won't have ties too. So a couple of shots later we were thrown in bed. Little did I know I would be tied to him in the strongest way possible" Nicole chuckled and Hermione smiled

"Still think Blaise is a jerk?" Ginny asked after laughing at Nicole's honest story.

"Well, honestly sort of. But I don't think he means to be, it must have been how he grew up. He really is a nice guy though and seems to be genuine about being a proper father to Lucas. He deserves a father" Nicole looked down at her hands and Kelsi patted her shoulder.

"If it helps Blaise very good with Sophia" Hermione added and Lucy nodded her head

"Yes Parker also" She agreed

"Its his lack of maturity" Ginny scoffed, Nicole laughed out loud and everyone looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" She looked at all of their raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, its just surprising that someone in your um position is so um.." Ginny struggled to find the correct term.

"Relaxed? Yeah I get that a lot" Nicole nodded and looked at her hands.

"We mean noting bad by it." Luna supplied tilting her head and flashing her airy smile.

"No don't worry, I take no offence. I have been through a lot in my life and Lucas is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Regardless of how I got him, I love him more and more each day, so everything after the day he was born is a reason to smile and laugh at life, and thank merlin I have Lucas." Nicole had a large goofy smile on her face and everyone had a watery smile on their faces clinging on to her every word. All being mothers themselves they understand greatly, even Molly stopped her cooking to listen to the young woman's words.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Nicole said in a lightly amused voice as she rubbed Hermione's knee. Hermione just waved her hand and brushed away the tears.

"No no its just the hormones" She laughed and Ginny and Luna nodded their heads to confirm

"Oh your pregnant! How wonderful congratulations!" Nicole hugged Hermione and Hermione was shocked at first but then accepted the hug.

The women stayed in the kitchen for the next half hour finishing up dinner and talking about motherhood and their husbands/fiancés/boyfriends/baby daddies. Nicole easily blended into their group, just how Kelsi and Lucy had. She was funny and quick witted, always made a joke out of something with out it being inappropriate. She was sarcastic and had a sharp tongue like Ginny, very confident and self assured in a good way like Kelsi, spunky and outgoing like Lucy, relaxed and laid back like Luna, and was very intelligent and had a kind heart like Hermione. She was a little part of everyone and they all felt at ease around her, they wouldn't mind if she stuck around.

XXOOXX

"So what did you witches talk about while us men were gone" Draco asked Hermione as they were sitting down for dinner.

All of the adults crowded around a large wooden table outside, and the kids sat off to the side at a slightly smaller table, James sat in a height chair off to Ginny's side.

"This and that, what did you men discuss" Hermione countered as she sat in her chair.

"What do you think?" He gave her a smirk and his eyes flashed to Nicole who was sitting between Blaise and Kelsi. She just laughed at something Blaise said and she placed her hand on his upper arm, Blaise looked at her hand and smiled, a small blush brushing the surface of his face. If you weren't friends with him you would have missed it but both Draco and Hermione noticed it.

"She is very nice, funny too. I think she would be good for Blaise actually" Hermione smiled when Draco took her hand in his lacing his long fingers with her small soft ones.

"I think Lucas would be good for him also, he is smart but timid, I have never seen Blaise act so gentle and calm." Draco scoffed and Hermione quirked an eyebrow he shook his head

"Never have I thought that I would say that Blaise is bloody gentle, he's always been calm but gentle no." Draco laughed and Hermione smiled as she nudged him with her shoulder

"Judging from all of our pasts, our present is definitely not what you would think" Hermione smiled sweetly and Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips, which earned him a gagging sound from John who was sitting by his side.

"Prat" Draco said punching John in the arm.

XXOOXX

ONE MONTH LATER

"SOPHIA get over here!" Hermione chased after her daughter

"NO" Sophia screeched as she ran around the sitting room avoiding her mother's grasp.

"Sophia this is not funny, we need to get ready" Hermione was trying to get Sophia dressed and she was running around in just her undergarments with her curly hair un brushed and wild.

"NO I not going!" Sophia cried as she dodged her mother and started to run through the hallway. At that same moment Draco opened the front door to see a naked Sophia charging towards him, he quickly scooped her up in his arms

"AHHA finally! Thank you dear" Hermione kissed him on the lips and took the squirming girl out of his arms.

"Uh your welcome. Care to enlighten me on why our daughter was sprinting around the flat naked?" He placed his bag and cloak on the kitchen table and followed Hermione to Sophia's room where she proceeded to force Sophia into a jumper.

"Your daughter has been avoiding getting dressed in hopes of delaying the inevitable." Hermione finally got the jumper on and huffed the hair out of her face placing her hands on her hips.

"My daughter? Uh oh Soph what did you do?" Every time Sophia gets into trouble or is being difficult she automatically only becomes Draco's daughter.

"I not go Daddy, you not make me!" Sophia crossed her arms and had an upset pout on her little face.

"Not this again Sunshine I thought you were excited about going?" Draco sat next to Sophia but she refused to climb onto his lap like she usually did.

"NO, this home, I stay here" She looked up at him with large sad pleading eyes and he almost said okay lets stay but then Hermione sighed and shook her head

"Sophia, the house will be your home also, your father and I spent a lot of time trying to find one that you would like." Hermione was kneeling in front of the bed patting Sophia's legs.

"Yeah, its brilliant actually. There is a large backyard with trees and a garden. You also have big windows in your room."

"I like my room now" Sophia pouted but she seemed to be easing up.

"Well, we can charm your room to look just the same in the new house" Draco added

"Okay" Sophia finally cracked and nodded her head.

Draco decided that for his wedding gift for Hermione he was going to buy them a house. A real house for a family to live in, he knew that she would be very picky so he just gave her an uncut key and told her to find her dream home.

They visited many places but finally found their dream house.

It looked like a sweet quaint cottage in an old part of town. There was a slightly weathered picket fence around a large green lush yard with wildflowers growing in all the corners. The house had stone detailing all on the front and showcased a bright blue door.

The inside was nice and cozy, a large living room that flowed into the dining room that was open to a bright yellow kitchen with a white door to the back yard. Upstairs there were five rooms, one master, a room for Sophia, a room for the new baby, and two extra's. Hermione smiled at the thought of filling the rooms with her and Draco's spawn.

It was the attic that sold Hermione on the house. It was fairly small but it had these adorable circle windows that had window seats and looked over the whole back yard. There were old wooden bookcases that were built into the walls and oddly enough a small stone fire place nestled in the corner.

XXOOXX

By the end of July Hermione, Draco and Sophia were all settled into their new home and new life. Draco charmed Sophia's room so it looked exactly the same, he also painted the baby's room pale green since he did not know the sex. When Hermione got back from work she smiled when he showed her the room but then pulled out her wand and with a swish the room was blue.

"A boy! We are having a boy!" Draco turned to his wife with wide eyes that had excitement bursting through.

"you betcha. We are going to have a little wizard" Hermione grinned and was pulled into a tight hug with Draco kissing her hair.

"Wow. I am going to have a son…" He whispered. Hermione relished in the warmth and pride that Draco eventually grew to show.

XXOOXX

"Do you know any good flats around here" Nicole asked the group around her.

Nicole, Ginny, Hermione, and Lucy started meeting for lunch almost everyday, it gave them time to connect and really learn about each other

"Why? Are you moving in with Blaise?" Ginny sat straighter in her seat with her eyes wide and thirsting for gossip, Nicole chuckled and shook her head

"No, but Lucas really grew to like him and they are close now. His family is here in Wizarding London, he will always have a muggle background but this is his life now" She motioned out to the street that had the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards going every which way.

Nicole was a photography teacher in a local muggle school; she lived in a muggle flat close to her muggle parents. In the beginning she and Lucas were fine with it, they didn't have many friends from the wizard world so muggles suited them just fine. Now Lucas is constantly talking about his father and how great of a wizard he is, and always looked forward to hanging out with Albus and Zenon. So Nicole decided to take the leap and told Lucas that they could move to Wizard London to be closer to his father and his friends, he was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Maybe my old flat from before Draco is still up on the market, it was small but perfect for two people!" Hermione scribbled down the information on a piece of parchment and handed it over to Nicole

"So are you keeping your Muggle job?" Lucy asked

"Im not sure, I would really love to teach wizards and witches that are too young for proper schooling like Hogwarts. I know a lot of pureblood families choose to tutor them separately but I feel like that just divided the younger generations setting them up for that whole war. " Nicole shook her head and all of the women understood. The rest of lunch was spent gossiping over funny things their kids did or the stupid things that their fathers did.

XXOOXX

It was July 26th and Hermione was sitting in the Healer's office after her monthly check up that Draco insisted she get. Draco stayed home with Sophia because Narcissa was out visiting Kelsi (and Ron because they are never apart) in Iceland for a photo shoot and she could not watch her grandchild.

"Now Ms. Malfoy, this is your first pregnancy correct" The healer with the thick glasses asked over her dark wooden desk.

"Hermione Ma'am and yes it is my first" She smiled but noted the frown on her healers face and became worried

"Hermione, I am going to be honest with you. It is very common for muggle born witches to have a very difficult first pregnancy." Hermione knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head

"What do you mean by difficult, pregnancy in general is difficult"

"Yes that is correct but for witches that come from muggle bloodlines, there first pregnancy has an actual 60/40 percent chance of success and well…survival." The Healer frowned and tried to make the information easy to grasp

"Wha…why? My friend Nicole is a muggle born and she did not say anything about a rather difficult pregnancy" Hermione shook her head and tried to process everything

"Does your friend have any relatives besides her parents with magical blood?"

"Uh, yes her Uncle, why should that make a difference?"

"Well Hermione I am just going to be straight forward. Muggle born blood is not as magically strong as pure blood. This has absolutely no effect on magical ability and you are proof of that but it does come into play when supporting a child. Magical pregnancies are difficult in a sense that the mother is basically giving the child magic and forming her child's own magical finger print. Pure bloodlines have little to no problems with this because of the generations and generations of it in practice. Witches from muggle blood have more difficulty because their magic has never done that before at all." The Healer took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her long pointy nose, Hermione was shaking her head

"Oh…Okay but um what could happen" She wanted to know all of the risks right off the bat.

" Well, the baby could be born with no magical ability, so born a squib. It has also been known for the mother's to actually drain themselves of their magical ability when giving it to their child, so you could in essence weaken or loose your magic. And in rare but still there cases, during birth the magic bond may not have completed therefor rupturing. If this happens it causes the magic that is in the child to flood through the blood looking for a connection to continue the transfer. There is no way to know if this is happening during the birth but once the umbilical cord or the only direct connection is severed, the magic will..well" The healer hesitated

"WILL WHAT" Hermione asked desperately

"Will start to drain the child of its blood, looking for the connection. Killing the child in the process" The healer gave Hermione a sympathetic look and Hermione sat there with a frozen expression.

"So far I am not detecting an problems or risks with your pregnancy, but if you feel anything out of the ordinary or if your magic starts to act out or weaken come in immediately. Here, these are some pamphlets that will explain more"

Hermione flooed home, with out crying, with out talking. She just stepped in the floo with the information in hand and the worry at heart.

XXOOXX

" But daddy, if I stay wit Z I be weird like her" Sophia pouted at her dad and Draco laughed

"oh come on I know she is a little um imaginative but she is still smart" Draco said patting Sophia's head when he saw the floo activate out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Hermione step through with a blank and cold expression in place.

She didn't even respond to Sophia's call, she just walked right past them dropping what ever was in her hand in the process.

"What wrong wit momma?" Sophia turned to her dad, worry thick in her voice

"Im sure she is just tired", he bent down and picked up what she dropped, he read what was on front in bold red letters

_Serious and deadly risks Muggle Born will encounter with Magical pregnancies_

"Uh Sunshine how about you go play in your room" Draco's mouth went dry when he read this. He walked behind Sophia and watched as she bounced into her room. He looked into his room and she wasn't there, he turned the corner and noticed a light from the third bedroom. He pushed open the door to see Hermione gripping the sides of the crib silent tears streaming down her face.

"It all comes back at me" She whispered without turning around

"What does love" Draco asked taking a step towards her

"Me, me being a muggle born" She turned to face her worried husband

"My blood might kill our baby"

**dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn**

**Okay I know a lot has happened but I am trying to move my story along so it does not end up being a 100 chapter fic haha. **

**Enjoy **


	26. Chapter 25

**Annnnnnnndddddd Im back. Sorry chapters take so long but I have a very hectic work schedule and I don't get a lot of free time :( **

**Chapter 25**

"_My blood might kill our baby"_

Those words rang in Draco's ears week after week as they sorted through dozens of healers from all over the world. Draco refused to believe that he was going to lose his son, and he refused to believe that Hermione's blood would be the cause.

Draco practically ripped apart their former healer for telling Hermione that while she was on her own. One floo call and he could have been there but no she had to go through that alone and he would never forgive himself for that.

The first few nights Hermione could hardly leave the baby's room. She would get into bed and then Draco would wake to find her sitting in the rocking chair with her eyes wide and her hands clutching her stomach. Sophia was worried and would get very upset whenever someone tried to take her from her mom. She actually started yelling at Draco for carrying her away to her room when Hermione started to have a breakdown.

It was July 31st that Hermione turned around and stood straighter. Draco was down in the kitchen rubbing a tired hand over his face, leaning against a counter. He just sent out an owl for a promising Healer from France. Hermione walked into the kitchen, he hair washed and braided, clothes on and bag in her hand.

"Lets go find us a kick arse healer" She said nodding her head. Draco could only stare and ask why the sudden change.

"I have spent all of my magical life proving to everyone that I was a true and powerful witch. I never doubted my abilities because of my blood, I am not going to start now." All Draco could do is smile and pull her into a tight hug.

It was August 14th now and they were walking hand and hand towards Harry and Ginny's home. They were two of the few people who knew about the condition, they offered to watch Sophia whenever they needed too. They had just got back from a Healer date; they went through so many that Ginny called them Healer Whores, trying to lift the mood. Hermione had a smile on her face and Draco's shoulders were not as tense as they were in previous days.

Hermione and Draco filled Harry and Ginny in on what they learned from the Healer that specialized in blood based magical problems. Apparently with certain spells, a watchful eye, and lots of rest she had about an 80/20% chance of not encountering any problems. Not a hundred percent but much better than her odds before.

"Momma gunna be okay?" Sophia said as she came running up with James trailing behind her.

"Of course love" Hermione said picking Sophia up and hugging her tightly.

Before they left Hermione informed Ginny that she would be up to a girls night to help plan Lucy's wedding. She has been so preoccupied that she could not focus on anything else.

"So you sure you wanna go" Draco was watching Hermione pull on some jeans and do a little shimmy to get them over her bottom.

"Of course Draco, I have not helped at all, I was being a very bad friend" Hermione was sorting trough her shirts pulling out a pale pink button up top.

"I think it is more than acceptable love" Draco said as he reclined back onto their bed, covering his eyes with his arms letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh cheer up, I will be back in a few hours" Hermione said as she walked over to the bed and slowly climbed up until she was face to arm with Draco. She laughed and dropped a kiss on his arm, she saw his mouth curl in a smile so she quickly jumped off and ran out the door. She kissed Sophia on the head when she passed her playing on the floor to get to the floo.

XXOOXX

"We decided on a burnt orange color since we moved the date to October. " Lucy explained to Hermione who was nodding her head and flipping through flower arrangements.

"And we saw our dresses yesterday so I will show you next time we are in town" Ginny clapped her hands and Hermione smiled at her friends.

"SO where is Marie?" Hermione asked looking around the room noticing the absent maid of honor.

"Oh she is off visiting one of her friends from school, Kyle something" Lucy smiled

"The Slytherin!?" Hermione's eyes widened and Lucy nodded

"You should have seen Blaise when John told him which house the kid was in, he practically attacked Marie with tips and rules of dealing with Slytherins, how not to fall for their tricks." Lucy laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"So is this a serious thing or…"

"As far as I know they are just friends but we know how that works out…" The three girls laughed and went back to wedding plans.

XXOOXX

"So sunshine, mommy ditched us, what do you want to do" Draco dropped on the floor next to his daughter and watched her play with these muggle toys, logers, legos, megos whatever. All he knew was that they hurt like bloody hell when you stepped on them.

"no know daddy" Sophia shrugged but her head snapped up when the floo activated and Blaise and Lucas stepped out.

"Hey mate" Blaise greeted Draco then picked up a giggling Sophia and kissed her soundly on the cheek

"Hello love, hows my favorite girl" Blaise held Sophia in his arms and she blushed furiously and lowered her head

"I good Uncle baise" She wiggled out of his arms and greeted Lucas

"Hi lu!" She tried to hug him but he was rigid with awkwardness and just stood there

"Uh, Hi" Draco laughed at the boy who was obviously feeling out of place. Sophia pulled him down on the carpet to play with her muggle toys.

"So what brings you here uninvited" Draco drawled as he led Blaise into the kitchen

"Well Nicole had meetings with Gringotts so I figured might as well bring Luke over to play" Blaise shrugged and picked at the grapes that were sitting on the counter.

"How are things going with her" Draco lifted his eyebrow and sent a smirk towards his best mate.

"I don't know man, we are friends, I mean we kind of have to be. She is cool, really lovely actually. The witches I am used too are so caught up in new robes, gossip and always looking put together and she is well completely different." Blaise shook his head and laughed Draco watched his mate thinking that this is the first time that he was ever this excited about a girl.

"The other day when I came home from work she was cleaning in sweatpants and one of my old shirts, her hair a mess and she was singing, wildly off tune. But I don't know I …" Blaise hesitated

"You have never been more attracted to someone" Draco offered with a smirk on his lips, knowing how Blaise felt.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just don't want to mess up anything."

"So why was she meeting up with the bank" Draco asked trying to change the subject not used to hearing his mate so emotionally open.

"Don't know she won't tell me. She says if I find out then I will try to use all of my stuck up rich boy money and that is unacceptable" Blaise said in a mocking tone and Draco scoffed

"She sounds like Hermione." Draco shook his head and proceeded to call Sophia and Lucas in for dinner.

XXOOXX

"LUCY!" Hermione yelled to the back of the store where Lucy was pulling some potions for an order

"WHAT" She heard her friend yell back

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" Hermione was still with her hands splayed on her ever-growing bump. Lucy came running out between the shelves staring at Hermione

"What whats wrong, are you okay, is the baby okay?!" She was out of breath and panting when she saw Hermione's smile

"Give me your hand!" Hermione grabbed Lucy's hand and placed it under hers. Lucy waited and then her eyes grew as she felt the push against her hand.

"Oh Merlin, OH MERLIN" Lucy was jumping up and down and smiling so wide you think it was her baby.

"Oh wow, he kicked!" Hermione had tears in her eyes and a smile splitting her face.

XXOOXX

"And where are we on the Thomson merger, I want his company by the end of next month" Draco said as he stood at the head of a long dark wooden table, men and women on both sides writing down everything he said and nodding their heads in agreement.

"We made contact, he wants to keep all employees…" A stout man with a greying beard started before the double doors slammed open and everyone in the conference room turned their heads to see a blur of wavy brown hair.

"Ma'am I said you cant go in!" Draco's new frantic secretary came running in, hands raised and hair out of place.

"DRACO!" Hermione ran as fast as a pregnant woman could up to her husband

"Hermione whats wrong, are you okay…" He started rattling off the same questions as Lucy, Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand

"Yes yes, but feel this" She placed his hand on the side of her growing stomach then looked up to see Draco's eyes widen and his mouth drop open. He turned his head to the room.

"The meeting is over, everyone go home early" Draco commanded with a smile, the members of his team all nodded understandingly and left the soon to be parents alone with their excitement.

"The baby kicked" Draco whispered hand still on her stomach

"He was kicking all morning, active little bugger" Hermione laughed lightly and allowed herself to be pulled onto Draco's lap as he sat in the chair nearest to him.

When he would do this when she first started gaining weight she would refuse and try and pull away, claiming she was too heavy to sit on his lap. His response was to pull her harder and hold on to her tighter, so now she just gave into the fact that he is going to do it anyway.

"Wow" Was all Draco could respond with. All the sudden it seems so close, in a matter of months he would be holding his son in his arms. Any thoughts of his son dying or being hurt were pushed to the dark corners of his mind, only positive thoughts.

"Yeah, wow" Hermione echoed, she rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes sighing.

"We have not thought of a name yet" Draco said

"To be honest, I was scared to pick a name, scared to get too attached…" Hermione's voice quivered and Draco interrupted

"In fear of loosing something you though you already had" Draco finished for her, he opened his eyes when he heard the soft sniffling coming from the wonderful infuriating witch on his lap.

"Im just scared" She offered with out being asked

"I am also, but don't worry we will be fine" He pulled her close to his body and felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and sighing.

They will be okay

XXOOXX

TIME JUMP

It was September 2nd now and fall weather was setting in, trees were melting into warm colors of orange and red, the air had a crisp feel to it. For the most part everything was going well, Sophia was growing right before their eyes, she was counting the days until she got her playmate. Her birthday was coming up; she asked to have a party with all of her friends there. Draco got a headache every time he thought about a bunch of loud sticky toddlers running around his flat. Hermione usually just smacked his arm and confirmed her daughters wish with a smile.

Hermione and Draco had a scare one week, she was feeling fine in the morning but once lunch rolled around she felt the most intense pains in her stomach, she could hardly move. Lucy apparated her to St. Mungos and owled Draco right away, when he arrived Hermione could hear him screaming at the welcome witch from down the hall. Apparently the baby was not getting enough magical nurturance or whatever. The healer asked if Hermione was eating enough and resting enough, she said that she eats when she is hungry and rests when she is tired, like a normal person. When they got home Draco went a little over board with the rules.

"You are staying home, Lucy can run the shop. I am going to get a house elf from mother and he can make sure you eat all of your meals. Im also going to request that the Malfoy personal healer stops by every so often just to check." He was pacing back and forward and Hermione was sitting on the couch with an annoyed look on her face.

"Draco, I am not going to stop working. We are not getting a house elf, and I don't need a personal Healer" Her voice was thick with annoyance

"I don't care what you think you don't need, it is what you are getting. And you are not going back to work" His voice had an edge to it that would have had a lesser witch nodding and agreeing within seconds.

Good think Hermione is not a lesser witch.

"Draco Malfoy I don't know who you think you are to be ordering me around like that. You know full well I do what I want. I will work at the shop, I am not some invalid that needs to be confined to a bed 24/7" She stood by this point and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For once in your bloody life Granger just do what I ask of you!" Draco whipped around and pointed at her, fire and worry in his eyes.

"Granger is it? Fine Malfoy if that is how you want to play it. Im going back to work, I feel just fine." She made to move around the coffee table to get to the front door but a strong hand gripped her arm and forced her to stop.

"You are not leaving this bloody flat" Draco ground out, his jaw clenched and eyes set on hers.

"And why the hell not" She returned ripping her arm out of his grasp

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" He screamed his eyes seemed frantic and his body was tense, Hermione felt like the air was sucked out of her.

"I will not let you and our son get in harms way. I will not chance anything" He closed his eyes and sighed, he only opened them when he felt Hermione's small hand in his.

"Draco, you are not going to lose me. I understand that you are worried but I need the exercise. Besides Lucy is always with me at the shop incase anything feels wrong. Trust me Draco, we will be fine" She lifted herself on her toes and pressed a warm reassuring kiss on his lips. After a long discussion and a lot of persuasion on Draco's side, she finally agreed on getting a personal Healer, Draco felt better knowing she would be his sole focus not a ton of other patients.

XXOOXX

It was a cool Sunday afternoon at the Malfoy Manor; everyone was gathered around a large table in the dining room. The Weasley's were doing some renovations on the Burrow so Narcissa offered to have everyone over for the weekly dinner.

Hermione took a minute to look around the table at her family. George was explaining one of his newest projects to Blaise, who sat there with wide eyes, his hand in Nicole's. She was turned the other way talking with Kelsi who recently returned from her shoot. Harry, Ron and John were standing by the table all arguing over something pertaining to the Ministry; Hermione smiled and shook her head.

Narcissa was seated next to Hermione's mother, they had magazine's out that no doubt were related to wedding business, and with Lucy's upcoming marriage they were constantly looking at those. Neville was calmly listening to Mr. Weasley rave about a new muggle product that was fascinating to him Neville looked a tad confused. Ginny was sitting next to Marie and Lucy talking about Marie's upcoming year at Hogwarts and her slytherin 'friend' Kyle, Marie was blushing and Ginny had a wide grin on her face. Mrs. Weasley was setting out some food for the kids at the children's table off to the side. Sophia was griping Parker's hand in her left and Lucas' in her right pulling them to their seats. Zenon and Albus were sitting in their seats looking at one of Zenon's books.

Hermione felt the hand that was holding hers squeeze gently and she turned her head and smiled at Draco.

"You okay" he asked with concern in his eyes, she hasn't said much just sitting there looking around.

"Of course, just thinking" She sighed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

She might have lost her father, and her friend but this was her family, her large, dysfunctional, and crazy family. It warmed her heart to know she was at home with these people that this baby would come into the world full of love and laughter regardless of her magical status.

She once asked Draco what he would do if their son was a squib, if he would be willing to move to the muggle world, not give up magic but live amongst muggles. He seemed reluctant but said he would do what was best for his family when it came down to it. She loved him even more for that.

XXOOXX

"Aren't they lovely!" Ginny squealed holding up a deep orange dress of flowing fabric and an empire waist.

"Yes they are beautiful, where did you find them?" Hermione grasped the dress and felt the soft fabric run through her fingers.

"A small muggle shop right outside London, family owned place." Lucy said as she tapped her wand against the dress on Marie altering it to fit her better.

"Oh Marie you look wonderful!" Ginny smiled and Marie blushed

"Thank you" She twirled around in her dress allowing the fabric to flow out. The dress was about tea length and was a sweetheart neckline with clean lines and good support.

"Kyle will love it!" Ginny winked at the young girl and Hermione's eyes widened

"And why will Kyle see it?!" she whipped her head between the smiling faces of Lucy and Ginny to the blushing face of Marie

"Oh Marie invited Kyle to the wedding….as her date!" Lucy poked Marie in the ribs with her wand and Marie laughed and moved away from her teasing sister.

"Not a date date but a friend date" Marie tried to reason but Hermione and Ginny would have none of it.

"Oh no dear, he is coming to a wedding for people he hardly knows…for you, that's a date if I have ever heard of one" Ginny explained

"No..no, he does not like me like that, I mean he is a Slytherin" Marie tried to reason as if it made any difference.

"Uh look who I married!" Hermione announced and the girls broke out into laughter.

"No really Marie, it seems like he likes you from what we hear. Slytherins are not all bad. They are loyal as anything to those that they actually get close too, and they respect intelligence, so your lucky" Hermione patted the girls arm and she shot her a smile

"Thanks Hermione" Hermione nodded and went to change into her dress hoping they could alter it to fit over her bump.

After fitting Hermione and Sophia Lucy treated them all to lunch as a thank you for all that they were doing for her. She mentioned that she invited Kelsi and Nicole but Kelsi was preparing for a show and Nicole just said she had meetings.

XXOOXX

Draco went with John and Blaise to get their tuxes all ready and fitted. They were currently waiting for the owner to count up how much this was going to cost them when they heard some shouting outside of the shop. The men rushed over to the window and looked out on the street.

There was a fight, well more like on big guy being a prat to another guy and pushing him down. He was about to kick him when a little girl ran up to the man and pushed his leg out from under him causing him to fall next to her.

"I wonder who that little girl is" The shop owner questioned out loud, Draco smirked and made his way towards the door.

That… is my daughter" He responded before pushing out to the scene.

"That not nice! You need time out!" Sophia was standing over the fallen man with her hand on her hip and shaking a finger in his face, the mirror image of her mother. The man was surprised and at a loss of what to say, the crowd around them were smiling and laughing at the sight of a grown man getting scolded by a toddler.

"Sophia!" Draco turned his head as he was walking towards his daughter and saw Hermione run forward towards the little girl.

"Don't you ever run away like that again" Hermione said in a firm tone as she pulled Sophia into a hug

"But man mean momma" Sophia looked confused and pointed to the man still on the ground, slightly afraid to get up

"Yes he was, but you should never run away, I don't want you to get hurt" Hermione smoothed her daughters curly hair down and Draco stepped forward

"we wouldn't want that sunshine" Hermione jumped and twirled around to meet her husbands eyes.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione scolded, her finger waging at him, Draco chuckled and pulled the girl out of her arms

"Sorry Love" Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione lightly before leaving the large confused man on the ground and the crowd laughing behind them.

XXOOXX

September 12th

Today was Sophia's birthday, she was turning three believe it or not. Hermione tried not to think about it, one year closer to her leaving home and creating her own life somewhere else. Their day started early, 5:35 am to be precise…

Hermione was in bed pushed up against a very naked very warm Draco, his chest to her back and arms around her waist. She was drifting in and out of a very comfortable sleep. She was right on the edge of the drifting into sleep when she heard the door swing open and the patter of little feet. She counted the seconds before she felt a small body jump on the bed, face inches from hers. She cracked her eye open and saw Sophia's glowing face.

"Momma my birday today! Wake up!" Sophia placed both of her small hands on Hermione's face and shook it, trying to wake her mother up.

"I know baby, Happy Birthday" Hermione smiled and pulled Sophia down and gave her a tight hug. Sophia started wiggling out of her grasp and peered over Hermione's shoulder

"Daddy sleeping?" She asked quietly Hermione smirked and nodded knowing what her daughter was thinking. Soon after Sophia slowly crawled over her mother and put her mouth inches from Draco's ear.

"DADDY" she screeched Draco's eyes flew open and he startled awake with a gasp, Sophia fell back in a fit of giggles and even Hermione tried to hide her amused smile.

"What…Sophia…why…why" Draco was trying to form a sentence but it was far too early for that nonsense.

"Daddy it my birday!" Sophia said again as Draco rubbed a hand over his face

"I know sunshine but it will still be your birthday in about three more hours!" Why was his daughter so mental and woke up at a bloody horrible time.

"But…but my pauty!" Sophia put on her puppy eyes and pout, staring at her father watching his face morph from annoyance to defeat.

"That is at noon" He reasoned to deaf ears

"Ugh, Im going to set her up downstairs in front of the telly" Hermione said as she moved from Draco's grasp pulling on a robe and grabbing the birthday girls hand.

Draco watched his wife and daughter walk out the door holding hands and talking about Sophia's upcoming birthday party.

Its been a year since he came or forced his way into their lives, best decision he ever made. Sure Hermione drove him bloody mental all of her questions and logic, and Sophia was sometimes annoyingly energetic and just as inquisitive as her mother. Honestly he has wondered once or twice what his life would have been like if he just stuck to his single ways, sleeping with different women, being free to do what he wants and not have to worry about picking up Sophia from daycare or making sure Hermione does not over work herself. As soon as Sophia clutches his hand and calls him daddy or scolds him in her mother's tone, he knows why he stayed. As soon as Hermione smiles at him at the most random moments like over breakfast or cleaning the house, he remembers.

XXOOXX

Sophia had a blast at her party; all of her friends and family came to celebrate with her. While the majority of the party went smoothly there were a few bumps in the road. Firstly when Ron and Kelsi stepped out of the floo he accidently stumbled onto Nuggets tail causing the dog to yelp and jump up, ramming into the table that sent the refreshments crashing to the floor. Next Lucas gave Sophia a birthday kiss much to the displeasure to Parker. Being a three year old he had no idea how to handle those feelings so naturally he became physical and pushed Lucas into a huge mud puddle. While Nicole laughed it off and waved her wand at Lucas to clean him off John and Lucy were mortified with his behavior, he ended up sitting in time out for pin the horn on the unicorn (a game provided by Luna and Neville). And lastly while everyone was enjoying a piece of some famous Molly Weasley birthday cake, George light a sparkling candle that scared the crap out of an unsuspecting John causing him to jump backwards bumping into Kelsi who fell into Harry causing him to fall back towards Draco, hitting his plate so a nice large piece of cake got aquatinted with Draco's face.

At the end of the night Sophia was fast asleep on the floor her head on Nugget's stomach and her presents spread around her. A blanket that Molly knitted for her was draped across her small body, in her arms a teddy bear with 'I 3 Muggles' charmed on the stomach courtesy of Arthur. On her feet where sparkling green shoes with little heels on them that Kelsi brought back from her fashion show from one of her designer friends, the price even caused Draco to choke on his butterbeer. Ron gave her a book "Kids guide to Quidditch", Hermione finally found a book she did not like. Harry and Ginny gave her a charmed bookcase that grew as her collection of books grew, and it even had a charm that she could eventually set that only she could get the books. Narcissa gave her a very beautiful and delicate tiara, it was silver and had vines that twisted and twirled around to make a very intricate design, little rubies glittering throughout.

Luna and Neville gave her a glowing flower that would change colors throughout the night so she would not be afraid of the dark, or the monsters Luna comforted. George gave her a book much like the one Draco used on that fateful first day he saw Hermione. Except this book didn't give candy, oh no it would give her any of the Weasley's products. Draco grabbed that book quickly and sent it to the attic away from his daughter.

Blaise gave her a piece of paper, she was not impressed but when Hermione looked at it her eyes widened and she said it was too much. Blaise had opened an account for Sophia in Gringotts, with a very hefty amount of gallons already resting in it. He said with a smirk that it was for when she graduated Hogwarts, that she could do anything she wanted with the money like take a trip to Italy or buy a Quidditch team and they could not argue because it was not their money it was hers. Nicole even brought a gift, it was a childproof version of a magical camera, more durable and easy to use, and Sophia was snapping pictures all day. Maria handed a hand crafted dark wooden jewelry box, there were designs of flowers and vines all around and the inside was lined with a soft purple silk, she also handed an envelope over to Hermione telling her to open it later.

The gifts she loved the most though were from her friends. Albus and Zenon ( who were inseparable) gave a gift together, they gave her a picture of a star and said that it now belonged to her, they named a star for her. It was called Sophia's star, not so original but they were kids, and Zenon said it would keep the knargles away. Marie sent her a jumper with the Hogwarts crest on it, she also charmed it so it would grow with her and eventually morph into her house crest once she was sorted, Lucy smiled proudly her sister was in Ravenclaw for a reason. Lucas gave her china doll that looked like her, with soft curly hair and beautiful clothes, Nicole whispered earlier that she though Lucas had a mini crush on the small Sophia. Parker was last to give his gift to Sophia; he was blushing the whole time. Sophia opened a small red package that held a necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a circle charm that had a small daisy etched onto the front, on the back it said _friends forever S-P. _ Sophia was so enamored with the gift that she flung her little arms around his body and held him tight, Hermione swears that she has never seen the little boy happier. Draco swears if that continues to happen he is going to hex Parker.

XXOOXX

After cleaning up the mess that their friends and family left, putting away Sophia's presents and placing the sleeping girl in her bed next to a curled up Nugget Hermione and Draco finally retired to their room.

Draco was in the bathroom when Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed one hand holding the envelope that her mother handed to her and the other rubbing her ever-growing stomach. With a deep breath she broke the seal and pulled out a letter, a small bracelet fell into her hands, she looked at it carefully, it seemed old. A simple silver bracelet with little circle charms that hung off of it. As she unfolded the letter she felt the air rush out of her when she recognized the handwriting.

_Dearest Granddaughter, _

_I know that I am not the best grandfather out there but I do love you very much. You see, my mother and father raised me in a very strict home that stuck by the same rules for years and years. When your mother, my daughter, broke those rules, I was at a loss of what to do. Your mother is so strong and I never should have doubted her, she loves you with everything she has, so do your father and your grandmother. If you are reading this then I am not there in person to say Happy Birthday to you. As much as I would love to give you a hug I cant. Enclosed is your present, it might seem random or small but this bracelet is very important to me. You see it was my little sister's when she was growing up, I loved her very much, she was strong and kind, with a playful joy in her eyes. Unfortunately she had to go away to where I am now when she was very young, this was her favorite bracelet. I kept it all of those years, my prized possession, you remind me very much of my sister. You are a beautiful intelligent young witch just like your mother. Keep this bracelet and remember me as your grandfather who loved you very much. _

_Stay as wonderful as you are my dear Sophia_

_Love _

_Grandpa Granger. _

Draco exited the bathroom to see his wife clutching something to her chest with a letter in front of her. He walked slowly in front of her and kneeled down to she tears slowly running down her face landing among her smile.

"He loved her. He really did" Hermione closed her eyes and smiled a soft sigh coming out of her mouth. She stood placing the letter on the bed and walked out of the room. While she was out Draco picked up the letter and read it quickly, no wonder she was crying but smiling, somehow her father managed to mend burned bridges when he was already dead.

After clasping the small bracelet on Sophia's wrist, Hermione pressed a soft kiss to her daughters forehead and whispered one last phrase

"Your grandpa says happy birthday" Hermione smiled and walked out of the doorway leaving it cracked before making her way back into her room.

"That was a nice letter" Draco said, he was resting against the headboard, Hermione crawled into bed and rested her head on his lap.

"He never spoke of his sister, I knew I had an aunt but that was all I knew. Finally my mother told me the story. Apparently she was six when he was ten, he was very protective of her and was with her all of the time. One day on the way home from school they got into a car wreck, he lived she died. Mother said he suffered from survivor's guilt the majority of his life; he wouldn't even speak her name. I still don't know it…" Hermione sighed and closed her eyes the feeling of Draco's fingers running through her hair putting her to sleep.

"That's horrible" He whispered, Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes but the point is he loved Sophia even when she was not of blood relation to him, he came to love her." Draco leaned down and preceded to kiss Hermione quite thoroughly, when they finally broke for air he shifted so he was lying down and she was resting her head and arm on his chest.

"We all love her, and we will love our son also" Draco rubbed circles on Hermione's arm as they both drifted off to sleep.

XXOOXX

While their lives were far from ideal, and their struggles seemed never ending, Hermione and Draco somehow sorted out their happy life.

Everyday they lived with the fear that something could happen to their unborn child, everyday they lived with the thought that Sophia could be taken again. They lived through a war that was fought and ended but lived on in their minds and dreams.

While they kept their heads up to the sky as they watched their lives unfold before them, they each held fear in the palm of their hands.

Life was full of happy moments and loved ones, but life was also full of lessons and tragedies that continued to make themselves present in one way or another.

It was just a matter of time…


	27. Chapter 26

08/30/2012

**Chapter 27**

"What are they doing to your Mother's hair?" Lucas shifted his confused and slightly concerned gaze to Sophia who was twisting a piece of her hair in her fingers and coloring on a piece of parchment.

Sophia popped her head up and looked over at her mother who was frowning with Nicole and Ginny's hands in her hair.

"They making momma more pretty for wedding" Sophia smiled and twisted her head to Lucas once more.

"I get my hair pretty too!" her hands flew to her curls and she patted her hair down. Lucas blushed and lowered his head

"Your hair pretty now" His voice was so quite it was a whisper in the wind. Sophia being the talented toddler she is heard anyway

"Tank you Luc!" She leaned over and wrapped her little arms around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. At that moment a pair of jealous eyes watched, his little hand tightening in his mother's grip.

"Hello! Sorry we are late!" Lucy's voice rang out in the room as she stepped out of the floo. The three witches heads turned and grinned at the brides late entrance.

"Well finally! We are only trying to figure this out for your wedding!" Ginny let out a dramatic sigh and Nicole let out a loud laugh.

"Oh hush, Im here aren't I" She knelt down next to Parker who had a frown on his face

"Parker what is wrong?" She brushed her hand over his cheek and his eyes softened and he looked down.

"Nothing"

"well okay, go over there and join your friends" Lucy gave a light push to Parkers back and he started shuffling his way over to Sophia and Lucas.

"Parkerrr!" Sophia has been working on pronouncing Parkers name correctly. Well Hermione has been trying to get her to speak correctly in general but it really only worked with Parker's name.

"Hi Soph" Parker said with a smile, he just nodded his head towards Lucas who sent him a wave.

"Aw look at the three of them, its like the golden trio all over again!" Ginny squealed and clapped her arms together.

"Oh poor McGonagall" Hermione chuckled and shook her head from side to side.

XXOOXX

"Nicole quit her job yesterday" Blaises deep voice sliced the silence of Draco's office. A blond head looked up from the parchments he was studying.

"What? Why?" Blaise shook his head and rubbed his temples

"I have no idea, you don't think she would leave do you? You don't think she would just take Lucas away, I mean now that I know the kid…"

"no, no I don't think she would do that. It seems as if Nicole likes it here, so does Lucas" Draco tried to placate his friend.

"Yeah I also think he has a bit of a fancy on your daughter there" Blaise let out a chuckle and Draco frowned

"Maybe they should move away…" He growled and Blaise let out a laugh

XXOOXX

"No I like it better half up, yeah yeah like that" Lucy nodded her head at Hermione's hair and then clapped her hands together

"That is perfect!" she exclaimed

"finally! Thank merlin!" Hermione shot off the chair and practically ran to the loo.

"So Nicole we have not seen you in a while, whats been keeping you?" Ginny inquired as she was placing all of the brushes and clips back in a large wooden box.

"Oh that yeah I just had a lot of meetings with um people" She was fiddling with her hands trying to keep busy.

"For what?" Lucy asked in between chomps of a scone

"Well you see I um kind…well no I did quit my job…" Before she could finish Hermione came out of the loo to hear the last part of her statement

"What?! You quit your job!"

"Youre not leaving are you?" Lucy asked her eyes wide

"NO, no Im not" Nicole chuckled and glanced at her son

"I could never pull Lucas away from his father now, and his friends. And I could never leave you guys, way too much entertainment for free" She chuckled and Ginny smiled knowingly

"So glade to keep you entertained" the redhead laughed

"But anyway, well remember when I said I liked teaching" they nodded their heads

"Well I just bought a small house that I plan on renovating into a primary school. Just to teach young children from magical families before they get old enough to go off to school like Hogwarts." She was messing with the hem of her shirt

"Oh Nicole I think that is wonderful! Congratulations!" Hermione pulled Nicole into a hug

"thank you Im glad you thinks so, I haven't told anyone yet."

"Not even Blaise?" Lucy asked

"Nope" Nicole smiled and shook her head

"I think the real question is, do we get a break on payments just because we are your amazing friends who welcomed you with open arms" Ginny shouted from the kitchen.

All of the girls started to laugh; Nicole nodded and said she would work something out.

XXOOXX

TIME JUMP

"Its too early for that nonsense" Draco crossed his arms and scowled like a little boy who didn't get the candy he wanted.

"Oh merlin Draco let it go, she is just walking down the isle with him, its not like they are getting married" Hermione was trying to explain to Sophia what she was going to do the next day at Lucy's wedding. Being the flower girl she was walking down to the alter with the ring barrier, Parker. Lucy opted on a muggle style wedding with a wizard binding vow.

"Yes I know that but it is going to put thoughts into her head!"

"Draco honestly she is not even old enough to understand marriage. Stop worrying you still have many years before she leaves to make a family of her own." Hermione walked over to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Im not scared of her leaving, I just don't want her to not be here."

"Oh of course my mistake" Hermione laughed as she pulled her jumper over her head to pull on her nightgown. She felt a pair of large warm hands on her growing stomach and she leaned back on Draco's chest closing her eyes.

"Why cant I stay here?" He whispered into her ear, he felt her chuckle and she twisted in his arms

"Because Lucy could not stay in her flat with John, so you too are switching. Now go have fun at your sleepover and let us girls get down to preparations" Hermione pulled on one of her favorite nightgowns and heard another round of squealing from the living room where Lucy, Marie, Ginny, and Nicole were crashed for girls night.

"It is not a sleep over. Guys do not have sleep overs." Draco scowled again as Hermione pushed his bag into his hands.

XXOOXX

"If I get banished from my flat one more time due to your bloody wedding I am going to hex you so hard" Draco mumbled as he choked down some fire whisky

"Hey I didn't ask for your presence either" John laughed and poured Draco another drink.

"So you nervous yet" Draco eyed his friend as john shook his head

"About the wedding…no, but Parker's mother is coming…hopefully without the drugs this time." John rubbed his temples and regaled Draco on the latest news in his family.

Johns parents were arriving tomorrow morning, most of his siblings could come with their significant others and children. The other day he got a call from his mother, apparently Parker's biological mother had contacted them saying she was clean and she wanted to come. John agreed under the pretenses that she was not to upset Parker in any way.

"Does Lucy know?" Draco was trailing his finger around the edge of his mug

"Yeah, she says that she is family and Parker's real mom. As long as she is clean and appropriate she is welcome"

"Wow, strong witch you got there. I would have just blasted her arse off my property" Draco chuckled and John smiled on the thought of how amazing Lucy really was.

If only they knew what was ahead

XXOOXX

"Momma!" A shrill cry erupted in the morning madness of the day. Everyone woke early to get their hair done and eat breakfast, now the rush was present with dresses, shoes, and flowers flying every which way.

"No Sophia your dress is on backwards"

"Has anyone seen my bra?!"

"Don't you dare drink coffee in the dress Marie!"

"What time is it?!"

"Merlin I wish I was a boy, this getting ready stuff is too much"

Meanwhile in the blokes dressing room

"So…"

"At least you have nice weather"

"Yeah"

"What time is it"

"Ah we have like an hour, so no rush"

XXOOXX

"Hi mother, so glad everyone got here alright" John hugged his mother and father as he stood by the alter waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Yes yes we are all fine" His mother looked worried and John flashed his concerned gaze to his family, one person was missing.

"Where is she, I thought you said she was coming" His face was set in stone and he tried not to care.

"Oh she is here, but she said she felt ill, she went to the loo before you came out here" His mother was smoothing out wrinkles on her dress and John shook his head, he could not be bothered with this right now.

XXOOXX

"Oh goodness, you look amazing!" Ginny gushed at the sight of Lucy in her pristine wedding dress. It wasn't white, more of an off white cream color. With lace sleeves that fell halfway down her arm and a fabric that flowed like water she looked like a vintage beauty.

"I feel as if I am about to vomit" Lucy fiddled with the flowers in her hands, Hermione walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, the moment you see John standing up at that alter you will be so excited" Hermione smiled gracefully at her friend and patted her shoulder.

"I hope you are right" Lucy chuckled and Marie popped her head in the room to tell them that the ceremony was ready to start. With a deep breath and a final smile the best friends were stepping out to an isle full of friends and family.

XXOOXX

The ceremony went swimmingly of course. Sophia practically dragged Parker down the isle with the largest grin on her face, creating the exact opposite of her fathers intense frown. That frown disappeared the moment he looked up to see his beautiful wife gracefully waddling down the isle with all of the class that most pregnant women kick out the window with their swollen ankles. Draco did not pay attention to much honestly, was rather boring for a bloke who was not into lovey dovey crap. Before he knew it the crowd was cheering as John dipped Lucy with a searing sealing kiss.

XXOOXX

Parker was dodging all of the legs on the dance floor, trying to find his friend Sophia, or she was going to miss the cake! He turned down a hallway and heard a groan from the window seat, he tiptoed over and was met with the vision of a lady crouched on the ground with a bottle in her hand and a white stick in the other. He hair was messy, not the good messy like Ms. Hermione but greasy with knots. Her plain brown dress had creases and a rip under the arm, the strap hanging off the lady's shoulder. He shuffled his feet and the messy hair whipped around to show a pale sick looking face.

"Oh look its Parker" The lady's voice was rough but familiar, like he heard it in a dream

"Hi" His little voice managed to whisper. She took a drink out of her bottle and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So, how are you Parker? Do you enjoy life with John your substitute daddy who does no wrong and his beautiful perfect wife hmmm?" She had a grin that Parker could tell was not a happy grin, her words confused him and he started to walk away.

"Oh my boy don't leave now! We were just catching up!" she gestured wildly with her arms causing the deep amber liquid in the bottle to swish around, he was about to run away when he heard his name

"Parker, there you are!" He turned around to face Lucy walking towards him with her pretty dress fanning around her and a smile etched on her face, he took off towards her as fast as his feet could go she knelt down and he launched into her arms burying his head in her neck.

"Parker, whats wrong?" She rubbed his back, it was unusual for him to hold her so tightly, usually it is just a quick hug and he was fine.

"Babe did you find him?" John's voice echoed down the hall as he approached the couple

"Yeah, yeah he is right here" She tried to pull away but Parker pushed his small frame back into her hold, John noticed and frowned.

"Whats wrong Park?" John rubbed the boys head and looked up when he heard a scoff. His eyes widened then narrowed when he recognized his sister.

"what. Did you say to him" Johns voice was in a whisper as he approached his misguided sibling.

"Oh nothing, me and Parks were just catching up, aint that right boy?" She looked around John's legs and saw that Lucy had picked her former son up and was turning him away from her.

"oh isn't that just precious, your pretty little wife actually cares for the brat" She scoffed and took another swig of the drink. John was about to rip the bottle out of her hands when his friends came looking for him.

"Hey whats going on, you guys need to cut the cake" Hermione asked as she rounded the corner with Draco and Marie in tow.

"We ran into a problem" John spat out like poison. Draco came to stand next to him and shook his head then gave a look to Hermione.

"Marie, could you take Parker back out to the ballroom" Hermione asked, the young girl nodded and tried to ease Parker away from her sister.

"Go on sweetie, I bet Sophia is looking all over for you" Lucy whispered and Parker sniffled but easily swung over to Marie's waiting arms. The four adults waited until she rounded the corner before they turned to face their situation that was getting pissed on the hallway floor.

XXOOXX

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" John hollered at the pitiful image on the floor

"My problem? My problem is that my WHOLE life I was surrounded by perfection and smiles. All of you did so fuckin well in every thing you did that mom and dad worshiped you and I am the mistake, the fuck up in the family! My problem is just when I had some peace and quiet they come knocking down my door because perfect John is getting married to his perfect bride who does no wrong I bet. My problem is that everyone kept getting in my life when I wanted you out! My problem is that you took my son and left me with nothing in that shit hole!" She was red in the face and through her screaming Hermione could see her yellow stained teeth her blood shot eyes and her bags that aged her many years.

"YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED PARKER IF I HAD NOT TAKEN HIM!" John grabbed her harm and yanked her up, she stumbled but met his glare

"I would never harm my son!" She screeched

"Your life would have! All of the people walking in and out of your life, the constant change of homes with whatever shit for brains druggie you were fucking at the time! And the constant phone calls saying you could not handle him, he needs too much food, he is crying, he is sick. YOU CAN DIE I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FUCKING LIFE BUT YOU WILL NEVER HARM MY SON!" Hermione cringed at the pure hatred that was flowing out of Johns skin as he screamed at his sister. Draco saw that his grip was tightening and he stepped forward and pulled John away pushing him back Lucy stepped forward and grabbed his arm. When she did this his sister scoffed and smiled cruelly towards the newlyweds.

"Ah love. You think you love each other hm? Well there is no such thing never was! We are single human beings; we are not meant to be with another. Love ha! I am the smart one, avoiding it. You will see one day whatever you think this is will rot, and you will bleed each other dry. Just wait." Her voice was dry and cracked, pain and hurt were blending in her words but her smile showed a mad mental side. John was about to respond but he thought better, he grabbed Lucy's hand and started to turn away. Before he could get very far his sister found it wise to speak again

"Oh and brother dear, what are you going to do when Parker realizes that he does not look very much like you, but a lot like me. I am his birth mother and he will know that fact. You will never have a perfect family" Her voice was like ice, cold and unrelenting but raspy with the burn of alcohol.

"I am going to get our parents, they knew this would happen, they brought a portkey for you, it will bring you back to the farm, then you can go where ever the hell you want." With that said, John walked away with his wife by his side and he never looked back.

XXOOXX

Later that night, Draco just finished a dance with Ginny Potter when he found that his wife was not in the room, he ducked out of the ballroom and started his search. He found her sitting on an old iron bench facing a willow tree; her hand was rubbing her stomach through the fabric of her dress. He slowly approached her and sat next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I expect you to be gone. " She said without looking at him. His heart dropped with her words.

"I could never leave you Hermione, I could never leave either of you" She turned her head and smiled

"I know that. I meant that sometimes I wake up feeling that this is too good, it must be a dream. As cheesy as that sounds." She shook her head and Draco moved closer and placed his hand on her stomach, he hand stilled.

"This is our life, it is amazing and confusing and at times very frustrating but it is real." He felt her fingers intertwine with his and she took a deep breath.

" I know. Its just hard for me to get a grasp on sometimes"

"Why is that" he asked quietly knowing she was going to tell anyway

"Well, it is all new to me. I wished every night for a very long time that someone would come along and make me feel beautiful. Make me feel special, wanted. I waited and dreamed, I planned out exactly what would happen and what I would do and say. I created a home in my head that I constantly fell back to. I had convinced myself that dreaming and wishing prevented it from actually happening to me. Like the world said well it happened in your dream that is good enough. I tried to stop thinking about it, but when my lights were out and all that was wrapped around me was my blanket, I always drifted to my world. When I saw tow people holding hands, I dreamed and wished that my hand did not feel so empty. Every one always told me to have hope, never give up. But what about when all I had was hope and it started to strangle me. Why is it that I hoped and dreamed and prayed; yet my hand was still empty my heart not gripped. What happened when the hope and dreams that I fought so hard to hold onto, were the ones killing me, and I just sat back and let them." He could see the tears that were silently tracking their way down her cheek. He lifted his hand and whipped them away, her face turned towards his touch. He gripped her chin and watched her eyes swirl with emotion.

"Now you don't have to hope, or dream. You have me, I am here and I am not going anywhere. Now you have me Sophia, and our baby to hold your hand and you will never ever be alone. You just needed to wait for me to stop being a prat." She laughed at his words and he smiled at the sound, her hand on her stomach started moving again.

"You're right. I have my family now, I have never asked for more. Thank you Draco for loving us." She leaned her forehead on his and he smiled and her relaxing face

"Its not as if I had a choice" He laughed when she hit him on the arm, he pulled her into a hug and they sat there on the iron bench in front of the willow tree, confident that their future was going to be strong.

XXOOXX

The rest of the reception went relatively smoothly for the most part. John and Lucy had a grand time with their friends surrounding them. Hermione was currently sitting with Sophia and Lucas watching John frown and Lucy sigh at the sight of Marie slow dancing with her Slytherin boy. Blaise smirked proudly and smacked John on the back and Draco shook his head with a laugh, it was easy to see that John was not so sure on the match at hand.

"Momma" Hermione felt Sophia tugging at her arm, she turned her head to face her daughter.

"Yes Soph?" She patted her daughters wild curls down with a smile

"Why Park not like Lucas?" Sophia's eyes were wide and curious, Hermione's smile softened.

"Oh I am sure Parker likes Lucas just fine, I think he is just protective of you" Sophia's eyes then clouded with confusion

"That means the Parker does not want you to get hurt, or feel sad so he wants to be your knight in shining armor, like in the book we read last week." Hermione watched as understanding filtered its way onto the young girls face

"But momma, Lucas not dwagon!" Hermione let out a laugh and hugged her daughter tightly

"No he is not" She kissed her daughters head and placed a hand on her stomach, she lifted her smile to that of her husband's, her dragon.

XXOOXX

Hey guys sorry this took way to long! I kinda got stuck on this chapter but don't worry I am already working on the next one and it is going to rock! Thank you for sticking with the fic even though it took six million years to put up.

All my love

Nikki


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It was early November and there was an early chill settling in London. Life was busy and messy but wonderful.

Lucy and John went on their honeymoon to Italy; Blaise lent them his villa for a week for the couple to enjoy. While they were away Parker was under the watchful eye of Hermione and Draco…and Sophia.

_Flashback_

"_Where is Parker, Draco?" Hermione rushed into the kitchen her hair falling out of a messy bun on top of her head and her large sweatpants dragging along the wood floors. _

"_in the extra room" Draco replied as he refilled Nuggets water bowl_

"_Uh no he is not" Hermione's voice was tense and worried_

"_Well he was when I put him to bed" Draco held his hands up in mock surrender and Hermione turned away with a huff_

"_I swear to Merlin you are the only prat who can loose a sleeping toddler" Her hair trailing behind her and her arms slashing at the air_

_Draco snorted and laughed at his wife and pet Nuggets head. As much as he wanted to resist, he grew close to the golden dog. Sure the dog likes Sophia the best, that much was obvious but Draco could tell that Nugget kept an eye on the little girl. _

"_AWWW" Draco heard Hermione's sigh of happiness and climbed the stairs to find what his wife was cooing like a child at. _

"_What ?" Draco asked as he approached his wife standing in the open doorway of their daughter's room_

"_Look" Hermione pointed into the room and Draco turned to seek his answer. He did not like what he found_

"_Bloody hell!" Draco gazed at his beautiful perfect daughter asleep in her bed…next to an equally asleep Parker. _

"_Oh shush Draco it is adorable" Hermione sighed and rested her arms on her swollen stomach_

"_That is not adorable, that is a stepping stone to much worse things!" His knuckles were white as he imagined his daughter growing up and getting involved with wizards_

_not. Okay._

"_Oh pish posh, let them sleep. Come on to bed, I am tired and my ankles are the size of a hippogriff!" Hermione kissed his cheek and walked down the hall to their room. _

_Draco scowled at the bed that Sophia and Parker slept in, he turned his head down to the fateful dog at his side, sitting patently tail wagging_

"_Watch him like a hawk boy, don't let me down" Draco commanded and as if he understood, Nugget woofed quietly and trotted up to Sophia's bed, lifting himself and curling at the feet of the sleeping children, tail effectively placed between the small bodies. _

_Draco grinned at the dog_

"_Good boy" _

_end flashback_

Nicole Started renovations on her future school, everyone pitched in here and there. Ginny and Luna showed up at her door one afternoon and demanded she come to the school if only just to see Blaise sweaty and shirtless. Hermione must admit, Blaise was a finely built wizard.

Hermione was of course not allowed to do any work mostly because she did not think Draco could handle it if she tried something. Speaking of Draco he was currently in France working on book deals and such. He managed to schedule the trip the week after John and Lucy got back so she would not have to watch Parker along with Sophia. Hermione knew it was because he felt better knowing John .would check up on her and Lucy would be at the shop all day with Hermione.

Sophia was doing wonderfully, growing everyday. Her hair was now longer, past her shoulders and the curls were wild and free. She hardly spent a day away from Parker or Lucas who now demanded to be called Luke. They often had play days with Albus and Zenon when everyone would help Nicole out with her school.

Hermione's Book shop was flourishing, now they carried many exclusive items from high profile clients and many sought after books and potions. Needless to say she was impressed at how much her little old shop grew. She got orders for books and ingredients from as far away as Russia.

"Momma?" Sophia patted her mother's arm

"yes Sophia" Hermione smiled at the paint that was brushed across the little girls cheek.

"When daddy getting home"

"Oh he should be home some time tomorrow. Around dinner most likely" Sophia nodded her head at the information and sat in the chair next to Hermione. Quietly they watched Nicole, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry paint a light green color on the walls of one of the classrooms. Harry had a streak of green in his hair right in the back, Ginny couldn't resist the temptation to put it there. And Nicole had a bright green hand print on her bottom, Blaise couldn't resist putting that there. Hermione laughed and shook her head at her friends.

"Momma" Sophia's soft voice rang out

"Yes dear"

"Is Lu Parks real momma?" Sophia's eyes were cloudy and Hermione could tell that they held deep confusion

"Well Sophia what do you thing a real Mother is?" Hermione really did not want to answer that question so she made Sophia answer it.

"Um well a real momma kisses boo boos and makes them better….like you momma. And gives hugs a lot, and reads stories and sing songs…like you" Sophia's head was tilted and Hermione smiled

"And does Lucy do that with Parker"

"Park say Lu really fun and love hugs, yeah she does momma things" Sophia nodded her head agreeing to her statement.

"So does that make Lucy Parker's mother"

"Yes! Okay thank you momma" Sophia smiled at Hermione and bounced off of the chair to go help the adults paint.

XXOOXX

After a long day at the school, Hermione collected Sophia with promises of a dinner with everyone before she flooed home. As she was preparing Sophia's dinner of chicken nuggets she heard her floo roar to life

"Narcissa! I was not expecting you" Hermione smiled as she greeted her mother in law with a hug

"Oh I was bored at home and decided to stop by to see my granddaughter" Her smile that was not as wide as it usually was gave her away, Hermione snorted

"You watched her yesterday during my appointment, Draco wanted you to check on me didn't he" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow at the older woman

"Well yes as a matter of fact he did. It is only because he hates being away when you only have weeks to go before birth!" Narcissa patted Hermione's stomach and smiled widely

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"Slightly, Im not sure what to be more nervous about the baby, or how Draco is going to react to the birth" Hermione let out a chuckle and Narcissa smiled

"Lucius almost fainted during Draco's birth, he denied it to the day he died but he was a mess, men are not built for that kind of experience" Narcissa shook her head and her smile fell a little.

No one ever brought up Lucius, he was still a sore subject for Draco, and his death was still felt by Narcissa.

"Im sure Draco would not let his pride be diminished by fainting, stubborn old mule" Hermione smiled at Narcissa's chuckle.

The night was consumed with laughter between mother, grandmother, and daughter. Coloring, playing dress up, and slaying dragons carried Sophia swiftly through the night right to her bed where she collapsed next to a tired Nugget.

After putting her to sleep Narcissa helped her daughter in law clean up a bit then said her goodbyes and left.

XXOOXX

After taking a quick shower, Hermione dried her hair with a charm placed her wand on the bedside table and settled into the warm covers that seemed much to large with one person.

"Ugh" Hermione sighed when she cracked open an eye and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning and she has yet to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and was demanding herself to fall into a blissful sleep when she felt the baby kick particularly hard, and then she felt arms wrap around her. She gasped and her eyes flew open to face the outline of her husband looking guiltily back at her.

"Draco what the hell were you thinking scaring me like that!" She smacked his arm and he pulled her in to a tight hug

"Well I though you would be asleep, should have known better you are the difficult one in the relationship" He retorted. She did not have to look at him to know there was a smirk on his face.

"That's only because you have the vain act all tied up already" She answered as she shifted to lay on her side, back facing her husband. She heard the rustling of his clothing and then the dip of the bed when he slid in. His arm wrapped securely around her, one tucked under his head.

"Why are you home, I thought you said tomorrow night?" Hermione sighed pushing herself back into his warmth

"I had the opportunity to leave right away, so I took it. Thought I could surprise you but then there were problems with the port key and it got delayed which is why I am so late" His head was slightly clouded with sleep, not to mention that it was muffled by her wild hair that covered his face with curls and the smell of wild berries.

"Mmm, well good. Sophia will be happy to see you" Hermione whispered as her eyes drifted shut. The enveloping feeling of Draco's muscles behind her calming her body into sleep at last. She heard Draco mumble something into her hair but she was too tired to notice.

XXOOXX

Clanging, banging, and swirling noises woke Sophia up from her sleep. She pressed her tiny fists into her eyes to rub the sleep away. She sat up and reached her arms above her head letting out a large yawn.

"Where Nugget?" Sophia asked herself. The dog never left Sophia's bed before she did in the morning.

The toddler rolled off of her bed and shoved to little feet into unicorn slippers that Luna gave her one day. She patted to the doorway and pulled open her door. She was greeted of the warm and inviting smell that was only created from one thing.

"PAMCAKES" Sophia gasped with a smile overtaking her face, she ran to the stairs and sat down on her bottom and thumped down towards the kitchen one step at a time.

She turned the corner towards the center of the smells

"Momma!" She gasped when she ran in the kitchen, then she looked up at the smiling face of her favorite father

"DADDY" she squealed and clapped her hands, Draco came around the corner and bent down with his arms stretched out, Sophia quickly entered them and he pulled her up and held her tight.

"Hey Sunshine" Draco kissed her head and laughed at her giggles

"Momma said you home at diner" Sophia placed her small hands on Draco's cheeks that had a light layer of scruff

"That's because I decided to surprise you and your mother" He flashed a smirk at Hermione who came walking in the room

"Yeah and daddy scared the bananas out of me last night" She rolled her eyes and smacked Draco over the head with the rolled up Prophet

"Hey" He said as he placed Sophia on the ground and walked over to her pulling her into his hold.

"You loved my surprise" He whispered into her ears, he lightly bit on her ear lobe and felt her deflate in his grasp.

"Yucky!" Sophia cried as she slapped her hands over her eyes. Draco pulled away and smiled

"Yes very yucky so no boys!" He kissed her on the top of her curly head and then went to set the table for breakfast.

XXOOXX

"So only a couple more weeks" Harry nodded towards Hermione's stomach and she rested her hands on the swell nodding her head.

"Yeah only a few more weeks" She smiled and Harry shook his head.

"Sometimes I am still shocked that we are where we are" He ran his hand though his shaggy hair and sighed

"What do you mean?" Hermione tilted her head and watched as Harry gathered his thoughts.

"Us, married, I have two kids! You're having a kid with Malfoy, MALFOY! I never thought I would live past sixth year and now we have families, jobs, school seems so long ago." He chuckled and Hermione patted his arm.

"A lot has changed Harry. We had to grow up too fast, we saw too much. I catch my self thinking that all of this is too normal…for us at least" they both laughed at the thought of their ridiculous life.

"Yeah. So how is Malfoy" Harry gave her a lopsided smile and she blushed

"He is good. Still a prat sometimes, he takes longer to do his hair than I do in the mornings, but he loves Sophia"

"And loves you?"

"Yeah He loves me also"

XXOOXX

"Hermione, you know you should not be here, if Draco knew he would explode" Lucy shook her head and shifted a book into its spot on a tall dusty shelf.

"Well Draco can shove off. I'm not dying I am just pregnant. Merlin I sneezed last night and the man had the audacity to order me into bed rest as he called his personal healer." Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her expanded stomach

it was true, Draco was going overboard with the protectiveness of Hermione in her last few weeks of pregnancy. Hermione being the stubborn witch she is refused to believe that bed rest would help her at all, and Draco being an equally as stubborn wizard refused to believe that walking around everywhere was not going to harm her.

"Well it wont be long now will it?" Lucy chuckled as she watched Hermione sort through some new potion bottles on the table.

"No, not long at all, thank goodness. I am fit to pop and its like the closer it gets to my due date the more we fight. Im used to arguing with him, that is what our relationship is built on but these fights, I don't know they are well annoying and pointless."

"He is just worried about you and the baby, remember this is his first child as well. You both when through a lot this year, he just does not want chance anything." Lucy walked over to her friend and patted her back Hermione smiled and shrugged. Then the bell rang signaling that someone entered their shop.

" Hey Lucy! Hermione…ohh you are going to be in so much trouble" Blaise was wagging his finger at the witch and Lucy was trying to hold in her chuckles.

"Oh knock it off Blaise, I will not get in trouble, I am a grown witch" She folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Sure that's what you say now, but you will be singing a different spell once Draco walks in here" Blaise's eyes were filled with a teasing glee

"Draco is at work, he will not be here …." Her sentence was interrupted by another bell at the door.

"Blaise! Hurry up we have a meeting…" Draco punched Blaise on his arm and then his head swiveled to the corner where Blaise was smirking, his eyes widened at Hermione who was looking at her stomach.

"Hermione! What in Merlins name are you doing here! You should be at home, where is Sophia?" He walked straight up to her ignoring Blaise's I told you so's in the back.

"I came to help Lucy out, I have been out of the store for too long. Sophia is with my mother don't worry. I am picking her up later." She stood on shaky feet and made her way to the back office, Draco hot on her heels.

"Draco I don't know why you worry so much I am fine, I told you this before!" Hermione stressed as she walked around a large oak desk and sat in the padded chair.

"Because Granger, you are almost at your due date and should not be exerting yourself" Draco leaned forward, his hands flat on her desk and his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Oh Granger now is it? " her eyebrow rose at him

"yes because you directly ignore my wishes!"

"no you mean your orders! I am not our dog Draco you cannot just order me to my bed!" Her voice was now elevating and so was the annoyance in Draco

"I know that you are not a dog, I am not daft! But if you keep moving around and stressing yourself out you are going to end up…"

"What?! Hurt?! Dead?!" she interrupted, she stood now her belly pressing against the desk, she saw a flash of concern in Draco's eyes but she ignored it.

"YES!" His face flushed red and he spun away from her pushing his hand through is hair.

"Draco, I am going to be fine you should not worry so much. You're going to send me into an early delivery" she chuckled at the end trying to lift the mood. She wobbled over to where he husband stood and rubbed his back.

"I know, its just…well this is all new for me" Draco let out a large breath and Hermione let out a small smile

"Hey, its my first also. Not all women strive to be a mother. Some of us are actually terrified of it."

"You are already a wonderful mother" Draco turned in her arms and kissed her forehead

"Yes but I did not squeeze Sophia out of me" she laughed as Draco's face screwed up in disgust.

"Okay ew" He replied

XXOOXX

After Draco and Blaise left to attend a meeting, Hermione said her goodbye's to Lucy and made her way through the floo to her mother's home.

Maria jumped as the floo startled her. She watched her daughter brush off her jumper as she placed a calming hand over her racing heart.

"I don't think I will ever get used to the thing" Maria chuckled, Hermione looked at her mother and smiled

"I didn't think I would either." Hermione laughed as she walked over to her mother and gave her an awkward bent over belly hug.

"Oh goodness, you must be tired, come sit down in the kitchen, I will put on some tea" Maria scurried into the kitchen and Hermione waddled in after her.

"Where is Sophia off too?" Hermione noticed the lack of giggling and talking

"Oh, she was playing with some of the neighborhood kids and it tired her out, she is just napping up in your old room" Maria pored some tea and set it in front of her daughter.

"Oh alright, I hope non of them were boys, or Draco would go mental" Hermione laughed and her mother smiled and shook her head

"Best not let him know then" Maria laughed and then settled her eyes on Hermione.

A half hour later you could find the mother and daughter sitting at the kitchen table laughing with their tea between them.

"and remember when your kite got stuck in the tree? Your father climbed right to the top and grabbed it…" Maria snorted with laughter and Hermione continued with the story

"but as he was coming down, the branch snapped and he fell straight into the pond!" Hermione clutched her stomach as laughter rolled through her

"He was so upset, blamed the whole thing on that one red kite, come to think of it I don't think I ever saw that kite again"

"He probably burned it" Hermione gasped as another fit of laughter filled the home.

"Oh yes. He was a wonderful father" Maria's voice softened along with her eyes. Hermione nodded

"He certainly was" she rubbed her stomach lovingly, an action that Maria saw

"I believe Draco will do a splendid job he is already doing so well with Sophia" Maria patted Hermione's hand and smiled.

"One night I got home late from the store, I walked down the hall to Sophia's room to check on her and I saw him sitting there on a chair next to her bed." She took a pause and a small smile appeared on her face

"I know I should not have listened but I could not help myself."

_Flashback_

_Hermione peeked her head in the doorway and saw Draco sitting on a chair facing a sleeping Sophia. She stopped and watched as he reached out and brushed a curl off of her forehead. She listened as he began to talk_

"_Im nervous Sunshine. Honestly Im freaking out a bit. This whole father thing is completely new to me; I didn't really have that great of a model to follow. I promise that I will try my hardest everyday for the rest of my life though. I love you so very much, you and your mother. Merlin I don't know what I would do if anything happend to either of you, probably go bloody mental….your mother would hex me for cursing in front of you." He let out a laugh and she smiled_

"_But anyway, I may mess up, and I may beat your boyfriends to a bloody pulp in the future but I will never stop loving you." _

_Tears started to brim Hermione's eyes as he sat up and kissed Sophia on the forehead_

_End of Flashback_

"He certainly needs some practice, but overall, he is the best father I could have picked for my children" Hermione smiled and Maria nodded

"You will definitely have an interesting life that's for sure" Maria commented and Hermione laughed out loud and agreed whole heartedly 

XXOOXX

Monday morning was bright and crisp for early November weather. Draco had early meetings all morning so Hermione got Sophia ready for daycare. All morning Nugget was following Hermione from room to room which she found rather odd, usually the dog stayed by Sophia's side. If she went into the kitchen she soon heard the clicking of his paws on the tile, if she moved into her room to get ready he would sit by the bed keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Silly dog" she said as she patted him on the head

Now she was sitting at the store watching Lucy and Nicole sort through books that Nicole could use in her school.

"I like the information in the third edition better" Nicole argued

"Yes but the forth edition is stain resistant, and that is a very good thing" Lucy explained, Hermione just smiled and turned her head as the bell signaled someone's entrance into the store.

"Hello Ladies!" Hermione wanted to jump up from her seat but the growing child in her stomach made sure that didn't happen.

"Kelsi! You are back!" Hermione stretched her arms out and Kelsi bent down to hug her tightly then pat her stomach lovingly

"Oh Hermione you look radiant!" She smiled and Hermione snorted

"Yeah, that's the sweat"

Lucy and Nicole made their way over to greet Kelsi and to hear all about her newest shows and shoots.

"Actually, I have a bit of news" Kelsi paused and placed her hands in her lap

"….You're pregnant!" Lucy gasped

"NO, goodness no. Could you imagine Molly's reaction to a baby out of wedlock?!" Kelsi laughed and Hermione cringed.

"Well then what is the news?" Nicole asked waiting patiently

"I have decided to take a break from modeling for a while" She smiled and her three friends seemed out of words

"Why? I though you loved modeling?" Hermione leaned forward in her chair

"Oh I do, very much. Its all of the traveling that has gotten annoying, normally it would not bother me much but now with Ron and all of you, I feel so connected here that I am bored everywhere else!"

The girls spent the afternoon discussing what Kelsi would do to fill her time now, if she should move in with Ron, go back to school, or pick up a job. It was right around lunch when Blaise and John stopped in to escort them to eat.

As they all got bundled up in jumpers and scarves Hermione felt a dull pain that soon built to a twisting pressure that had her crying out in shock of the pain.

"Hermione! What's wrong?!" Lucy was the closest to her and rushed to help her sit down.

"I…I don't know, this never happened before" She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself

"Do you think something is wrong?" Kelsi asked as she knelt by her friend. Hermione's eyes grew large and her head snapped up to meet five pairs of eyes watching hers carefully.

"I think I'm in labor" She whispered an unbelieving look on her face.

"LABOR!" Everyone shouted at once

"Alright its okay. Nicole go fetch Draco at his office, don't bother talking to anyone but him, go!" Nicole nodded and ran to the floo

"Now Lucy you know where Hermione's mother lives, correct?" Lucy nodded eagerly

"Good, go get her and grab a bag of clothes for Hermione" Lucy kissed Hermione on the cheek and ran towards the floo

"Okay Kelsi head to the Weasley's home, and round up…well everyone. And ask Molly to get Sophia from daycare" Kelsi said a quick okay and was on her way

"What about me?" Blaise asked as he stepped in towards Hermione, is eyes still wide.

"You are going to close the shop and help me bring Hermione here to St. Mungo's" John smiled and slowly lifted Hermione to her feet. As she stood a crippling pain radiated through her stomach up her spine. She cried out and felt her knees give in, her visions turning dark with Blaise and John shouting her name.


End file.
